


Scattered Petals

by FandomObsessedGirl



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Flown North, Qrow is Ruby's father theory, RWBY - Freeform, Team STRQ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 67
Words: 118,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomObsessedGirl/pseuds/FandomObsessedGirl
Summary: "Not fair," Tai groaned as Summer helped him to his feet, "so not fair.""She beat you fair and square, Blondie," Qrow grinned, "nice going Summer!"The silver eyed girl gave a small curtesy in acknowledgment of his praise before sheathing her weapon.  Tai made an exaggerated show of his supposed "injuries" before straightening when he saw Raven approaching from a distance.  Qrow rolled his eyes when he saw Tai do his best to look cool in front of his twin.  Many might be the protective brother, but in all honesty, Qrow knew it was Tai who'd need protecting from his sister."Five quid says she ignores him," Qrow whispered to Summer."Ten quid says she gives a snide remark," Summer retorted."Done.""Hey Raven!" Tai leaned against the tree trying to look cool."Oh, did Summer finish kicking your ass?" Raven retorted.Qrow huffed as Summer held out her hand smugly."I'll pay you when we get back to the dorm."





	1. Chapter 1

If anyone had asked Qrow, which they never did, he would have said Tai was out of his depth the second his twin sister ignored his advances and barged past him.

If anyone had asked Summer, which they rarely did, she would have said Tai was out of his depth the second her partner said "move" in response to his greeting on the first day of school.

If anyone had asked Raven, which no-one did, she would have laughed, if she had a sense of humour. As it happened, she didn't. So she would have ignored them.

And Tai? Well he was too busy trying to chat up Raven to even bother answering.

"I'm not giving up!" Tai insisted to Qrow as they made their way to class.

"Dude, she threw you in front of a Boarbatusk," Qrow protested.

"Yeeeaaahhhh," his partner dragged out, "but that was because-"

"Dude, you should give up before you get hospitalised."

"I'm not going to get hospitalised!"

"Who's going to get hospitalised?" came a quiet voice. Qrow gave Summer a cocky grin.

"Blondie here still thinks he can somehow woo my sister."

Summer raised an eyebrow at Tai who was grinning like a lovestruck idiot at, none other than, Raven Branwen herself. Her silver eyes flickered to her partner and back to Tai. Raven looked up, fiery red eyes met blue ones, and gave a weary, almost disgusted, kind of sigh before taking a seat and far from her team as possible.

The rest of team STRQ weren't offended. They knew it was just Raven's way of being, well, Raven. For reasons neither Qrow, nor Summer, could quite comprehend, Tai was somehow attracted to Raven- despite everything about her seeming to ward everyone else off.

"Class!" their TA, Professor Port, was taking the lesson for the day after their regular teacher, Professor Laurel, had had a nasty run in with a Death Stalker just outside Vale before the term started.

Qrow was already feeling himself tune out. Lessons like this always played out the same- he could copy his class notes off the 100% attentive Summer at the end of class anyway- way; Tai would try and capture Raven's attention whilst Port or whatever teacher they had droned on about Faunus or fighting techniques or Grimm.

Today, judging by the blackboard, Port was going to be trying to captivate their attention by talking about Beowolves.

 _Wow_ , he thought, _fascinating_.

He glanced over at Tai and rolled his eyes. The blonde was staring at Raven patiently waiting for her to turn around, Raven was looking at Port with the same bored look Qrow knew he was giving.

Summer was the only one of the team actually paying attention. No wonder Ozpin had made _her_ the leader. Qrow switched his gaze to Summer. The silver eyed girl was writing detailed notes in careful, swirling handwriting in her notebook. Her silver eyes were focused on nothing but the lecture-

"... Mr. Branwen!"

 _Crap_.

"Yes, sir?" Qrow looked up giving quick glances to the blackboard.

"Well answer the question, lad."

_double crap._

"Ah, yes," Qrow bluffed giving Summer a 'help me' look, "the Er... question..."

He saw Summer discreetly tap her pen against one particular sentence in her book: _The Differences between an Alpha and 'normal' Beowolf._

"The differences are quite noticeable," Qrow began and looked relieved when Port nodded, "the Alpha of the Beowolves is usually much larger than it's non-Aphaic siblings and grows large even horns.  The largest recorded Alpha was the size of a three storey building."

"Very good, Mr. Branwen, maybe you were paying attention."

Qrow blew out a breath.

"Thanks," he side whispered to Summer.

Her small smile was her acceptance of his gratitude.  She wasn't much of a talker, a bit like Raven in that respect, but completely different in every other.  Raven kept quiet because she seemed to hate everyone and everything that wasn't her or her 'family'.  Summer kept quiet out of genuine shyness.

It wasn't long before the lesson wasn't over.  As the class began clearing away their books and pencil cases, Port called Summer's attention.

"Miss Rose!" The leader of Team STRQ looked up.  "Professor Ozpin has requested that you see him after this lesson in his office."

There were a couple of childish "ooohs" and "Summer's in trou-ble!" that the class of eighteen year old second years hadn't grown out of yet.  Qrow nudged her as he left.

"I'll see you afterwards, yeah?"

"Yeah," she replied in the soft, barely audible voice of hers.

She hurried towards Ozpin's office as Tai and Qrow walked towards their next class.  Raven opted to walk alone, far ahead of everyone else.  Tai sighed dreamily and Qrow gave him a sharp smack round the head with his book.

"Hey!" the blonde protested.

"Snap out of it!" Qrow huffed, "I am _not_ going to walk to Professor Hart's lesson with a lovesick teenage idiot."

"Oi!" Tai grumbled, "I'm not an idiot!"

"You will be if you spend class time oggling my sister."

"You don't pay attention either!"

"Yeah but at least I don't look like a total dork whilst I do it."

"Huh, please," Tai scoffed, "you're the dorkiest of all of us."

"At least I'm not a lovesick idiot!" Qrow joked and was then forced to dodge Tai's attempt to hit him with his own book.

~~~

The walk to Ozpin's office wasn't particularly long for Summer.  She was used to moving quickly- hell! Even her semblance was speed- and the distance was short either way.  She wondered why she felt nervous.

She was used to sparring, that was usually what he wanted to help her with... but the _other_ thing...

She swallowed, that was what made her hesitate before she entered.  The young headmasterer looked up from his desk.

"Ah, Miss Rose."

"You asked to see me, Headmaster.  Is this another sparring lesson, or the ... eyes thing?"

"No sparring today, Miss Rose." Ozpin shook his head.  "As you correctly guessed, this is the, as you so eloquently put it, "eyes thing".  Have you been working on it?"

"A little," she lied.

Ozpin smiled.

"Good, sit down." He gestured to the chair opposite him.  

She sat down hesitantly. She really did not like the idea of this. The "Eyes thing" did have an official name- Silver Flare.  To her all that mattered was that it bloody hurt.  Ozpin assured her that the pain was temporary and, the more she developed her skill as what he had aptly named a "Guardian", the less it would pain her.

"You remember what we did last time?" he quizzed.

"Yes." Summer gave him a troubled look.  "But you still haven't told me _why_ I'm doing this."

Ozpin seemed to read her mind.

"And the Silver Flare troubles you?"

"Yes."

He pushed his half-moon spectacles up his nose and frowned.  He seemed to debate something before sighing and pushing his reading book over to her.  Summer read the page:

**Lord Grimm.**

**"** What? This?" Summer looked at him not sure whether to laugh or not.

"You know the tale?"

"Of course I do, it's a fairy story," she snorted, "the kind of thing our parents tell us to give us hope."

"Why don't you recount me the story," Ozpin suggested leaning back in his chair.

Summer arched her dark eyebrow.

"You're being serious about this?"

"Just recount me the story."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story of Lord Grimm

Chapter 2

Summer shook her head and began the story. It was one nearly every child of Remnant knew.

"Once there was a time before Grimm and before man. The world was full of light and gentle creatures. Man was born into this paradise and lived, for a short time, in relative contentment. Then, one day, a man named Iziel decided to leave his settlement and travel with his wife and to new lands." She looked up at Ozpin who signalled to continue.

"Iziel led his wife though a paradise world of light and found a land of plenty. He discovered a dust unlike any other, black and red in its appearance, and, when he wielded it, discovered that he could bring forth life. The couple had the child they could never have, but power breeds greed. Iziel became obsessed with this power, able to bring forth life and creatures of all walks of life. His wife saw the darkness in him and left with their child. She ran back to their village and told them that Iziel had become a monster. The village went to the home of Iziel hoping to make him see reason, but with his new powers, Iziel saw them coming. In an effort to become more powerful, he fused this new dust with his own body. The transferal changed him and he used this new power to create nightmarish creatures. He slew his village, killed his wide and son and sent his creatures into the world paranoid that the rest of Mankind would take his new power. The Grimm were born."

"And how does the story end?" Ozpin asked.

"Iziel fashioned himself as Lord Grimm. It is said, that when he dies, the Grimm will be vanquished and the world will return to its Paradise." Summer finished and looked at Ozpin expectantly.

"Many legends such as that of Lord Grimm are based on truths," he began.

"The Story of Lord Grimm is a tale to give children hope that one day the world will be better than it is," Summer protested, "it's just a story- a good story at that- but nothing more."

"But _if_ it _was_ true," Ozpin pressed, "wouldn't you want to know how to stop him or whatever it is controlling the Grimm?"

"Headmaster," Summer protested, "I'm sorry but this- this- this is-"

Ozpin pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and gave it to her.

"What is this?" 

"Read it."

So she did;  **Silver Eyed Warriors**.  Her own silver eyes flicked up to Ozpin.  He nodded gesturing her to continue.

"Silver Eyed Warrior," she read aloud, "it has long been proven that those born with the extraordinarily rare Silver Eye genetic trait have proven proficiency as warriors.  It has long been presumed as their destiny ever since the legends of the very first Silver Eyed Warrior. It is said that even a look from a Silver Eyed Warrior can strike a Grimm down."

"That's why I've been teaching you to use a 'Silver Flare'," Ozpin informed, "if a silver eye can kill a Grimm..."

"... you think a silver eye can kill 'Lord Grimm'," Summer finished with a shake of her head, "headmaster I'm sorry but..." she got to her feet, "I'm sorry, I can't."

Ozpin took the parchment back and looked at her over the top of his half rimmed spectacles with something akin to disappointment.

"No I understand," he sighed, "it is something difficult to get to grips with.  Remember your sparring session tomorrow."

"Yes, Headmaster."

"And, Miss Rose!"

"Yes?"

"I would prefer that you did not mention this conversation to the rest of your team."

Summer nodded.

"Yes, Headmaster."

She stepped out of the office and closed the door behind her.  Summer pulled her white hood over her head and hurried back towards the dorms.

~~~

"Aren't you coming back to the dorm?"

"No."

Raven turned away from Qrow and walked instead towards the Emerald forest.  She didn't care that it was late and that the Grimm circling the forest would be more active.  If anything she relished the idea of a good fight.

Her sword sheathed at her side.  She stormed around the corner and looked round. No-one.  Good.

Raven closed her eyes and felt her shape change.  To anyone's who saw, only a black bird flew off towards the Emerald forest.  But Qrow, her brother, who was watching her, recognised her and what she was doing.

"Hey, I'll catch you later Tai," he called over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Taiyang asked with a frown.

"Just, I'll see you later, yeah?"

Raven meanwhile swooped high above the tree line before diving down towards the ground below.  She landed on the branch of a red leafed tree and transformed back into her human form.  She dropped to the ground and drew her sword.

 _Now_ , she thought with a sly smile,   _come on Grimm, come out and play_.

She stalked through the trees peering round with her glowing red eyes and staring into the gloom.  There was a low growl from somewhere in the trees.  And for once, a genuine smile broke out across her face.  

A Beowolf crashed through the trees and swung its paw at her.  Raven swung her red burning sword digging the blade into its hide.  The Grimm roared and she sprung into the air swishing the sword down into its neck.  Black smoke curled as the body disintegrated.

Raven bared her teeth in a feral grin.   _Come on_ , she thought, _there must be more than just you_.

A growl confirmed this thought.  Raven smiled, _this is where the fun begins_.

"Raven!" 

She spun round her smile changing to a furious snarl as Qrow dropped to the ground next to her- he was unarmed.

"What are you doing?! she snarled.

"I could be asking you the same question," he pointed out, "Raven, come on.  Let's just go back to the dorm."

"You go back," she spat contemptuously, "I'm doing just fine."

"Raven, please-"

" _Watch out!_ "

Qrow barely had time to register her words before a great force sent him flying.  He automatically reached for his scythe at his back before realising it wasnt there.  He stared up at the Beowolf growling above him- and then he saw the thirty pairs of glowing red eyes in the trees.  Raven stood, sword drawn, a determined manic smile on her features.  

"Go!" she snapped, "I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving-"

He was cut off as his twin plunged her sword into the belly of the first offending Grimm.

"You're not use without your weapon," she pointed out, " _Go_."

Qrow gritted his teeth and switched into his crow form.  He took off into the inky black watching as his sister sliced and stabbed the creatures below.  

Sometimes he never understood her.  And other times he wondered how they could ever be related.  And the rest of the time he wondered why the hell Taiyang even fancied her.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Summer was quietly reading a book on the window sill of the dorm. She had no idea where the rest of her team were- Tai had been the only one to come back to the dorm before leaving to try and find Qrow. That had been almost an hour ago.

She sighed and closed the book bringing her knees up to her chin. Ozpin's words rang in her mind; it was impossible for there to actually be a Lord Grimm... right? It was a fairy story parents told their kids to make them hope for a time without Grimm. Of course, once you reached a certain age you learnt not to believe in fairy stories, you accepted the truth- that the Grimm would always be a nuisance (albeit, a deadly one)- but you still retained at least the hope that you could live a normal life. Or in Summer's case, help others to live one.

A tapping on the window brought her back to reality. She turned to see a black crow perched on the outer sill tapping the glass with its beak.

"Qrow?"

The bird gave a small nod. Summer unlatched the window, pushed it open and the black bird hopped inside, landed on the carpet and shifted back into her scraggly haired team mate.

"What are you doing, where have you been?" she demanded closing the window, "Tai said you just ran off!"

"I saw Raven going off somewhere," he explained flopping down onto his bed, "I wanted to find out what she's been doing when she's not hanging round with us- which is rarely ever."

Summer sat down on the bed opposite him so they were facing each other.

"And?" she quizzed.

"The Emerald Forest."

"This late?" Summer squeaked, "but the Grimm-"

"I think she was counting on them showing up," Qrow replied rubbing the back of his neck, "she wanted me out of there but she was showing no signa of leaving herself-"

"There were Grimm there when you were with her?"

"I wasn't armed and she told me to get lost basically." Qrow shrugged. "I know when not to argue with her. You know how stubborn she is."

"But she could need help," Summer protested.

"Trust me, that's the last thing she wants." Qrow gave her a steely gaze. "I know my twin and she prefers her independence. It's how our..." he winced as if the next word burned his tongue. "... family raised us."

Summer blinked in surprise. Neither Qrow nor Raven had ever really mentioned their family- come to think of it, they never had. She briefly recalled Qrow mentioning they were raised outside the Kingdoms when Tai questioned them on their fighting training, but besides that... nothing!

"Your family?" she tested.

Qrow gave her a look.

"Okay, I won't pry." She raised her hands in surrender.

There was a long awkward pause that followed. When Summer finally met Qrow's eye again he appeared to be having some form of inner struggle. At last he sighed and leaned back.

"You know we were raised outside the Kingdoms," Qrow began, "and to Raven and Tai, that'll be all you ever know- if you catch my drift."

She did. He was telling her that she couldn't tell anyone about this, not even the rest of the team. She gave a sharp nod and Qrow continued.

"Our parents were part of a tribe that crossed frequently between the continents of Anima and Sanus by..." he fumbled for the right words. "... less than orthodox methods. Our parents raised us to fight from a young age, before they were killed in a village attack."

"From Grimm?" Summer asked.

Qrow paused.

"Not quite." He looked at her uncertainly. "They were leading the attack on the village." Summer's eyes widened but she said nothing. "The village was better defended than they thought and they pushed us out. In the anger our tribe felt, the Grimm attacked. Our parents and many others were killed but the tribe raised us- we were about five at the time it happened. As we got older, the tribe started trying to involve us in more of their attacks, Raven was accepting of it, she listened to them like a good little pet- don't tell her I said that!- and proved her usefulness. I was less certain. I tried convincing Raven that we should leave the tribe, but she wanted to stay. It was only the idea of Combat school that tempted her, we left to come here, but I think Raven is somewhat disappointed."

"In what way?" Summer frowned.

"In the way that she thought she could be independent and slay Grimm when she wanted to," Qrow explained, "she doesn't exactly like being lectured at."

"Neither do you."

"Yeah but I kinda like it here." Qrow smiled. "It's nice, the lessons are boring but I enjoy the whole "Go Team ra ra ra" that they have going on here."

Summer raised an eyebrow, a glimmer of a smile on her lips.

"Oh please you know what I mean!" Qrow snorted and then tensed as the door opened.

"... see you tomorrow."

It was Tai.

Their blonde teammate waved to whoever he was talking to and stepped into the dorm properly. He looked at both Qrow and Summer and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't let me interrupt you."

Qrow huffed at the insinuation.  Summer got up and sat on her own bed as Tai flopped down into the chair by the desk.  He picked up a pen and opened his notepad.

"Stop being productive," Qrow groaned, "Port's homework isn't due for another week!"

Tai mumbled something incoherent.

"Pardon?"

Silent as a shadow, Summer crept up behind Tai and peered over his shoulder a two what he wasn't doing.  It took the blonde teen four long seconds to notice her and when he did, he jumped out of his skin.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GRIMM!" he yelped pressing a hand to his chest, "don't do that!"

Qrow howled with laughter at Tai's terrified face.  Summer was grinning in her own amusement.

"He's not being productive," she told Qrow as Tai tried, too late, to cover his page.

"Then what is he doing?" 

"He's writing a love poem for Raven."

Qrow stared at Tai's mortified red face, then at Summer.  Then he burst into even louder hysterics.

"Oh God, Tai," he managed to say through his hysteria, "that's never gonna work!"

"It might!" Taiyang retorted defensively.

"I can assure you it won't!"

"Well what do you suggest?" Tai huffed tearing the page out and crumpling it into a ball.

"Raven's only gonna be impressed if you can fight," Summer mused.

"And you're the weakest in our team," Qrow quipped.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Boys!" Summer sighed, "come on Qrow let's give Tai a hand."

"In wooing Raven?" Qrow snorted, "he'd have better luck trying to woo an Ursa."

" _Qrow_!"

"Fine, fine!" Qrow held up his hands.  "Er... how to woo Raven? Er..." Tai looked at him expectantly. "Er... sorry Tai, I dunno.  Poetry isn't the way to go about it though."

"Well does anyone have a better suggestion?" Tai asked looking at them both.

"You could stage a fight and win?" Summer suggested, "for when Raven walks past.  That might impress her."

"Depends on the opponent," Qrow pointed out, "if either of us lost to Tai she'd know it was staged, Raven's smart."

"Could we ask someone else?"

"Like who?" Tai huffed.

"I have a better idea," Summer's eyes suddenly brightened, "spar with me for the next few days and over the course of them, we'll have you progress so you can "beat" me in a sparring session."

"Will that work?"

They both looked at Qrow expectantly.  Raven's twin shrugged.

"It's not _impossible_.  Raven might believe it but that doesn't mean she'll automatically swoon all over Tai the second he shows any fighting prowess."

"It's a start though," Summer pointed out.

"Great." Tai was actually smiling properly now. "Where d you want to spar?"

"Raven often walks towards the Emerald Forest," Qrow mused, "try next to the large red tree just inside campus and not quite in the forest itself."

"Thanks, guys," Tai sounded sincere.

"You're very welcome," Summer replied with a small grin.

Qrow did his best to look reassuring.  Raven would never like Tai in the same way he did.  She just wasn't like that.  He had a feeling it was the way their parents had raised them- for the short time that they had.

"The Strong live," their mother had told them, "the Weak die."

Raven had seemed to take those words to heart.   _If she has one_ , Qrow thought grimly.  He hoped that Raven would at least be kind to Tai, he deserved that much at least.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of the sparring matches between Tai and Summer.

The next day after classes had finished, Qrow sat on the branch of the red tree watching his two teammates circle each other.  Summer had this in the bag; he knew it, she knew it, the only one who didn't seem to know it was Tai.  He was baring a cocky sort of grin that he bore when fighting Grimm- only there was a hell of a difference between fighting a mindless Ursa and a skilled warrior like Summer.  Or Warrior in training, Qrow corrected himself.

"You ready?" Summer asked drawing her sword as Tai brought his fists up.

"Are you?" Tai quipped.

Summer raised an eyebrow and gave Qrow a look that said- _you did tell him that he was going to lose this one, right?_

"Begin!" Qrow called down from the tree.

He admired his friends' weapons of choice.  Tai had opted for a form of metal glove/gauntlet that delivered a painful electric spike to whoever was unfortunate enough to get a direct hit.  Summer had gone for a more elegant weapon- a silver sword named Silver Rose- that could turn into a gun if necessary though she seemed to prefer using the sword function.

At Qrow's cry, Summer swung her blade towards Tai.  Taiyang brought his arm up blocking her hit with his gauntlets before swinging his own punch.  Summer dodged it easily by leaning to the side and then tipped Silver Rose so the blade was deflecting his next swing.   Taiyang grunted and tried to bring his foot up but Summer jumped backwards nimbly and he missed.  

She danced nimbly round Tai landing a blow on his back with the blunt of her sword.  Tai swung a roundhouse kick at her but Summer saw it coming.  She dropped Silver Rose and instead grabbed his foot twisting it so he was flipped down onto his back.  Tai jumped to his feet and Qrow saw him switch his gauntlets to long range mode.  The movement of his punches sent an electrical shot at Summer but she cartwheeled out of the way, picking up Silver Rose as she went and used its blade to deflect the next shot back at Tai.

The blonde man obviously hadn't been expecting that but he managed to dodge it all the same.  In that time, Summer closed the distance between them and swung her sword down.  Tai raised his hands above his head blocking the blow and delivered a knee to Summer's gut. Qrow was surprised when the blow landed and Summer was forced to the ground.  Tai grinned triumphantly-  and then Summer swung her foot round knocking his feet from under him, used the momentum to get to her feet and- before Tai had even realised what was happening- pressed a foot on his chest and pointed the tip of Silver Rose at his chin. 

"Yeild," she ordered grinning.

Tai grumbled for a second.

"I yield," he huffed and she removed her foot.

"I win." She grinned smugly.

"Not fair," Tai groaned as Summer helped him to his feet, "so not fair."

"She beat you fair and square, Blondie," Qrow grinned, "nice going Summer!"

The silver eyed girl gave a small curtesy in acknowledgment of his praise before sheathing her weapon. Tai made an exaggerated show of his supposed "injuries" before straightening when he saw Raven approaching from a distance. Qrow rolled his eyes when he saw Tai do his best to look cool in front of his twin. Many might be the protectively brother, but in all honesty, Qrow knew it was Tai who'd need protecting from his sister.

"Five quid says she ignores him," Qrow whispered to Summer.

"Ten quid says she gives a snide remark," Summer retorted.

"Done."

"Hey Raven!" Tai leaned against the tree trying to look cool.

"Oh, did Summer finished kicking your ass?" Raven retorted.

Qrow huffed as Summer held out her hand smugly.

"I'll pay you when we get back to the dorm."

"Two victories in five minutes," she quipped, "that's got to be a record."

"Oh please," a dejected Tai protested, "you get extra sparring lessons with Ozpin, that really gives you an advantage over us."

"Speaking of which," Summer sighed picking up her bag from under the tree, "I've got to go to one of those now.  Catch you later, yeah? Don't drink all the hot chocolate."

Qrow hopped down from the branch witha grin.

"We'll save you a mug."

"Good.  Bye."

She gave her teammates a wave as she hurried off back towards the main campus.  Qrow watched her go with a small smile.

"Oh so it's okay when you're lovesick."

Qrow turned to Tai in open mouthed protest.

"What?!"

"You." Tai pointed at him.  "Like Summer."

"As a _friend_."

"No." Tai was grinning now.  "I mean like, _like_ Summer."

Qrow made a noise of indignation.

"No," he protested, "no I do not."

"Whatever." Tai rolled his eyes. "Come on, I've got some bruises to nurse."

"Please," Qrow scoffed, "don't be so dramatic.  The most she bruised was your pride."

"Hey, that sword bloody hurts," Tai grumbled, "even with my Aura up.  Are you sure she doesn't coat it with something?"

"Positive," Qrow replied, "it's just you."

"Well you try sparring with her," Tai suggested, "I bet you won't last five minutes."

"I think I'd last longer than you."

"Did Raven seem even mildly impressed?" Tai suddenly changed topics.

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"Yes."

"Then no, no she did not."  Qrow took in Tai's crestfallen face.  "But that might change," he added hurriedly, "if you erm... improve against Summer."

"I really, _really_ like her," Tai sighed his blue eyes and voice taking on a dreamy quality, "she's just so..."

"Stubborn, scary, heartless," Qrow listed under his breath.

"... _wonderful_ ," Tai finished seeming not to have heard him.

"Hey, Lover Boy."  Qrow snapped his fingers in front of his face.  "Back to reality.  Stop acting like a lovesick teen.  I will stop walking with you if you keep drooling all over my sister.  Do you have any idea how weird that is?"

"Huh?" Tai blinked.

"Well how would you feel if I spent my time drooling all over your sister!"

"I don't have a-"

" _IF_ ," Qrow groaned, "if Tai, _if_."

~~~

Raven had been watching Tai and Summer's match, she was neither surprised nor impressed by Summer's victory.  She was indifferent.  The match was short lived and ended how she expected- Tai being bested.  The reason she was watching was because they were in her way.

She wanted to go into the forest and she wondered whether they had positioned themselves there to stop her.  Like that would work, she could simply shift into her bird form and fly into the forest.  So when Tai got to his feet, she decidedly to simply walk by them.

"Hey Raven!"

She looked up to see Tai leaning against the tree.  She knew he was trying- and failing- to look cool.  His stance was one she'd seen her brother use when he was chatting up some insipid silly little love struck girl.  Well she wasn't insipid, she wasn't silly and she _certainly_ wasn't live struck.

"Oh, did Summer finished kicking your ass?" Raven retorted.

She took a small amount of satisfaction from seeing Tai's smile dip and his stance slouch.   _Good_ , she thought as she walked past, _he should have got into his head by now that I'm not interested_.

She hoped Qrow wouldn't try and interrupt her today.  Today was different, she wasn't hunting Grimm, she'd received a message that morning.  To anyone besides herself and Qrow, the message would have made no sense;

**Black Birds to Green Tree.  1:00pm. The Flock.**

She hadn't bothered telling Qrow about the message.  Her red eyes narrowed, he didn't seem to care about their family.  She checked behind her- no-one- and then shifted into her bird form. 

She flew through the trees the trees blurring past her until she spotted someone standing beneath a tree sharpening arrow heads.  Raven landed on the ground and shifted back to human form.  The man didn't flinch.

"Raven," he greeted not looking up from his work.

"The Flock asked to see me."

"No." the man looked at her his own orange eyes burning intently.  "They asked to see you _and_ your brother.  Where is he?"

"Qrow isn't loyal to this faction anymore," Raven explained fiercely, "I did not trust him to come without telling someone that the tribe was here in Vale."

The man grunted.  She knew him by his chosen name- Rust.  She didn't know if that was his real name but it suited him.  He got to his feet brushing dirt from his trousers.

"Come with me."

Rust led her through the trees to a sheltred glade.  Some of the tribe stood guard but at the centre, sitting atop a mossy log throne was the masked Clan Leader.  The Grimm mask had once been something she had been scared of as a child, Qrow had never liked it much either, but now she saw only the respect wearing such a mask commanded.

"Raven," the Clan Leader greeted in a deep voice, not removing his mask.

"Clan Leader." She bowed respectfully.

"Sit." He gestured to a space in front of him.

She did so, taking care to lay her weapon so the blade pointed to her, she could not seem to threaten the Leader.  Two yellow eyes looked at her through the slits in the mask.

"Where is your brother?"

"He has no loyalty to this faction," Raven repeated spitting the words, "he has no care for his family."

"A shame."

There was a tone of wistfulness in the Leader's voice.  But perhaps she hadn't imagined it, for when the Leader spoke again his voice was a sharp hard and cold as before.

"And you?"

Raven looked up at him passionately.

"I have every ounce of loyalty to the tribe!" she cried, "you raised us, you trained us, I owe you everything."

"Yet you chose to leave us to come here," a female voice pointed out.  

Raven turned to see the Leader's lieutenant had spoken.  She was a Faunus, one of the only ones in the group.  Disliked by many in the tribe, Tigra Ironclaw had made a capable warrior but her mannerisms were detestable.  Perhaps her Faunus heritage was in part to blame.

"I came here to learn and fight," Raven shot back, "so I could serve the tribe as an even better Warrior.  But Qrow.." the words stung her tongue as she thought of his betrayal.  "... he came here to escape."

There was an angry murmur as this sunk in.  

"Traitor!" Tigra spat.

The Clan Leader raised his hand and the murmurs were silenced.

"Your skills to the tribe are valuable, Raven," he stated, "but you have been out in their world too long.  How do we know you haven't grown soft?"

Raven shot to her feet in her fury.  Her eyes glared down at the Leader.

"I have not grown soft!" she snarled.

"You'll have to prove it," the Leader replied calmly.

"How?"

There was a pause as he thought.  And then a malicious answer came from Ironclaw.

"You know the punishments for traitors," the Faunus hissed and then turned to the Leader, "she should."

Raven felt something cold in her stomach.  Many called her heartless but there was still a spark of something there.  The Leader contemplated Tigra's words before nodding.

"An apt test," he agreed, "it is decided.  You will deal with the traitor in accordance to our ways and return to us."

"But-" Raven protested and then composed herself.

Going against a direct order from Clan Leader was a betrayal in itself.  

"I cannot follow this order through now," she explained, "there would be too much enquiry."

"Then come back to us when it is completed." The Clan Leader raised his hand.  "Do this, and your mother's title, passed to me as Regent, will go to you."

Raven bowed her head.

"You do me great honour."

"Go," the Leader's voice was sharp, "even if this task takes ten years, return only when you have completed and then alone.  Rust, escort Raven back to the school."

As Rust led the way, Raven felt a sharp pain in her heart.  She couldn't do it, she knew she couldn't.  What they were asking she could not do.  

She could not kill her own brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Summer returned from her extra sparring session battered and exhausted.  Ozpin had not mentioned Lord Grimm or anything of that nature, but she had seen an unasked question in his eyes the entire time she was there; Was she prepared to give him the benefit of the doubt?

Well, was she?

She wasn't sure.  She pushed open the door to the dorm and was startled to see Raven there.  She hadn't been expecting her to be back so soon.  Her dark haired partner was sitting at the foot of her bed, sword across her knees, seemingly deep in thought.

"Raven?"

The girl looked up at her with a frown on her face.

"Summer."

And that was that.  Raven resumed her thoughts and Summer retreated to her own bed taking a book off the shelf to read.  She was used to the Branwen girl's silence, so when Raven did speak she was left startled.

"If your family asked you to do something, something that would harm your family, would you do it?"

Summer set her book down and chewed her lip.   _You know we were raised outside the Kingdoms, Raven and Tai, that'll be all you ever know_.  She couldn't let on what she knew.

"How do you mean, sorry?" Summer asked.

"Say your father asked you to kill your brother..."

"Then no!" Summer decided, "definitely not."  She paused. "He hasn't has he?"

"What? No!" 

Did she say that too quickly?  Summer wasn't sure.  Raven barely spoke at all, so she couldn't know for certain.  The Branwen sheathed away her sword and turned to her hesitantly.

"I know I'm not the best partner," she began and held up a hand before Summer could protest, "but I think now I'm going to try to be a better teammate to you all."

"Well," Summer began knowing exactly what Qrow would say, "thanks."

' _You can't exactly get any worse!_ ' Qrow's imagined quip rang in her mind an so she bit back a grin.  She doubted the quip would resonate well with someone like Raven- it might even deter her from this rare attempt at friendship.

The door suddenly burst open and Qrow stumbled in backwards falling onto the nearest bed. The two girls of STRQ exchanged a look.  Qrow was somewhere between laughter and yelling in pain and the reason why soon appeared in the doorway.  A very peeved Tai was glaring at Qrow and came running at him.

"I was joking!" Qrow snorted batting Tai's hands away from his neck, "I was kidding- Raven?"

At the sound of her name, Raven raised an eyebrow.  Tai immediately stopped trying to throttle the life out of her twin and bared a big grin.

"Hey, Raven!"

"Do I even want to know?" Summer asked wearily.

Qrow sat up and cocked a grin at her.

"I just made a joke about Lover Boy's infatuation and he goes full on Ursa Rampage at me." He shoved Tai out of the way to stand up.  "Anyway, more to the point, Raven, hi."

"Hello, brother." Raven gave him and Tai the once over.  "I hope I don't have to restrain you two.  I have a lot of homework to do and I don't need you two bickering all night."

Summer looked at her surprised. Raven's usually acid tone was surprisingly gentler than any of them were used to.  I'm fact, to her disbelief, Raven was actually giving a small smile.  Even Qrow looked flabbergasted.

"Pinch me, I'm dreaming." He nudged Tai.  "Did my sister just smile?"

Raven shook her head and gave an eye roll.  

"Don't sound so shocked." The smile was still on her lips.

It was a nice smile.  Summer was pretty sure that Tai just fell 4000% more in love with her just for that smile since the blonde was now staring at Raven like a puppy staring at a treat. Qrow waved his hand in front of Tai's star struck face, shrugged, cracked his knuckles and then pushed Tai backwards.  It was barely any force at all but Tai went down like a deforested tree.

"Hey!" he grumbled.

"Stop eyeing up my sister!"

"Qrow," Raven chastised, "don't be so mean to poor little Tai."

Qrow stared at Summer open mouthed.  She shrugged.  Qrow looked at Raven.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

Raven gave her brother a mock glare.  A _mock_ glare- not a real one.  Even Level headed Summer was wondering whether the extra training had addled her brain and she was seeing things.  Maybe she had fallen asleep when she came back to the dorm and was dreaming everything.

 _Only explanation_ , she thought.

But Raven was actually showing signs of having a sense of humour.  And the coldness she kept up had melted away.  She no longer seemed like a frosty woman, who looked older than she was.  This was a sarcastic teen who was more like Qrow than she realised.

What had caused this change?

~~~

Internally nothing.  Raven was very much the same person and she knew it.  She didn't really feel all this humour and playfulness that she was putting on.

 _But_ , she thought, _I can't go back to the family_.  

Maybe there would be a chance at getting back to the Flock that didn't involve murdering her twin at some point in the future.  But until then, because that day might never come, she should try and live a normal life... right?  Her mother would be ashamed.

"You're turning soft!" she would screech.

 _But she's dead_ , Raven thought, _she's been dead for years.  I can't live in the shadow of her ghost_.

But how to live a normal life?

She had thought about this all the way out of the forest, all the way back to he ran dorm and up until Summer had reassured her that sparing Qrow was the right thing. Well, more or less.

Then she thought about how Qrow managed to get a "normal" life.  He was as lippy and quippy as ever, and people seemed to like it.  He had a mouth that could deliver a harder hit than one of Tai's gauntlets but his playfulness seemed to draw people to him.  To live a life outside the tribe, _she_ had to change.

So she pretended that she had.  The tribe would never take her back unless Qrow died.  So she could never go back.  She had to move on.

She didn't _want_ to.  She loved the tribe, the Clan Leader was like her father.  But Qrow... 

His betrayal burned her skin like fire. It was bitter on her tongue.

Yet she could not kill him.  That much was certain.  So she had, by her own merits and the process of elimination with her options, been forced out of the tribe.

So maybe if she pretended she was different, pretended that she was kind and funny, maybe she could fake a normal life?  Whatever that was.

~~~

"She won't do it," Tigra hissed, "she's as much a traitor as her brother, let me kill them both."

The Clan Leader raised his hand and she bowed respectfully.

"I admire your bloodlust, Ironclaw, but no.  Let Raven prove herself.  She will never return here if she does not kill the boy so she is of no mind to us."

Rust stepped forward.

"So who will take the position of Clan Leader when you pass?" he asked.

The Clan Leader turned his head. Although Rust could not see his face, he could sense the glare that was borne through the slits in the Grimm mask.

"When I pass," the Leader said eventually, "and if Raven Branwen does not return to reclaim her title, the Leadership will pass, as it always has done, to my lieutenant."

Rust looked at Tigra and curled his lip.  The faunus's orange eyes were alight with excitement.  Rust knew the way the Leadership worked, when the Branwen's parents had died, the title of Leader had passed to their mother's lieutenant- the current Clan Leader- but it was so unusual for a Clan Leader to have children that many had argued that Raven, as eldest twin, should take the title.  The lieutenant had then taken position as Regent until Raven came of age.

Now it looked as though the despised Tigra would take the title.  He hoped to whatever deity was out there that Raven found it in her heart to kill her treacherous twin, for the sake of her people.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **2 weeks later**.

"This is your fault you know," Qrow huffed.

"Oh shut up!" Raven snapped.

"You just had to go into the cave with the nest of Death Stalkers-!" he was cut off short as he was forced to parry an incoming stinger.

"Oh and who's idea was it anyway to go wandering off?" his sister shot back as she sliced off the aforementioned stinger with her burning red sword.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean let's wander off _right into a Death Stalker nest!_ "

Raven rolled her eyes and swung the blade round crashing it down on the pincer that was about to snap her brother in half.

"Do you think you could call for some form of back up?" she grinded out as she leaned all her strength into pushing the giant Grimm scorpion back. "Where are Summer and Tai?"

"Probably being good little swots and with the class," Qrow mused as he jumped out of the way of another inclement stinger, "speaking of which, which way did we come from again?"

Raven dived sideways as a stinger buried itself in the ground and severed it from the shrieking Grimm. She paused to look round.

"Um... that way?" she bluffed pointing to the left.

"..... you don't know do you."

"No- _behind you!_ "

Qrow dived to the side and grabbed ahold of the stinger that had been about to strike him. As expected, the Death Stalker flung him high in the air and he use some the momentum of his descent to stab the creature in the head. Tendrils of black smoke confirmed its demise.

"Can you call them on your scroll?" Qrow suggested as he deflected yet another stinger.

_Honestly, how many Death Stalkers were there?!_

"Why don't you?!" Raven shot back as she backflipped over a pincer to land on the head of a rather peeved Grimm.

"I have to do everything!"

"Shut up and call them!" she barked as she plunged her sword into the monster's brain.

Black mist practically erupted out of its head. A slightly less messy substitute for a blood spray.

"Yes ma'am," Qrow called giving her a mocking salute.

He grabbed the small scroll from his pocket and scrolled to Summer's number. There was a brief pause as the scroll rang- Qrow took a time out from the fight as it didn't so- before Summer picked up.

 _"Qrow? Where the hell are you?"_ Summer's voice hissed.

"Um.. long story short, Raven and I need some assistance."

"If you could give me a hand-!" Raven called from somewhere behind him.

There was the sound of metal on exoskeleton and a loud shriek.

" _What's that noise?_ " Summer asked, " _is that a Death Stalker?!_ "

"..... maybe. It's Raven's fault."

"It it not my fault!" Raven shouted.

 _"Where are you guys?_ " Tai asked from somewhere in the background.

"Er...." Qrow hesitated, "we don't know."

"....... _you don't know?_ " Summer asked flatly.

"Yeah, but it was Raven's fault so-"

 _"Can't you just fly out of there?_ " Tai pointed out.

_Good point._

"Hey, Raven!" Qrow hollered over his shoulder, "why don't we just fly off?"

"Because," Raven hollered right back at him, "do you really have enough Aura to channel into your Semblence right now? Because I sure as hell don't!"

Qrow thought about this.  He tried to transform but he could tell from the reddish flicker that his Aura was getting dangerously low.

"Auras are too low," he explained to Summer, "we're going to need back up."

" _Give us a second!_ " Summer called, " _hang in there_ -"

_"Qrow!"_

Qrow spun round to see the black flicker round his sister as her Aura finally expired.  She managed to dodge a killing strike from the nearest Stalker and jumped up to a high tree branch.  Her twin was forced into a similar position and they were forced to jump from branch to branch, tree to tree, to avoid the heavy barrage behind them.  The Grimm weren't going to give up very easily.

Something white shot past Qrow at an unbelievable speed.  The wind roared in his ears and suddenly Summer was there plunging her Silver Rose deep into the face of the leading Death Stalker.  Qrow counted at least five and switched his broadsword/scythe into gun mode firing on the remaining scorpions. A yellow object dropped from the tree and suddenly Tai was there- Gauntlets primed- smashing a pincer with his right fist, firing a shot with his left.

"Auras?" Summer asked as she shot past in a blur of silver and white.

"Raven's is depleted, mine's barely holding," Qrow answered instantly.

"Raven stay back," Summer called, "you need to recover."

The red eyed girl scowled with frustration but knew that their leader was right.  She wouldn't risk death with her Aura at 0.  Qrow wasn't keen to involve himself in close up combat but he provided distanced precise dust cartridge shots to any Grimm that Tai or Summer didn't see in time. 

He watched, almost awe struck, as Summer flung Silver Rose spinning it round through the air slicing the stinger of a Stalker.  She leapt backwards through the air avoiding a pincer swipe in a perfectly timed backflip, landed the jump and sped off in a white blur towards the sword that was still spinning through the air.  She caught ahold of it, switching to sniper mode whilst her momentum still carried her backwards through the air, and fired a shot into the eye of the Stalker Tai hadn't seen.

Tai punched the final Stalker into the face.  The exoskeleton crumpled and the creature expired with a piercing shriek and billows of black smoke.

Summer landed and sauntered forward with a smile on her face.

"Piece of cake," she teased as Qrow dropped to the ground next to her.

He nudged her in the ribs with his elbow hearing her squeak of protest.  Tai dusted his hands off and gave Raven a concerned look.

"You okay?"

Raven actually smiled.

"I'm fine."

"Good." Tai smiled awkwardly, opened his mouth a second if to say more, and then walked off without saying anything.

"Oh he's got it bad," Summer muttered.

"When's your next sparring session?" Qrow asked as she sheathed Silver Rose.

"Tonight," Summer replied with an eye roll, "he's supposed to beat me."

Qrow paused not sure if he believed what he was seeing; Raven was staring after Tai with a curious look on her face.  It wasn't romance, it certainly wasn't affection, but for once she looked... interested.  Interested in another human being.

"I think they're working," Qrow blinked.

Summer looked at Raven with an open mouth.

"Are we 100% sure that your sister wasn't abducted by aliens?"

"I think it's entirely possible," Qrow mumbled, "come on, what's Professor Regral teaching?"

"Oh the Professor Regral who's lesson you walked out of?" Summer pointed out with a twinkle in her silver eyes.

"So did you," Qrow shot back a souvenir they walked through the red leafed trees, "I thought you were the superswot."

"Superswot?!" she protested.

Qrow grinned at the look on her face- somewhere between flattered and offended.  Summer dug him in the ribs with her elbow rolling her eyes.

"You're lucky I like you, Branwen."

She hurried on ahead, white cloak billowing out behind her.  Qrow shook his head grinning.

"Don't I know it."

~~~

 _He's such a dork_ , Summer thought affectionately as she hurried on ahead of Qrow.  It wasn't that she didn't appreciate his company, in fact she sometimes wondered whether she appreciated it far more than she ought.

Lately she had noticed more positive things about his character.  When they had formed a team, the only one she had really gotten along with was Tai.  They had both grown up in the kingdom of Vale- though opposite sides of it- and Tai had been the one easiest to get along with.  Qrow had made the impression of a reckless guy trying to show off and look cool without losing the attention of the ladies in the room.  

Later he had become a good friend- though she had often rolled her eyes in disbelief at his antics and flirting with reckless abandon- but now?  Did friends look at each other and pick apart their features seeing their beauty?  

Did friends long for closeness?

 _Yes_ , she supposed, _but to the extent that she did_?

Her cheeks turned a pink colour.   _Probably not_.

She recalled seeing Qrow winking at an attractive blonde girl from team MRON and feeling... something.  Usually she had felt nothing but disbelief, but this time, and other times, she hadn't felt something hard clench at her. Was it ... envy?

She almost stopped dead at the thought.  Was it possible she was .... jealous of the girls Qrow flirted with?  The thought of him with someone else brought a sense of sadness to her, she realised feeling something akin to dread in her stomach, and when she was near him she was always smiling.

 _Oh God_ , she thought her cheeks flaming, _have I started crushing on_ Qrow _of all people?_!

It wasn't that he was bad but when she thought "of all people" she was referencing his way with girl.  He never seemed to want to settle with one and he had never shown _her_ any interest besides friendship.  She kicked a stone along the leaf strewed path with a weary sigh.

Perhaps it was a fleeting crush and it would pass.  Crushes were usually fleeting if they weren't reciprocated she reasoned, I'll probably only see him as a friend by the end of the month.

So why did she feel so sad at the thought?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In her mind, Raven's supposed interest in Tai was no cause for concern. It wasn't a romantic interest per se and it certainly wasn't affection.  It was a sense of genuine curiosity and surprise.

He was concerned for her.  

That surprised her most of all.  No-one, not even her perfect mother, had shown concern towards her wellbeing.  'Why would you be concerned?' her mother would scoff, 'the Weak die.  Don't concern over the weak.'

When she and Qrow had been little more than three, the adults of the tribe had left everyone below the age of ten behind to raid a village.  That included Qrow, Raven, a small six year old red haired boy name Sol, and a ten year old Faunus girl Tigra.  The same Tigra was was loathed by so many now.

Four children alone in Grimm infested woods.  It was a miracle they survived at all whilst their parents rained down hell upon a poor unsuspecting village in Anima.  That was the battle Tigra's mother was killed in.

"A lucky shot," as Raven's mother- the Clan Leader- had put it.

Tigra did not seem to care.  If her mother died that meant she was weak, and one did not care for the the weak.  Raven had wondered the same the day her parents had died.

So to have someone, someone who barely knew a thing about her, show genuine concern and _care_... how could she react?  She knew of Tai's... affection for her, which seemed undying despite her best efforts.  But to show genuine care for someone?

Her parents never seemed to to each other.  Raven's father had loved her mother, that much was beyond dispute.  He adored her, had left behind a quiet farming life in Anima to join the tribe and be near her.  But her mother never seemed to reciprocate his feelings.  Raven barely knew what her mother looked like behind the Grimm mask of Clan Leader, but the new Leader who had raised them, had assured that Raven's mother was a beautiful, strong woman who, at the very least, trusted her father's council.

Lark Crosswren had taken his lover's surname of Branwen upon entering the tribe.  He had loved her unconditionally, showed affection to Qrow and Raven but their mother wouldn't be quick to reprimand him from making them soft.  But perhaps Onyx Branwen had had some degree of care for the father of her children- she had chosen to name them bird names similar to their father after all- for she trusted him, listened to him, and most of all tolerated his presence.

Once, Raven had asked the Clan Leader Regent why her mother had chosen to have children at all.  The Regent had told her this; Onyx Branwen was a strong woman who planned on leading her people into a new dynasty.  She planned on fashioning a new way of life for her people; the outcasts, the misfits, the strays, the people deemed the worst by people who sat in their high towers surrounded by luxury.  To do that, Onyx wanted a strong bloodline of Leaders.  She had ensured that her first born would take the title of Clan Leader before seeking someone worthy to father her children.

Raven wanted to follow her mother's footsteps.  By all accounts of their mother's plan, Qrow, the elder twin, should have been the one to take the title of Clan Leader. Clearly he didn't want it.  But she did.

 _But of course,_ she remembered, _I can never be Clan Leader if I am pushed out of the Clan_.

She couldn't murder her brother.

Meaning the title would never be hers, it would pass from the Regent to whomever he deemed worthy.  Raven wondered if she was failing the once great Onyx Branwen.  Failing to fulfill her mother's plans for a Great Dynasty.  But deep down she knew, neither her mother not her father, would have ever forced her to kill her twin.  No matter what Qrow did, he had been a favourite.  He had been the Heir Presumptous to his mother's title after all.

Yet he didn't want it.

Raven kicked a stone along the ground in anger.  

_And where did Tai fit in all this?_

She had chosen a normal life.  A life outside the tribe.   _Normal lives_ , she thought, _what defines a normal life_.  A Huntress wasn't deemed 'normal' for a life. But Huntress was a way to fight, to not waste her skills.  Maybe one day, the Clan would take her back without her having to murder Qrow.  Until then?  

What had Lark Crosswren done?  Her kind father.  Considered a little too soft by the tribe for their standards.  A direct contrast to his iron clad lover.  Been a farmer?  Lived a life of contentment until his love for Onyx took him to follow her, council her, become the founding male to her bloodline Dynasty.

And if Raven was to follow through with her mother's great plan, wouldn't she need to copy her mother's ways?

Her brain hurt. She couldn't go back, but if she did she needed to continue the bloodline.  She could lead a life as a Huntress.  Like Summer, her shy, delicate partner planned to.  

Raven cursed under her breath.  She had never planned this, but she was strong.  She would adapt.

~~~

The Sun was already beginning its slow descent by the Time team STRQ had all gathered beneath the red tree.  Qrow sat in the branches, watching attentively, Raven sat at the base of the tree, a book on her knees, half watching the pair in front of her.

Summer drew Silver Rose, Tai raised his fists, the bronze-gold of his gauntlets glinting in the sunlight and blue eyes met silver ones.  

"Begin!" Qrow shouted.

Tai began firing at Summer who backflipped nimbly out of the way of his shots... save one.  Despite knowing it was intentional- Tai was to win this spar- Qrow never would have guessed it.  Even Raven looked somewhat surprised.  The shot hit Summer square in the chest mid-flip and she was sent careening backwards slamming Silver into the ground to slow her momentum.

Tai grinned.  She glared.

Summer fired at Tai repeatedly with her sword's sniper function.  The blonde boy dodged nimbly aside and brought the fight up close.  Summer swung a two handed swing, Tai ducked beneath and delivered a painful shot/punch to her chest sending her flying.

Raven had lowered her book by this point.  It was barely comprehensibe that Summer was, date she think it, losing.  Qrow grinned at her startled expression.  Perhaps Tai would manage to impress Raven... then his over protective brother instincts kicked in and he sent Tai a glare.

_Who the hell gave him the right to-?_

Summer tried to swipe Tai's legs, but he forward flipped over her, grabbed her shoulders and flung her into the tree above Raven's head.  The red eyed girl rolled out of the way before her partner crashed to the ground momentarily winded by the blow. She held up a hand getting to her feet and then nodded.  Tai lunged forward, she parried his blow, then his next , brought her sword down on his head, but Tai delivered another gut punch.

Something white flickered round Summer.   _Her Aura_ , Qrow realised, _Tai actually broke through her aura!_ He wondered if that was intentional.

The white flickers faded and Summer had a pained, exhausted look on her face.

"I yield."

Tai offered a hand to help her stand up and winced at her pain.  Qrow dropped down from the tree and went over to his team Leader.

"Are you okay?" Qrow asked as she took a couple of deep breaths.

"Just bruises," she assured.

"Sorry," Tai apologised, "you signalled to keep fighting-"

"It's fine, Tai," Summer brushed off, "I'll be fine. I'm just bruised."

Qrow offered her his arm for support.  She looked at it- nervously?- and then waved her hand.

"I don't need-" she took a step forward and winced clutching her side.

"Yeah you do," Qrow insisted, "look at you.  You need to rest and let your Aura charge back up."

Summer sighed and accepted his arm with a nod of gratitude.  Qrow helped her along as she winced.  He saw Tai's concerned face but Summer repeated that she was fine.  

"The next time I have an idea like this," she mumbled to Qrow, "make sure you remind me of this moment."

Qrow smiled grimly.

"You bet I will."

He felt a great deal of concern towards the smaller girl.  Her silver eyes were expressing the pain that she was trying to hide.  Just bruises might entail severe bruising, Qrow thought as he recalled the final blow Tai delivered to her stomach.  He knew Tai hadn't meant to shatter her Aura, Summer had indeed given him the go ahead.

Finally, Qrow could bear it no more.  Summer obviously was struggling to walk, due to her "just bruising".  Before the girl could utter a sound of protest, he ducked down and swept her off her feet holding her, what had been called in Vale, 'Bridal Style' as they walked.

" _Qrow!_ " Summer protested as he carried her towards the dorm, "I am perfectly capable of walking-!"

"You need rest," Qrow shot back but he smirked at her expression (somewhere between embarrassment and amusement), "enjoy the ride."

Summer shook her head at his smug look.  She was very light Qrow realised as they walked.  He wondered what she would weigh without Silver Rose strapped to her waist.  Nothing?  Even with the heavy metal sword she weighed barely anything.  Though that could be attributed to her small stature.

"What are you thinking?" Summer asked frowning at the mystified expression on his face.

Qrow grinned.

"Im thinking how fun it would be to dump you in this fountain!" he teased pretending to drop her.

She gave a small shriek and threw her arms round his neck to avoid being dropped.  Qrow laughed at her expression and she punched him in the shoulder.

"Jerk," she mumbled.

"You wound me, Rose."

"Good, I meant that one."

"Scandalous!" Qrow cried in mock horror, "how rude!"

Summer rolled her silver eyes.  She hadn't moved her arms from his neck he noted, but that could be put down to her fear that he was actually going to drop her in the fountain.  He wasn't complaining.

It felt kind of nice in an odd way.  Her cheek was resting agaisnt his chest due to the position she was now in.   _Kinda romantic_ , Qrow thought with a small chuckle to himself, _no wonder they call it bridal style._

"What?" Summer asked in reference to his chuckle, "you're not planning on dropping me again are you?"

"How could you think such a thing of me?" he cried dramatically and then he laughed at the death glare he got.

Summer was so sweet and mellow all the time that a death glare from her was like a cute little bunny suddenly going feral.  He snorted at the idea of a bunny Grimm... and now Summer thought he was laughing at her.  Great.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He hadn't _meant_ to hurt her.  Tai's face was creased with worry.  Had he known her Aura was _that_ low he _never_ would have delivered that final strike.  As it happened, Qrow was now carrying their injured team Leader back to the dorm leaving him with Raven.  Usually he'd be ecstatic at being alone, to have, well, a proper conversation with her.  But not right now.

"She'll be fine," Raven said in a half hearted attempt to sound reassuring.

"You don't know that," Tai pointed out, "I never should have done that final blow!"

"I'm surprise you beat her," Raven remarked, "Summer's usually three hundred times better than you."

"Perhaps the forest skirmish wore her out?" Tai bluffed.

"Doesn't seem very likely."

Tai didn't look at her.  He almost jumped out of his skin when she rested a hand on his shoulder.  Blue eyes met red ones.  Raven looked uncertain, as if questioning her own attempt at trying to comfort him.

"She'll be fine," she said firmly.

"It was my fault."

"I never said it wasn't," Raven pointed out, "I just said she'd be fine."

Tai sighed.  He felt awful.  

"Thanks, Raven."

She blinked.

"For what?"

"For.. whatever this is."

Raven looked at her pale hand still resting on his shoulder and withdrew it.  Tai tried not to feel disappointed, it was just Raven being Raven.  But to his surprise, she didn't walk off as she usually did.  

"You're welcome," she said at last looking unsure how to proceed in their conversation.

"Erm..." Tai rubbed the back of his neck, _he might as well ask_ , "there's this gun show in downtown Vale tomorrow..." he looked up at her to test her reaction, "... I was wondering maybe if you wanted to go?  With me?"

Raven blinked again, her face expressionless.  Then she frowned, opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again.  She seemed to be having some form of internal conflict.  

"Um... sure?" she said hesitantly.

Tai was pretty much gobsmacked.   _She said yes?! Now what?!_

"Great," he nodded, "Er... great- yeah- where should we meet?"

"Here?" Raven suggested pointing to the fountain.

"At 6?"

"Sounds... good..?"

"Yeah," Tai nodded, "err.. six it is then."

~~~

_Did she just agree to go on a date with Tai?!_

Had Raven been alone, she would have facepalmed.  The old Raven, the one she was keeping locked up until the day the tribe took her back was angry.  The new Raven, who was merely a facade of a kinder Old Raven, tried to think of the positives.

Tai could fight. He was... strong, she supposed.  Certainly not weak.  He had managed to beat Summer Rose of all people.  Somehow.

But he wasn't like her.  

Maybe in time she could bring herself to love him.  

That was a big maybe.

~~~

Summer winced even though Qrow had set her down on her bed as gently as possible. He sat on the bed next to her looking at her with concern.

"I don't think Raven will appreciate you stealing her bed," she quipped.

Qrow stared at her.

"You're bruised and Aura drained and _that's_ what you focus on?"

She grinned at him.

"You're ridiculous," he huffed.

"You're a jerk."

"Idiot."

"Dork."

"Hey, at least I'm a good looking dork," he shot back pushing his bangs out of his face.

A pillow smacked him in the side of the head.  He laughed despite the fact he had just had a pillow lobbed at him.  At least she hadn't thrown a book like Raven had done once.

"You alright though?" he asked her, "and don't lie."

"Nothing broken," she assured and held out her hand.

Wisps of white flickered across her palm as her Aura repaired itself.

"Already on the mend."

Qrow gave a relieved sort of smile.  At least she was alright.

"You're reckless," he pointed out, "you could've stopped the fight."

Summer gave a shrug and made a face.  

"Had to convince Raven, didn't I."

"Defintely reckless."

"And you're not?  Didn't I have to save you from a swarm of Death Stalkers earlier today?" she pointed out.

"Touché," Qrow huffed, "and that was more Raven's fault than mine."

"You're both as bad as each other." Summer rolled her eyes.

"I can assure you that I'm better than Raven."

"Barely-"

"No you're not," the girl herself interrupted with an arched eyebrow, "and you're on my bed."

Qrow raised his hands in mock surrender and moved to his own bed.  Raven looked to her partner.  Red met Silver.

"You alright?" Raven asked.

"Fine thanks," Summer assured, "I'll be better in the morning."

"Where's Tai?" Qrow asked.

"He's gone to see Azael from Team ATMN, probably to tell him the..." she brought her fingers up in quotation, "... "the happy news"."

"That he beat Summer?" Qrow asked leaning back on his bed and picking up a book, "very Tai."

"Er..."

Qrow looked at her surprised- _Was his stony sister blushing?_ Raven looked up and chose her words carefully.

"Tai's taking me to a gun show in town tomorrow."

Qrow lowered his book.

"On a date?"

"..... yes."

Qrow's mouth opened.  He made eye contact with Summer who looked equally stunned.

Well this was a turn of events.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Tai's date Part 1

Chapter 9

Raven arrived early to the fountain. It wasn't out of desire to see Tai quicker, he'd arrive at 6 she knew that, it was more of a desire to escape Qrow's persistent teasing.

_"A date, as in an actual date? With Tai?" Qrow had asked._

_"Yes, I supposed it is "and actual date"," she had replied trying to ignore him._

_".... a date?!"_

It had grown quite tiresome after the first ten minutes. It had almost made her rethink her plan of not killing her dear brother. She checked her watch. It was bitingly cold and she regretted not bringing a jacket. But she wasn't going back to the dorm to deal with Qrow.

"You're early."

She looked up to see Tai smiling awkwardly. Raven eyed him, he had his hands in his waistcoat pockets and looked nervous.

"So are you," she pointed out.

She tried for a smile. That apparently seemed to relax him as Tai grinned too. He gestured towards the school gate.

"Shall we?"

The pair made their way towards the airships. Raven counted the stares they got- sixteen in total- from their classmates. Teams ATMN, SFYR, three boys from Team EBNY and the quiet brown eyed girl from Team IVRY. All of them stared. All of them Raven wanted to punch in the face.

Yes, she wanted to shout at them, I'm going out somewhere with Taiyang Xiao Long. Is that a problem?

Perhaps her red eyed glare was enough to give them the hint. They all turned away quickly once they met her harsh gaze. Tai noticed her cold look.

"Ignore them," he said in, what she could only presume, was an effort to be comforting.

She gave an attempt at a smile again.

"I will," she assured him resisting the urge to shout.

I can take care of myself, she wanted to say, I don't need someone to tell me how to fight my battles.

"Thank you," was what she actually said.

Tai smiled. He had a nice smile, she supposed.

"For what?"

"For caring," she admitted, "not many people do."

Tai looked at her hesitantly. She saw his fingers move towards hers uncertainly. Raven knew he was wary, she had quite the temper and he didn't want to mess things up with her. But his shyness was bordering on irritating; so she took his hand.

Her pale Ivory skin contrasted with his tanned hand. Tai looked surprised but delighted. She had renewed his confidence. Perhaps now he wouldn't be so ...timid.

She wasn't fond of weak people.

~~~~

When Raven took his hand, Tai relaxed a lot more. He did feel a surge of confidence.

He had always been nervous around her. When he had first met her, on the first day of school- he tried not to wince or chuckle at the memory- things hadn't gone as smoothly...

The first day at Beacon had been a rush of excitement, colours and chatter made up of of thrilled seventeen year olds and happy returning older years. And Taiyang had been swept up in it all.

He knew Azael Thorne from Signal Academy but that was about it. Though he had been in a large group of friends they had gone their separate ways; Blu had decided to go to Atlas, Dante's family had moved back to Mistral and Heron, the only Faunus of their group,'s family had chosen to move to the Faunus paradise of Menagerie rather than remain in Vale were they suffered prejudice.

In the mad rush of excitement, he had lost sight of Azael and didn't know where he was supposed to be going. That was when he met the Branwens...

+++

_"Azael!" Taiyang called, trying to spot his friend's red hair in the surge of people heading towards Beacon school._

_He stepped forward without looking and bumped into a pretty dark haired girl with red eyes._

_"Hi! Sorry!" he pardoned as her eyes narrowed into slits._

_"Watch it!" she snapped and barged past him._

_"Sorry!"_

_A dark haired boy who was so similar to the girl Tai actually did a double take gave a smile that was somewhere between trying to look cool and apologetic. The boy went off after the girl leaving Tai standing there. He hurried after them since he hadn't a clue where he was supposed to be going._

_"Excuse me!" he called, at least the boy turned around, "hi, sorry! Me again." He waved at the girl who threw him a withering glare. "Sorry! Um... do you know where we're supposed to be going?"_

_The boy and girl blinked at him with their identical red eyes. The boy gave a cocky sort of smile, the girl rolled her eyes and tapped no her foot impatiently._

_"Main hall," the boy informed, "s'posed to be this way."_

_"Thanks."_

_"No problem."_

_The boy turned to walk away._

_"I'm Taiyang," Tai attempted a friendly introduction giving the girl a warm smile._

_The boy made a stance that screamed he was leagues cooler than Tai._

_"Im Qrow, Qrow Branwen," he stuck out his hand for him to shake tossing his head to flick the bangs out of his face, "this here is my sister, Raven."_

_"Pleasure," Tai smiled at her warmly._

_"Hm," was all Raven said in response._

_She was very striking to look at. Burning red eyes in a porcelain face with her black hair, jaggedly cut, emphasising her pointed chin and pale skin. Qrow was almost identical in looks; the same dark hair, the same pale skin. Perhaps his eyes were a little less blood coloured than his sister's. Taiyang couldn't stop looking at her._

_"Mind if I walk with you?"_

_Raven gave him a look that said she minded very much, but Qrow gave a laid back kind of smile._

_"Sure, we'll let you tag along."_

_Raven rolled those ruby eyes of her's and walked ahead of them._

++++

Hopefully the date would go better than their first meeting.  

"Ever been to a gun show?" he asked trying to begin a conversation.

"No."

"Oh, okay."

 _Well that went well_ , he thought wanting to facepalm.

"I grew up outside the Kingdoms," Raven reminded him, "we didn't really have gun shows."

"Oh yeah, I remember you saying, where exactly did you grow up?"

Raven seemed to tense but she answered a moment or two later.

"A small village on the west coast of Anima."

"Was it nice? I've never been to Anima," Tai asked trying to keep the conversation going as they walked through the streets of Vale.

"Very," Raven nodded a small smile illuminating her features, "the tr- village raised Qrow and I when our parents died."

"I'm sorry."  He looked at her sadly.

Raven gave a shrug.

"We were only five when it happened, I can't even remember my mother's face." Her face darkened.  "I just remember she had brown hair and red eyes."

"And your father?" Tai asked quietly.

"Black haired," Raven answered immediately, "his eyes were dark brown.  He was a farmer in the village, our mother was a Huntress."

~~~

 _Lies_ , Raven thought grimly to herself, _so many lies_.

But Tai didn't need to know the specifics of her childhood.  She knew he was trying to keep the conversation going so she added her own input.

"And you?"

Tai grinned seeming elated that she was actually interested in him.  She wasn't really.  But that wasn't the point.

"I grew up right here in Vale," Tai replied with a smile, "my father taught at Signal for a few years before he passed away when I was eight."  He sighed.  "Beowolf got him en route to a mission in Mistral.  I found out a few days later, I used to hope that the rumours weren't true and that he'd suddenly walk through the door alive and well."

He shook his head and sighed.

"I miss him."

"And your mother?"

"Marvellous woman," Tai chuckled, "she's was a trader in Vacuole, she met my father when he went there for a mission and came back with him to Vale. She's still alive if that's what you mean," he added quickly, "worries about me constantly, but she knows I want to be like my father."

"She worries...?"

Raven was again surprised.  Her mother had never worried about _her_.

"Yes, of course." Tai looked confused.

"But she doesn't have to," Raven covered her mistake quickly, "you're a good fighter."

"Im the weakest in the team," Tai pointed out with a snort, "you guys are better than me."

"Well..." Raven began trying to sound reassuring, "Qrow and I were raised where if you didn't fight you died, we had to grow up quickly.... and Summer gets private sparring sessions with the Headmaster.  You're good Tai, very good, we're only better because you haven't grown up with danger round every corner or had private lessons with one of the most acclaimed Huntsmen in history.  You're a great warrior, you just haven't had to be better than you are."

Tai looked at her with a smile.

"You're very good at this whole comforting thing," he told her.

"Am I?"

Raven was surprised by this.  She had never considered herself good at making people feel better.

"Yes," Tai smiled and heard the music blasting from the main square, "this is it.  Are you ready?"

She smiled.   Maybe Tai wasn't so bad after all.

"Like you even need to ask."

~~~~

The square was crowded with people.  The whole area had been prepared for the gun show, there were usually several every year just before the Vytal Festival Tournament to inspire a new generation of heroes in Vale.

A raised platform was in the centre of the square, the logos of the many sponsors of the event; The Vale Council, the fiery dragon embelem of _Nightshade_ \- a Mistralian Dust Company- and surprisingly, a relatively new dust company if Tai remembered correctly, there was the white snowflake of the Atlesian _Schnee Dust Company_.

"Is it always so crowded?" Raven called above the noise of people and music.

"Yeah," Tai called back, "these events, like the Tournament, are things people look forward too."

He spotted the sheen around the platform, a forcefield, he realised.  So today there _would_ be a demonstration.

"So when does it start?" Raven asked.

As if on cue, the clock on the Council Hall hit 6:30pm and the music stopped.  The crowd began hushing each other as someone Taiyang had only ever seen in Huntsmen magazines stepped up onto the stage.

"Citizens of Vale," the man, one kf Tai's idols, greeted, "welcome to one of the first gun shows leading up to the Vytal Festival!"

There was an almighty cheer and Tai pitched in.  Raven leaned closer to him.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"That," Tai told her feeling a great swell of excitement in his chest, "is Viridian Blaze!  He's one of the greatest Huntsmen, well,  _ever_!"

He thought he heard Raven mutter "stupid name" but he mighty have imagined it.  Viridian Blaze had been one of his greatest idols when he was a child.  As a Huntsmen, Blaze wielded two pistols with rotating miniaturised mini gun barrels that fired multiple dust cartridges.  There was usually a fire sword at his belt but since this was a gun show, it was absent for the time being.  Blaze raised his gloved hand and the cheers quietened down. 

He was one of Vale's greatest heroes.  The girls loved him- there was a cluster of young women laughing and blushing at his good looks- guys like Tai wanted to _be_ him.  No wonder the Council had chosen him to lead an event meant to inspire a new generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses.  He had dark green eyes and mint coloured hair with a close cropped beard.  There was a small scar on Viridian's left cheek that he had received whilst fighting an Ursa with his bare hands.

"But of course I can't do a demonstration alone," Blaze declared, "may I please welcome, Ida Mulberry!"

Another great cheer went up as a woman in dark purples and blacks ascended the steps to the stage.  Her dark hair was cowled with a cloak and but one remaining lilac eye stared out into the crowd.  She was another of Tai's heroe, hell, from what he could remember Viridian and Ida had been on the same fighting team at Beacon together.

One of the coolest teams to have graduated Beacon ever; Team Violet (VILT).

Ida bowed to the adoring fans and swept he ran cloak aside.  There were some gasps.

"What happened to her face?" Raven asked.

The left side of Ida's face was a mess of scars; healed slashes, scrapes and a patch substituted a left eye.

"Outlaws and Grimm," Tai explained, "she was staying in a village just outside Vale when bandits attacked.  She fought them off but her Aura broke, the Grimm set in shortly afterwards and she lost her eye saving as many villagers as she could."

Raven had seemed to freeze in place, but she eventually relaxed and clapped along with the rest of the crowd.  Tai eyed the pistol knives in Ida's belt.  His blue eyes were wide with excitement.

This was going to be epic.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gun show

Since she had never seen a gun show, Raven wasn't entirely sure what to expect.  She has grown up in the harsh gritty world where the primary colours were mud, blood and the black Grimm.  So when a Huntsmen in vivid green with his boot buckles polished, his beard neatly trimmed without even a tarnish on his plated silver birch armour stepped up to the stage, she wasn't overly impressed.

He was an inaccurate representation of a warrior in her mind.  He was too neat, too clean, only one scar showed the mark of his battles.  And his _name_? 'Viridian Blaze'.  She almost wanted to laugh at the stupidity of such a name. He was as garish as a comic book character, almost cookie cutter of an immortal hero that children loved.

Raven was more impressed with the second person to rise to the stage.  The scarred woman with her armour scratched, her eye lost and her mouth line hard fit into her idea of a warrior.  Someone strong who could continue through their battle so regardless of what they had lost.

"Citizens of Vale, are you ready?" Viridian called as Ida drew a knife from her belt.

There was a resounding cheer and the Huntress switched the knife into a small handheld gun.  The red fire dust cartridge glinted inside.  Viridian swept his own cape back and sent a green eyed wink to a woman in the audience.

"Please," Raven groaned with an eye roll.

A claxon sounded to commence the match.

Ida opened fire on her former teammate sending a barrage of bullets down onto him.  Viridian dodged her fire shielding his face with the gauntlets on his arm and dodging the hail of fire.  He drew his twin pistols and fired back at the Huntress. The mini gun heads on the pistols fired a repetitive volley of fire cartridges at his teammate. Raven watched, incredibly impressed, as Ida switched her gun back to knife mode, did a one handed cartwheel out of the way whilst drawing another knife and slotted the two hilts together.  The blades elongated and she spun the twin blades on the newly formed bostaff round deflecting every single shot.

Viridan grinned and drew a blue cartridge from his belt slotting it into the pistol in his right hand.  He kept firing with the left hand gun and, in the blink of an eye, fired the red right.

A blast of ice froze the tip of Ida's bladed bostaff to the floor. She narrowed her lilac eye as he smiled triumphantly.  Viridian ran at his teammate who did a two handed spin round the staff slamming both her feet into his chest sending him flying back.  She landed in a crouch drawing another knife-pistol, this one with a yellow cartridge.  She fired and an electrical bolt hit Viridian square in the chest.

There was a chorus of "oohs" from the audience who similtaeneously winced at the blow.  However the Huntsman seemed to brush it off flipping back onto his feet and firing again at Ida.  She deflected the cartridge, batting it into the ice freezing her bostaff to the platform.  Raven watched as Ida, with a speed that perhaps only Summer could achieve, snatched the bostaff as it fell, cartwheeled over the next of Viridian's shots and spun the staff round so that it knocked his ankles from under him.

Raven found herself rooting for the purple Huntress to win.  She was everything she revered as a warrior.  Hard hit by battles but still with the strength to carry on.

"She's good," she commented even as Viridian did a two footed kick into her stomach.

"She's amazing," Tai gushed, "she once slayed a Sea Dragon off the coast of Mistral with nothing but a fish hook and spear!"

Raven nodded impressed and turned back to the fight.  Viridian was on his feet again firing at Ida.  An ice cartridge froze her foot to the floor and she struggled to get it free.  An electrical cartridge hit her square in the chest and, had her foot not been frozen to the floor, she should have gone flying.  The crowd all winced as her lilac Aura shattered where her ankle was.

 _Better her Aura than her bone_ , Raven thought grimly.  

If Ida's Aura hadn't shielded her, the Huntress definitely would have broken her ankle.  Raven felt a little disappointed that the Huntress had lost to the man who looked like a spandex comic book character.

"I yield," Ida said loudly and there was great cheering from the crowd.  

Raven found herself clapping along with the rest of them.  Tai looked as though he was going to keel over from happiness and excitement.  She shook her head... _fondly?_  She wasn't _fond_.  Or was she?

"The show continues in the main building," Tai told Raven as the crowd began to move, "they show you the new cartridges, that was a demonstration in action- see here!" He handed her a brochure that someone handed him.  "This is the cartridges they used, the weapon designs, Huntsmen stats. It's all here."

Raven flicked through.  The ice cartridges which she was considering as another blade option for her sword came from the Schnee Dust Company in Atlas, the fire and electrical ones from the Mistrali company of _Nightshade_.  Ida had been ranked as just above Viridian in the stats yet she had still lost.  

The brochure was interesting as it broke down the weapons designs of Viridian and Ida.  Though it pained her to admit, Virdian's mini gun barrelled pistols were a lot cooler to look at than Ida's bladed pistols.

Tai led the way into the main building.  Raven stared round awe struck.  She had never seen so many weapons in one room.  Another display was taking place on the stage, but that appeared to be a bid for certain weapons and cartridges.

"I know," Tai grinned in acknowledgment of her expression.

Raven stared at one gun in particular.

"Isn't that..?"

"Yes," Tai nodded, "that is a dust canon pistol."

Raven leaned in to her a closer look.  It looked like a pistol in the grip but barrel was what made it a canon.  A range of ball shaped dust cartridges lay next to it that looked like miniaturised canon balls.  Each had the imprint of a dragon eating its own tail- the symbol of the Nightshade Dust Company.

"I've never seen one outside of weapon magazines," Raven whispered as she eyes the weapon appreciatively.

"They're really rare," Tai explained, "hardly anyone uses them.  The recoil on them is meant to be pretty big."

"Yeah, I know."  Raven thought hard.  "Wasn't there a Huntsman who lost a hand with one of these?"

"Rickard Wolfsbane," Tai confirmed, "his Aura was depleted and the canon was damaged yet he chose to fire an explosive cartridge.  The recoil caused a backfire and he blew his own hand off."

"Idiot," Raven snorted.

She had to admit she was enjoying herself immensely.  Regardless of Captain Viridian Spandex, who was signing autographs by the door, the whole event appealed to her.  She knew her team would be participating in the Vytal Festival tournament this year.  It was to be held in Vale this year, in two years time, Vacuole, then Mistral, then Atlas. Then it would repeat.

"Do you like it here?" Tai asked hesitantly.

Raven smiled.  It was the largest genuine smile he had ever seen her give.

"I love it!" she assured and she did.

She knew she was acting like an excited screaming teenage girl, which she did her best to avoid.  But with weapons of this caliber?  She figured she could let loose just this one.  She had never seen such finely crafted weapons in all her years.

In the tribe, the weapons were usually plain swords, guns, a multifunctional weapon was rare and it was usually wielded by a thief who didn't really know what they were doing.  Raven's own weapon had had five different designs.

What had started as a simple sword, had been modified into a hilt with multiple dust blades.  Each colour was a different level of pain to whoever or whatever was unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end.

Qrow's weapons had gone through even more modifications. He had started out at Beacon with merely a broadsword and pistol the Clan Leader had stolen from the chief of a village during a skirmish but now?  Ten models later and Qrow was finally happy.

A scythe/broadsword/gun as he proudly deemed it.  Even Raven had been forced to admit that the weapon was seriously cool.  But not as cool as some of the weapons at the show.

 _This_ , she thought feeling the excitement and joy she usually buried somewhere deep down, _was perhaps the best day of her life_. 

~~~~

Tai found himself grinning as Raven hurried along to eye each weapon.  He had hoped that an event such as this might help her open up and it had.

She had an excited look in her eyes, a grin on her face... she looked more beautiful than ever.  She caught him staring and rolled her eyes.

But it was ... playful.  There was a sense of energetic joy to her actions as she zipped from one aisle to another to get a closer look at each weapon.

By the time it was over, Raven was glowing with excitement and Tai was sharing her joy.  

"Great date idea," Raven told him with a smile that Tai wished he could see more of, "I _loved_ it."

They were back at Beacon, walking towards the school. Her hand was in his again, there was a certain bounce to her steps as she relished her elation.  Tai saw several of their classmates do a double take when they saw Raven's smile.  When they reached the dorm, Raven wrapped Tai in a hug that made him almost start in surprise and kissed him on the cheek.

He stared in open mouthed astonishment.  Raven rolled her eyes.

"You look like a guppy fish."

"You look gorgeous," he replied.

"Yes I do."

Raven pushed open the door to the dorm.  There was no sign of Summer or Qrow anywhere.  Raven flopped back onto her bed and grinned at Tai who sat down on own.

He was delighted that Raven had enjoyed herself.  Maybe he could work this relationship out in the end.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"But a date?" Qrow protested.

Summer smiled behind the book she was reading. Raven gave her brother an exasperated look.

"Yes a date!" she huffed, "and if you don't mind, I'm going to go now since all my dear brother seems to be capable of saying is "a date?!", Qrow you sound like a broken scroll on a loop."

And with that she disappeared out of the door. Qrow stared after her and then turned to Summer with the same disbelief that had been on his face since last night when Raven had announced the aforementioned date.

"But a date?!" he floundered.

"I heard you the first twenty five times, Qrow," Summer replied not looking up from her page, "and so did Raven."

"But-"

"Qrow, I swear if you say "but a date" again, I will seriously consider throwing you out of the window." She jerked her thumb to the open window behind her.

That shut him up. He looked back out the door again, sighed, shook his head, and then flopped onto his own bed.

"What're you reading?" he asked.

"The Man With Two Souls."

"Hmm nice," he remarked, "the sequel's better."

"Undisputedly," Summer agreed, "but I love the bit where the second soul takes over and fights off the Nevermore."

"Yeah that bit is cool," Qrow admitted, then sighed, "ugh I'm bored."

"You're always bored."

"Am not!"

"Are too," Summer sang, "you're bored in class and when we're not in class."

"Well come on we might as well do something," Qrow pointed out, "we can't just sit around here all evening."

"Well what do you suggest?"

Summer set her book down. Qrow shrugged. Well, Summer thought sarcastically, what a great plan. Sounds like great fun.

"We might as well go out," Qrow insisted jumping to his feet, "come on." He cocked one of his trademark laid back grins at her. "What do you say?"

Summer rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Sure," she decided, "lets go. I hope you have a plan."

"Don't insult me," Qrow joked.

Summer dug him in the ribs rolling her eyes again. Qrow chuckled following her out of the door.

~~~

Great now what, Qrow thought to himself.

Summer walked beside him the pair in relative silence. He had always liked Summer, but it was only recently that he had realised that his feelings went beyond friendship.

Perhaps that was why he was a little nervous. Yes, he, Qrow Branwen, was nervous. And embarrassed he realised. He shook his head in slight amusement at the thought.

When Tai and Summer had tricked him into wearing a skirt on the third day of school, he hadn't been embarrassed. Not even when they had admitted the prank. The girls had said he had nice legs, and it was the reason he had gotten a date with Ivy Thenn from Team IVRY.

Hell, he hadn't ever been nervous or embarrassed around girls ever. His date with Ivy Thenn had gone well for her perhaps, but there hadn't been any real attraction for him beyond the fact that she was very attractive. But with Summer? She was beautiful, but she was more than that; kind, clever, skilled, talented... a hundred things he could say that she was.

And, he realised with great frustration, none he could bring himself to say aloud. How could he actually tell her he thought she was wonderful?

He smiled a little. He remembered when he first laid eyes on her.

+++

 

_Qrow stepped off the airship and looked up at the school whistling through his teeth.  In all his years growing up between Kingdoms, living in tents in forests he had never seen structures as tall, as imposing and as impressive as Beacon Tower._

_He had only seen villages, the occasional town, rarely a city.  But a Kingdom?  The tribe dared not to venture too near to Kingdoms; strong defences, speedy police force and the highest concentrations of Huntsmen and Huntresses in Remnant._

_Even Raven looked somewhat impressed.  She was looking forward to combat school, he knew that much, she was eager to learn, to fight.  He knew she was eager to prove herself an asset to the tribe.  To be as "powerful", as "strong", as "commanding" as their "perfect" mother.  Thinking about her made him feel sick._

_"Sorry, excuse me," a quiet voice said from behind him, "excuse me!"_

_He turned round, saw no-one and then glanced down.  He saw a girl, short in stature with wide silver eyes looking up at him patiently.  Her black hair, that he could see protruding from beneath the white hood of her cloak, so similar to his, was tipped red from the top of her ears to the end of each strand. Silver eyes, he mused as he stepped aside._

_"Thank you," she said quietly._

_She didn't meet his eye for very long as she walked past.  He'd never seen anyone with silver eyes.  They were very round and large and their colour imbedded her appearance in his head._

_"Come on, Qrow," Raven said sharply and led the way round._

_They had been told to meet in the Conference Hall, wherever that was. Raven seemed to know where she was going, or at least she thought she knew where she was going._

_"Azael!" a blonde boy took a step forward in front of them... right into Raven's path._

_Qrow winced and glanced towards where the silver eyed girl was walking away._

_"Watch it!" Raven snapped at the boy, the silver eyed girl turned to look over, saw Qrow and turned pink._

_Qrow turned back round to see Raven barge past the blonde boy, almost knocking him off his feet._

Typical Raven _, he thought giving an apologetic look to the boy,_ already determined to hate everyone _._

_He walked on throwing a side long glance to the silver eyed girl.  She wasn't looking at him, but was walking away down a different path to him and his twin.  He smiled a little and kept walking the way Raven was leading them._

+++

He probably should have sussed then that she was going to mean more to him than anyone.  As it happened, it had taken him over a year.

 _Longer than it should have_ , he thought wanting to kick himself.

"So, Qrow Branwen," Summer said and he almost started at the sound of her voice, "what exactly do you have in mind to do this fine evening?"

"I thought we might just enjoy each other's company," Qrow said hoping it sounded like a quip instead of something cheesy.

He watched her reaction carefully.

She rolled her eyes, as she always did when he made quips- those round shiny silver eyes.  Then that small, amused smile broke out on her face and she shook her head at his manner.  She did that more often than she used to.

Before she often used to throw whatever she had to hand; once a pillow, a newspaper, her scroll.  One time, to his misfortune, she threw her book: All three Man With Two Souls volumes bound in one cover.  

"You're impossible," she scoffed.

"I'll take that to mean I always surprise you," he winked.

She ducked her head as she laughed, but without her hood up, he could see her pink cheeks.  Summer Rose, her cheeks were living up to the colour her name suggested.  He wondered if it were possible she felt the same way about him.

"Surprise me with how ridiculous you can be," she shot back.

"You wound me, Summer," he put a hand to his chest dramatically feigning injury.

Her elbow dug him sharply in the ribs and he let out a winded chuckle.  She was laughing as well, a quiet, soft sort of giggle that made him want to wrap his arms round her and kiss her with everything he had.

Fortunately Qrow had a bit more common sense than to just blindly grab onto the girl he knew he had feelings for.  

"Now you've definitely wounded me," he cried with a level of acting that would have made a dramatist proud.

"Drama Queen," Summer teased.

"Nerd."

"Dork."

"But I'm an attractive dork." He grinned.

Summer snorted into her hand.  Her body shook with silent laughter.

Qrow wasn't sure whether to feel delighted that she appreciated hide sense of humour, or offended that she was potentially laughing at the notion of him being attractive.  He decided to go with the former of his feelings.

"Maybe," Summer replied with a mysterious sort of smile that gave him a growing sense of hope.

He felt a smile of his own grown on his face and a tight, but not unpleasant feeling, clench his heart.  He looked into her silver eyes, that looked back into his red ones.  Qrow unconsciously leaned towards her, he thought he saw her shift towards him a little.... 

But then reason seemed to overcome desire.  Summer blinked rapidly, she withdrew a little.  Qrow felt hurt, but not surprised.  His reputation as a "bad boy", a "player".  Never sticking with one girl for too long.

Because, truth was, he had never loved any of them.  Qrow had hoped love would come through on one of his dates but they never did.   _Oh for pity's sake, how sentimental do I sound now?_ Qrow thought with a sigh.

Summer walked on ahead, head down, arms crossed.  Qrow lingered back a little.   _Well that went well_ , he thought.  Now he definitley wanted to kick himself

 _All those girls, Qrow_ , he thought, _now she doesn't trust you_.

He leaned against the wall and dropped to the floor.   _Well_ , he thought with a sigh, _I don't think Tai will be doing much better._


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since next to nothing is known about Silver Eyed and their abilities, I am going to write what I think they can do. This is based off of what Qrow has said, Ruby hearing Pyrrah's voice in Volume 4 Chapter 2: Remembrance, the now stone Grimm Dragon, and there are a couple of spoilers for Volume 4 episode 8. You've been warned.

Chapter 12

_Did that just happen?_

Summer quickened her pace. Away from Qrow. That look...

She swallowed. When she drew back... if she had indeed drawn back from what she thought she had... the look on his face...

_Disappointment?_

Summer wrapped her arms round herself. She was shaking. Qrow was a friend, she knew that. But more than that? Of course she had considered it, ever since walking back through the forest, ever since realising her feelings. But it was a stupid dream. Qrow was renowned in Beacon. Renowned for being the player.

Countless girls adored him. She had watched with some disbelief as girls like Ivy Thenn, Yelena Briar...

She wasn't sure she wanted to end up like them.

But to deny her own feelings _hurt_.

Summer had made her way outside now. The sun was making its slow descent, the air was warm. Springtime. She went to the red leafed tree. Blossoming little pink buds, sheltering her beneath a canopy of scarlet. She sat down with her back against the sturdy trunk, tilted her head to the sky and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

_What was wrong with her?_

Her scroll buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and sighed.

_Training Session. My Office. Ten minutes- Ozpin._

_Couldn't she have a moment of peace in this school?_

She got to her feet and began to make her way towards the Headmaster's office at the top of the Beacon CCT tower. She could be fast if she wanted to, but she wasn't in the mood.

Twelve and a half minutes later she stepped into Ozpin's office. The Headmaster took in her downcast appearance but said nothing in reference to it.

"Summer."

"Professor."

 _What a fulfilling conversation_ , she thought dryly.

"You know what I'm going to ask you," Ozpin said as he stood, "your Silver trait. Would you mind if we worked on that?"

Summer already felt down. She would like to reply that she minded very much. But instead she shook her head and took her place, cross legged on the floor. Ozpin sat opposite her.

"Do you remember what I said when we first tried this?"

"That the silver eyes are a part of me and I control them," Summer replied, "I can shut them off whenever I want to."

"Good, then let's begin."

She closed her eyes and focused.

"Your eyes are like a Semblance," Ozpin said in a level voice, "how did you unlock your Semblance?"

"I was about ten," Summer replied, eyes still closed, "in training. There was a bully, named Randall Winchester. He attacked, my Aura defended me, I wanted to run. So I did. Faster than the blink of an eye."

"Your panic jump started your Aura," Ozpin explained, "you can access your Silver Eye without panic, but with meditation."

"What is it Silver Eye actually does?"

"Your eyes act as a form of doorway," Ozpin explained hesitantly.

"For what..?" Summer asked uncertainly.

That didn't sound very reassuring.

She heard Ozpin sigh.

"This may sound unpleasant, but they open a doorway to a blast of pure soul energy."  Summer frowned but Ozpin wasn't done. "And as to where would that doorway to pure souls lead, where do pure souls usually go after death?"

Summer opened her eyes to stare at him.

"You're talking about Heaven?"

"If you want to phrase it that way, yes," Ozpin replied.

Summer looked at him.  Waited for the punchline, the smile that gave away he was joking.  There was none of that.  Ozpin eventually continued in the tone of someone who was deadly serious.

"For reasons unknown, Silver Eyed Warriors can open a form of gateway, not a physical door, but they can allow soul energy to pass through their eyes.  The creatures of Grimm, the only known beings that are soulless, cannot endure being exposed to such a high concentration of soul.  So they freeze.  It doesn't fully kill them, but it immobilises them long enough to allow a kill later."  Ozpin hesitated before continuing. "There is a risk for those around you because a Silver Eye can use their gifts against people.  Usually those who won't make it to "Heaven"."  He took a long drink from his mug.  "It won't have the same effect but it can significantly damage an Aura of someone they choose to attack, though some people have learned to defend themselves from them."

Summer was half tempted to walk out again.  This was quite literally unbelievable.  She sighed and held up her hand.

"Let's say that I believe you," she began slowly, "why would I want this gift? What good would it bring?"

Ozpin was silent for a moment.  Then without a word, he went to the bookshelf at the far end of the room and brought a binder over to her.  He flicked through the pages and parchment before settling on one page and handing it over.

" _The Legend of Kyro Dree_ ," Summer read and tried not to sound disbelieving.

She wondered how many of Ozpin's 'facts' were based on legends, myths and fairy tales.  Although she knew that there was definitely _something_ there when she used her eyes... not every story in Remnant legend could be true... right?  She looked up and Ozpin signalled for her to continue reading.  It was a story she had never heard, she doubted anyone had.  According to Ozpin's notes in red ink at the top of the parchment, it was an old Mistral legend before falling out of popular reading.

"Kyro Dree, was a warrior, born with eyes of silver.  As is commonly known, the Silver Eyed can unleash their souls in heavenly light- bright as the sun, white as the snow." Summer was beginning to understand why the story wasn't especially popular. "One day, Kyro Dree and his wife, Jyra, were travelling the road from the town of Riyu to the new Kingdom of Mistral.  They were set upon by bandits, with the bandits came Grimm and Jyra was killed.  From Kyro's eyes was unleashed a light so powerful, the entirety of Remnant was said to see it.  The Grimm froze in their places, the bandits were burned away by the strength of the blast, their auras doing little to protect themselves.  Kyro walked alone, through the woods, blinded by grief, 'till he came to a green glade.  There he found peace and began to meditate.  He opened the door to his eyes and saw, to his delight, the form of his Warrior brother who had died three winters past."  Summer looked at Ozpin.  The Headmaster was watching her as she read but signalled for her to continue.  "The brothers spoke, the one long dead struck down a Nevermore far above them, and swore his allegiance to protect Kyro before fading into the ether."

"So now you know," Ozpin said, "your gift is something truly remarkable and a gift that, once unlocked, could prove key in the defeat of humanity's mutual enemy; The Grimm."

"This is about the Lord Grimm story isn't it," Summer whispered looking at the floor, "you think he's real and you think I can defeat him."

"Yes," Ozpin replied, "I do think that."  He moved round the desk and beckoned her over.  "If you don't believe me, I have something to show you."

She walked towards him and Ozpin opened up an image on his computer screen.  It was a casket with something inside.

"What is that?" Summer stared.

"You think there is something out of the ordinary?" there wasn't a hint of amusement in Ozpin's voice.

"Just looking at it..."

"Is strange I know.  That is a Relic, or what it used to look like."

"A relic?" Summer blinked, "like the runes we collected for Initiation?"

Ozpin smiled.

"Not quite.  I take it you know the story of the _Two Brothers_ , you're a very well read young woman on Stories."

"My mother used to read them," Summer explained with a shrug, "I remembered them.  And I know the story of the Two Brothers, it's a Creation Myth.  One brother life giving and peaceful, the other one of destruction and death who created the Grimm."

"Similar to Lord Grimm," Ozpin agreed, "and there is some truth. What you see before you is the one of the four gifts to mankind the brothers gave-Destruction, Choice, Knowledge and Creation.  They came in a physical form, as relics, the Academies were built to protect them.  This is now how the relic looks now, and that is not where it is kept anymore.  It's still in the Academy." Ozpin gave her a firm look. "I hope you understand, Miss Rose, that all I have told you _cannot_ leave this room.  This is strictly confidential and only a few people in Remnant know about this, I am entrusting you, because I believe that you can help us." Ozpin didn't break his stare.  "I have seen your skill as a warrior and your potential as a Huntress, but most of all, your manner.  You have great skill but you show kindness, compassion- all the qualities needed for a Guardian."

Summer took a step backwards in shock.  Ozpin smiled but his eyes were still hard.

"Not one word can leave this office, Miss Rose.  I hope you understand that.  No matter what choice you make-"

"I have a choice?" Summer blinked and then winced, "sorry."

Ozpin sighed.

"Yes you have a choice, I would not, and no-one who knows of this matter, would force you to do anything.  No matter if you choose to stay or to walk out, I have faith in your confidentiality."

"I won't tell anyone," Summer promised, "not even my team?"

"Especially not your team."

"I promise I won't tell."

Ozpin seemed satisfied.

"Good," he gestured to where they had been sat, "regardless of your choice, I still feel you should unlock your potential.  Let's continue shall we?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for you Summer/Qrow shippers.

Chapter 13

"Hold on, _the_ Viridian Blaze?" Summer spluttered.

"Yeah!" Tai nodded in his excitement, "he was doing a demonstration with his old teammate!"

"Who? Not Lavender surely?"

"No, Ida Mulberry!"

Summer's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding!"

It was the morning after Tai's, in his mind anyway, extremely successful date with Raven.  The girl herself was sat next to him and was nodding and smiling along with his story.  Although he had managed to captivate Summer's attention, he wasn't sure Qrow was really listening.  The dark haired boy was looking down at his breakfast with a sense of lacklustre about him.

 _But then again_ , Tai thought, _if Raven didn't know who Team VILT were, I doubt Qrow does either_.

He was a little concerned about his partner though.  Qrow had come back to the dormitory hours after Tai and Raven had returned. Summer had reappeared an hour or so later explaining that she had had a sparring session with Ozpin.  Qrow didn't look as though he hadn't slept much either.  He had barely said a word to anyone and hadn't eaten a bite of his cereal.  He seemed really beat up about something.

"Ida Mulberry?!" Summer was saying in shock and awe, "slayer of a thousand Ursai?"

"That's the one," Tai nodded, his smile was wide and broad, "she's so much cooler in real life.  Viridan won the match though."

"I wanted her to win," Raven sighed.

"Viridian's a good fighter though," Tai pointed out, "he's killed countless Grimm.  He single handedly took down a Nevermore!"

Raven made a so-so kind of face before continuing to eat her breakfast.  Summer shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you saw Viridian and Ida!" she cried, "Team VILT have got to be some of the coolest Hunters and Huntresses around!"

"Hey Qrow are you alright?" Tai asked.

Qrow almost jumped out of his skin.  

"I'm fine," he replied shortly and took a large mouthful of food as an effort to convince his partner.

Summer seemed to find her empty breakfast plate extremely fascinating.  Raven's red eyes flicked between them and seemed to draw a conclusion.

"You didn't..." she gawked.

Qrow looked at his sister's face and stared at her.

"No we did not!" he spluttered.

"Oh thank God for that," Raven huffed.

Tai blinked as he took a drink of coffee. Raven looked at him, rolled her eyes and then explained in a louder voice than any member of Team STRQ would have liked.

"No Qrow and Summer did not have sex whilst we were gone!" 

Coffee erupted from Tai's mouth across the table.  Summer barely dodged the liquid projectile as Tai began choking.  Her cheeks were flaming red and Qrow was giving his sister a mortified look.  Several pairs of eyes swivelled over to the table Team STRQ were sat round as Raven hit Tai between the shoulder blades with more force than was probably necessary.  

"What are you looking at?" Qrow snapped knowing full well his face was as red as his eyes.

Everyone quickly looked away again.

"Bloody hell, Raven!" Tai waved her off, "not so hard you almost broke my back!"

"Don't be so dramatic," she huffed.

Qrow muttered something dark along the lines of "just my luck" under his breath.  Tai shook his head and rolled his shoulders trying to quell the pain in his spine.

"So what's wrong?" Raven asked, though her tone made it clear that she didn't really care.

"Just..."

Tai noted Qrow's quick glance to their team leader.

"We.... had an argument."

Summer looked at Qrow sharply, but there seemed to be perhaps a hint of relief in her posture.  She nodded sadly.

"Yeah an argument," she said casually, "but it's not... _that_ bad..."

Qrow looked up surprised.

"No?"

"No," Summer assured him.

"Good, so it's not going to be awkward or anything?"

Tai looked between the pair curiously.  There seemed to be more to this "argument" than met the eye.  Summer seemed to be trying to reassure Qrow, who in turn seemed to be making sure Summer was okay.

"No it should be fine, unless you're feeling upset that I-"

"No, no.  I understand."

"What were you arguing about?" Raven asked spearing a slice of apple on her fork.

Qrow hesistated.

"Sorry, sis, bit private."

"Fighting," Summer said at the exact same time.

Qrow sighed and then smiled falsely.

"Yes, fighting."

"Fighting?" Tai asked slowly.

"Er... I made a move that Summer wasn't particularly comfortable with," Qrow explained though he looked uncertain.

"Yeah, it was putting both of us at risk," Summer jumped in, "so I signalled that perhaps we shouldn't try that move seeing as it's worked better for him with other people."

Qrow winced.  Tai nodded.  It made sense he supposed.   Raven didn't look like she was buying it. She was giving them a look that screamed "really?"

"Yeah," Qrow continued, "but the move didn't go as smoothly with the other people because I.." he seemed to be embarrassed, ".. wanted to try it with you." He looked at Summer with a serious look.

Summer blinked.  

"But I thought that you were only really half trying with the others because that was just in you the nature?"

Tai frowned.  Qrow's nature?  Qrow wasn't lazy when it came to fighting if that was what Summer was implying.  Raven gave the pair opposite an exasperated look.  Clearly she saw something he didn't.

"No," Qrow said in response to Summer, "it may have seemed that way because..." he paused, "... I wasn't sure if I tried with you you would agree.  I hoped that trying the... uh.. move with others might work but..." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  "... that never happened because well... I ... always wanted to try it with you."

"Me?  Why?"

"Because I, I just feel that strongly about you."

"Come on Tai," Raven said, abruptly getting to her feet, "I'm not sure how much more of this I can stand."

She grabbed him tightly by the arm and dragged him up.  Tai frowned.   _What was going on_?  Summer was looking at Qrow with a very strange expression that looked very familiar to him but he couldn't place where he'd seen it. Qrow was looking back at Summer with a hopeful? expression on his face.  

 _I don't get it_ , Tai thought as Raven dragged him off.

~~~

Qrow vaguely heard Raven telling Tai that they were going.  He glimpsed two shapes- one red, one brown and yellow- hurry past in his peripheral vision.  But he didn't mind them a second thought.

His full attention was focused only on _her_.  Her large silver eyes staring back into his red ones.  The expression on her face giving him a great swell of hope.  He tried not to feel it too much.

Qrow had never been lucky with anything.  He knew, that in part, that was the fault of his Semblance.  But could his luck change?  

Last night he had spent hours wandering the school grounds, trying to avoid people.  His strong negative emotions had caused his Semblance to strengthen in magnitude.  But now?  He wondered whether his happiness and love, it was love he knew that, could suppress the Misfortune surrounding him.

Now he could see only her.

The background nosie of the hundred voices seemed to fade away.  They could have been alone for all he noticed.  He wondered if she felt the way he did.

~~~

Of course she felt the same way, how could she not?  Qrow was right there in front of her.  She knew through the talk of their fighting euphemism that he was doing the equivalent of singing his love for her.

He had explained his way.  A girl who didn't know Qrow like Summer did might have thought he was lying.  That he simply desired her and nothing more.  On the outside he played it cool, played the part of the suave, carefree teenager.  But she knew him.  And deep down he was kind, caring and that emotions ran deep within him.

And his eyes.  Those wonderful red eyes.  They told her he wasn't lying.  You couldn't lie with your eyes.

No-one could.

Qrow wasn't lying.  There was so much _emotion_ in those eyes.

And Summer wasn't sure how to react.  She knew all too well that they were very much _not_ alone.  That the voices that had faded away were still there really.  

She wasn't sure what to do.  She had never had anyone tell her that they liked her in that way.  That they _loved_ her.  Had they been alone she had no doubt that she would be in his arms kissing him with all the strength she possessed.

Through the whirlwind of emotion and roaring in her ears, she saw Qrow reach out a hand.  She placed her's into it without hesitation and the pair walked, hand in hand, past the staring eyes of the judgemental students around them, away from it all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven/Tai (kinda)  
> Summer/Qrow (definitely)

Chapter 14

"I don't get it," Tai said.

Raven tried not to facepalm.   _How does he not get it?!  Do I have to spell it out for him again?!_

Tai obviously didn't know what he was looking for.  She had noticed. It had been bloody obvious what Summer and Qrow were really talking about.  Arguing about fighting?  She should cocoa.

Summer and Qrow had only ever really argued once- and that was about ice cream flavours.  She shook her head in disbelief.  It has been crystal clear, in her mind anyway, that the "move" that was mentioned wasn't a fighting move of any kind.  

When it came down to it.  It was dead simple.  Qrow had made a move on Summer and the team leader was uncomfortable probably because of the fact that Qrow had dated almost every girl in their year (and a couple from the year above).  Pretty much all of his dates had ended unsuccessfully.

Unlike herself, Qrow was what she dubbed "a stupid hopeless romantic".  In a world as dangerous as Remnant, you couldn't be like that.  Her parents had never shown any signs of romance, so why should she?  Of course her father had loved Onyx, but as to whether Onyx had loved her father?  That was a question that only her dead mother could answer.

"I don't get it," Tai repeated, "Raven could you let go?"

She sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose and turned to face her... well boyfriend she supposed.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" she asked.

Tai shrugged.

_Thats a yes then._

"They were talking about 'dating' not fighting," she said in a louder voice than was probably necessary.  

Tai's was rather comical.  His mouth opened, he did a swivel to face the cafeteria area, looked back at her and then repeated the process.

"Really?"

"Yes!" she huffed.

"Qrow and Summer?"

"Yes!"

"But-" Tai looked back at the food hall.  "They just said they didn't-"

"Not yet," Raven sighed.

Sometimes she wondered why she bothered.  Tai's mind was clearly "too innocent" to process what was happening.  She shook her head as he continued looking around in a flabbergasted manner.

"But they argued!"

"You really don't notice anything do you?" Raven huffed and then pointed.  "Look, there they go now."

Indeed there they were.  Qrow's hand in Summer's the pair walking away from the hall.  She didn't need to be close to know they were smiling.  Tai blinked.

"So... that's a thing."

"Yeah," she agreed, "that's a thing."

She wasn't sure how to react to this.  Qrow was obviously very much in love with Summer, the look he had given her was enough to secure that much, and Summer clearly loved him.  That peculiar look on her face.  It was one Raven knew all too well.

It was the look Lark Crosswren used to give Onyx Branwen.  Only this time, the look was returned.  It was the look Tai had given her for just over a year.  Only this time, the look was returned.

Raven looked at Taiyang- he was still trying to process what was happening with his team.  She didn't know whether she loved him, she didn't know if she would ever love him.  But when had that stopped Onyx Branwen?

So she smiled at Tai.

Tai looked at her in surprise.  Then he smiled too, a playful look came across his face.

"So," he said with a small smirk, though Raven could sense his nervousness, "is _this_ also a thing?"

Raven took a step forward.  In her experience, sometimes love never came in a relationship.  But one as strong as Onyx Branwen never needed love.  Tai had enough love for both of them.  And if she was to continue her mother's path, if she was to lead the tribe- a tribe that she would one day return to without the need for killing Qrow- she needed to continue the Branwen bloodline.

Qrow was unprepared to follow their mother.  Their perfect mother.

But she was.

So she stepped forward, still smiling and brushed her hand across Tai's cheek.  A shiver passed through her hand.

"Yes," she answered him in a softer voice than she had ever used, "I think it is."

Raven registered Tai's smile.  She felt his hand cup her cheek.  

And then she closed her eyes as his forehead touched hers.  She felt his breath on her face, smelt the scent of coffee on his breath. She felt nothing.

She felt his lips ghost her's.   A silent question.  

Her hand moved to the back of his head and she pulled him forcibly closer.  She felt his arms wrap around her, and they kissed with a fierce strength.  

And other than initial desire, Raven felt nothing.

~~~

Qrow's hand was warm.  He was leading her away from it all.  That was all Summer knew.

Away from the people with their judgemental eyes, their snide remarks, their cold words.  Away to a tree with red leaves and blossoms blooming for Spring.  Then he stopped and turned to her.

His hand was still in her's, his fingers threaded through her's, his eyes locked with her's.

Silver and Red eyes.

Silver bark and Red leaves.

The two just gazing into each other's eyes, feeling eternity pass.  His hand touched her cheek.

Rough skin against soft.  Her own hand cupped it and held it there.  Summer's heart was beating faster, her cheek felt as though it were on fire.

So long she had kept feelings repressed.  And perhaps this was too soon, after all she had withdrawn last night from the first attempt at this.  But there was something inside her, goading her, daring her to make this leap into the unknown.

She knew he felt it too.

And then slowly, in seconds that felt like minutes, Qrow leaned towards her.  His breath on her face, his lips inches from her's.  Tantalisingly close.

A silent question.

She shifted towards him.  Her lips ghosted his.

A silent response.

And then, with more tenderness than she expected from him, Qrow leaned forward and kissed her.  And for a moment time seemed to stop.  

It was just them.  In that moment beneath the red leafed tree.

His hands cupping her cheeks tenderly, her lips on his.  Their eyes closed.

Then time began again.  She wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him closer, holding him closer.  His hands fell from her face and wrapped around her keeping her close.  Her eyes remained closed as she held him in the embrace.

Her heart was thundering her in her ears so loud she thought it might burst.  Her lips shifted against his as he moved, both unwilling to end the spell that was ahold of them.

~~~

Two second year boys were elated that day. Both shared a kiss with the girl of their dreams, both felt more emotion than they had ever felt in their lives.

But the responses of their recipients couldn't have been more different.

One felt everything.  Every feeling of joy and love and happiness.  She clung to the embrace to keep the feeling in her heart.  A girl who had never considered a relationship of any sort until that moment and the few before it.  A girl who was delighted with the spell love seemed to have on her.

A girl who felt love.

The other felt nothing.  Nothing but initial desire and predatory hunger.  She kept a close grip on the boy in her clutches to satisfy her desire.  A girl who had never considered a relationship of romance before and didn't now.  A girl who didn't feel love's spell.

A girl who felt lust.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _6 years later_...

If anyone had asked Qrow six years ago how he would feel if someone told him his sister was pregnant, he would have laughed and shaken his head. Raven's not the kind of girl who's going to go for happy families, he would have laughed.

But that was six years ago.

Six years on from those thoughts and he was now choking on something alcoholic and giving Taiyang a very painful double take.

It had started off as a fairly normal evening for Qrow. He and Summer had been having dinner when Taiyang had turned up on their doorstep. He had asked him down to the pub seemingly anxious about something and piled on the beer. Summer had then received a text from Raven via scroll asking to see her. Taiyang had then dragged Qrow down to the bar and shoved him into a stool.

"What's this for?" Qrow had asked as the bartender slammed two pints in front of him, he didn't really drink that much.

"Muscle relaxant," Tai had replied not looking at him, "you're going to need it."

"Muscle relaxant?!"

"Just shut up and drink."

Qrow had mumbled something under his breath that sounded like "I thought Summer was the bossy one."

"I'll tell her you said that," Tai had then warned still not looking at him.

Once Qrow had started struggling through his second pint Tai had finally divulged the reason for the, by Qrow's standards, excessive amounts of alcohol.

"Qrow, I need to tell you something," he had said gripping the bar with white knuckles.

"Yeah?" Qrow had said taking another sip of beer.

Tai had sighed.

"Your sister is pregnant with my kid."

Qrow had been choking the second Tai had said pregnant. He gave Tai a very slow painful double take feeling the alcohol burn the back of his throat. He looked up through watering red eyes at Tai who still wasn't looking at him but had turned a curious pink colour.

" _What?!_ " Qrow had yelped the moment he was capable of speaking.

Several heads had turned their way wondering what was happening. Tai shrugged his shoulders like he was doing exercises.

"Don't you shrug at me Taiyang Xiao Long!" Qrow huffed, "Raven's pregnant?!"

Tai gave a small nod as a response and finally turned to face Qrow.

"Congratulations you're going to be an uncle?" he offered.

Qrow debated whether or not to follow his brotherly instincts that were telling him to land a blow on one of Tai's bright blue eyes. Tai seemed to sense his internal debate and leaned just out of reach of Qrow's fists.

As the Branwen began to breathe normally again, he felt his scroll go off in his pocket. He checked the ID.

**Summer Rose calling...**

"Hi, sweetheart." Qrow greeted giving Tai a "I'm watching you" look.

" _Has Taiyang told you the news?!_ " Summer demanded sounding breathless and excited about something.

"um..."

" _Raven's pregnant!_ " Summer sounded thrilled. He imagined her bouncing up and down excitedly and smiled a little at the thought.

"Yeah I know-"

" _Isn't it wonderful?!_ "

Qrow gave Tai a withering look.

"Its definitely something."

" _We need to celebrate!_ " Summer decided still sounding as though Christmas and her birthday had been rolled into one glorious day, " _both of you get back from wherever you are and come on over, we need to celebrate!_ "

" _There's really no need_ ," Raven's faint slightly exhausted voice said from somewhere in the background.

" _Oh hush you_ ," Summer huffed, " _I'm the team leader and I say we're celebrating!_ "

Qrow snorted as he imagined the look on Raven's face.

"You can't use that as an excuse for everything, Rosie," he told her with a warm smile on his face.

" _Of course I can, darling_ ," Summer shot back, " _and I will. Come on, both you boys get back to Tai's house, Team Leader's orders!_ "

"Yes ma'am," Qrow joked.

" _Love you!_ " Summer called and then the dial tone sounded.

Qrow smiled and lowered the scroll. Tai looked at him, still worried about the prospect of Qrow punching him in the face.

"Well?" he asked.

"Summer says we're celebrating," Qrow replied, "team leader's orders we have to go back to your place."

~~~~

"This is really unnecessary!" Raven insisted trying to control her ecstatic teammate.

Summer was rushing round her home finding sherry glasses and searching for some sherry to fill them with. Raven was standing watching her with something akin to disbelief on her features.

"It's completely necessary!" Summer retorted as she finally located the sherry at the top of a cupboard, "you're having a baby that's wonderful news!"

Raven sighed. There was no point in trying to dissuade her. Summer was struggling to reach the bottle that was just out of reach. _If Summer's this excited over someone else's kid_ , Raven thought exasperatedly, _what the hell is she going to be like if she has a kid?_

Summer finally grasped the base of the bottle and pulled it down. Fortunately she didn't drop it, Raven wondered if that was her Semblance at work. She wondered if Qrow had been here whether she would have dropped it.

"Aha!" Summer cheered and began filling glasses with a beaming smile on her face, "how far are you?"

"Sorry?" Raven blinked trying to keep up with her partner who was flirting excitedly round the room.

"How far into the pregnancy are you?" Summer explained as she checked the window to see if Tai and Qrow had made it back yet.

"A month?" Raven guessed.

"Only eight to go!" Summer smiled, "how do you feel?"

_How did she feel?_

Not as excited as Summer. Not as delighted as Tai. She could paint a smile on her face, fake kindness so that she could live a normal life but a child? The thing inside her was a manifestation of her and Tai, a man she found physically attractive but very little beyond that.

 _But a descendant of Onyx Branwen_ , she reasoned.

"I'm happy," she lied faking a smile, "I am, just you seem happier than I am!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" Summer scoffed still gazing out of the window, "now where are our dear husbands?"

Neither Raven and Tai, not Summer and Qrow had officially married. Raven didn't see the need to, she certainly didn't want a wedding ceremony with lots of white, pastel colours with everything sugarcoated with little pink ribbons. She shuddered at the very idea.

And Summer and Qrow? Qrow was a bit of a worrier. He and Summer had been "high school sweethearts"- a term that made Raven want to throw up in her mouth- and happy, but then his Semblance had gotten worse.

As a kid, Qrow had knocked over objects and brought minor misfortune to those around him, but it just seemed to get stronger the older he got. He seemed under the impression that a wedding with him could only go wrong. Besides, Summer was content with how they were.

Raven scowled a little.

Summer had made her brother soft.

"Here they are!" Summer cried and threw the door open.

Raven watched with a raised eyebrow as Summer threw her arms round Tai in a tight hug.

"Congratulations!" she cheered as Qrow smiled at her.

"Thanks," Tai wheezed.

Perhaps Summer was gripping him a bit too tight. She releases him not seeming to notice and grabbed Qrow's hands.

"So Tai told you!" she cried bouncing on the balls of her feet a little, "isn't this just wonderful?"

"Its certainly something," Qrow replied with a smile.

He kissed her on the forehead and stepped into the house.

 _Please_ , Raven thought with a small scoff.

Taiyang wrapped an arm round her shoulders, one of the sherry glasses in his hand. He offered her another and she took it with a practised smile. She saw Summer pressing the final glass into her brother's hand who was protesting Tai had already given him a skinful down the pub.  He accepted it nonetheless.

"Er.. a toast?" Tai suggested, Summer's delight was beginning to wear off on him; he was beaming from ear to ear.  "To my gorgeous partner-"

"Cheers mate!" Qrow joked raising his glass.

Summer nudged him rolling her silver eyes.  Tai threw his fighting partner a mock glare.  Raven sighed irritably.

"My gorgeous partner, _Raven_ Branwen," Tai emphasised as Qrow chuckled, "and our future child.  So, to Raven and our future!"

There was a resounding chorus from the other members of Team STRQ, Raven included as Tai kissed her on the forehead.  Summer and Qrow clinked glasses before drinking.  Qrow draped his arm round his girlfriend and Raven tried not to look disgusted. She knew very well that Tai was doing the exact same thing to her.  But at least she wasn't 'soft'.  Summer leaned onto Qrow a small smile on her lips.

 _Soft_ , Raven thought bitterly.

She eased out of Tai's hold and went to the window.  Looking out, she saw a small black bird sitting watching the house.  Her red eyes narrowed, the bird saw her looking and flew away into the night.

 _Was that a member of the tribe?_ She wondered her gaze hard but internally she felt hopeful.

But why would they come now?  She hadn't heard from them in six years.  Why would they resurface now?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Have you thought of any baby names?" Summer asked.

Qrow rolled his eyes. Summer was so enthusiastic, so excitable.

"Rosie, they only just found out that they're expecting," he pointed out.

Summer's radiant smile didn't waver but she gave Tai an apologetic look as she set her sherry glass down on the table.

"Sorry, I'm just excited... it's just..." she fumbled for words as she stepped closer to Qrow, "sorry."

"'S fine," Tai chuckled, "hell, if you're like this for our kid, heaven alone knows what you'll be like if the pair of you have one."

Summer blushed a little and spun round to face Qrow. She spun round so fast her white cloak flew out and knocked the glass off the table.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she apologised turning pink as Raven swung round at the noise.

Qrow stared at the broken glass almost immobile.

_Was it his fault?_

He had always been unlucky. He knew that, his parents had named him Qrow for a reason. When the tribe had raised him, the Clan Leader had told him that anything a young Qrow touched seemed to have something go wrong with it. Food went bad, decanters obtained a leak, weapons misfired or jammed...

Qrow had noticed his Semblance was getting stronger. Whether he liked it or not.

In his teenage years, he had managed to master a part of his Semblance if he concentrated hard enough. Before, only objects he touched had had the risk of something unfortunate happening, but now?

Qrow looked down at the broken glass on the floor.

Summer had knocked it over. She had been nowhere near the glass until she suddenly swung round and her cloak brushed it over. Qrow stared at it worriedly.

Things like this seemed to keep happening. Books slid off of shelves, the flowers outside Tai's home died... but that was nothing. Minor insignificances.

Nothing to do with him... right?

He crouched down to help her clear up the broken glass. Summer waved him off.

"Don't worry, Qrow, it's my fault," she brushed off as she collected pieces, "I just- agh!"

She almost dropped the pieces she was holding. A shard had cut at her. If it wasn't for her Aura, Qrow was pretty sure she would be bleeding. He took a step back hurriedly.

Tai knelt down to help Summer.

"Be careful," the blonde man warned in a joking manner, "even with your Aura up they're sharp."

"Yeah, right," Summer agreed as she put the pieces in the bin.

Qrow made eye contact with his twin. Raven's eyebrow was raised in question;

_You?_

He shrugged haplessly. And then mouthed the same question. Now it was her turn to shrug. Raven's Semblance acted as a counterweight to his in a way.

Misfortune vs Fortune.

He was the harbringer of misery, she was the gift of good luck.

Summer went to stand by him and noticed his stiff stance. She rested a hand gently against his arm as if sensing his thoughts. A reassurement.

"There's no use worrying over a broken glass," she murmured as Tai took another one from the cupboard.

"No," Qrow agreed, "there's not."

But he did. If he kept causing little things to happen- a broken glass, books falling from a shelf, the plants outside Tai's home dying- it would all pile up. A stack of misfortune.

He set his own glass down hard and winced when the base cracked. Neither Raven nor Tai seemed to notice. Summer did.

"We should probably get out of your hair," she told the expecting parents with that same lively smile.

Qrow looked at her gratefully. Summer almost knew him more than she knew herself. Raven muttered something that sounded like "finally" under her breath as she tipped her untouched sherry down the sink. Summer took Qrow's hand in her's.

"Goodbye." She waved cheerfully and ushered them outside closing the door behind her.

"You okay?" Qrow asked checking her hand, his face lined with worry.

Summer rested a hand against his cheek reassuringly.

"I'm fine." Then her expression shifted to mirror his. "Are you though?"

Qrow blew out a breath. There was no point in trying to lie to her; she knew him too well for that.

"No," he admitted taking the hand by his face in his and leading them away from the house.

"Your Semblance?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah." He looked at her with worried red eyes. "I can't control it."

"You'll learn to," she replied instantly in a tone of reassuremnt, "you managed to handle it at Beacon."

"Raven balanced it out."

"Yes, but she wasn't always around." Summer looked at him confidently. A playful smile appeared on her face. "As your team leader (and wife in all but name), I command you learn to control it!"

Despite himself, Qrow chuckled. He wondered whether Summer should have the nickname Firecracker instead of Tai.

"I told you you can't pull the Team Leader card for everything." He nudged her as they walked.

"Well I'm Team leader," she said with a grin as he rolled his eyes, "and I say I can!"

He looked at her with a grin but then sighed and looked at the ground.

"Its getting worse," he told her, "when I was a kid, it was just objects I touched, or people." He winced. "By the time I got to Beacon I'd learned to concentrate so I didn't necessarily affect what I touched. But now?" He looked at her with genuine fear. "Things I don't even touch can be affected. I don't know how to surpress that."

Summer chewed her lip. Qrow didn't want to worry her, he didn't want her worrying about his problems. Problems she shouldn't have to live with, but she did. She had never left his side.

Not since the day beneath the red leaves of a silver bark tree.

"I'm always here to help, Qrow," she told him with a warm smile, "I'll always be here. If you need help, I'm right here. I'm not going to leave."

~~~

"Well someone was excited," Tai quipped the second the door closed.

"Yeah," Raven agreed as she washed out her sherry glass.

Tai eyed her concerned. He had been elated when Raven had told him the news. A child. Their child! A living reminder of the love they shared.

But Raven? She had seemed... less overjoyed. There had been a slightly change in her. Tai was reminded of the time before she ... changed. He would love Raven regardless of who she was, that was doubtless, but it concerned him that Raven seemed to be retreating in on herself again.

"And if she has a kid?" Tai joked, "I dread to think."

"Mmm."

Tai felt his smile slide. Raven turned and walked towards the window a strange expression on her face. He hesitated.

"Raven? Is everything okay?"

Raven started and turned to him. And perhaps he had imagined her rebuffs. That broad smile broke out on her face.

"I'm fine, Tai," she assured with a wide smile and stepped forward to embrace him, "I'm just a little shocked by the news."

"Good shocked I hope," Tai said teasingly as he stepped back to look into those large red eyes.

"Of course," Raven said with the same smile. "I'm sure when I fully grasp the news that I'll be just as excited as Summer is."

"If that's possible," Tai joked.

She rolled her eyes with that smile and eased out of his hold.

"I'm a little tired though," she explained with a small yawn, "I think I'll take an early night."

"Of course." Tai kissed her gently. "I'll be up in a minute."

Raven smiled again and headed for the stairs. Tai watched her go with a contented smile. Being a Huntsman was great and all, but he did enjoy this; being settled down. Team STRQ had moved out to Patch a little under a year ago. It was quiet, Grimm attacks were few and far between...

 _Plus_ , Tai thought with an eye roll, _it's an escape from being "celebrities" in Vale_.

Team STRQ heroes of Vale. Tai smiled a little.  Almost as famous as the late Viridan Blaze- his comic-book cut idol had been killed three months after his appearance at the gun show- and the, still living, members of Team VILT.  He smiled.  Qrow had dubbed them:

"The Coolest Team to graduate Beacon... ever!"

Tai looked at the photo on the mantlepiece.  All four of them.  Summer leaning against one side of the tree- face in part shyly hidden by her white hood- himself leaning against the other side, Raven turned to him with her face smiling at the camera, Qrow with his ridiculous scythe in sword form resting on his shoulder.  

It was a great photo. Every member of STRQ had been given one.  The picture had been taken by the Velour Scarlatina- a Faunus boy in the year below them who happened to have a working camera on him at the time.  Tai smiled fondly as he walked closer to view the picture.

It had been taken just before the Vytal Festival Tournament.  Team STRQ had been about to fight in the qualifier rounds when Velour had suggested a photo.  The Faunus boy had been big fans of Team STRQ, as Qrow had said, they were one of the coolest teams at Beacon.

(But then again Qrow was also famous for saying that this was down to his "awesome" scythe)

Tai snorted.  Qrow's weapon was ridiculously overpowered.  He had never seen another scythe wielder, well, ever.  God forbid his kid ever decided they wanted to be "just like Uncle Qrow" and select a scythe to wield.

"I'm too young to be an uncle," Qrow had whined as they walked up the hill from the pub barely half an hour ago, "'Uncle Qrow'?  I'm not ready for that!  Couldn't you have waited?!"

"I think it suits you," Tai had replied with a snort.

Qrow had been admant that it didn't.  He had stopped complaining once Summer had thrown her excited form at them. The small team leader's joy was infectious.  It had lifted the spirits of Tai- who had been expecting Qrow to throw a punch ever since he had told his prospective brother-in-law the news.  Not that Tai wasn't more skilled in hand to hand combat, he was worried Qrow would drag out the scythe if he couldn't land a blow with his fists.

Tai chuckled and made his way to bed.  Everything seemed to be going well in his life at the moment.

He was with the girl of his dreams, in the house of his dreams with a child on the way.  Things couldn't be better.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As has been kindly pointed out, Lord Grimm and the Creation Myth contrast each other to an extent. I would like to make clear that I wrote the Lord Grimm part BEFORE episode 8 Volume 4. 
> 
> I'm trying to tie the two together as best as I can.

Chapter 17

Ozpin was a frequent visitor to the Rose-Branwen household even after Team STRQ had graduated.  He usually came to see Summer, so Qrow was often out when he arrived.  Sometimes the Branwen would stay, but he understood Ozpin was entrusting some sort of secrecy to Summer.  

He had named her a Guardian after all.

When Ozpin arrived the next day, Qrow was already out.  Summer offered him a cup of tea but the Headmaster declined taking a seat at the dinner table.

"Is this about the Relics or, Lord Grimm?" Summer asked taking a seat with a hot mug in her hands.

"Both," Ozpin admitted.  He opened his bag and laid several documents out on the table, "the Haven Headmaster gave me access to the Mistralian Archives  I found this."

Summer turned the page to face her.  It was a photocopied image from the pages of a book.  There were detailed notes beneath it.

"You once mentioned that the Lord Grimm story and the Tale of Two Brothers contradicted each other," Ozpin continued, "and you were right.  The stories do contradict each other but there is truth in both stories; We know that the relics exist and though Iziel may not have necessarily created the Grimm, it's possible something still controls them."

"So you were wrong," Summer summarised with a small smirk.

Ozpin sighed.

"Yes," he admitted, "I was wrong, I admit that, but Remnant has hundreds of stories that detail the origins of the Grimm.  It's sorting Myth from Legend that's the hard part."

"But Something controls the Grimm," Summer mused, "not necessarily Iziel but it could still be a "Lord Grimm"."

"Exactly."

Summer took a sip of tea and frowned.

"How much of this do the others know?" she asked.

"The other three headmasters know everything."

"And Glynda?"

Glynda was another protégée that Ozpin had allowed into, what Summer had jokingly dubbed; The Secret Club of Secret Stuff.  She had been a bright student, a first year when Team STRQ was in graduation year, and an excellent fighter.

Summer had only met with Glynda on a couple of occasions, but Ozpin's report left her in no doubt that Glynda was a force to be reckoned with and deserving of  her place in their ranks.  

"She has a general knowledge of everything; Maidens, Relics and 'Lord Grimm'," Ozpin replied, pushing his glasses up his nose, "but not in the amount of detail that I have divested to you."

"Ah."

Summer smiled, her silver eyes sparkling.

"Did you hear that Raven and Tai are expecting?" she asked with a smile.

She had been telling almost everyone she came into contact with.   _Why should she not divest the information on Ozpin as well?_

"Are they?" Ozpin smiled, looking pleasantly surprised by the news, "I'll have to pay them my Congratulations."

"It's such exciting news," Summer agreed trying to control the urge to gush about how wonderful everything was, "I'm so happy for them!"

Ozpin smiled a little and then leaned back in his seat.

"And you and Qrow?" he asked in an effort at small talk.

"Still together." Summer beamed. "He's just gone into town for a bit, I'm sure he'll be back shortly."

"Have you told him any of this?"

Summer sighed.

"No and yes," she confessed seeing Ozpin's eyebrow raise, "I've told him that there's some secret stuff, he's promised not to pry."

"Summer how much of the-"

"Nothing in detail," she assured, "I've just said that there's more out there than Grimm.  That's it."

Ozpin seemed to relax a little.

"You must understand the extreme confidentiality of this knowledge-"

"I do understand," she replied, "if more people know about the Relics, the Maidens... well everything, then there'll be chaos.  But Qrow was asking questions, I had to provide an answer." She looked at Ozpin firmly and took a deep breath.  "But I think Qrow would make a worthy addition to this ... 'Inner Circle' thing."

"Perhaps," Ozpin mused, "and perhaps not.  Qrow's a talented fighter, but I'm uncertain of how he would respond to this knowledge."

Summer's silver eyes narrowed.

"If you're suggesting that the man I see as my husband would do anything to try and obtain the powers of the Relics for selfish reasons-!"

"I'm not!" Ozpin cut her off firmly, "but I am making careful selections as to who exactly in give this knowledge to.  I don't know much of Qrow, I know that, like his sister, he was raised outside of the Kingdoms and that he is an exceptionally talented scythe wielder.  I know that his Semblance is Misfortune and that he cares very deeply for those he views as Family- but beyond that?  Nothing."

"You didn't know much about me," Summer pointed out.

Ozpin paused and drummed his fingers on the top of his cane.

"True," he admitted, "but I knew about your Silver Eyes."

 _Oh not this again_ , Summer thought with a barely contained eye roll.  She had never quite mastered the silver eye trait Ozpin was convinced that she had.

"Silver Eyed are destined to be warriors," Ozpin continued, "fighters for the just cause.  I trusted that story so I put my trust in you." He peered at her over his spectacles.  "I hope you're not implying that that trust was misplaced."

"Of course not," Summer huffed, "I just don't get how you can rely so much upon fairy tales."

"You still don't even after all you've seen?"

Summer pinched the bridge of her nose.

"That's not what I meant.  I know that you're right about the Relics because they exist, I know that you're right about the Maidens because they exist too.  But what if you were wrong about something?  You told me what a Silver Eye could do but I've never been able to do it.  What if you're wrong about that?  Or something else?"

Ozpin gave a small smile.

"Well, I know that I've not been wrong in trusting you.  And if I'm wrong, I am wrong and I only have myself to blame." He sighed. "I've made a few mistakes in my term as headmaster.  I don't just have the burden of my student's safety, I also carry the responsibility of guarding the relic at Beacon.  The responsibility of protecting the Maidens and the responsibility in my duty as a Huntsman." He gave her a weary look with his exhausted brown eyes.  "It's a lot of responsibility for me, and it's a lot of responsibility for the other Headmasters.  And to answer your question; If I do turn out to be wrong, and something threatens anything in my responsibility, I have hope that I can put it right.  I know that it is only myself to blame if I fail my responsibilities; my students, the Maidens, the people of Remnant.  If they fall into danger because of my mistakes, my misjudgement, I make it my responsibility to put it right.  To fix things.  And if I cannot do that?"

He paused uncertainly and if unsure how to answer his own question.  He gave Summer another look, and the young Huntress saw in his eyes, the look of a man carrying the weight of a hundred years on his shoulders. 

"I pass on my knowledge, I entrust others to help me," he continued in answer to his own question, "by no means am I pushing my responsibilities onto someone else, but I lend my ear to others, share my knowledge with others.   I entrust them to continue the fight if I fail: the headmasters, Glynda and _you_." 

Summer leaned back in her seat surprised.

"Me?"

"I know you didn't ask for me to load this responsibility onto you," he told her, "and I will not force it upon you.  It is your choice, and your's alone to decide what you must do.  I hope that, in time, should you choose to continue with this path, that you might even become my replacement."

Summer stared at him her mind reeling.

"As Headmaster?  Of Beacon?"

"Headmistress," Ozpin corrected with a small chuckle, "you're an exceptional young woman Miss Rose, you're strong, intelligent, but most of all _caring_." Summer's brain was still trying to catch up with him after she was reeling from the shock of his words. "You possess all the qualities of a great teacher- should you choose to retire from active duty there'll always be a position for you at Beacon- but I do understand if that is not what you want."

Summer eyed him curiously.  Ozpin seemed... different as of late.  When she had been a student, being taught by him with extra sparring sessions in private, she had often found him... pushy. But as time had passed... Ozpin seemed to have changed with it.

"You seem different," she remarked out loud.

Ozpin chuckled.

"Do I?"

"From Beacon days, yes." She smirked.  "No offence, but you were quite pushy back then."

She was surprise when Ozpin smile broadened.  She had expected him to be offended.

"Well," he began, "as a teacher I feel it's only necessary to push my students to be the best they can be.  It's a tough world and the Grimm aren't the worst things out there.  I'm sorry if you felt that way Miss Rose, but I am simply trying to prepare for the worst."

"Another Great War?" Summer asked quietly.

Ozpin chuckled a little.

"Maybe, or perhaps something worse." Summer looked at him anxiously.  Ozpin noticed her expression and changed the subject hurriedly.  "But we shouldn't dwell on that.  Tai and Raven expecting?  Oh, and perhaps I will have that mug of tea."

Summer smirked as she moved to the kettle.

"I was surprised when you said no the first time."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

If someone told Raven to "rest up" or, "take it easy", again, just because she was pregnant, she was seriously considering taking a lesson from Taiyang and delivering a rain of fists down upon them. Of course, the biggest culprit of these phrases was none other than Taiyang himself.  

RavenG, having been with Tai for six years, had come to understand that this was just Tai's way of expressing concern. Even if that concern was about as wanted as a tooth ache.

She was sat gazing out of the window at the trees in their bedroom. Thoroughly bored, with the thing inside her living proof of their 'shared' affection. Raven scowled at her stomach where the thing grew, unnoticeable, but still very much there, as if it were its fault that her Team had pretty much banned her from active Huntress service until it was born.

Her red eyes flashed with agitation. A book was open on her knees but she wasn't reading it. It was a gift from Summer- a book on parenting. Raven had almost felt nauseated looking at the bright pink book with its pastel blue title spelled out in little building blocks.

She had wanted to punch the little toddler face printed on the front cover. Of course she hadn't in front of her team. She had grinned and smiled and then punched the cover when she was alone. There was now a slight dip where the smiling toddler's nose was.

Raven had taken one peek inside the book, seen more happy babies with toothless smiles and given up on life. She looked back down at those little darlings with their happy smiles. It was supposed to make expectant parents think over the joys of father and motherhood in a pastel rainbow advertising campaign. It just made Raven want to gouge her eyes from her brain.

She slammed the book shut and threw it at the wall. It made a very satisfactory thump as it bounced off and landed on the floor. Raven turned her attention back to staring out of the window.

Watching. Waiting.

And then she saw it. The bird, a magpie this time. It cocked its head.

In the tribe, this was a signal that they wanted to talk. Raven was outside of the house in less than a minute. The magpie squawked and a familiar figure stepped out from the trees.

The black and white bird flew and perched on the shoulder of the man cawing gently.

"Rust," Raven greeted with folded arms and the clostest thing to a genuine smile she had given in six years.

Rust grinned and rubbed the skull of his pet.

"Raven Branwen," he smiled and shook his head in disbelief, "six years and look at you."

"You got old."

Rust laughed. His reddish hair was turning silver, and the lines in his face were clear cut. He grinned. Raven narrowed her eyes. Rust was never this nice, or open.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

Rust's smile slid from his face. His brown eyes looked weary. He looked haggard. Rust had not aged well.

"Clan Leader Thorn is dead."

Raven started in disbelief. Her folded arms fell to her sides and her mouth opened in true shock.

"Wh-? How? When?" she demanded hardly daring to believe what she was hearing.

"I'm sorry, I know he raised you and Qrow," Rust said slowly, "and to answer your questions; Age and last month." He registered her appalled face. "You've been away. It took me this long to track you down."

"Well, thank you for telling me," Raven said slowly as she regained control of her emotions, "but I don't see why you bothered. I can't go back."

Rust glared.

"You know how you could."

Now it was Raven's turn to glare.

"I'm not killing my brother, Rust," she snarled and Rust flinched when he saw that dangerous red flash in her eyes, "if that's what you're here to do, then don't think you're going to kill him without getting through me."

Rust actually had the audacity to smile. To laugh.

"Oh look at you," he chuckled shaking his head, "you really are Onyx Branwen's daughter."

"You better believe it."

"Oh believe me, I do," Rust assured holding his hands up in a placating gesture, "the title of Clan Leader should undoubtedly pass to you." His arms dropped suddenly and a dark look came to his eyes. "Since you never returned..." he closed his eyes as if the next words physically hurt to say. "Tigra has taken the title of Clan Leader."

Raven's own eyes narrowed at the idea that Tigra, the hated Faunus, the one who suggested the task that had ostricised her, Raven, in the first place, now held the title of Clan Leader. That that mask that commanded such respect was worn by one as loathsome as Tigra.

It made Raven's blood boil.

"We need you back, Raven," Rust told her giving her an imploring look, "every day for six years the tribe has prayed for your return. Your mother was a magnificent woman, I can confirm to them that she raised you well- despite that time being quite short." He smiled in an attempt at appeasement. "Come home, Raven."

"How?" Raven spat, "I'm not going to step over my brother's bleeding corpse just so that I can go home." When Rust opened his mouth she held up her hand. "The tribe is the family I choose. But my brother is a son of Onyx Branwen as much as I am a daughter." She stared past him into the trees. "I want to go home.... but Tigra has ensured that it is impossible."

At this Rust grinned again. His magpie flew from his shoulder to land on his forearm.

"How do you think Onyx Branwen earned her title as Clan Leader?" he asked her as he fed his magpie a piece of corn.

"She was the lieutenant of the previous," Raven stated boldly.

At this Rust chuckled.

"No."

"No?"

"No," he confirmed, "I remember it clear as yesterday; Onyx Branwen was only a young woman, younger than me, perhaps your age, when Clan Leader Shan died. She had quarrels with his lieutenant and so challenged his authority when the time came to pass on Clan Leadership."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"So you're suggesting-?"

"Come home, Raven," Rust said firmly as he turned and walked back into the woods, "come back to your family. We need you now more than ever."

And with that he was gone. Raven watched the space he had been stood with a thoughtful expression.

Home. Family.

She held out her left hand. A firestone ring, a gift from Taiyang. A handcuff to a normal life.

Six years she had been waiting for an opportunity. Six years for a chance to return home. Her real home. To her family, the ones waiting for her.

And then she gazed down at her stomach. She thought of it. The .... child inside of her. Her gaze was drawn to the house, the house Taiyang had bought, the house they shared.

But not her home.

Lark Crosswren had been willing to blindly follow Onyx Branwen into the wilds. He had willingly left behind his house, his settled, normal life to be with her. To be a part of the tribe.

But Taiyang Xiao Long was not Lark Crosswren.

Raven narrowed her eyes. Tai was happy being settled. She knew he had loved fighting alongside Team STRQ, he still did. And that was the problem. He would not leave behind Qrow and Summer. Qrow who would never return to the tribe and sweet little Summer who couldn't even have imagined the things the tribe did.

Summer would not be one to raid the weak, to raise villages to the ground. Raven chuckled bitterly as she walked into the house. The idea was inconceivable. It wasn't as if those villages didn't deserve it.

Raven recalled a time in her youth, when a man, a humbled man who stole to survive came running from one such village. Chased out. Outcast. Alone. But then the tribe had raised him and brought justice to that village. They put the house to the torch, ransacked their barns, their workshops, their treasury. Raven and Qrow had watched from atop the hill as Clan Leader Thorn, their surrogate father threw a burning torch through a shop window whilst the tribe took what they needed.

She had understood. They did what they did to survive. The tribe weren't monsters. They weren't savages. The tribe was a sanctuary, a justice system, a family for the people deemed scum by the rich aristocrats behind their Kingdom walls. The ones who didn't know what it was like to go hungry.

Who were they to judge?

Of course Qrow hadn't been so understanding. She had seen horror in his face. Raven had been angered by that. Why did he care for the weak? The ones who persecuted individuals and chased them out deserved their punishment.

Raven's hand rested on her stomach. It would take around a month to reach the tribe. By then the thing inside her would be noticeable. It would get in the way.

She cursed foul words and stormed to the bedroom. How could she fight and overthrow the high and mighty Tigra if she were at a distinct disadvantage? Her anger made her see red and she drew her sword from the wall.

And then she was outside, sword drawn, storming into the woods. Searching for the Grimm, something to take her anger out on.

Seven months, she thought angrily slashing a tree, seven months until she could go home. To her family.

~~~

"Don't you have any _Nightshade_ cartridges?"

"No."

"What about the _Sandstorm Dust Corporation_ , you must have _Sandstorm_."

"I'm sorry, sir, but we don't."

Qrow pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly.

"So you're telling me," he said slowly, "that the only Dust available here is that of the _Schnee Dust Company_?"

"Yes, sir," the elderly shopkeeper replied, "I'm sorry, sir, but they're the only dust products that _anyone_ sells round here anymore."

Qrow made a noise of irritation in the back of his throat.

When he had been at Beacon, there had been countless Dust suppliers.  The proud Mistrali _Nightshade_ with its dragon logo, the _Sandstorm Dust Corporation_ with a burning sun emblazoned on its products.  But now?  Where was the black dragon, the golden sun? Where were the carefully handcrafted cartridges with the signed signatures of sole traders? Gone.  

All replaced by that stupid little twinkling Snowflake.

"I'll take three boxes of a regular cartridge collection," Qrow sighed tossing some money onto the counter, as the shopkeeper prepared his order Qrow finally protested, "how can you not have _Sandstorm_?  The _Sandstorm Dust Corporation_ was everywhere when I was in training."

"I'm sorry, sir," the shopkeeper replied, "but  _Sandstorm_  went bankrupt two months ago.  We've been supplying only what we had left in stock."

Qrow stared in disbelief as he picked up his order.

"Now hold on a second, _Sandstorm_ was the best thing to come out of Vacuo, it was a large company how in the name of Oum did it go out of business?"

The shopkeeper pointed to the Snowflake on the ammo box.

"The _Schnee Dust Company_ sued them for copyright infringement; they said that people would get confused by the two SDC's."

"Of course they did," Qrow huffed turning and walking out of the door, "oh it doesn't matter that _Sandstorm_ came first to old Jacques Schnee does it?"

He had had the great mispleasure of meeting one Jacques Schnee at some form of 'charity event' two months prior.  An event meant to raise money for the poorer citizens of Mantle which Qrow had been unwillingly dragged along to.  Qrow recalled that he had merely been in Atlas just to scope out the Kingdom but word had somehow reached Jacques Schnee of his arrival.  The Huntsman had wondered whether he had just been dragged there to be pressured into becoming one of their little 'Atlas Specialists'-it had been brought up several times whilst he was in the Kingdom- but Jacques Schnee seemed more interested in seeming the kind, charitable merchant in the North willing to invite all the Huntsman and Huntresses in the area to his 'humble' abode.

There he had been introduced to Jacques Schnee, his silent wife (the actual Schnee) Wiress, and their ten year old daughter Winter- a proper little Madame in Qrow's opinion.  And through all of Jacques Schnee's speeches about "poor Mantle" and "how this charity event would help those poor souls", Qrow had been barely controlling the urge to punch the insufferable git in the face.  Of course the real reason of the event soon became clear, it had been just a way of gathering as many people as possible to hear the news that the Schnee's were expecting another bundle of joy.

Qrow scowled just thinking about them.  Just thinking about Atlas in general made him want to hit something.  From all he had seen in Solitas, the people living in the frozen north of Remnant were as icy as the weather.  They drank the fancy wines, lived in luxury and gave no mind to their poorer neighbours in Mantle.  

Heck, even Vale did more for Mantle than Atlas and Vale wasn't even on the same continent!  Perhaps it was petty that due to his poor view of the Atlesians that he refused to take a single mission from them, but Qrow didn't think so.  Solitas' ice would have to freeze Vacuo before he took a mission from _them_.

 

 

Qrow was still annoyed ten minutes later as he crossed through the woods near home.  A lone magpie swooped overhead and landed on the branch next to him.  A man walked towards him, he didn't notice Qrow until he was about a metre away.

The man stared.  Qrow stared right back and gripped the handle of his scythe.

"Rust?"

Rust took a step back warily.  

"Qrow," he greeted with stiff civility.

"What are you doing here?"

The tribe member scuffed the ground with a steel capped boot and held his arms out wide.

"Taking a walk."

Qrow's grip on the scythe tightened and his eyes narrowed.  He let the cartridge boxes in his other hand slide to the floor.

"And are the rest of the tribe 'taking a walk' round here too?" he demanded.

"Its just me," Rust assured, "lucky for you."

Qrow eyed Rust distrustfully.  The man was dressed for combat; black cargo trousers, military boots, leather jacket with an ammunition belt over his shoulder.  There were also a pair of metal gloves on his hands covering his knuckles.

"Why should you I believe you?" Qrow shot back.

"Do you have any reason not to?" Rust pointed out as his magpie landed on his shoulder.

Qrow didn't even hesitate.

"Yes."

Rust pulled a face.

"Fair point." He began walking around Qrow with the Huntsman rotating to keep him constantly in sight.  "But as I recall correctly, I have more to fear from you." He examined the dirt beneath his fingernails casually.  "You've become quite a name in the Huntsman community."

Qrow gave a shrug.

"Well, not to brag, but yes." The he flashed Rust the most insincere smile he was capable of giving.  "Now not to sound rude or anything but if you wouldn't mind _shoving off!_ "

The tribesman smiled and then tilted his head.

"Did you know the Clan Leader ordered a death sentence upon you for your betrayal?" he asked.

"I didn't but the thought did occur," Qrow replied evenly.

"Yet you chose to leave anyway," Rust laughed, "how tremendously brave of you."

Qrow sighed irritably.

"Are we doing this or not?"

Rust paused midstep and grinned.  Qrow kept his grip firmly on the handle of his scythe.

The tribesman whistles shrilly and the magpie launched from his shoulder cawing with its claws extended towards Qrow's face.  Qrow's scythe was in his hand half a second later and he batted the magpie out of the way like a world class baseball champion.  But the bird was merely a distraction, Rust launched forward towards him as he batted the magpie aside.

Two metal claws resembling that of his beloved magpie sprung from the metal gloves as Rust charged forward raking at Qrow's face.  Qrow automatically switched the broadsword setting of his weapon to scythe as he dodged the vicious attack.  He spun the scythe round his shoulders before slamming the curved blade into the ground between the two combatants.  Rust looked at the weapon with a raised eyebrow.

"Swords too boring?" he snarked.

"Something like that."

Qrow swung the scythe at Rust's head, the tribesman bent backwards and snagged the hilt between the claws of his left fist.  Then he dropped to the ground twisting the weapon in Qrow's hands and tried to swipe his feet from under him.

Qrow jumped over his feet pulling the scythe trigger.  The force sent him and the weapon flipping backwards wrenching Rust upwards and into the air.  The tribesman was unfazed and two more metal claws burst from the toe caps of his boots as he fell sending a kick towards the Branwen's face.  Qrow side stepped the attack and latched the scythe around Rust's middle throwing him to the ground.

Barely a second later and Rust was back in his feet bringing the fighting into close quarters.  Qrow hastily parried each slash and switched back to broadsword form delivering a swift slice to the tribesman's chest.  With surprising nimbleness for his age, Rust jumped over the strike and landed on the blade of the sword. He delivered a sharp slash to the Branwen's face with his clawed boots that definitely took a sizeable chunk of his Aura.

Qrow leaped backwards to assess his Aura Levels.  Rust smirked.

"You may have been to combat school, boy, but I've been doing this for _decades_."

The Huntsman switched tactics and fired on his opponent.  Rust merely deflected each shot with his claws and ran closer.  As he did so, Qrow sidestepped his next attack and deflected the next by bringing his sword's flat against back his back.  He swung round catching Rust in the gut with his sword and then kicked him backwards with the opposite leg into a tree.  Rust looked up winded giving him a nasty glare.

"Combat school taught me a few tricks," Qrow quipped holding the sword in front of him, "now tell me, why are you here?"

Rust snarled and sprung forward slashing with his metal claws.  Qrow ducked and slid beneath his jump in an attempt to catch the man's underbelly with the sword. Seeming to sense this, Rust threw his arms to the sides and his sideways movement twisted him out of the way of the slash.  Rust hit the ground in a perfect landing and smirked as Qrow swivelled to face him.

"I was just passin' through," he spat.

There was the sound of moving metal and then, with a flick of his wrist, something metal flew from Rust's arm towards Qrow's face. The Branwen barely dodged the projectile- a thin knife which buried itself in the bough of a tree with a flash of blue ice.

Rust smirked and unleashed a hail of sharp silver blades flicking his wrists repeatedly.  Qrow spun the blade of his sword to deflect them, one landed by his foot and exploded a cloud of gas into his face.  Qrow stepped backwards out of the cloud and tripped backwards over his ammo box.  

His ammo box.

Qrow grabbed one of the boxes and rolled to the side as the metal blade from Rust's toe cap burst through the gas.  The Huntsman opened the box and grabbed the first cartridge he could see- ice.  Before he could load the cartridge, Rust was slashing at him forcing Qrow to dodge every slash.  Frustrated, Qrow dropped the sword, grabbed ahold of Rust's arm as he lunged past him with one hand pulling him forward and smashed the fire cartridge into his face with the other.

The cartridge exploded in a more powerful blast than Qrow had anticipated.   _Well_ , he thought as he was thrown backwards through the air by the force of his own attack, _if the Schnee's are good at one thing it's explosive Dust rounds_.

He smashed into the bough of a tree winded and collapsed to the ground.  Rust was lying on his back some feet away.  There was a glimmer of brown as the tribesman's Aura finally flickered and died.

Qrow retrieved his sword and stepped closer to the man who was clutching his face and moaning.  His defeated opponent looked up with one dull brown eye.

"Tell me why you're here," Qrow ordered pointing the tip of his sword at the man's throat.

Rust grinned toothily.  There was a flash of brown and suddenly he was gone.

 _Teleporter_ , Qrow thought bringing his sword up again.  A force hit him from behind and Qrow saw the red flicker as his own Aura shattered.

"I told you," Rust smirked standing above him with his clawed fists raised, "I've been doing this for decades."

Qrow swung his sword round to point at the man's stomach and got to his feet albeit a little wobbly. 

"So you're alone out here," Qrow said trying to keep him talking as he caught his breath back.

"I don't need the whole tribe to beat you, Branwen, just me!"

He flicked his wrist and Qrow almost sighed in relief when his Misfortune finally did something useful.   The dust blade jammed in Rust's glove and there was a small explosion in the man's weapon.

Rust shrieked and clutched his wrist in pain.

"Well," Qrow drawled as the tribesman looked up with pained eyes, "that _is_ unfortunate."

"This isn't the end Branwen," Rust spat, "you think hiding out here is going to keep you safe? Well you're wrong."  He stepped backwards and whistled shrilly.

His magpie flew from the tree line- swaying as though drunk- and perched on his shoulder.

"The tribe isn't done with you yet."

There a flash of brown and Rust was gone.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

There were several unexpected things to happen to Summer that evening. The first unexpected thing was when Qrow staggered in through the front door battle worn with three boxes- one torn open- of cartridges.  He looked bruised and exhausted.

"Oh my God, Qrow," she had cried when he had stumbled into the house leaning against the door, "what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," he had assured even as she guided him to a chair, "just got into a scuffle on the way home."

"And your Aura?" she asked worriedly as she checked him for injuries.

"Depleted but I'm not injured," he told her with an assuring firmness that had reduced her fretting to some extent.

Summer blew out a relieved breath, sat on the arm of the chair and hugged him tightly.

"Thank God," she mumbled, "I'm not sure what I'd do if you came back seriously injured."  She kissed the stubble on his cheek.  "You had me worried."

"Hey." Qrow pushed her back to look her in the eye. "Don't talk like that." He smirked. "I'm gonna be kicking around forever."

"I hope so," she whispered. He had then pulled her in closer to hold her tightly. "Was it Grimm?"

His hold seemed to tighten.

"No."

Summer took a sharp intake of breath. A person had done this.

"Was it...?" she didn't finish her question.

"The tribe?" Qrow finished for her, "yes."

Summer's breath tightened. Qrow had mentioned once what the tribe did to traitors. From what he had said, Qrow was lucky to be alive. She smirked at the irony.  

The second unexpected thing of the evening had been a worried call from Tai saying that Raven wasn't in the house. It was already dark outside and she hadn't left a note and she wasn't answering her scroll.  He hadn't seen her all day and he was fearing for her safety.

Despite Qrow's Aura not being fully healed, his fears from the sighted tribesman overruled Summer's concern for him.

And the final unexpected thing? Well, it wasn't the Alpha Beowolf they encountered on the path- Qrow seemed to believe that that was his fault- and it certainly wasn't that Tai was on the brink of having a panic attack. No. The truly unexpected was when, merely three minutes into their search, Raven strolled towards them so casually as if she had merely popped out for a nice stroll... through the Grimm infested woods.

"Where have you been?" Summer demanded as Raven approached them, "we've been searching all over for you?"

"I was just taking a walk," Raven replied smoothly, though her posture seemed stiffer than usual, "clears the head, I find."

"Raven!" Tai ran over to them from where he had been searching.

He threw his arms round the Branwen holding her close. It took a moment, but Raven slowly returned the embrace hiding her face in his shoulder. Qrow frowned at his sister but said nothing.

"Where have you been?" Tai asked kissing her forehead fervently, "I was terrified! You didn't leave a note you just-"

"I'm fine, Tai," Raven assured leaning back and brushing his cheek with the back of her hand, "I just needed to clear my head."

"Thank God," Tai whispered pressing his forehead to her's as Summer and Qrow became unsure as to where to look. "But next time, please leave a note or something..."

"I'm sorry, I just needed to clear my head," she repeated, "its..." her tone seemed to brighten. "Just this pregnancy. I've been quite stressed about it and I just needed to get out of the house for a bit. I'm sorry I frightened you..." she kissed Tai's cheek and rubbed her thumb over the spot her lips had touched. "And I promise not to do something like this again without leaving a note."

"But you're okay?" Qrow asked her, "you didn't see anything.. odd?"

Summer realised that it was Qrow's way of asking whether his sister had seen the tribesman. Raven frowned and then smiled prettily.

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Tai sighed his relief evident, "come on let's go back inside."

He led Raven past Summer and Qrow, the latter frowning after his twin.

"Qrow?" Summer asked softly, "is everything okay?"

"She's lying," was his response, "Tai's too relieved to notice. She's lying, she's seen the tribesman."

Summer stared after Raven worriedly. Had she been threatened to silence?

"But why would she lie?"

Qrow's expression was harder than granite.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

He took a step forward but Summer's hand blocked him. He looked down at her with confusion.

"Not now," she inisted, "not in front of Tai."

Summer knew that Raven had elected never to tell Tai about the tribe. According to Qrow, Raven had "wanted to forget" her past life in favour of a new one... Which made it all the more puzzling why she would lie about having seen someone from her past.

Qrow looked after the couple with a hard look but eventually his posture sagged and he nodded at her. Summer lowered her hand from his chest and offered a smile.

"Now I get why you're Team Leader."

"Only now?" she mocked annoyance at him.

"You know what I mean," he nudged her and wrapped an arm round her waist as they walked towards the Xiao Long household.

~~~

Raven hadn't noticed how the time had got on. To her, one second it had been daylight and she was burying her sword into the shrikeing face of a Beowolf, the next it had been pitch black and a dead Ursa she hadn't even registered killing was slowly evaporating at her feet.

Currently Tai reminded her of the fretting mothers she had seen over their children in Vale. He was constantly asking her if she was okay, changing the thermostat like he had done when he first found out she was pregnant. Only now it was dialled up to eleven.

Qrow and Summer were sat round the dining room table; one look at Qrow's face hardened her own. He knew. The second he had asked about "anything odd" she knew he had met with Rust. And his face told her that he knew she was lying. Summer had her arm rested on Qrow's in not just a gesture of affection, Raven could see she was restraining Qrow from doing something.

"I'm fine, Tai, really," she repeated for the hundredth time as her lover made offers of fetching a blanket, more heating or food.

She fixed her gaze with his.

 _For the love of Oum_ , she thought, _stop fussing_.

Tai finally seemed to get the message and sunk down next to her on the sofa. His hand gripped her's tightly and she stared into his passionate blue eyes. There was a coughing sound from the table as Qrow cleared his throat.

"If you two are going to start eating each other's faces off, we'll be on our way."

Tai threw Qrow a look. His partner raised his hands in mock surrender.

"We should probably get going anyway," Summer said with a slight lilt in her tone.

"Raven, can I talk to you?" Qrow asked suddenly as Summer gave an exasperated sigh. " _Alone_."

Raven gave a withering scowl to her twin.

"What I can't stay here?" Tai challenged suddenly defensive.

"Tai, please." Qrow gave his fighting partner a stare down and eventually Tai backed down.

"I'll be in the next room," he said almost like a warning.

Summer got up out of her chair giving Qrow an exasperated look before following Tai into the next room.

"What?" Raven demanded as the door closed.

Qrow picked up a book from the coffee table and placed it onto a shelf with a loud bang.

"I saw Rust today."

Raven didn't feel cold, or fearful like most would. Instead she merely raised an eyebrow and pretended that she didn't know any the wiser.

"Congratulations, I hope you had a chance to reminisce," she snarked as she stood up.

"Oh we took a wonderful trip down Memory Lane," Qrow drawled as he turned around, "I have the bruises to prove it. My question is, did you and Rust also have a chance to be all nostalgic?"

Raven gave her brother an innocent look.

"I have no idea-"

"Don't lie."

Raven smiled prettily at her brother. She could practically see his temper flaring.

"Temper, temper," she mocked, "and perhaps Rust happened to stop by the house."

"Why did you lie?" Qrow asked looking triumphant. He also looked pissed, confused and worried.

How could one person have time for so many emotions?

"As far as Tai knows we were raised in a village," she replied in a quiet voice, so as their lovers wouldn't here them speaking, "why would I-"

"You're lying again." Qrow narrowed his red eyes. "You once told me that you wanted to forget our past, were you lying then as well?"

Raven had always been a good liar. She had lied to Tai, to Summer and to Qrow and they had believed the line she fend them. She wasn't about to lose the life created from her little lies.

"No!" she said forcibly.

Qrow didn't seem satisfied with her answer. He was frowning and tilting his head at her. He seemed unsure whether or not to believe her.

Raven's eyes flickered to the shelf on the wall which was trembling. Qrow's Misfortune looked to strike again. It was an awful Semblance to have she supposed, but to her it was a simple irritation.  She took a calming breath and looked Qrow dead in the eye.

"Its true I saw Rust and I didn't want to tell you.  You'd have just blow everything out of proportion- like you're doing now!- and made a huge song and dance out of nothing."  She pretended to sigh wearily.  "Are we done here?"

Qrow narrowed his eyes.  The wobbling shelf finally gave way scattering books to the floor and breaking a vase.  The noise caused Tai to burst into the room followed quickly by Summer.  They stared at Qrow who winced apologetically.

"Sorry."

"What-?!" Tai looked ready to have an outburst but Summer's stepped calmly in front of him.

"Qrow and I should be getting on our way," she said with the voice of a trained diplomat, "we won't trouble you, Raven, you obviously need your rest.  We'll see you tomorrow."

And with that she approached Qrow who was gazing expressionlessly down at the carnage caused by his Semblance.  Raven made rolled her eyes a smile the silver eyed young woman took her brother's hand and guided him, perhaps a little forcibly, towards the door.

"We're glad you're okay Raven," Summer added as she opened the door giving a warm smile to the stoic couple in the room (one angry Tai and an irritated Raven), "see you tomorrow!"

The door slammed closed behind them.

" _Well_ ," Tai grumbled looking down at the mess, "thank _you_ Qrow Branwen." He looked at Raven quickly.  "No offence!"

"None taken."

She sat back down on the sofa with narrowed eyes.  So Qrow was beginning to get suspicious.  Of course he was and of course she couldn't tell him about what she and Rust had actually discussed.  Qrow wouldn't understand.  He didn't understand the duties of Clan Leader, the honour, the responsibility.  He'd turned his back on all of that.  And in his mind, so had she.  

But she hadn't.  She would _never_ forget her family.

" _Tai's your family_ ," Qrow would say in response to that.

But Tai wasn't her family.  He was a lover, nothing more.  A lover whose offspring she admittedly carried, but nothing of any great significance.  But the tribe?  She had people to protect.  It was her responsibility to keep them _safe_.

Safe from people like Tigra.

It was a continuous grating feeling to know that Tigra as Clan Leader.  She possessed no qualities beyond that of a skilled fighter and, if Raven was to be honest, mindless soldiers might win battles, but intelligent generals won wars.  

"Is everything okay, Raven?"

She almost jumped out of her skin.   _Almost_.  She hadn't realised Tai had come to sit down next to her.

"I'm fine," she assured him, "Qrow was just being overly worried, you know how he can be."

That seemed to satisfy Tai.  He smiled ruefully at her.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He took her hand in his.  "You have no idea how worried I was when you weren't here."

 _No_ , Raven thought, _I don't and I honestly don't care_.

"I am sorry," she whispered softly as Tai cupped her cheek and pressed foreheads with her, "I was just stressed and I needed to clear my head... I wasn't thinking." She ghosted his lips with her's.  "It won't happen again..."

Seduction.  Distraction.  Raven was good at those.  Good at getting Tai to stop thinking and talking so much.  For him to not overthink and sometimes for him to stop seeing the truth.

Tai sighed softly.  His breath on her face.  She leaned forward pressing lips with his, soft at first to capture his attention, then harder to cause thinking to shut down.  It satisfied her desires and brought him closer to her.

She was startled (and a little infuriated) when he eased away from the kiss to rest his hand on her abdomen.  Where their _child_ was.  Raven waited patiently for him to finish whatever thoughts he was having.

"What names did you have in mind?" 

Raven blinked.  She hadn't been expecting that.

"What?"

"Baby names," he explained and she tried not to roll her eyes- that would give away her frustration. "Any ideas?"

"We have seven months left for that," she reminded him attempting to catch his attention with a seductive tone but Tai seemed completely distracted.

"Yeah but..." he grinned at her.  "We should probably start thinking."

 _Oh for the love of_ -

"Why, do you have any in mind?" Raven asked trying to keep her infuriation out of her voice.

"Well," he coughed, "I was thinking, Sable for a boy."

Sable.  It was a shade of black.  Like Onyx.  Raven felt a small smile creep to her face.  A fitting name for Onyx Branwen's grandchild.

"Sable..." she liked how it sounded.  "And for a girl?"

"This might sound stupid but I was thinking of names like birds."

"And?"

"Lark."

Raven shook her head instantly.  No way in hell was she naming her kid after her _father_.  

"No?" Tai asked then added quickly, "it was just an idea, like you said we have seven months."

"Mmm," Raven smirked playing seductress, "and what should we do in between now and then?"

She wanted to roll her eyes at the way Tai's eyes bugged.  He still sometimes reminded her of that goofy teenager... which really wasn't a good thing.

Her hand came round the back of his head and she kissed him.  Hard. Tai took a moment to respond seemingly caught off guard by the sudden shift in mood of the conversation.  But eventually his fingers wove between her hair and she grinned into the kiss pulling herself onto his lap.

 _Finally_.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Qrow/Summer fluffiness

Chapter 20

  
"What in Remnant was that?"  
Qrow winced at Summer's tone.  They were back home and safe to say she was just a little annoyed by the way things had "escalated" at Raven and Tai's.  In all honesty, Qrow hadn't really been thinking- he knew Tai would have a neat quip to say about that- and was acting on worry.

  
With Rust's appearance, who knew how many of the tribe were actually on Patch.  He feared for the safety of not just himself, but Raven (who by all accounts was a 'traitor' to the tribe as much as he was), Tai (who really didn't known what he had really let himself in for when he began his relationship with Raven), and of course Summer.  

  
There was no doubt Summer Rose was a capable fighter and diplomat but he feared for her regardless.  The tribe were vicious.  He had seen them cut down countless innocent civilians in their raiding of villages, he had even seen capable Huntsman defeated by simply the sheer number of tribesman attacking them.

  
"I'm trying to protect my family," Qrow answered evenly, "you have no idea what the tribe has done, I've seen Huntsman as strong as you cut down by them; which is why I don't understand what Raven's deal is."

  
"Did you have to be so cutting?" Summer pointed out, "so blunt.  I was in that room with Tai and he was not happy about you basically pushing him out of the room."

  
"I'm trying to understand what Raven's game is!" Qrow shot back snappier than he intended, "she's hiding something and I'm worried for her, for Tai, for _you_!"

  
"And I understand that!" Summer retaliated, "I may not know what awful things the tribe did- and quite honestly I don't want to know!- but if you continue like this you're just going to end up causing arguments.  When I say Tai wasn't happy, he was suspicious.  He's now wondering what's so secretive that you can't tell him, that Raven can't tell him.  That you can't tell me!- I know that I know but he doesn't!" She took a deep calming breath.  "Tai is the only one of our team who has no idea about the tribe.  He doesn't know what's coming, he doesn't know anything!  That's a choice that Raven made but you have to understand Qrow that if we're not careful we'll end up tearing this team apart!"

  
There was a short pause after her speech.  Qrow was almost reeling.   Summer wasn't exactly angry, that was the wrong word to describe her, but there was a fire behind her words.  A strength in her stare that made him want to surrender.  She sighed and her posture relaxed.

  
"I may be over exaggerating Qrow, I doubt any force in our wildest imaginations could really tear this team apart completely, but please understand where I'm coming from."

  
"I do," Qrow assured her, "but please understand where I'm coming from!  I'm trying to protect our team, our family, and Raven is..." he sighed and made a noise of frustration.  "I don't know what she's playing at."

  
"Maybe she's just trying to protect her family," Summer said gently, "in her own special way.  You know how Raven can be."  
Qrow sighed and sunk into a chair.  Summer sat in the chair opposite him taking his hand in her's.

  
"The truth is I really don't," he admitted, "and that's what worries me.  I have no idea what goes on in Raven's head, I used to think I did but now?" He shrugged haplessly.  "And that scares me sometimes."

  
"I know Raven less than you do," Summer pointed out, "and from what I've seen of her she's.... _complicated_."

  
"Bit of an understatement," Qrow muttered and smirked when she gave him a look.  "Sorry, honey."

  
"No you're not." He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.  "Raven'a complicated but I know that she's dedicated to whatever cause she thinks is worth fighting for; I'm pretty sure that Tai qualifies as something worth fighting for."  She smiled.  "And I'm pretty sure that her kid will be too."

  
Qrow titled his head.  Raven had changed he knew that much.  The old Raven probably wouldn't have cared for Tai or an unborn child.  But the new Raven?  Six years on and he still wasn't sure what went on in the changed Raven's head.

  
"Perhaps you're right," he conceded.

  
"I'm sure I am," Summer assured him squeezing his hand gently.

  
She stood and walked round the table to kiss his forehead.  Qrow tugged her hand slightly pulling her so she ended up in his lap.  She gave a small yelp but was smiling.

  
"You're impossible," she huffed, though he could see that she wasn't mad at him.  "I was trying to have a serious conversation with you!"

  
"So was I and I'm failing and I'm sorry," Qrow joked.

  
He had to admit that he loved it when she rolled her eyes at him.  A sign that she was perhaps a little frustrated with him but that smile afterwards, proving that she was amused by him, made him love her even more.  

  
"No you're not," she chuckled, "you're so pleased with yourself."

  
"Maybe I am."  He kissed her cheek before she could protest. "But you love me anyway."

  
"Do I?" Summer asked wearily.

  
Qrow gave her a puppy dog face and she laughed.

  
"Yes," she smiled, "yes I do."

  
Qrow smirked and tipped her backwards so she almost fell backwards onto the floor.   She gave a small yelp and grabbed the front of his shirt.

  
"Jerk!" she cried smacking him in the chest as Qrow laughed, "I think I'm going to change my mind!"

  
"Oh?" Qrow had a twinkle in his eye.  "We can't have that can't we?"

  
And before she could utter another word, Qrow kissed her.  Summer made a slight noise of frustration against his lips but her hand came up to brush his cheek and he grinned into the kiss.

  
"Shut up," she mumbled against his lips.

  
"Didn't say anything."

  
Her hand cupped the back of his neck gently as he moved to kiss her cheek.  She sighed sounding somewhat exasperated and somewhat pleased.  

"You can be a right pain sometimes," she grumbled.

"You wound me, Rosie," Qrow cried over dramatically clutching his chest.

"Drama Queen."

He flicked the bangs out of his face and grinned at her. 

"And yet you love me anyway."  He kissed her cheek.  "You can't even stay mad at me."

Summer swatted him in the chest again.

"Watch it, Branwen, I might change my mind and start snapping at you again."

"Ooh, I'm terrified!"

"You better be!"

"My dearest Strawberry Shortcake was that a threat?" Qrow asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"' _Strawberry Shortcake'?!_ " she squeaked in protest as he laughed.  "It was meant to be threatening!"

"Sweetheart, I'm not exactly shaking in my shoes."

Summer grabbed he front of his shirt and pulled him forcibly closer to her.  Qrow held his hands up in surrender when he saw the fiery look on her face.

"Kidding, kidding," he assured and she smiled smugly at him.

"See, I can intimidate you."

Qrow smirked and took her hand in his.  She released the front of his shirt allowing him to lean back in the chair.

"Yes," he teased, "you're one scary woman."

"Oh shut up, you," Summer scoffed rolling her eyes, "you're saying this when you're about as intimidating as a buttercup!"

"Oof," Qrow mimed being struck by an invisible blow, "K.O. Summer Rose wins!  Total Anihilation!"

He laughed when she dug him in the ribs with her elbow.  He enjoyed this.  He enjoyed that their relationship was more than just the physical side of things.  She made him laugh and he knew he could make her smile.  Tai said they often acted more like best friends than lovers.  

Summer rolled her silver eyes at him.  She did that a lot.  He loved it whenever she did that.

"I can't believe you just quoted _Ninja Warrior_ ," she groaned.

"Hey, I was the best at that game," Qrow retorted.

"Are you sure you didn't use your Semblance to cheat?" Summer teased.

"Hey!"

She laughed that silvery laugh of her's and finally got off his lap to stand up.

"Come on." She pulled on his hand. "It's late."

Qrow gave a suggestive smirk.  Summer swatted him in the shoulder.

"Kidding," he laughed standing up and planting a kiss on her lips, "unless..."

"Qrow Branwen, you utter-!"

"Darling?" he supplied with a wink.  

"Ugh." She threw the hand not holding his up.  "I give up!"

As she turned, Qrow twirled her round to land in his arms and kiss her.  When they pulled back Summer looked up at him exasperatedly.

"You are impossible!"

"I was just kissing you goodnight," he said innocently, but with that smug little smile that made her throw him a look.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself."

"Why not?" he teased leaning down to kiss her by the ear and smiling against her skin when he heard her sigh contentedly.  "You're pleased too."

"Oh shut up, honey."

"Shutting up."

But he couldn't help but smile smugly when she wrapped caressed his cheek and held him closer by his shirt front whilst he kissed her gently.

~~~

Time seemed to fly by whilst Raven was pregnant.  The seasons blurred past and late Spring quickly changed to Autumn.  And Raven's size doubled.... so did her attitude.

She became a lot snarkier, blunter and delivered more cutting remarks than a shrew.  Even Tai, who loved her unendurably seemed to be finding it tiresome.  But all that tension was bound to break at some point.

And it did; one day in late November...

~~~~

"This has got to be the strangest date I've ever been on with you," Summer remarked as she sliced a Beowolf in half.

"Oh please," Qrow scoffed as his scythe decapitated an Ursa, "the time we went to Forever Fall had indefinitely more Grimm."

"That wasn't a date!" 

"Wasn't it?" Qrow asked from somewhere behind her, "I seem to recall it was just the two of us, in a romantic red leafed forest, alone-"

"Alone?" Summer scoffed as she decapitated the last Grimm in the vicinity, "we were with twenty eight other students collecting tree sap plus a large number of Ursa if I remember correctly."

"Yeah _but_ -" Qrow suddenly cut himself off as he fired a shot over her shoulder.

Summer turned to see a final Ursa go down that she hadn't seen.   _How had she not noticed that?_

She turned back to see a stoic Qrow looking at her apologetically.   _Ah_.

"Not your fault," she reminded him as she sheathed Silver Rose, "you got that?"

Qrow gave a small nod of his head as he sheathed his own weapon.  Summer smiled radiantly and tugged him back towards the picnic that had been so rudely interrupted not two minutes ago.

"It's just difficult," Qrow sighed as they sat down, "I'm never sure how much to blame myself for."

Summer took his hands in hers.

"Its _never_ your fault, remember that."

"But my Semblance-"

"Doesn't matter." Summer said firmly.  "Now come on; picnic, romantic stuff." She handed him a glass.  "It's supposed to be our anniversary after all."

Finally Qrow smiled again and clinked his glass against her's.  Having a picnic in woods that were known to have Grimm might not have been the best idea to anyone else, but for Summer and Qrow?  The fighting was half the fun.

Qrow took a sip of the drink and let his forehead touch her's.

"Now," he said setting the glass down and cupping her face with his hands, "where." He kissed her.  "Was." Summer lay back down with him just above her smiling.  "I?"

The two just lay there for a moment, his hands- one on her cheek, the other by her waist- on her, and her's cupping his face.  They smiled at each other for a second and then Qrow kissed her again.

There was a sharp ringing sound. Summer but her lip in amusement as Qrow gave an exasperated sigh.

He sat back up and took his scroll out of his pocket.

"Really Tai?" he whined as he looked at the scroll screen.

He rolled his eyes and clicked the scroll off.  Summer laughed into her hand as barely a second Tai called again.  Qrow sighed in exaggerated irritation and answered the call.

" _Qrow-!_ "

"Tai, whatever it is, can this wait until later, or like, tomorrow?" 

" _No!_ " Tai was shouting into the phone sounding hysterical.  " _Raven's gone into labour!_ "

Summer shot up in a perfect sit up as Qrow stared at the scroll like it was going to blow up on him.

"What?!" 

" _She said she just had stomach pains but we're pretty sure she's gone into labour!  I'm about to drive us to the hospi-!_ "

" _Get off the scroll and drive!"_ Raven shouted from somewhere in the background.

" _Gotta go!_ " Tai hollered back not seeming to realise there was no need to shout, " _we'll see you at the hospital!_ "

" _TAIYANG XIAO LONG I SWEAR TO OUM THAT IF YOU DON'T START THIS CAR-!_ "

Whatever the end of Raven's threat was going to be was cut off by the call ending.  Summer made eye contact with a bewildered Qrow who looked ready to keel over.

"Qrow?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready to be an uncle!" he said dazedly.

"Oh for-!" Summer grabbed his hand and dragged him to his feet.  "Qrow, come on let's go!"

She dragged him by the arm using her Semblance to hurry them along back to the house.  Qrow still looked ready to pass out so Summer shoved him into the passenger seat.

"I'll drive shall I?" she huffed as she fastened her seat belt. "You ready?"

"No-"

"Good!"

And with that she kicked the ignition in gear and sped off down the road.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello to our Super Saiyan goddess.

Chapter 21

There are some moments in one's life where one questions just how the hell they ended up in one particular situation.  For Taiyang Xiao Long, this moment happened to be right now.  He had one very large question in his mind:

How in heck did he end up- after a _very_ peaceful morning that had consisted of some pancakes and a nice up of tea- driving his car breaking who knews how many traffic laws with Raven in the back seat mid-labour cursing the Xiao Long bloodline and a Beowolf on the roof of his car?

In these moments, one often comes to the realisation that the predicament they have found themselves in, wasn't entirely unavoidable.  Unfortunately, Taiyang Xiao Long was too busy multi-tasking to have this epiphany.

"And breathe!" Tai offered as Raven let out another yell, "breathing is very important when you're in labour. Apparently it-"

"SHUT UP AND STEP ON IT!"

"- I don't actually remember what breathing does other than keep you alive but it's important-!"

"TAIYANG XIAO LONG I SWEAR TO OUM-!" 

Tai was very relieved when another contraction prevented Raven from finishing that threat.  He winced as the growling on then roof of the car got louder.

It was then Taiyang realised the dilemma he was facing; drive recklessly to shake the Beowolf off the car and suffer Raven's wrath as he jolted her about; drive relatively safely to reduce Raven's wrath but instead worry about the wrath of the Beowolf.

In all honesty Taiyang wasn't sure which form of wrath was more terrifying.

"Honey," he called over his shoulder trying to sound as reassuring as possible, "I'm going to have to pull some fancy manoeuvres-"

"YOU WHAT?!" Raven screamed from the back seats and then yelled again when she was hit with another contraction.

"Well, honey," he said as calmly as one could manage when one had a Beowolf on the roof of the car, "there's a Beowolf on the roof of the car.  And I need to get it off the car."

"JUST PUNCH IT OFF THE ROOF!"

Taiyang winced as he heard the raking of claws along the metal.  There went the paintwork.

"Honey, I can't just punch it off the roof-"

"TAIYANG-" cue contraction.  "XIAO LONG I SWEAR TO OUM THAT IF YOU DON'T-" It seemed that no amount of contractions were going to stop her from finishing this threat. "GET THIS BEOWOLF OFF THIS CAR AND-" Tai winced when he heard the scratching and growling increase in volume on the roof.  "-GET ME TO THE BLOODY HOSPITAL SO I CAN HAVE YOUR KID-" Taiyang rolled down the window and swerved a bit when an inclement paw swatted him.  "-I'M GOING TO-!"

She cut off with another yell as Taiyang swerved the car again to try and shake the Beowolf off as gently as possible.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"I'M TRYING TO GET THE BEOWOLF _OFF_ THE CAR!"

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME-!"

There was the sound of a scroll ringing.  Tai clicked it on car speaker.

"Hi Qrow," he said as pleasantly as possible as Raven screamed a profanity at him, "we're a bit busy at the moment-"

" _Yeah, we're right behind you_ ," Qrow said slowly, " _you do realise there's a Beowolf on your car?_ "

"I had noticed," Tai snapped as the paw swatted at him.

" _I think it might be attracted to Raven's anger and your panic_ ," Summer explained, " _do you think you could manage to calm down?_ "

"NOT REALLY!" Raven hollered.

" _Okay, Plan B.  Qrow take the wheel_."

" _What?!_ "

The next thing Tai knew the Beowolf was shot off the roof of his car and went rolling over the side into the ditch.

"Did you just snipe at the car?!" he demanded as Patch town loomed into sight.

" _Problem?_ " Summer asked sounding genuinely surprised.

"Just a-"

" _Tai, you just drove past the hospital_ ," Qrow interrupted.

"Wha-?"

Tai slammed on the brakes to the cursing of Raven and pushed the door open.  Qrow and Summer were already out of their car, Silver Rose was slung on Summer's back, and hurrying over.

"And breathe," Summer said as she helped Raven to the door.

"DON'T YOU BLOODY START!" Raven snapped as she was hurriedly along.

Tai noticed Qrow lingering back hesitantly.

"You coming, birdbrain?"

"I'll....  follow you up," Qrow replied slowly, "I'll park the cars."

"Sure, right." Tai tossed him the keys and continued helping his partner into the hospital.

As Qrow walked off, Tai realised why he was so hesitant.  Misfortune.  Qrow seemed to think he would cause something bad to happen.  Tai wanted to go after him and bring him back but another sharp exclamation from Raven told him that wasn't an option.

~~~

Despite Qrow taking his time to park the cars, dawdling in the reception area and walking as slowly as possible to the maternity ward, Raven was still in labour by the time he got there.  Summer was sat outside hands clasped in her lap.

"You took your time," she commented wincing as Raven shouted something from inside the room behind her.

"It took a while to-"

" _Qrow_." 

He looked at her seeing the raised eyebrow.  The pointed look.

"Your Semblance isn't going to mess this up," she assured and gestured for him to sit next to her, "Raven's Fortunate isn't she?  Everything will be _fine_."

Qrow sighed and sat down next to her.

"It's just..." he sighed running a hand through his scraggly hair.  "I don't want my Semblance to cause any problems. It's better if I stay out here and away from..."

He cut himself off and looked at Summer.  She too had fallen suddenly quiet.

Raven had stopped shouting.

There was a long pause as the two held their breath and then they heard it.  The crying of an infant.  Two collected sighs of relief were let out.  Summer's eyes were sparkling.

"Boy or girl?"

"Five quid says a boy," Qrow responded instantly.

"Ten quid a girl."

"Deal."

The door was pushed open by a brunette nurse with large green eyes.  She smiled at the pair.

"You better come in."

Summer was inside the room before the woman had finished her sentence.  Qrow lingered in the doorway for a moment longer.

_What if he messed something up?  What if something happened?_

He felt nauseous.

"Hey, birdbrain!"

Qrow snapped his head up to look at Taiyang who had approached him.  The blonde man looked happier than Qrow had even seen him.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to meet your niece?"

 _Damn_ , Qrow thought looking in and seeing Summer mouth;

"Ten Quid please"

He swallowed and took a step into the room.  Raven was sat propped up in bed looking exhausted staring down at the baby in the blanket that had been placed in her arms. Summer was cooing over the child and fussing wnd congratulating both Tai and Raven with ecstatic vigour.

Tai nudged Qrow and once the Branwen was moving, he didn't stop.  Not until he was stood next to Summer peering down at the baby in his sister's arms.

Raven shifted the blanket around the baby's head to peer at her child closely.  Qrow saw a tuft of golden blonde hair and two lilac eyes.

"She's definitely a Xiao Long," Summer gushed as she fussed over the baby, "may I hold her?"

Qrow wondered whether he imagined Raven's apparent stiffness.  Perhaps it was just post-natal stiffness.  

"Sure," Tai said in response to Summer's question.

The young man was grinning so much Qrow thought his face might split.  He also looked like he might cry.  Raven passed the baby to Summer very quickly in Qrow's opinion but again he might have imagined it.

Summer cradled the baby with such tenderness you might mistake her for the mother.  

"She's so beautiful," she cooed, "very much like her father."

"Do you want to hold her, Qrow?" Tai asked.

Qrow froze in place.   _Was Tai being serious?  What if accidentally harmed the child?  What if he dropped her?  What if-_

"Qrow, it's okay," Tai assured, seeming to read his thoughts, "you're not going to hurt her."

Summer held out the baby towards Qrow.  He stared down at his niece with a terrified look on his face but eventually took the small blonde bundle from his partner's arms.  He peered down at the pale face and the two lilac eyes that stared curiously up at him.

Lilac.  A perfect combination of Red and Blue.  

Qrow felt his own eyes watering.

"Aw you're crying," Tai teased.

"Shut up!  So are you!"

It was true. Tai's blue eyes were watering, Summer was freely crying with happiness, Raven rolled her perfectly dry eyes but she was smiling.

"Got any names?" Summer asked excitedly.

"Actual Proof I Slept With Raven Branwen?" Tai joked.

If Qrow hadn't been cradling his newborn niece he might've punched Tai in the face.  He grinned when instead Summer swatted his fighting partner in the arm instead.

"Raven?" Summer asked.

Raven shrugged.

"We were thinking Ebony but she's doesn't exactly look like an Ebony."

Qrow frowned.  Raven sounded very... _bitter_.  Was that the right word?  Bitter?  He was beginning to think he wasn't imagining it.

"No," Summer agreed coming to stand by Qrow so that she could continue fussing over the baby, "she's very like Taiyang."

"What about Taiyang then?" Tai joked, "if she's so much like me!"

"That's a guy's name," Qrow huffed.

"What's the girl version of Taiyang?"

Summer tilted her head.

"I think it's just Yang." She smiled a little.  "It translates to ' _Bright_   _Sun_ ' in old Mistralian."

"Well she's got the hair for it," Qrow mused.

"Yang," Tai tested and turned to Raven, "what do you think?  Yang?"

Raven shrugged.

"It suits her."

"Yang Xiao Long," Tai said and began repeating it like a mantra.  "Yang Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long..." He smiled.  "I like it."

"Of course _you_ like it," Qrow scoffed.

"Don't you?"

Qrow tilted his head.  He looked back down at his niece who was reaching up at him squeezing her fists and giggling. 

"Yang..."

He had to admit he did like it.

"I like it," Summer declared with a smile.

"I have to admit it's a pretty good name," Qrow conceded, "Raven?"

Raven was frowning a little.  Perhaps she felt left out of the naming process.  It was _her_ child after all.  But to his surprise Raven smiled prettily at them.

"I like it as well."

"Hello, Yang," Summer cooed holding her finger out to brush the girl's face.

Yang grabbed her finger tightly.

"Wow!" Summer gasped and began twisting her finger free, "she's got a strong grip!"

Qrow watched her pull her finger out of the way and shake it out.  He stared down smiling at his niece and handed her back to Tai.

"Just like her father," he agreed.

And then, probably due to Summer withdrawing her finger which had become Yang's new favourite thing, the newborn Xiao Long opened her mouth and began bawling.   

".... maybe she's more like her mother that we thought," Qrow quipped.

He was relieved that Raven was bedridden and that the clostest thing to hand to throw at him was a pillow.

"Watch it, brother!" she growled even as Summer giggled into her hand.

Tai was biting back his own laughter even as he hushed little Yang in his arm. Qrow was full on laughing as his sister gave him a look that said she would very much like to feed him his own spleen.   _No change from usual then_ , he thought with a grin.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very Raven heavy chapter.

Chapter 22

 _Yang_.

Raven looked down at the blonde thing. Very Un-Branwen in appearance.  A true Xiao Long.

For all the strength of the Branwen genes, Raven's input seemed solely to have been in her daughter's pale complexion and a slight red allele to the eyes mixed with blue to create a pale lilac colour.  

Yang Xiao Long.  Not Branwen.  Xiao Long.

Thankfully seven months had flown by relatively fast.  If she wanted she could go back to the tribe.  Tai was driving back, she was sat in the passenger seat with Yang on her lap. Summer and Qrow were driving behind them.  Obviously Summer had been the one to suggest celebrating.

 _Celebrating what?_ Raven had thought. 

Celebrating that the kid had been born today instead of tomorrow? What difference was there between today and tomorrow?  Honestly she didn't get what was so great about parenthood.  She hurt all over and now had a demanding bundle in her lap that screamed when it wanted attention.  How was this a time for celebration?

Tai of course was ecstatic.  He was buzzing with the joys of fatherhood and reminding Raven of her own father.  The second he pulled up outside the house, he came round her side of the car.

"Tai, what are you-?"

Before she could say any more words of protest, Tai swept her off her feet and carried her towards the house.  Raven protested that she could walk perfectly fine but Tai insisted she should rest.

When he finally set her down on the sofa he paused to fuss over "little Yang" before heading towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing, now?" Raven asked as Summer and Qrow walked through the open door.

"Well," Tai said turning around and holding a bottle of sherry, "we only drink this when we're celebrating, and today is a great day!"

 _Is it?_ Raven thought wearily.

"May I?" Summer asked Raven, gleefully, gesturing to Yang.

"By all means."

She handed the child clumsily to Summer who cradled her with all the instincts of a natural mother. Qrow smiled a little at his lover watching her fuss over his niece.  Raven watched Summer.  She was a natural, great at mothering.  Raven wouldn't have been surprised if she were mistaken for Yang's actual mother.  

"She's so beautiful," Summer repeated for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"I know." Tai grinned with the look of a proud father.

"You're just saying that because she looks like you," Qrow joked.

Tai flicked his fringe out of his face and grinned.

" _Well_ ," he drawled making Summer laugh.

Raven noticed her brother distancing himself.  Not by choice, but because he felt that he had to.  She was keeping her distance because she wanted to.  Watching them all act like Happy Families was actually very nauseating.  

Tai handed a glass of sherry to her and kissed her forehead.  And though Raven did not empathise with Taiyang, she felt that, in that moment, she perhaps understood him.  He wanted to settle down, to raise a family.  Raven thought that perhaps she had made the wrong choice in Taiyang.

Why had Lark left with Onyx?  Because he had lived a settled life his entire existence and secretly wanted adventure.  Why would Taiyang not leave with Raven if she were to ask? Because he had lived a life of adventure and was ready to settle.

Summer placed Yang back in her lap as Tai began to speak.

"A toast," Tai called, as the members of Team STRQ raised their glasses, "to my gorgeous partner-"

"Again, your flattery is _greatly_ appreciated, but I'm afraid I'm already spoken for," Qrow joked, causing Summer to laugh.

Tai gave an exasperated sigh but he was still smiling.

"My beautiful partner, _Raven_  Branwen," Tai emphasised again.

Raven rolled her eyes.  This was like a charade.  A repeat of the evening when everyone had learned she was pregnant.

"And to our beautiful daughter, Yang Xiao Long!  Cheers!"

There was a resounding chorus.  Summer and Qrow clinked glasses again, Tai kissed Raven's forehead and tickled his kid's face. Raven took a sip of sherry but no more.

Raven looked down at the child on her lap.   _Her_ child.  And she felt next to nothing.

***

The whole evening played out like Deja Vu.  Another sherry glass was broken- as was the bottle this time- and Qrow apologised repeatedly.  The pair had departed soon after, however Qrow had thrown her some funny looks.

Raven had retired to bed early leaving Tai to tuck Yang up in her new crib.  And Tai had joined her minutes later.

"I can't tell you how happy I am," Tai said as he sat down on the bed next to her.  

 _You have_ , Raven thought lying so she was turned away from him, _repeatedly_. 

"She's just so beautiful."

 _She doesn't look much like anything_ , Raven thought, _she might turn out a hideous weakling_.

"I..." Tai sounded hesitant.  "I know you like missions and I do too, I just..." she rolled over to look at him confusedly.  "I've applied for a job- a settled job.  In Vale."

And Raven knew that this was it.  The definitive proof.  If she were to ask Tai, he would say no.  He would never come with her.

"Oh?" she said pretending to be interested.  "Where?"

"Signal Academy," he replied, "a teaching position."

"Can you teach?" she wondered whether she had said it too sharply.

"Well, I taught Qrow how to fight hand to hand," Tai pointed out.

"You taught him how to punch someone in the face," Raven corrected, "I think Qrow had that covered already."

Se knew that she had said that to bitterly.  Tai was looking at her sadly.

"I know you love missions," Tai began, "but I'm ready to settle."  He took a deep breath.  

 _What now?_ Raven thought almost angrily.

"I was going to ask you to marry me."

Something cold tightened in Raven's stomach.  Marriage.  The ultimate commitment.  The ultimate commitment to Taiyang just when she was considering leaving.

Tai was giving her a hopeful look. He was mistaking her dread filled silence for initial shock.

"Marry me?" she repeated.

"Yeah." Tai was smiling. "I love you, and I, well, I hope you love me." Raven tried not to look away. "But if you're scared I'm going to force you to settle, I won't." He took her hand in his.  "You go and have as many crazy adventures as you can." He lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles.  "Just so you come back home to me and Yang."

There was nothing much Raven could do beyond smile and nod.  

"Yes," she said at last, feeling... almost sad that she was lying to him, "I'll marry you."

Tai's grin could have powered Vale better than any dust reactor could.  He leaned forward and kissed her enthusiastically.  A small high pitched wail came from down the hall and Tai sighed, still smiling.

"I'll get it."

And as he left the room and Raven rolled over to look at the wall, she felt _something_.  Definitely something akin to sadness.  But why was she sad?   _She couldn't have possibly_... she shook her head at the thought.

There was no way, that after all these years that she had actually grown to love Tai.  Impossible.

She reached for her scroll and found a name buried deep in her contacts.  The pixelated smirk of Rust looked up at her in picture form.  Her fingers hovered over the keypad.

Was she going to do this?  Raven, for the first time in her life, felt uncertain.

But why?

She was going home.  To her family- her _real_ family.  How long had she been waiting for the chance to return home to them?  And how long was she prepared to let them suffer under the command of Tigra?  

She heard Yang's cries subside and Tai hushing her.  He would be back any second.  

So she typed a message.

**I'm ready to go home.  Come and get me.**

She switched the screen off and smiled as Tai walked back into the room.  

"Goodnight," he whispered sliding in bed next to her.

"Night."

Barely twenty minutes later, her scroll screen lit up.  Tai was already asleep, snoring lightly next to her.  Raven squinted at the message on the screen:

**Be ready tomorrow night.  It's good that you're coming back. I look forward to you taking down Tigra.**

Raven smirked a little and switched off the scroll.  Oh she would be ready alright.  

There was no going back now.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

To say Summer was excited about Raven and Tai's betrothal was the understatement of the century. Qrow was actually biting back laughter as he watched her babble her repeated congratulations at the speed of a south gone freight train. He wondered how long she had been planning the wedding of Tai and Raven given the way she was bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet.

"I was just so excited when you told me the news!" Summer was saying to the happy couple.

"That's an understatement," Qrow quipped, "she literally shrieked when you got off the scroll."

"I did not ' _shriek_ '-!"

"She totally shrieked, she never shrieks."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Anyway," Tai cut in to prevent the playful bickering between his friends.

Qrow gave him a 'spoilsport' look and nudged Summer sportingly. She dug him right back with her elbows throwing him a mock-glare.

"I just can't believe you're _finally_ getting married!" Summer added.

"Have you been waiting for this day for a long time?" Tai asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"Oh I've been waiting for you to ask her for _years_ ," Summer brushed off, "well done for finally getting the courage to do it!"

Tai flushed with happiness. Raven was smiling but seemed a little distracted in Qrow's mind. She was holding a squirming Yang, who in turn had a vice grip on a small plush yellow teddy bear, yet Raven's attention seemed to be off. Her gaze often flitted to the clock on the wall and the window; she hadn't spared Tai a second glance in all the time Summer and Qrow had been there.

"I was just surprised that you said yes, Raven," Qrow said, only half-joking.

His twin's head snapped round to him and her fixed smile relaxed a little.

"Well," she said sounding a little nervous, "we've been together this long. I think it's about time."

She offered Tai her lips and he kissed them enthusiastically. Tai's arm was draped round her shoulder and the three were in a pose that resembled every stereotypical happy family you saw in a cartoon kids show. 

 _God Raven's going to hate that comparison_ , he thought with a grin, _she's never liked the idea of a happy little family. She's always scoffed at the idea, yet here she is_. He smiled at his niece who was chewing on her teddy. _Here she is with her happy little family._

Qrow wrapped his arm round Summer as she came to stand by him. She was looking at Yang excitedly but perhaps a little wistfully. He knew that, unlike his sister, Summer had always wanted that happy family kind of life. However, he knew Summer didn't want to give up missions. She was a born fighter, skilled for sure, but merciful. She wasn't one for settling but he knew she would love a family.

Qrow had been surprised when he heard that Tai "Punch-Everything-Till-My-Arm-Falls-Off" Xiao Long was planning on settling.

"A teaching job?" he had asked disbelievingly.

"Why not?" Tai had replied defensively, "I reckon I'd be great at teaching. Bright young things like we are, the next generation of World Defenders!"

"You are _sickeningly_ optimistic about this."

"Hey!" Tai had clapped him round the shoulders. "You could always join me!"

"Please," Qrow had scoffed brushing him off, "I couldn't give up missions if I tried!"

"Oh you wouldn't have to! Teaching doesn't end your opportunities, it increases them! You're surrounded by new students and you can still risk your life and be home for tea!"

Qrow had snorted.

"Yeah, right."

Of course Qrow hadn't actually taken Tai seriously. But no. The Xiao Long was being serious. He Qrow wasn't sure whether he as dreaming. Everything he had come to know was flipped on its head;

Tai "Punch-Everything-In-The-Face" Xiao Long was settling.

Raven "I-Wouldn't-Have-Children-Even-If-You-Offered-Me-A-Crown" Branwen was cradling her newborn daughter.

So he, Qrow "I-Have-A-Fair-Grip-On-Reality" Branwen, was starting to wonder whether he was actually dreaming.

He shook his head. The only person who was much the same as he remembered from Beacon was Summer. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. How had he managed to keep a girl like her? She was perfect in pretty much every way and he thanked whatever Gods out there for letting him meet her.

"When were you thinking of marrying?" Qrow asked.

"So eager?" Tai joked.

"No, I just want to know how long I have before you start making 'brother' puns at me."

Tai grinned.

"I could always start now if you're so eager!"

"Please don't."

"broski, brosicle, god of the brocean, brotato chip, brotein shake!" 

"Are you done?" Qrow groaned as Summer rolled her eyes and Raven gave an impatient sigh.

"Almost," Tai grinned, "brotterfly, bromato-"

"Please let it end," Qrow begged, he looked at Raven exasperatedly, "you still want to marry this guy?"

"Oi!"

Raven shrugged but smiled when Tai looked offendedly at her.

"Of course I want to marry you, dimwit," she huffed.

"Thank god for that!" Tai joked.  
She smiled at Tai and handed him Yang.

"Excuse me a minute." She kissed Tai on the cheek and moved towards the bathroom.

"Hey, did I ever tell you about the time I fought that bandit chieftain?" Tai asked with a grin.

~~~

Raven took out her scroll and read the message.

 **Be with you in an hour. I will await your signal**.

She sighed feeling a tightness clench at her. This was it. She could go home.

So why did she feel so... bad? She swallowed a little. Why now, just why did she feel so remorseful for what she was about to do?

Could she just up and leave?  
Raven wanted to slap herself. Come on, she thought angrily, what's happened to me?

A year ago she would have upped and left with a snap of her fingers. But now? Raven's eyes narrowed. It wasn't _Yang_ was it? Her _daughter_? Was her _daughter_ making her weak?

She snarled at the thought. She wasn't weak. She was strong. Strong like her mother.

So she replied quickly.

 **Be ready at midnight**.

Raven switched off her scroll and put it in her pocket taking calming breaths. This was it. By midnight tonight she would be gone. She would leave behind her team and return to her family.

Leave Summer, Tai, Yang and ... _Qrow_. That made her more hesitant. He was the reason she had never gone home before. She had cared about him too much to slay him and she wondered now whether she could leave him behind.

He would never go back to the tribe. She knew that.  
She pushed open the door to the bathroom and stood next to Tai. The clock on the wall read

6:04pm. Five hours and fifty six minutes to go.

She began her countdown.

~~~

"And then I grabbed this Boarbatusk- and let me tell you it was _not_ happy!- and I just threw it right at him!" Tai was saying.

"Oh God, you're so lying!" Summer gasped clutching her sides as she laughed.

"I am not!"

"That is too ridiculous!" Qrow scoffed though he couldn't stop laughing himself.

"And then the chieftain bats this Boarbatusk like a freakin' baseball champion and it goes skidding off like some horned baseball of death!"

"Oh come off it-!"

"So I grab Azael and pull him out of there and we get to the shipping port and he shouts-"

"I knew we should have turned left!" Qrow beat him to the punchline.

The three fell about howling with laughter. Tai somehow managed to give Qrow a mock glare through his before collapsing again. As Summer clutched her sides and wiped her tears from her eyes, she noticed one very perplexed Raven staring at them all.

"I've missed something haven't I?" she asked wearily.

The three other team members looked at each other and burst out laughing again. Raven raised an eyebrow and peered down at Yang, who was lying in the hamper, and looking round curiously wondering what all the fuss was about.

Summer thought she noticed a sense of impatience around Raven the second she walked back into the room. Her large red eyes constantly flickered to the clock on the wall, and the young woman seemed to be chewing something over in her mind.

"You alright?" she asked as she managed to compose herself.

"I'm fine, just tired," Raven admitted hurriedly, "Yang was crying last night."

Summer smiled sympathetically. She didn't have children of her own- though she would very much like to- but she could only imagine what it must be like. To her surprise, Tai nudged Raven sportingly with a scoff.

" _Please_ ," he huffed, "I was the one who got up every time she cried!"

Raven shrugged.

"Still woke me up." She fished her scroll out of her pocket, glanced at it and then put it away. "She isn't half loud."

Summer smiled down at the little blonde girl who was waving tiny little fists in the air at them all. Qrow was eyeing her warily as if one wrong move would cause something bad to happen. She slipped her hand through his and squeezed it reassuringly.

She knew how much pain Qrow felt himself when his Semblance caused some upset or other. He was nervous of being round people anyway, let alone a child. He looked down at her with a grateful expression and squeezed her hand back.

Summer knew she could only provide so much support. She would never know the true extent of his feelings, she couldn't possibly understand how he felt but she tried. She had a feeling he was grateful for that.

She did truly love Qrow.

Sometimes her mind would wander to a kiss beneath a red leafed tree and she would unconsciously smile.

She realised she was smiling a little goofily now and quickly dropped it with a pink flush in her cheeks.

"... She definitely loves attention," Tai was saying.

Summer looked over to see him smiling fondly down at Yang. He was so proud. Proud that she was his. She couldn't blame him. If Yang was her daughter she would be proud too.

 _Raven must_ _be_ _proud too_ , Summer thought looking over at her teammate.

Raven rarely smiled- when she did they were usually at Tai- but she was gazing at Yang with some emotion in her eyes. Summer smiled for her. She looked at Raven hoping to coax a smile but saw something strange in her eye.

She was eyeing Yang almost sadly. Like she knew something was going to happen. However when she noticed Summer looking, Raven quickly snapped her head up and smiled.

This time Summer frowned. She recalled Qrow, many months back not long after Raven had fallen pregnant saying;

_"I just don't understand what Raven's game is."_

Then, Summer hadn't noticed any real difference. Perhaps she had been too caught up in the joyous whirlwind of the news to pay attention. But now she could see. There was something up with Raven.

And, she thought looking at Tai, who was giving a retelling of his Boarbatusk story to Raven, Taiyang is completely oblivious.

***

Qrow and herself left not long after 7:30pm. The sun was set and the walk home was probably going to only get more dangerous the longer they stayed. As the house disappeared from sigh, she turned to Qrow.

"I know what you mean about Raven," she said.

He looked at her brief surprise flickered across his face but quickly vanished- only to be replaced by a grim look. He glanced back at the house.

"Something's up," he agreed, "she's acting as if she's almost..."

"... anticipating something," Summer finished and he nodded.

"Yeah. The question is what."

"Do you think we should go back?"

Qrow sighed despondently.

"Even if we did, I'm not entirely sure what we could do."

Summer chewed her lip anxiously. She was fearful for Raven; the way she had looked at her daughter...

"I'm worried for her," she admitted and Qrow stopped to hold her close.

"Raven can take care of herself," he pointed out, "you know her as well as I do; she's an independent woman. Whatever gets thrown at her, she can force her way through it."

"That's the thing." Summer looked up at him. "What if this is something she can't? The way she looked at Yang..."

"Tomorrow we'll be back and we'll see," Qrow said reassuringly, "I'll ask her then, but right now we should probably get moving."

Summer sighed and nodded her agreement. Qrow's hand took her's and they continued walking down the path.  

~~~

Raven lay in bed watching the clock.  11:50pm.  Tai was next to her, an arm draped around her waist, snoring lightly.  She lifted his arm, a dead weight and shifted.

Nothing.

She carefully placed his arm where she had been and walked over to the wardrobe.  A bag, already packed sat at the bottom.  She grabbed her clothes, slung the bag on her back and headed out to the landing.

She stopped in the doorway to look at Taiyang.  Raven felt something clench at her.  He had been her lover for almost seven years after all.  Perhaps some form of attachment was there.  She looked down at the ring on her finger.

The symbol of the promise she made.

Silently, she slid the metal band off her finger and placed it on the bedside table next to Tai.

And with that she swept out of the room, headed downstairs where she changed into her clothes and grabbed her sword off the hook by the door.  She would leave no note, no explanation.

Raven was not sure what she would write anyway.  And with one last look round the house that had been her home, she opened the door and walked outside.

Rust was leaning against a tree.  She was surprised to see one of his arms was metal from the wrist down.  He grinned when he saw her looking.

"A gift from your brother, I hope to return the favour one day."

 _You won't_ , she thought.

"Are you ready?"

Was she?  Raven paused and wanted to laugh at herself.  For so many years she had wanted out and here she was, at the last possible second, having second thoughts.

She turned round to look back at the house.  A house she would never return to.

"Yes," she said at last tying her sword round her waist, "I'm ready."

Rust grinned at her and the pair walked away into the woods.  Woods she would most likely never walk through again.

 _Heh_ , she thought bitterly, _mother would be furious with me.  "Don't be weak!", "Keep your emotions in check!", "the Strong live, the Weak die, those are the rules"._

Raven fixed that last sentence in her mind.  It was a code she hoped to live by.  And as she walked she thought of Yang.

She didn't know how Onyx had managed when it came to herself and Qrow.  Yang seemed to make _her_ weak.  She was ... a complication.  Something unexpected that she hadn't asked for.

_The strong live, the weak die._

If Yang was strong, perhaps they would one day meet again.  Her eyes narrowed.  Was she wishing this?  Wishing the child with her?  She cursed the thought.

Yet she was unable to stop herself from making a slight adjustment to her mother's rule.   

_The strong live, the weak die, but I will give them one chance.  Save them once, and should they fail to live afterwards, that is there doing.  I saved them once.  But I will not do it again._

Those _are the rules._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Tai woke up the next morning to the light streaming through the curtains. Yang had been surprisingly quiet last night, much to his relief.

He realised he couldn't hear Raven's light breath behind him.

"You awake?"

No answer.

He rolled over and blinked. She wasn't there. She must have gotten up earlier, she was an early riser. Tai smiled and sat up in bed stretching. As if on cue, there was a thin wail from Yang's room.

"I'll get it!" he called to Raven downstairs.

He swung his feet out of bed and moved sleepily towards Yang's room. Tai picked up the wailing baby and examined her. Probably hungry, he sighed, oh hell, what do I know? I don't speak baby.

He walked downstairs and walked to the kitchen. He saw something red on the sofa out of the corner of his eye as he passed.

"Do you know where the baby bottle is?" he called over his shoulder as he rummaged through a cupboard.

No answer.

"Never mind." He pulled the blue bottle out from its spot. "I got it."

He walked into the living room jogging Yang up and down to try and quieten her wailing fit.

"Could you just-?" He stopped short. The red shape was Raven's dressing gown, not Raven herself. He sighed and gave an embarrassed smile. "I've been talking to an empty room." He shook his head and placed Yang in the folds of the gown whilst he walked back into the kitchen to get the baby milk carton.

He winced as his daughter let out another ear splitting yell.

 _Yes alright,_ he thought as he shook the bottle with the milk, _I'm coming_. He picked up the squirming baby and began to feed her giving the blonde child's an exasperated look. _How can something so small be so noisy?_

Yang eventually quietened down and began gurgling at him reaching up with little fists.

"Oh now you're happy," he huffed setting the bottle down, "come on, let's find Mummy." Yang made another gurgling noise and he smiled at her. "Is she in the dining room?" He peeked in. "No. Is she in the bathroom?... no." Tai frowned and walked towards the front door. "Is she outside?"

As he reached for the door handle he frowned. Despite still being partially asleep he could tell something was wrong... But what?

He looked round wondering what it was as he patted Yang gently on the back. There was his coat and boots and Raven's slippers-

Her _sword_.

He stared at the hook with disbelief.

Her sword was gone.

Tai pushed open the front door and looked round. There was no sign of Raven. He walked round the side of the house but she wasn't there.

"Raven?"

He half expected her to materialise next to him shaking her head and asking what he wanted. There wasn't even a response to his call.

Now Tai was worried.

He hurried back into the house, placed a wriggling Yang back into the folds of Raven's dressing gown, and grabbed his scroll from the kitchen counter.

Dialling Raven's number he patiently waited.  The call didn't even ring.

" _This is Raven Branwen, sorry, I'm busy at the moment but leave a message and I'll try and get back to you_."

Mother of Grimm he hated voicemail. So Raven's scroll was off. Maybe she had walked to Qrow and Summer's..? He swallowed his panic.

This wasn't out of character for Raven. She often went wandering... but usually she leaves a note... or mentions it beforehand...

And she had promised hadn't she? That she would tell him if she was going to go wandering. He dialled Qrow's scroll and waited.

The scroll rang for a long time before it was answered.

" _Tai?_ " Qrow asked sounding half asleep, " _it's too early for this, what do you want?_ "

"Is Raven there?"

" _Huh?_ "

"Is Raven with you?"

" _No, we just woke up. Why?_ "

Tai chewed his lip nervously.

"She's not here. She's gone. I woke up this morning and she's not here!"

There was a pause.

" _What?!_ " Qrow sounded very awake now.

"I woke up about fifteen minutes ago and she's not here- her sword's gone as well!- and there's no note or anything!"

" _What's going on?_ " Summer's tired voice asked in the background.

" _Raven's gone_ ," he heard Qrow reply.

" _Again?_ "

" _Yeah_."

"I don't know where she is," Tai added as he paced the floor.

" _It's not the first time she's done this,_ " Summer pointed out trying to sound reassuring.

"But she promised-"

" _Tai_ ," Qrow cut in, " _this is Raven we're talking about. She's probably gone Grimm slaying again- like in school_." There was a sigh. " _She's not a liar- she'd never deliberately lie to us- but she doesn't think about these things. I'm sure she'll be back soon_."

"You really think so?"

" _Yes, talk to you later, Tai_."

~~~

Qrow didn't think so. That was the truth.

Raven was a liar, she lied about several things. But why would she just vanish?

"You don't really think she's just wandering, do you?" Summer asked quietly.

Qrow sighed. She was sat on the bed staring down at the floor. Her shoulders were tensed with worry.

"I don't know what to think," he admitted.

"We should have gone back last night."

He winced.

"Yeah," he agreed bitterly, "should've done. My fault."

Summer looked at him with wide shocked silver eyes.

"I didn't mean it-"

"-I know." Qrow sighed and sat back down next to her. "I know. But you were right, we should've done. I was the one who said to wait."

"Remember this is Raven," Summer said sounding reassuring, Qrow wondered to whom she was trying to reassure, "perhaps she really has just gone out for a bit?"

"Perhaps," Qrow agreed.

 _But unlikely_ , he thought.

He pinned his cape to his shirt and picked up his scythe from where it was propped against the wall.

"You going to Tai's?" Summer asked standing up.

"Yeah."

"I'll be there in a minute, just give me a chance to get up."

Qrow gave a tight, artificial smile and walked out of the door.  He feared for Raven.  There had to be some reason for her departure and- though he hoped she was right- he knew deep down that Summer was incorrect.

~~~

Summer knew that she was wrong about Raven.  She had known that from the second she had tried to reassure her- well what was left of her- team.  She also knew that Qrow was worried.

Though the Branwen twins had never really gotten along at the best of times, they still had each other's backs.  Summer was certain that if any harm came to Raven, Qrow would be after those that did it and the same applied visa versa.  She swung her cloak round her shoulders and secured it with her rose shaped brooch.

Deep down she could only hope that Raven would return that evening and it would all be some great misunderstanding.  But even deeper down, she knew that it wasn't the case.

Something had to be fundamentally wrong.  Raven loved Tai, she had seen it.  Perhaps not as much as Tai had loved Raven but there's was definitely _something_ there.  Right?

And then there was Yang.  Why would Raven leave her newborn daughter?  Her fiancé?  What would she possibly hope to achieve by leaving?  Exactly.  So Raven wasn't _really_ gone... right?

Summer grabbed Silver Rose from its place by the door and followed in Qrow's footsteps.  She could only pray that she was right.  The familial love Qrow had for his sister was strong and she worried for his sanity more than anything.

She had seen Qrow worried, had seen him fearing for Raven's life, for Tai's and her own.  He would always be ready to tear himself apart if it meant saving the others.  She feared that he would do so now.

So she quickened her pace to catch up with him.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

By the time the sun had begun to set, the remaining members of Team STRQ had come to one unanimous decision; Raven was most definitley gone.

Tai's head was buried in his hands in despair as he sat on the sofa.  Summer was cradling Yang but her worry, sadness and confusion were ever prevalent and Qrow?  Qrow was tearing himself apart with worry.

He was pacing back and forth through the living room, stopping to occasionally check the window, before resuming his pacing.  Summer sat down next to a silent Tai and rested her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to console him.  

She was consoling the inconsolable.

Tai seemed physically _broken_ by Raven's departure.  And Qrow could only be sympathetic to that.  His friend was hurt, heartbroken and distraught but most of all confused.  That ever prevailing question- 'why?' - was clearly eating him up inside.

_Why had she left?_

In a way, each member of the team felt that they were solely to blame for her absence.  Eventually Summer interrupted the thickening silence of the room.

"She can't have gone far."

Qrow paused mid stride to look at her.  

"We don't know when she left," Tai said quietly looking at the silver object on the coffee table.

He had found it not ten minutes earlier- Raven's engagement ring.  The final affirmation that she was gone for good.  Summer couldnt understand it, Tai couldn't understand it but Qrow?  He could only think of one thing: The tribe.

Whether she had gone willingly or been forced, it must have been them.  And Raven was presuming that she wouldn't come back.

"Okay," Summer said, her tone firm as she stood up, "we can't just mope around here.  Raven can't have left Patch just yet, the port is a day away from here on foot and we know she didn't take the car." Qrow and Tai looked at Summer surprised.  She was speaking louder and more affirmative than ever.  "Two of us should drive to the port whilst on of us remains here to look after Yang."

"I can't stay here alone with Yang," Qrow replied instantly, "I might cause something to-"

"I'm going too," Tai said springing tin his feet.

Qrow looked at the red rim of his eyes and knew he wouldn't be dissuaded.  Both men wanted an answer.  Summer sighed and nodded.

"Go.  Try and find her."

Qrow nodded.  It was a team leader's order after all.

~~~

Tai was the one who drove , though perhaps that was a bad idea.  He was so consumed by a sense of grief he wasn't even sure he could see the road.  

Qrow eyed him nervously.  Tai's hair was ragged, his eyes red rimmed and bugged.. he looked wild with anxiety for his fiancé.  Qrow could've hated Raven for all the pain she was causing had he not been eaten up with concern himself.  The only hope they had was that Raven was still in Patch.

They had been driving for hours already, it was long into the night and the port was just now looming into sight.

"Tai!   _Brakes!_ " Qrow shouted.

Tai finally snapped out of his anxiety filled haze to see the car in front and slammed on the brakes.   There was a loud screech as the tires complained but thankfully complied.

Qrow threw open the passenger door and went running.  Tai could see the queue ahead and followed suit.  There was still the possibility that they could have beaten Raven there...

There was a blur of black as Qrow ran and shrunk in on himself.  Suddenly Tai was running alongside a black bird.  Qrow soared above the tree line zipping ahead towards the port area.  There was another blur and Qrow morphed back into human form as he skidded to a halt in front of the security area.

"Have you seen this woman?" he demanded holding up a photo of Raven he had ripped from one of the photo albums.

"Excuse you?" the security man squeaked in surprise.

"This woman," Qrow continued, "have you seen her?  Has she passed through here?"

"Er..." the man blinked at the picture, "I could check the security feed but-"

Qrow vaulted over the counter and spun the screen to face him.

"Sir!" the man protested.

But Qrow was already searching.  His eyes fell upon one feed.

Raven... there she was.  Three hours earlier standing on the edge of the docks.  She looked over her shoulder and then in a blur of black, a small bird flew off screen from where she had been standing.

"Well?" Tai asked as Qrow stared emotionlessly at the monitor.

He looked up at Tai and shook his head.  He had no idea where Raven had gone.  

It was strange to see a man break down.  To see the cracks in that outer shell slowly widen until there was nothing left.

Qrow clambered over the desk and took hold of Tai.  

The blonde man had definitely been broken.  Qrow had known that Tai had loved Raven with a fierce passion, and though he had doubted the sincerity of her affections towards Tai, he knew that Tai had been happy.  Living the dream so to speak.

Qrow himself was desperate to fly, to soar, to follow his sister.  To find wherever she had gone and to bring her _home_.  But right now Tai needed him.  He was a broken man- they both were- and he knew how badly the news would hit Summer.

Despite knowing deep down that Raven was gone for several hours, the final assurance was a little hard to process.  

_Why did she leave?_

They had all had hope that like in every cheesy romantic film they would reach the port just before she set sail, before she left, and stop her.  Call her back and bring her back with them.

But this wasn't some cliched romantic film.  This was reality.  And reality was hell.

Qrow was the one to drive back.  He was the one to open the front door.  The one to sit Tai down.  The one to tell Summer.  The one who tried to remain outwardly strong.

But inside? 

Inside he was just as distraught.  Raven was his sister, his twin.  And she was gone.  Perhaps forever.  And his friend?  Broken by her departure, if he could bring her back he would.

He couldn't bear to see them him so torn.  He couldn't bear to see Summer so confused and distressed and Yang?

He felt sick looking down at the baby who was looking between the adults face scrunching up ready to wail.  A little girl who would grow up without a mother.

Qrow swallowed.  He had never particularly liked his mother and her ideals, but growing up without one at all... 

His niece began to cry as she sensed the tragedy around her.

Just when things were looking up.

 _Well_ , he thought bitterly remembering the laws of the world, _what goes up must come down_.

And by hell it had come crashing down hard.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The weeks following Raven's departure were shrouded by a grey cloud that seemed to hang over them all.

Tai seemed to have closed himself off, Qrow and Summer barely saw him anymore- at least not outside of the house- and he was struggling to cope with raising Yang alone. Summer herself was saddened by Raven's absence, she had held her amongst her closest friends, and even her energetic personality seemed beaten down. And Qrow, Summer had feared he would tear himself apart, and he was on the cusp of doing so.

She couldn't recall the last time he had slept- and no matter how much she begged, argued or pleaded he refused to listen. He just sat at the kitchen table, computer screen in front of him, newspaper articles sprawled everywhere, and a permanent frown on his face.

Qrow was searching for Raven with a vengeance. And it was driving him insane.

Every morning was the same now; Summer would awake, alone, and go into the kitchen. There she would find Qrow at the table continuing his search.

"Good morning," she greeted as she always did. There was no tone to her voice. She had given up expending the little energy she had.

"Hey," Qrow offered by means of greeting without looking away from whatever it wasn't he was reading this morning.

And that was that.

Summer would then make coffee and breakfast and walk to Tai's. He struggled to raise Yang alone, so she offered a helping hand where she could. It felt like she was carrying the weight of everything on her shoulders.

Ozpin had offered his sympathies when Raven had disappeared and not visited for two weeks so as to allow the team time to recuperate from her departure. But in time he returned and Summer worked with him in her job protecting the Relics, the Maidens and whatever other impossibilities she was now in part responsible for.

The human mind can only take so much before it snaps.

Summer walked to Tai's, tired and beaten down by everything, entered the house and set about helping where she could. Tai was a broken man, and she alone was trying to put him back together. The two men of the team were tearing themselves apart and it was down to her, the leader of a shattered team, to try and bring them back from the point they had gone over.

"Hey," she greeted to Tai who was feeding Yang from a bottle with little enthusiasm.

The dark circles under his eyes told her he hadn't slept again.

"Summer," he responded looking up with deadbeat blue eyes.

"I can take her from here if you want?" she offered.

Tai shook his head. She could see that he was trying, she could only given him credit for that- he did try.

"Qrow?" Tai asked.

Summer winced. Qrow and Tai, to the best of her knowledge hadn't spoken to each other since the night Raven was discovered to have left Patch. Neither of them seemed to know how the other fared. And Summer winced because she knew that no matter how bad Tai was, Qrow was worse.

"He's fine," she lied, "still a bit down, but fine."

Tai nodded slowly and looked down with a half smile at Yang. Summer was relieved to see something positive in his features, she almost collapsed with relief.

"Look at her," he said sounding worn but not distraught, "I think she's going to look like Raven."

"Lucky her," Summer replied in a feeble attempt at brightening the mood, "Raven was a looker."

"Is," Tai corrected, " _is_ a looker."

"Is, sorry," Summer hastily recovered.

Tai stroked the soft tuft of golden hair sprouting from Yang's head.  He looked up at Summer and she was startled to see the sheer  _gratitude_ in his expression.

"Thank you," he said sounding as if he was releasing some great weight that had been bearing down on him, "for helping me look after Yang, I don't think I would have coped wihout you."

Summer blinked a little but smiled.

"Hey, what are friends for?" she pointed out and sat down next to Tai so as to fuss over the girl.  "May I?"

"You don't always have to ask," Tai snorted- Summer was delighted to see just a little of the old Tai returning- and handed Yang to her.

Summer's silver eyes looked into Yang's pale lilac ones.

"Hello, Yang," she cooed, tickling the infant lightly.

Yang giggled and reached out her teeny fists towards her.  She was only a few weeks old but her personality was already beginning to shine through.  Yang was a giggler and seemed to have more of her father's disposition than her mother's.

Summer herself would have loved children and her mind went to Qrow.  Qrow who now sat alone at the table losing himself in his hunt for his sister.  

Her smile faded.  Tai noticed.

"Are you okay?"

She sighed rocking Yang lightly as she spoke.

"Qrow's..." she took a deep breath before continuing, "he's losing it." She didn't look at Tai but she felt his sudden movement that indicated he was shocked.  "He's looking for Raven but his search it's- its taking over his life!" She fought back her tears willing them to stay behind her eyes.

Tai placed a hand on her shoulder hesitantly.

"It'll be okay," he offered in a none too great effort at consoling her.

 _Will it?_ Summer thought surprising herself with her own bitterness.

"Have you asked him to stop?"

"He won't," Summer replied mournfully, "and I don't want him to stop.  I want ..." she swallowed down Raven's name- she feared she would cause Tai pain- and continued, "I want her to come back as much as the pair of you do- she's Qrow's twin and she's your partner- but I just want him to _slow down_."

There was a long pause as Summer looked down at Yang who was blissfully unaware and beginning to doze in her arms.  Tai gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  

"I don't really know what to say," Tai admitted sounding pained.

"I know." Summer sniffed a little. "I can only keep talking to him, pleading with him to listen but I-" she cut off with a small intake of breath.  "I don't know how much more I can take!" She chuckled without humour.  "God I sound so selfish."

"No you don't," Tai assured, "you love Qrow, anyone can see that.  And he loves you, it's just... sometimes these things happen.  Me and Ra-" he cut off abruptly. "Me and ... _her_ , we had some rough patches- admittedly none like this- but we overcame them... eventually.  So will you and Qrow.   Trust me."

 _I hope that's true_ , Summer thought letting Tai give her a hug.

"It's not just that though," she whispered, "his Semblance... its..."

"Bad?"

"Worse.  He's under so much stress it's just... _amplified_."

".. example?"

"Worst?  A branch in the garden almost crushed me." 

"That was because of him?"

"He certainly thought so."

She rubbed her eyes and pulled back from the hug.  She could remember it clear as day.

+++

_"I'll just be outside," Summer called over her shoulder as Qrow made a noise of frustration._

_She sighed.  That search of his was consuming him.  She had barely taken a step outside when the old tree near the front door gave a groan._

_Summer barely had any time to react before a large branch snapped and fell towards her._

_Thank Gods for her speed as she threw herself out of the way in time... though not enough to stop the end hitting her shoulder._

_Though her Aura shielded her from any real damage it was a nasty knock._

_"Summer?"_

_The one and only time Qrow left the table in those few weeks was when he ran outside.  Summer had seen him look at her, the branch, the tree and his own hands._

_She had seen the finality in his eyes._

_"It wasn't necessarily you-" she tried but Qrow's dark look made her falter._

_"I felt it..." he whispered, "but I never..."_

_His gaze hardened.  He made to reach for her but seemed to think better of it hastily withdrawing and hurrying inside._

_"Tai's probably expecting you," he said quickly as he returned to his computer, "weren't you visiting today?"_

_"Qrow I-"_

_"_ Summer _." He had given her a look she didn't want to argue with.  "I think you should go."_

+++

Tai's face was unreadable but she sensed some anger in him.

"Tai?"

"He said that."

Summer was taken aback by Tai's sudden demeanour.

"He was just trying to protect me," she said hurriedly, "not-"

"That's not protection- pushing away the people you care about, who care about _you_."

Summer could sense the allusion to Raven behind his words.  She placed a sleeping Yang back into his arms.

"I should go, goodbye."

She turned and quickly left before he could call her back.  She wondered whether she had just made things one hundred times worse.

But she needed to talk to Qrow again.  And by hell he was going to listen.

~~~~

Qrow couldn't remember the last time he slept properly.  He had spent countless hours, days, weeks- they all blurred together- searching for his sister.  

Summer kept telling him to stop.  He couldn't.  Raven's swift departure had left Team STRQ in ruins and only Raven could answer why she had left.  Was it a mission?

Was she being forced?  Had she just left?  If she was on some dangerous mission he needed to find her, to help her.  He needed to-

"Qrow."

He didn't look up at Summer as he continued his search.  He was scrolling through various news articles, reports on Huntsmen sightings.  Team STRQ was widely known throughout Remnant, a sighting of Raven Branwen would not go unchecked.

"Qrow," Summer repeated.

"Yes?" he asked still not looking up.

What if he missed something?  What if-?

A hand closed the lid of his computer. Qrow looked up wild eyes and just a little bit angered.

"Hey!  What are you-?"

"Qrow, please, just listen to me!" Summer pleaded.

Her hand was keeping the lid of his computer down.  He tried budging her fingers but for someone of such a small frame, Summer was stronger than she appeared.

"Summer, I'm trying-" he began but she cut him off.

"- to find Raven, I know!" She gave him a sad look.  "I've been searching too but-" her eyes narrowed as he continued to try and pry her fingers from the computer.  " _QROW_."

He started at the ferocity in her tone.  And for the first time in weeks he took a proper look at her.

She looked _worn_.  Her shimmering silver eyes were almost a dull grey and radiated a sense of permanent sadness.  Qrow was taken aback by how utterly shattered she looked.  More so than when Raven had left.

Once she was certain she hadn't his attention she continued.

"Qrow," she repeated, "I'm not asking you to stop this search for Raven, far from it- I want her back as much as you and Tai do.  She was my fighting partner at Beacon, we were close."  She took a deep breath.  "But please, just take a break and slow down."

"I will when I've found her," Qrow promised, "but with everything here it'll take-"

"Forever!" Summer interrupted, "it could take ten years.  Are you going to spend ten years doing nothing but sit here and look?  I know she's your twin Qrow, but please, you can take a break in this search."

"You don't understand-"

"No, you don't understand." She looked at him firmly.  "Say you found Raven right this second, what would you do?  Go after her?  Then what?  What if you encounter Grimm, or some enemy en route?"

"I'd fight them," Qrow responded getting to his feet to try and stare her down.

Summer however was having none of it.

"You'd lose."

"No I-"

He was startled when she pushed him.  Not hard, in fact she put barely any strength into it and yet somehow he ended up almost collapsing over the table in exhaustion.

"You can't even stand upright," she pointed out and Qrow wore her silver eyes flashed for half a second, "how do you hope to go and trek possibly half way round the world to bring Raven back?  You're exhausted and it's not just affecting you!  You might not care about the risks, you might not think about that because you want to bring Raven back, but I- we- do care." She took a deep breath.  "Look, I'm not asking you to stop." She placed an arm on his shoulder and then hugged him tightly.  Qrow looked down at her startled.  "Just _please_ , get some rest." She pulled back to look at him with those exhausted eyes.  "Not just for _you_ , but for the people you care about." 

He saw her give a tired sort of smile before retreating towards the bedroom.  Qrow looked at the still closed laptop lid and sat back down.

He opened it up and paused.  Then he sighed and hit the power button.

Then he stood up, walked into the bedroom where he saw Summer curled up as if sleeping on the bed.  He lay down next to her and she rolled over clinging to him tightly.

"Thank you."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The very next day Qrow went to visit Tai for the first time in almost a month. Summer walked beside him, not saying anything, but she looked a little better. Qrow wondered just how much he had put her through in such a short space of time. He wondered how Tai was, Summer had described as better than he had been the night Raven left, but nonetheless distraught and perhaps a little angry.

So, of course he was expecting Tai to be a little angry. Qrow could understand that. He was pretty sure Tai would be mad at him for not being around. Qrow had come to the realisation after Summer's talk that he had left Tai hanging instead of being there when the pair probably needed each other more than ever. However he wasn't expecting Tai to try and land one on him. Thankfully, his Semblance did the first useful thing it had done for a long time and Tai missed and would have fallen over with his own momentum had Summer not caught him.

"Ugh, hey?" Qrow offered as Tai regained his footing.

"Hey?!" Tai snapped, Qrow wincing at his tone, "five and a half weeks and you say " _hey_ "?!"

"Tai-" Summer attempted but Tai continued to talk over her.

"You little-!"

"Pfft, taller than you," Qrow snorted despite knowing that his smartass comment would do little to help the situation.

"Qrow I swear-"

"Uh-uh children present!" Qrow pointed to Yang who was lying in her basket and just visible past Tai into the living room.

"Qrow, not helping," Summer sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

But Qrow could see the smallest of smiles on her face that she was failing to keep back. Tai on the other hand was getting more and more frustrated by his friend's antics. Qrow wouldn't have been surprised if steam had come pouring out of his ears. Qrow sighed clearly appealing to Tai's humour wasn't the right way to go about the situation.

"Look Tai," he tried again but Tai cut him off.

"Summer said you were looking for Ra- for _her_ -"

"I haven't found her," Qrow said firmly making sure that his friend didn't get his hopes up, "but I'm still looking."

Tai somehow managed to look exasperated even whilst completely furious. Qrow wondered whether he should take a picture of such a strange combination of facial moods.

"Not the point, Qrow; you may not have been physically gone but you pretty much left us like she did!"

Qrow took that like a slap in the face. Summer's hand automatically moved to hold him back but she didn't need to. He was too stunned to do anything. He hadn't been like that.. had he? Summer looked angry but he wondered if she agreed with what Tai had said...

"Tai, _please_ ," she said firmly, "we didn't come here to argue or fight, please let us in- we can discuss this inside."

Sometimes Qrow wondered whether Summer's Semblance was Speed or was instead some form of Persuasion. Either way, Tai, begrudgingly, stepped aside and allowed them into the house. Qrow was careful to position himself so he was distanced from Yang, he really didn't want his Semblance to cause anything to happen to her, not after-

He shook his head to try and rid himself of the memory. But he couldn't.

 _Not after the tree branch hit Summer_ , that cold voice in the back of his mind whispered.

He could still remember the utter terror he had felt when that had happened. He had wanted to help her up but had been so scared of his Misfortune causing her greater harm... and yet despite that he had almost caused her serious injury, she was still by his side, still keeping him close.

Tai closed the door, plucked Yang from where she was nestled in her basket and sat down on one of the sofas looking at Qrow both expectantly and judgementally. Summer dropped down onto the sofa already looking exasperated by her two teammates. Qrow flopped down next to her and focused his attention on Tai who was giving him such a withering look he half expected to burst into flames on the spot. He wondered whether he deserved it considering Tai's cutting remark.

"So," Qrow began trying to break the awkward silence, "how've you been?"

Tai twitched irritably but after a warning glare from Summer, that Qrow personally wouldn't have challenged, he at least managed to sound civil.

"Not great." There was another lengthy pause. "You?"

"Much the same."

He glanced at Summer. She was looking between the pair like a mother trying to keep the diplomacy between two squabbling siblings who were now being forced to apologise to each other. _To be fair_ , Qrow thought dryly, _that is pretty much what's happening here_. He was half expecting her to knock their heads together.

"Yang's doing well I see," Qrow added as a new conversation topic.

Tai actually smiled at that and looked down at his daughter with an expression of unfaltering fondness. Yang had grown a little since Qrow had last seen her; no longer the bright pink newborn with the duck feather blonde fluff of hair; the fluff on top of her head was beginning to become more hair-like in texture and she seemed to have grown a little as well.

"Isn't she just," Tai cooed as he cradled his daughter gently, Yang giggling as her father poked her in the nose, "she's so beautiful already."

Qrow could practically see the hearts in Tai's eyes. As Yang got older she was clearly going to have her dad wrapped around her little finger in much the same way her mother had had him.

"Very cute," Qrow agreed though he was sure that beautiful was a slight overstatement at this point in his niece's life.

Summer managed a smile too though she looked ready to intervene if the two men clashed heads again.

"Do you want to hold her?" Tai asked fixing Qrow with a look that seemed to suggest he was issuing a challenge more than asking a question.

"...okay..." Qrow said though he was hesitant; Summer offered a reassuring smile.

Tai seemed pleased by that response. Clearly he wanted Qrow to have some form of active interest in his niece' life. The blonde man stood, crossed the short space between them and gently lowered Yang into Qrow's lap. Qrow held her as if she were glass, he was terrified that his Misfortune might cause something terrible to happen. Yang patted his arms with her tiny palms and looked up at him with a smile she had definitely inherited from her father.

She made a gurgling noise as she patted at him.

"I've taken that to mean she wants a hug," Tai explained, standing next to him.

Qrow, gingerly, brought his niece in closer and gave a hesitant smile. Yang gurgled again and waved her tiny fists at him.

"Well," Qrow quipped as one of her teeny fists batted his wrists as he brought her ever closer towards him, "she really does take after you."

Tai made a scoffing sound but seemed to offer a smile. His initial anger seemed to have subsided to some extent though Qrow knew that it would still linger in him for a while yet. There was no way that Tai had forgiven him completely in the space of a few short minutes.  He almost jumped when Summer rested against him in order to lean over and tickle Yang's belly. He would never understand how she could bear to be so close to him when he brought only Misfortune- not that he was complaining, he adored her- yet she always managed to surprise him.

He looked down to see Yang gripping the front of his shirt with her small fingers. She yawned and curled up sleepily in his arms deciding that her uncle was the perfect place to nap on. She looked adorable, he was beginning to enjoy his new role as Uncle.

"Aw." Summer checked him under the chin with her finger, "I wish I had a camera, you look so sweet."

Qrow snorted.

" _Sweet_?"

"Like a shortcake."

"Like you, you mean?"

Summer smirked.

"You think I'm sweet?"

"No," he teased, "I think you're a Shortcake."

Summer swatted him in the shoulder.

"Birdbrain!"

"Nerd," he responded instantly with a smirk.

"Dork."

"Are you quite done?" Tai asked with a raised eyebrow.

Qrow turned to him and noticed the grimace that flickered over his face. It took him a while to get why- Tai had just had the love of his life walk out on him, and he and Summer were flirting.. _. right in his face_. Qrow winced.

"Sorry," he apologised as sincerely as he could.

Tai gave a small nod but seemed to be struggling.

"If you need any help with Yang, we can keep coming over," Summer offered quickly changing back to the original focus of the conversation.

Tai smiled warmly.

"If it's not too much trouble..."

"Of course not." Qrow was quick to agree with his girlfriend. "We'd be more than happy too."

In all honesty, his fears were slowly being replaced by the uncontrollable desire to hug and squeeze his niece. She was so _cute_. Summer chuckled a little as she saw him look down at Yang.

"I see she's cast a little spell over you, huh, Birdbrain?"

"She's adorable," Qrow protested as his niece snoozed in his arms, "you have to agree with that!"

"Of course I agree, she's a darling." Summer scoffed at the very idea of thinking otherwise as she continued to fuss over the sleeping baby.

"May I?" Tai asked holding his arms out and smiling.

Qrow was reluctant to hand over the kid he was beginning to get incredibly attached too but she was Tai's. With great unhappiness he handed the baby back into the loving arms of her father. Summer didn't move with the source of her attention and remained leaning against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Her confidence in him, in his Semblance not hurting her, though perhaps misplaced, was something he was in awe of. He loved her unendurably, but was always so fearful for her safety. And yet she always found ways of telling him that it was okay and that she was happy and wanted to be with him.

As Tai hugged his little daughter and smiled, Qrow could see that, regardless of his heartbreak over Raven's departure, his child was bringing him a great deal of joy. Maybe she would give him more happiness than Raven ever could, he thought. For a while he had doubted the sincerity of Raven's feelings for Tai, but the bond Tai would have with his daughter was cemented and undeniable.

~~~

Summer was relieved that Tai hadn't ripped Qrow's head off the second he had seen him. Over the past few weeks, her teammate had made no attempt st hiding his anger that Qrow was basically abandoning them if not in body then in mind. She was delighted that Qrow's fears over his niece seemed to be fading.

Yang was an adorable bundle of joy and Summer had seen how much happiness she was bringing her heartbroken father without even realising. She herself loved children, would love to have her own someday, and Yang may not have been any blood relation of her's but she was family.

"I'd better put her to bed," Tai said with a yawn that suggested Yang still woke him up in the night, "hopefully she'll stay asleep for a few hours."

As he went up the stairs, she nudged Qrow who was waving to his niece who's head was peeking over her father's shoulder.

"Why, Qrow Branwen," she said in a light, playful tone, "I do believe you're in love."

"No-one but you, sweetheart," he smirked.

"And little blonde babies?"

Qrow rolled his eyes at her.

"What can I say, she's adorable," he whined.

"Oh, the tragedy," Summer teased, "someone finally out-cuted me!"

Qrow wrapped an arm round her waist and gave her that cocky grin of his.

"You're still the most gorgeous person in Remnant," he assured her as he tilted his head in a way that made her heart flutter, "and nothing will ever change that."

He planted a light kiss on her lips before moving back as Tai came downstairs looking ready to face plant his own bed despite the early time of day. She had missed their little interactions when he had been absorbed in his search. Not even the physical contact, just the way he could make a quip, or light remark that made her day that much better, or his insistent teasing that made her roll her eyes at him. She was more than happy that he had 'come back' to her.

"You look deadbeat, Tai," she said as kindly as she could, "we could leave if you want some rest, you certainly look as though she need it."

"Nonsense-" Tai began but a yawn cut him off.

"What was that about nonsense?" Qrow quipped and Tai shot him a look as he continued yawning.

"Admit it, you need forty winks, Tai." Summer smiled reassuringly at him. "We don't live that far away, if you need anything we can always come back later."

"'spose you're right," Tai conceded, "see you later or tomorrow or whatever..."

Qrow and Summer stood up as Tai got up to see them to the door. She raised her hand and smiled at him.

"You don't have to get up, you're tired, we'll make our own way out. Take some rest, Team Leaders orders."

Qrow rolled his eyes at her.

"You still can't keep using that as an excuse to get people to listen to you," he huffed.

"As long as I'm Team Leader, I can and I will." She flicked him playfully under the chin and opened the front door. "So I say you boys still have to listen to me."

"Yes, ma'am," Qrow joked as Tai gave a mocking salute from where he was sat on the sofa.

"See you, Tai!"

The pair stepped out of the door and closed it behind them. Qrow's hand instantly found her's.

"I think that went well," he murmured as they walked.

"Of course it did," Summer brushed off, "I knew it would."

"Did you? Because he tried to deck me when we arrived on his doorstep."

"But he didn't manage to," she retorted and he shook his head at her stubbornness, "come on, let's go home. It's cold."

Qrow's arm moved to wrap round her shoulders.

"Any better?"

"Not temperature wise, but yes." She gave him a small smile and a wink.  " _Much_ better."

Qrow rolled his eyes at her again but didn't move his arm as they walked the long road back home.  Summer gave a soft sigh and smiled contentedly.   _Yes_ , she thought with a grin, _I definitely missed this_.  She was more than happy and comfortable to be back in Qrow's arms again, perhaps someone else in her position might 'punish' Qrow for the way he had blanked her and Tai for the past few weeks, but she hadn't the heart to do that.  In her mind that would have only provoked the situation.  What if by blanking him, despite him coming back, he just returned to his search?  Besides, she had missed, well, _them_.

Perhaps Tai would need a little more persuading to forgive Qrow 100%.  But they had time.  Summer missed Raven a lot, though she had never had a relationship with her as intimate as Tai, nor as closely bonded as Qrow, Raven had been one of her closest friends and confidantes.   _But_ , she thought with a heavy heart, _Raven's gone_.  And Team STRQ were going to have to make do and survive somehow.  

And though, deep down, she knew that things would probably never become as perfect as they had been when Raven had been with them, she could only pray that things would get just that little bit better.  


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

She could smell the scent of burning wood before she even neared the clearing. She could see the light and hear the sound of voices that toyed on the edge of her memory. And she could feel a great sense of satisfaction in her heart. It had taken almost seven months, but she was home.

"You ready?" Rust asked as they neared the clearing.

Raven gave a nod as confirmation and they stepped into the clearing. None of the bandits noticed them, their attention was on the other side of the clearing. Raven's lip curled when she saw Tigra, the Clan Leader mask adorning her head, sword drawn and pointed at a young girl.

"You insolent girl!" she was screeching in a manner that did not indicate any qualities a leader should possess, "you stupid, stupid child!"

Raven could sense the unease and disapproval in the other bandits, but who were they to question their leader? They had everything to lose.

"You disobeyed my direct orders!"

"Why would anyone bother to listen to you, Tigra?" Raven called and every head spun to face her.

The faces of disbelief quickly morphed to shock. Tigra' face could not be seen behind the mask, but Raven imagined one of terror. That would bring her great satisfaction.

"Raven Branwen," she said after an extended pause with a voice laced with a mocking tone, "exile suiting you?"

"Not in the slightest, that's why I'm here."

Raven drew her own sword and stuck it in the ground. An issued challenge.

"You could only come back if you brought us your brother's head. Seven and a half years on and you expect us to believe your loyalties haven't been... tainted."

Raven didn't bat an eyelid.

"You may be older than me Tigra but you still act like a bratty teenager." There was a deathly silence but Raven noted the amused faces of the surrounding bandits. "Perhaps ever younger," Raven continued, "you scream and scream like an infant."

"I am Clan Leader!" Tigra shouted pointing her sword away from the girl and towards Raven, "and I command your respect!"

"No." Raven shook her head. "You _demand_ my _attention_."

There was a short of amusement from one of the bandits though Raven wasn't sure which one. Tigra seemed to be struggling to think of a retaliation, her skinny figure was shaking with rage and her striped tail was twitching with agitation.

"Cat got your tongue?" Raven asked dryly when there was only silence from the supposed authority figure of her family.

The Faunus snarled.

"You think you can waltz back in here, say these things and live?" Tigra took a step forward, so confident that she had the upper hand, "you're sorely mistaken."

"See, that would be intimidating," Raven continued still completely unfazed, "if you were, you know, _intimidating_."

Tigra screeched and swung her sword towards Raven. Raven drew her own in half a second her blade holding Tigra back. The Faunus was clearly caught off guard by the speed of her opponent's parry and stumbled back in surprise.

"You're only proving my point," Raven smirked.

Tigra snarled but seemed to realise that she was not setting the example of a great and noble leader. She straightened her posture and when she spoke again, it was with forced calmness and civility.

"Why have you returned, Branwen?"

Raven took her sword, held it up for all to see, then slammed it into the ground. A challenge had been issued.

"I've come to take what is mine by right."

Tigra had the audacity to throw back her head and laugh.

"You think that they'll follow you?" she snorted not seeming to notice the mutiny in her own ranks, "you who is exiled? Outcast? A _traitor?"_

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"I reckon they'll follow me over you any day."

"I'll take that bet."

Tigra seemed so sure of herself, she had even spread her arms akimbo as if signalling her men to back her. Nobody moved. Raven bit back a grin.

"I've issued my challenge, do you accept?"

Despite her apparent overconfidence, Tigra paused. Clearly the lack of enthusiasm from her men had decreased her brazenness to an extent. Finally after a long pause she gave her answer.

"I do."

As was traditional, she removed the mask and set it upon the tree stump she had been using as a throne. Raven pulled her own sword from the ground and took in the Faunus' face. She took great pleasure in seeing the burn scar on her left cheek and a large gash across both. Time had clearly not been kind to Tigra. The usurper Clan Leader flashed a cocky grin, she was so sure of herself that she failed to notice the eye rolling of her men and that the majority had moved to back Raven.

Her lieutenant, a woman Raven recognised and who looked to be offering her support to her, stood between the two women.

"Begin!"

The fight didn't start straight away. Both women circled each other; Raven, her sword pointed at her opponent with one hand, her other resting on the dust blades in the hilt at her waist; Tigra, her sword pulled back by her ear in a fighting stance resembling that of one trained to fight in a jodan-gammae style.  It was a style that Raven had seen whilst at Beacon, a very aggressive form of swordplay which explained the curved blade of Tigra's katana/rifle.  Curved for maximum precision.

Tigra gave an experimental swing.  Light, unassuming that would inflict little damage if it met its mark.  Raven quickly parried it putting little effort in.  Tigra titled her head and then gave a couple of faster swings.  Each Raven deflected with ease, managing to hold her ground firmly.  Then she went on the attack, a couple of vicious swipes towards her opponent's head, Tigra smirked as she deflected them with ease.

Both women had finished testing the water.

Tigra was the first to swing- a vicious strike that would have likely dealt a heavy blow to Raven's aura if it had landed.  Raven tilted her sword to deflect the blow sending a strike towards the Faunus' face.  It was deflected with ease.

And then they picked up the pace.  Tigra began by sending a swift volley of sword slashes- head, neck, abdomen, head again- forcing Raven back as she went on the defensive.  But the younger woman responded quickly blocking a swipe to her face and leaning all her weight into it.  Tigra did likewise, their faces close to each other both women snarling.  And Raven took a page out of Tai's book and delivered a head butt to the Faunus' face. 

She stumbled back cursing angrily as Raven used the distraction to land a blow on her arm.  Though heavily armoured, Tigra jumped back to assess the damage.  Her eyes narrowed and Raven barely registered the soft mechanical click before the Faunus began firing on her.  Thankfully, years of sparring against Summer's sniper/sword left Raven prepared.  She spun her sword slicing each cartridge as it headed for her running towards the Faunus to bring the fight back into close quarters.

Then they were at it again.  Raven deflected precise deadly blows aimed at her face, neck, her head again.  Tigra deflected vicious, powerful swings to her chest, neck and waist.  Raven was suddenly forced on the defensive; neck parry, swipe to the face, parry, strike, parry- the edge of Tigra's katana slashed across her face as she failed to deflect the final swing. It was a heavy knock to her aura but Raven refused to slow down.  Tigra had expected her to back down but Raven continued swinging strong and powerful blows so she was caught off guard.

Raven often relied on her strength in combat, perhaps that was why she had chosen Tai.  He had been strong like her... abruptly she snapped out of it.  Why was she thinking of _him_?

Her anger at herself fuelled her strength.  She delivered a series of cripplingly strong blows down upon Tigra who had long lost the confident smile and had been forced to raise her sword above her head in defence.  Tigra may have been an experienced soldier, but Beacon had trained Raven in ways Tigra could only dream of.  The Faunus was forced to the ground by the strength of the blows being rained down upon her and she attempted to swipe Raven's legs out from under her.

Raven merely leaped above them, simultaneously raised her sword above her own heard with two hands, then only to deliver a crushing blow down upon Tigra.  The Faunus' elegant katana, an old weapon that had obviously been stolen and was not crafted to suit its wielder, had been singing it's protest for a long time.  But at the strength of Raven's final strike it snapped in two and Raven's blade landed a vicious strike upon Tigra's sword arm.  

The orange aura shattered like glass and Tigra rolled away with a cry of shock.  Raven advanced upon her, red eyes blazing, sword held out to the side, as Tigra pathetically raised her broken weapon.

"Don't just stand there!" she screamed to their spectators, "give me your sword!  A weapon!   _Anything!_ "

But the bandits merely pretended they had not heard.  Tigra turned to Raven and began backing away along the ground.

"Mercy!  Mercy!"

Her weaknesses were showing.  Raven continued advancing, slowly, taking great joy in the fear in Tigra's expression.  

"I'm weak!" she confessed as she pleaded for her life, "send me away!  Send me to exile!  Don't kill me!"

Raven held her sword out so that it ran parallel with her body.  Tigra looked up at her with fearful yellow eyes.  The bandits watched and waited with held breaths.  Raven tilted her head and smiled.  A look of hope came into Tigra's face, she believed that she would be spared.

"The Strong live," Raven began seeing the smile die, "the Weak die.  Those are the rules."

And then with one clean, vicious swipe it was over.  Tigra's final scream was cut off... as was her head.

There was a pause before the bandits began to cheer.  It was an eruption of noise as they clapped their new leader on the shoulder, cheered her name and shouted their appreciation and joy.  Someone took Tigra's body and threw it into the undergrowth out of sight and mind.  Raven sheathed her sword and walked to the tree stump throne.  She picked up the Clan Leader mask, holding in reverently between both hands, before sliding it over her head.  It fit like a charm.  She gazed back through the mask's slits, surprised at how easy it was to see through it and took her position, seated on the stump with the posture and regality of a born leader.

The other bandits bowed their respect.  Rust approached and knelt at her feet.

"You truly are your mother's daughter," he said.

It was the highest compliment Raven could have received.  She smiled knowing he could not see and nodded her head to confirm her approval.   More wood was added to the fire, something alcoholic was shared round as the tribe toasted their new leader.  She surveyed them all like a Queen looking down upon her subjects.  Behind the mask, they could not see how she smiled and took joy in it all.

Raven Branwen was home.

~~~

Time seemed to pass quicker now that Yang was with them. Perhaps it was because she changed so much. Every month her hair was a little longer, she was a little bigger and by the end of the first year she was far from the tiny pink newborn that she had once been. By a year old she had already learned to walk, though not any great distance and never for very long, and had started speaking- though her vocabulary was limited to attempts at the names of those around her; Dadda, Summy and Woe (Which Qrow found fairly ironic); as well as several objects.

There was also something else about Yang that had led to Tai giving her the nickname "Sunny Little Dragon". And when it had first happened, Yang had almost given her three adult carers a heart attack.

Ironically, Qrow had been the one holding a Yang at the time. She had only been six months old, her hair surprisingly long for one so young and a rich golden colour in comparison to Tai's pale blonde. As Qrow had been ruffling his niece's hair, Ynag had suddenly, for seemingly no reason - though it was later discovered to be teething- started bawling. And that would have been fine.... if she then hadn't proceeded to burst into flames. To say that Qrow was surprised was a slight understatement.

There issued from him a stream of colourful profanities and the end result was Tai blasting the pair of them with a fire extinguisher and Yang being sat unharmed in the middle of the living room floor, with the three adults a considerable distance away from her, as she debated whether she liked being doused in cold foam. The short answer was that she didn't and promptly decided to scream and burst into flames again. From then on, Qrow had been even more reluctant to pick her up for fear of suddenly holding a screaming fireball.

But six more months had passed, and soon it was the little girl's birthday.  Summer was holding the camera as she filmed them all.  Tai was holding Yang on his hip, Qrow had lit the candles and was now a few steps back to try and avoid his semblance ruining the tranquility of the scene.  Yang herself was giggling and squirming to get a better look at the candles.

"No, Yang," Tai warned as his daughter tried to hit one of the flames with her fist, "that'll hurt."

Yang managed to look stroppy and they all prayed that she wouldn't pull her fireball party trick.  Thankfully, her father was able to distract her with the prospect of blowing the candles out, which although Yang was disappointed by, she seemed to take great pleasure from at the same time.  Summer laughed as Yang clapped her hands together and giggled.

She sung the camera round to Qrow who was shaking his head with laughter as Yang pulled on her father's light blonde hair as if to grab his attention and cry;

"Look!  Look!"

When he saw her filming he pulled a face at the camera, grinning when she lowered it for a second to shoot him a mock glare.  

"Here, I'll take it for a bit," he offered and took the camera from her placing a kiss on her cheek.

Summer smiled and went over to the Xiao Long's as Qrow aimed the camera lens at them.  She had to admit that home video shooting wasn't something she would be able to add to her skills list, but hopefully it would turn out alright.  She ticked Yang's stomach as she went to stand by Tai before beginning to cut the cake- one she had baked as it happened.  As opposed to filming, Summer had a knack for baking.  She had always enjoyed it, even as a kid, and she had been all too happy to bake a cake for her honorary niece- thought cookies were her _real_ speciality.

"Here, I'll do that." Tai smiled and handed her Yang.

Summer was more than delighted to hold her.  She sat Yang on her own hip pushing her little button nose lightly and hearing her giggle.  Tai smiled at them as he cut the cake grinning at the camera as Qrow approached them to receive his piece.  He had a better knack for recording that Summer did and she almost smiled sadly.

It seemed Qrow was used to being behind the camera these days instead of in focus.  

Summer had told him that if he didn't try and get involved with these home video things a bit more, he would seem like an outsider to the rest of the family.  Qrow had agreed to try and get more in focus and to his credit he had been.  She accepted the slice Tai offered her, picked off a small amount and fed it to Yang.  Qrow focused the camera on them, smiling at their interaction. 

"So cute!" he teased and Summer rolled her eyes.  He couldn't resist adding more.  "I meant Yang!"

"Cheeky-"

"Children!" He warned with a wink.

Tai snorted at that and took his daughter back from her so that she could finish her slice of cake.  He gave Summer a one armed hug as a thank you for the cake- which he later assured her was gorgeous- before flopping down onto the sofa.  Qrow stopped recording and sat down next to Summer who sat between the two men.  She positioned herself so that she was leaning against him and his arm was round her shoulders.

"You said you were going on a mission," Tai brought up their previous conversation before they had begun the cake.

"Oh yeah." Summer smiled turning to Qrow.  "There's a village in outer Sanus that's recently been overrun, the survivors are looking for Huntsman to clear out the area so that they can rebuild."

"Nothing too dangerous, right?" Tai asked sounding worried.

"We'll be fine," Qrow assured with a smile, "we'll be back before you know we've even gone!"

Tai snorted.

"You better be!  Yang'll miss you!"

"That's why we're taking airship direct to the village," Qrow explained, "we should be back within the next four weeks."

"So when do you leave?" 

"A couple of days," Summer replied sadly, "that's why we wanted to spend as much time with you and Yang before we left."

Tai grinned.  Yang crawled from his lap onto Summer's and snuggled against her.

"Well," he chuckled, "she's grown very attached to you."

"No kidding." Summer smiled and fussed over the infant in her lap who giggled at her.

"Summy!" she said as she attempted to pronounce her name.

Qrow laughed at that.  She really was a darling.  He tickled his niece's belly.

"Happy birthday, kiddo!" He grinned and Summer smiled at him.

He was so good with kids, she found that so adorable.  She looked round at her family.  They weren't family by blood but she loved them all dearly.

She was home.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Both Xiao Long's saw them off to the airship the next day. Summer said goodbye first, she hugged Yang tightly.

"Going to miss you, Firecracker," she sniffed, looking very teary eyed as she gave her honorary niece a kiss on the forehead.

Qrow smiled as he watched her. The scene was far too cute. Next she gave Tai a goodbye hug as Qrow crouched at eye level with his niece. Yang looked at him with curious, large lilac eyes.

"Catch you later, kiddo." He grinned and ruffled her hair hearing her giggle as he did so. He straightened as Summer stepped back from Tai and gave him a brotherly hug. Tai would have been his brother-in-law had Raven stayed. He forced the thoughts of his twin from his mind and gave Tai a smile.

"We'll be back before you know it."

Tai smiled.

"You better be."

Qrow turned to Summer who gave him a warm smile. They were ready. The pair stepped onto the airship and watched as Tai crouched down next to Yang and the pair waved them goodbye. Summer returned the wave and Qrow gave the Xiao Longs a lazy salute. He and Summer would be gone for a couple of weeks maximum, they'd be back before Tai even knew they were gone he suspected. The airship began to rise and the doors slid closed in front of them.

This was it, Qrow thought and turned to Summer.

"You good?"

She smiled.

"Of course I am, I'm just going to miss that little firecracker."

Qrow nudged her playfully.

"You really are quite attached aren't you?"

"Aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" He shook his head with a grin. "That little blonde is such a heart stealer."

Summer leaned against him. Her head didn't quite reach his shoulder, something that amused him to no end, but he just let himself appreciate the moment. It had been a while since they had actually gone on a mission, what with Yang's birth and Raven's absence, they had put Taiyang's needs above going out and saving Remnant. And Qrow was honestly looking forward to it.

It didn't take long to reach the village- it was just outside of Vale- too far from the Kingdom to be 100% secure but short enough travel time that most of the survivors had managed to flee into Vale itself. The pilot's voice came over the intercom;

"There's too many Grimm to land safely, do you have a landing strategy?"

Qrow grinned. Summer pressed the comm on the wall of the ship.

"Just fly down as low as you can get, we'll make our own way to the ground!"

"Roger that."

The airship door slid open and a strong wind blew Qrow's cape and Summer's cloak out behind them. From the height they were at, they could see an extremely large number of Grimm, primarily congregating around what could only have been the village square, in the area and a wide range too. Qrow couldn't count them all but he could see Ursa, Beowolves, Boarbatusks, Creeps... A King Taijitu had it's body wrapped round a broken statue.

Qrow turned to Summer who was assessing the situation.

"Got a plan?" he asked as he drew his broadsword.

"A couple." She drew Silver Rose, switching it to its sniper function. "You ready?"

He gave a confirming nod. At his signal, Summer began opening fire down on the Grimm she could see.

"Whenever you're ready," she told him.

Qrow grinned, turned his back to the door and dropped in a backwards fall headfirst out of the door. The wind roared past his ears and he looked up to see Summer's unfazed expression as she continued firing on the creatures below him. He looked towards the ground as it came up to meet him and at the last second switched into bird form, flapped his wings enough to avoid hitting the ground and then switched back dragging his sword through the cobblestones to slow his momentum.

He thought heard the faint cry of "show off" above the noise of the Grimm and the airship but perhaps he imagined it. Besides, his attention was fully fixed on the Ursa directly in front of him.

With a quick slash of his sword the Ursa toppled backwards spewing black smoke on,y to be quickly replaced by another one. And this was where it began. He delivered quick slashes to the Ursa, rolled out of the way on an inclement Boarbatusk letting it crash into the rubble whereupon he was able to stab its exposed underbelly. One of Summer's sniper shots hit a Beowulf behind him with astonishing accuracy.

He swung his sword round slicing a Beowulf in half at the waist and then looked up to see a small white blob hurtling towards the ground. Clearly sniping from above was becoming too difficult.

There was a white blur and the sound of gunfire as Summer corrected her descent and landed in an extremely awesome fashion, if Qrow said so himself; she landed on the back of an Ursa, which she then proceeded to decapitate, rolled forwards and came to a halt on both feet, sword drawn and ready.

"Show off," he teased and by her grin and wink he knew that he hadn't imagined that faint cry.

The King Taijitu decided to ruin the moment by smashing its Tai, down towards them. Summer dodged aside nimbly sticking Silver Rose into the offending tail. The giant snake shrieked but Qrow didn't have much time to focus on that as he fired a shot at a Beowolf charging for him. There were more Grimm than either of them had been expecting but according to the mission board, more Huntsmen were scheduled to arrive in an hour or so.

Qrow rolled to avoid a secondary strike from the King Taijitu switching his broadsword to scythe mode as he moved. He hooked the curved blade around the tail and pulled the trigger slicing it in two. The Taijitu shrieked and its black head tried to bite him. One of Summer's sniper shots turned its attention to her. One head went for him and the other tried to strike Summer.

She decapitated the Ursa she had been duelling and called a battle strategy over her shoulder;

"Hummingbird!"

Qrow grinned. Oh he definitely liked this one.

He readied himself as Summer blurred past him at an unholy speed, then her hand grabbed him and he, with scythe held out like they had practised, remained in position as she sped him along so that the scythe curled around the Taijitu's white head. He, in turn, used his free arm to throw her higher. Then he pulled back the Taijitu's head firing his scythe so that the snake was forced to look upwards and Summer delivered a death strike to the centre of its face as she came back down.

Predictably, the second head shot towards Summer who dived out of the way. As the head snapped past the lifeless white head, Qrow pulled the scythe trigger hitting it dead in the eye. Cue the pouring black smoke which Qrow had to admit was preferable to being showered with blood.

Unfortunately, it was also a hindrance to his vision. Something hit him in the side sending him flying. He heard Summer shout his name and saw a Beowulf get sniped before it could strike him.  What had hit him turned out to be the paw of a very angry Ursa Major.  

 _Ah great_ , Qrow thought as he spotted the smaller Ursa behind it, _it brought the whole squad_.

~~~

Summer had seen the Ursa toss Qrow like a rag doll across the town square. A Beowolf had taken the opportunity to try and strike him but she had sniped it before it could do any harm.  She saw the way in which Qrow was eyeing the Major and the little herd of Ursa it brought with it.  

Summer also noted that Qrow was becoming quickly surrounded.  By a worryingly large number of Grimm.  The longer he paused to assess the threat of the Major, the easier it was for the other Grimm to 

"Qrow, on your six!" she yelled.

Qrow managed to dodge the Boarbatusk she had seen charging at him and it crashed, rather unfortunately for the Grimm, into the Ursa Major.  She grinned.  Sometimes Qrow's Semblance could be a pain, but it was real handy when it came to fighting.  None the less, she was worried and felt a pulse begin to beat on her brain.

Summer gritted her teeth to ignore it and skewered the next offending Creeper that tried to charge her.  Pulling the sword free she zipped behind an Alpha that had tried to pummel h t and sliced through its lower leg.  The creature shrieked as it fell but was quickly cut off when she drove Silver Rose through the back of its head.  Thankfully the numbers of Grimm were at least beginning to recede to some extent.  

Hopefully the other Huntsman scheduled to arrive would be able to finish up what she and Qrow could not deal with.  She glanced over to where Qrow was busy slicing through a cluster of Beowolves.  He's fine, a voice assured her in the back of her head.

Yet she was still anxious.  The pulse on her brain was beginning to sound like a warning bell the more stressed she got.  She had never been truly worried like this before, but then again they had never faced some a large number of diverse Grimm before.  Alone.

Again, she clenched her jaw and continued fighting.  She couldn't let something like a headache stop her fro, finishing her job.  She decapitated the next Ursa, another one quickly replaced it, and jumped backwards away from the smoke.  She rubbed her eye when she felt something warm near it, it had to just be the smoke.  

~~~

This was one of the times when Qrow actually felt grateful for his Semblance.  Fighting an enemy it was fine, the Grimm often became clumsier- he had almost laughed when the Boarbatusk had impaled the Ursa Major- and crashed into each other, human opponents had their weapons misfire, their strikes fail to land blows... 

It didn't mean that he was untouchable though.  

On a quick examination, he had noted that the blow from the Major had taken a sizeable chunk of his Aura. It wasn't critical, just something he had to keep tabs on as more Grimm began striking at him.  In scythe mode, fighting Grimm was a little easier; they were forced to remain a relatively far distance away from him as he swung the curved blade round slicing Beowolves in half at the waist, Ursa's at the belly and Creepers took strikes to the face.

At last as he slashed through the final Ursa he could pause for breath.  The smoke from the disintegrating corpses was thick but was thankfully clearing enough for him to see Summer. She was fighting as she always did; breathtakingly precise, her strikes never seemed to miss... all of her lessons with Ozpin seemed to have been nothing but beneficial.

He remembered sparring against her at Beacon.  Though he had managed to land a couple of strikes he knew that she could totally kick his ass if she ever felt like it.  

Something growled behind him.  

 _Okay_ , he thought swinging his scythe round, _enough daydreaming.  Back to work-_

He cut his thought process off as he was knocked aside.  Yeah, he definitely shouldn't have been daydreaming on the job.  He slashed at the Ursa that had gone for him and noticed that, although he had managed to get rid of most of the Grimm on his side, Summer was still in the midst of a large plethora of monsters.

Qrow jumped to the roof of the nearest building.  He may not have a sniper rifle, but it would be bloody difficult to miss a freaking Alpha from this distance.  He shot the first and Summer gave him a small lazy salute as a thanks.  Then her silver eyes widened, he saw her lips form his name before he heard the beating of wings and felt something slash his side.  Large black feathers, sharp as his sword, large as a Beowolves began slamming all around him.  He stared up at the Nevermore cursing.

 _Just perfect_.

He fired up at it as it circled above and checked his Aura.  It was getting critical.

Hopefully Summer had enough to keep going because he would soon have to pull out.  The Nevermore screeched and dived towards him with its enormous beam open.  Qrow leaped aside switching into his crow form and scratched at the giant burd's eyes with his claws.  The beast shrieked and beat its wings so it hovered in front of him before beating them to send a deadly hail of feather projectiles.  

Qrow swiftly flew between them dodging each one before he reached the Nevermore and switched back to human form.  He caught the creature round the neck and prepared to decapitate it.  The Nevermore seemed to sense his attack and pulled a barrel roll.  Qrow was flung from its back yelping in surprise before noticing the bird was gearing itself up to rain more fatal feathers at him.  How many feathers did this thing have to shed anyway? He switched back to the shape of a bird and dived towards its claws hoping to stick the landing.

One giant claw raked across his bird form's body and Qrow was forced to make a landing back to the roof of the building.  In human form, a red flicker warned his Aura was down.  He swallowed hard seeing the Nevermore circling back towards him.  His Aura had run out before, but never in as dire a situation as this.  He glanced over at Summer who had clearly noticed his predicament and was already speeding towards him.  He fired up at the Nevermore as it came in and leaped over it as it tried to plough into him.  One of its wings caught him in the back, and they hurt like hell.  It felt as if he'd been struck with a blade.  

He heard Summer scream and felt blood trickle down his back.  Hoping it wasn't too severe, he realised that the wing hitting him had knocked him so he overshot the roof.

He threw out his scythe switching to broadsword and used it to drag down the building and slow his fall.  But as he fell something strange was happening, everything was turning white... blindingly so...

He threw an arm over his eyes hitting the ground hard and trying to block out the blazing light.  He could dimly hear Summer's scream and tried to get up, to find her...

And then almost as suddenly as it had appeared, the light was gone.  Receding. He rounded the corner of the building blinking the spots from his vision to see Summer's eyes brighter than usual and spilling that blinding light.  He saw her eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed to the ground, hand outstretched, unconscious.

_What the hell?!_

Qrow ran to her side as she lay still and lifted her.  He pressed his fingers to her neck feeling panic rise in his chest.

When he felt the steady thrum of her heart beating he almost sobbed in relief.  What had happened?  He had seen the glow in her eyes, something he had never seen before...

And then he noticed the Grimm.  

They weren't moving.  The red in their eyes was gone but they were not disappearing.  They seemed to be .... frozen...  The Nevermore suddenly crashed to the ground near them.  Qrow looked at it... it appeared to be... stone..

He picked tied Summer's sword to his waist and lifted her unconscious form into his arms looking round at the petrified Grimm.  Somehow _Summer_ had done this.  He looked down at her, both fearful and in awe.  She still wasn't stirring.  Her head lolled against his chest but she was alive.  They both were.

He took one more look around before looking up at the airship which was making its descent.  

"It's okay, Summer," he murumured to her, with confusion and fear in his thoughts as the pilot ran to check on them, "I gotcha, everything's okay."

He moved forward winding at the wound in his back.  But Summer's safety was more pressing.  He didn't know what was wrong with her, he didn't know what she had done and he had no idea if she was okay.  But she was so unresponsive.

The pilot began flying back towards the city babbling asking questions that Qrow couldn't answer.  

But perhaps there was one person who could.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"What happened?" Tai asked.

Qrow winced at his tone. Tai wasn't angry, he was confused, worried... everything Qrow was. They had arrived back from the mission barely an hour ago, Qrow, despite the doctors insisting he rest up himself, refused to leave Summer's side. They kept telling him he needed to rest up and heal. How many times would he have to tell the it didn't matter. She was still unconscious and he still had no idea what had happened.

But there was perhaps one person who might.

As if on cue, the door to the ward opened, and Ozpin stepped out. A blonde woman, younger than the members of Team STRQ was with him. Glasses were perched on her nose and she offered a sort of smile to the two men of STRQ.

"Ozpin?" Tai blinked shifting Yang onto his other hip so that he could shake the man's hand.

"Taiyang Xiao Long," Ozpin greeted returning the shake, his eyes flickered to Summer before coming up to meet Qrow's, "Qrow Branwen." He gestured to the woman with him. "This is a colleague of mine, Glynda Goodwitch."

Qrow gave a small "hey" as acknowledgement and Tai gave a small wave. Glynda gave another quick smile as a greeting, her green eyes flickering to the unconscious Summer on the bed.

"I received your message," Ozpin said at length, turning his attention to Qrow, "you said that something weird happened to her?"

Qrow nodded his head vigorously.

"I don't know what happened, but I got slashed by a Nevermore and then suddenly everything went white and when I got to Summer..." he swallowed wondering if the headmaster would think him crazy. "Her eyes were... glowing." Tai's head snapped round, Glynda's eyes widened and she glanced at Ozpin. The man himself remained passive of any emotion. "I don't know how but I think that somehow... Summer... I don't..." Qrow ran a hand through his hair shaking his head in disbelieDo you know what happened to her? Is she okay?"

He paused to collect his breath as Ozpin thought long and hard. Glynda looked ready to speak but she remained quiet and waited for the headmaster to reply.

"Could you give us a minute?" Ozpin turned to the doctor standing nearby. The medic sighed but obliged, walking out of the room. As soon as the door closed, Ozpin began to explain.

"Now," he said, his usually passive voice suddenly firm, "whatever I tell you here can not be shared with anyone else. Do you understand me?"

Tai and Qrow looked at each other in mutual shock. Ozpin had never been like this. Clearly this was something incredibly important. Both men gave a firm nod.

"I need your word."

"You have it," Qrow replied instantly.

Anything to let him know why Summer was in the way she was. Tai hesitated but conceded.

"You have my word."

Ozpin nodded, pulled up a chair and began to speak.

"Summer Rose has a gift beyond that of a Semblance," he told them, "it does not take Aura to weild it, however it does take considerable amounts of energy-hence why she lies unconscious before us." He gestured to her catatonic form. Ozpin took a deep breath before elaborating. "This gift is heriditary. Summer has silver eyes, an extraordinarily rare trait, and with them she can unleash what you described Qrow." Qrow swallowed and glanced down at her. "She can unleash a large amount of Soul Energy in a devastating blast. Grimm are incredibly susceptible to its strength and power, the energy freezes them in place. Silver Eyed individuals are known for their skill in combat; that is why I took Summer on for all those sparring classes at Beacon. Once there were many Silver Eyed, destined to lead the life of a warrior, but their numbers have declined over the years."

Tai raised his hand as if to ask a question. Ozpin sighed and Qrow could have sworn he saw the ghost an amused smile on his face.

"You're not in my classroom,Taiyang, you don't have to raise your hand, but I'd prefer it if you let me finish."

Tai lowered his hand again and set Yang down on a chair. Qrow might've chuckled had the situation been less dire.

"The Silver Eyed were destined to lead the life of a warrior and it was said that even the Grimm feared them." Qrow's eyebrows shot up. "They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down; Summer appears to have given you quite the demonstration."

"Yeah..." Qrow said slowly thinking back to the Grimm that were now frozen in place back at the village.

"And she never told us," Tai said sounding a little bitter.

Qrow glared at him.

"Summer never told you because I asked her not to," Ozpin elaborated and never even broke eye contact when he received two pairs of incredulous glares. He merely sighed before continuing. "Qrow, as you are aware, I have entrusted information to Summer that is of the highest confidentiality; she has become a part of an Inner Circle, if you will, of Guardians. There is more going on in Remnant than any ordinary person knows and do you know why they don't know?" He didn't receive an answer. "Because we can't cause a panic."

Qrow narrowed his eyes.

"But why keep it a secret from our team?"

Ozpin was unflinching when he answered. And when he did his tone was neither accusatory, demeaning nor meant to take offence to;

"Because I did not know whether I could trust you."

He received two different reactions; Qrow looked a little irritated but seemed to accept the answer; Tai was a little more... hotheaded in his reaction.

" _What?!_ Why not?!"

Ozpin didn't even bat an eyelid. Glynda however looked ready to intervene should Tai progress behind vocal outbursts. Though Qrow wasn't outwardly showing aggression, he was still internally agitated. He hoped that his former Headmaster had some more to say on the subject.

"There's still a lot I cannot tell you," Ozpin continued, "all we can do now is wait for Summer to-"

As if on cue there was a soft groan. Qrow spun round and was kneeling by he bedside in an instant as Summer stirred back to consciousness. He ignored the dull pain in his back where the slashes were barely holding together, he could only focus on her.

"Summer?" he said quietly so as not to startle her, "sweetheart, are you with me?"

Another groan escaped her lips and her eyelids flickered open. She looked at them all with half open eyes before she tried to speak.

"Qrow..?" her voice was quieter than usual and hoarse.

"I'm right here, I'm alright." He took her hand in his squeezing in gently feeling a great swell of relief in his chest. "Are you okay?"

"I kind of..." she paused as she tried to sit up. Qrow gave her a hand to right herself before she answered. ".. hurt... all over..." she winced and blinked looking at him dazedly. "What happened?"

"Er..." Qrow paused looking over at Ozpin who was watching but not saying a word, "do you remember anything?"

Summer paused as she thought for a moment.

"You... you fell off a building..." she seemed to suddenly snap out of her haze. "Are you okay? That Nevermore- I saw the blood and then-"

"I'm okay," Qrow assured.

" _Okay_?" Tai snorted, "you've got twenty stitches!"

Qrow glared as Summer turned pale.

" _Thank you_ , Tai," he replied his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The blonde man winced.

"Sorry."

"Anything else?" Qrow promoted, uncertain as to how to approach telling her she'd suddenly exploded white light from her eyes.

"I saw you fall..." Summer said slowly as she racked her brain, ".. and everything went white... and my head was hurting..." She pressed a hand to it as Qrow sat next to her wrapping an arm round her shoulders. She blinked slowly. "I don't- I don't remember anything else... what happened?"

"Er..." Qrow paused looking at Tai who shrugged. "You kind of... er..."

"Silver eyes," Ozpin finally spoke sounding as though he were reminding Summer of something, "you unlocked your silver eyes."

Summer paused and seemed to take the news rather passively.

"Oh..." she paused and leaned against Qrow rubbing her temples, "well... never doing that again."

Qrow grinned, if she was making quips she was fine.  Tai snorted with disbelief at their team leader picking up Yang when she began whining.  Ozpin gave an amused sort of smile, Glynda merely raised an eyebrow.  Qrow wondered if she even had a sense of humour.

"When can I go home?" Summer asked after a brief pause, her eyes closed.

"I'll go find a doctor," Tai assured and walked out of the room with Yang in his arms.  Qrow waited until he left the room before speaking.  His red eyes swivelled to Ozpin and he spoke firmly but without anger in his voice.

"You said there's a lot of things going on in Remnant and that Summer is part of some 'Inner Circle'," he began and Ozpin leaned back in his chair looking as though he knew where this was going, "so answer me honestly, is she going to be safe?"

"I'm fine," Summer brushed off, eyes still shut as she rested against him.

"There is significant risk involved..." Ozpin began.

"Then I want to help."

Ozpin paused.

"This isn't like a school club, _you_ can't decide that you want to be 'in'-"

"But he should be."

It was Summer who had spoken opening her large silver eyes to fix the Beacon Headmaster with her fiercest look.

"I've suggested Qrow for this Inner Circle bandwagon since _I_ first joined."  She continued her stare down.  "I uphold that statement and he at least has the right to know what's going on."

Ozpin paused as he thought.  Glynda was giving Qrow a strange look as if she couldn't quite see what he had to bring to the table.  The Branden tried not the be offended- she had been giving everyone bemused or cutting looks since she walked into the room.  

"Come to my office at Beacon tomorrow afternoon," Ozpin said finally relenting, "and I'll share with you what it is we do."  He straightened up and offered Qrow his hand to shake.  The young man did so, albeit a little reluctantly.  "Good day."

He walked out of the door with Glynda following, her heels clicking against the linoleum floor.  Summer blew out a breath and threaded her fingers through Qrow's.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," she warned as he kissed her forehead.

"Neither did you."

She hummed in acknowledgment.  Qrow rested his head against her's.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he whispered.

"Same goes to you, Birdbrain," she teased.

He nudged her lightly hearing her giggle.  He was so relieved that she was alright.  He had worried from the moment that she had collapsed that his Semblance had finally done something unforgivable; hurt her... _properly_ hurt her.  But she was alright, everything was alright.  And that relief was so refreshing he thought he might pass out himself.  

 _And now_ , he thought, _I'll finally find out what's going on with Ozpin._

He knew that Summer and Ozpin had been a part of something that he had not been allowed to know anything about.  And from what Ozpin had actually said, it was something major.  

 _I mean, I never thought they were talking about coffee_ , he pointed out to himsel, but this seems really serious.

Of course he had felt an overwhelming sense of smugness and surprise when Summer had said she had recommended him for their Super Secret Club or whatever the Beacon Headmaster was running, but on the other hand he was a little fearful.  The world of Remnant wasn't exactly the safest place to live anyway, so what was so frightening that it needed to be kept secret from the ordinary folk?


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

At two o'clock the very next day, Qrow stepped through the door of Ozpin's office. He'd been in there before, during his time at Beacon; several times for trouble making, once to inform the Headmaster of one of his classmates' bullying a Faunus friend of his. Still, he couldn't help but admire the room.

How Ozpin managed to keep those cogs levitating above them was beyond him- they didn't detract from the green, grey aesthetic either. A lot of thought had gone into the office's layout. The man himself was sat at the glass and metal desk at the far end of the room reading through some papers, next to him was the blonde woman who had been with him at the hospital- Glynda? If Qrow recalled correctly.

She was reading through her own stack of papers wearing a pair of small glasses she hadn't been wearing before and with her long blonde hair pulled back from her face in a bun. She still had that expression of one irritated by almost everything that was around her and Qrow's presence didn't appear to be improving her mood. Charming, Qrow thought as Ozpin looked up.

"Ah, Qrow." He gestured to the chair in front of him. "Please, take a seat, Glynda and I were just reviewing student files." He tucked the papers into a binder out of sight and Glynda did likewise, removing her reading glasses to stare at Qrow.

Qrow obliged taking a seat and leaning forward. His back was healing, Aura healing helped speed up his recovery process. Besides, the slashes from the Nevermore wings hadn't been especially deep, they had pretty much been flesh wound. Still, they stung a quite a bit.

Ozpin paused pushing his glasses up his nose before he began explaining to Qrow what the hell was going on.

"What is your favourite fairytale?"

The question caught Qrow off guard. He wasn't entirely sure how to answer that. He looked between the two people on the opposite side of the desk looking for some sort of explanation.

"Er... pardon?"

"Your favourite fairytale, a story from your childhood?" Ozpin clairified.

"I don't- I-" Qrow was still confused, Summer had said to be open minded when he had reluctantly left her bedside that morning, but what on earth did fairytales have to do with anything?

"I don't really know any, my parents didn't exactly read us bedtime stories. Sorry what has this to do with-?"

"Have you ever heard the Story of the Seasoms?" Ozpin asked.

The name dimly rang a bell in Qrow's memory. He recalled Summer reading it at some point or another.

"I've heard of it but I couldn't actually tell you what it's about."

Ozpin paused. _He's not going to recite it to me is he?_

"A callous old man, who refuses to leave his home, is visited by four traveling sisters," Ozpin began.

 _Oh God he is_ , Qrow thought with disbelief.

"The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him. And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all that he has, and be thankful. In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers, so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept, and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant until the end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall; the four maidens."

Once Ozpin had finished he looked at Qrow expectantly.

"Er... nice story?" Qrow tried, it was more of a question than a statement.

"What if I were to tell you it was true?"

At this, Qrow laughed. However his laughter died in his throats when he saw the dead serious expressions of both Ozpin and Glynda.

"Wha- you're serious?" he stared at them, still expecting one to crack a smile and give the game away.

"Many of Remnants Myths, Legends and stories originated somewhere, some are made up, others true."

"Like... the Silver Eyed?" Qrow suggested.

"Exactly," Ozpin agreed, "however my predecessor decided to remove that particular document from public circulation after a particularly vicious attack on a Silver Eyed." He paused seeing the horrified expression on Qrow's face.

"Summer-"

"The document was taken out of circulation before the Great War, Summer should be safe."

"Should?!" Qrow jumped onto the world feeling a sense of panic for the safety of the one woman he had ever truly loved.

Ozpin sighed.

"As is with everyone in Remnant, no-one is ever guaranteed 100% total safety." He took a drink from his mug before fixing Qrow with a firm expression. "However, ever since Summer Rose entered the Academy I have been training her to be ready for what may be coming as well as keeping her abilities secret. Considering that one of my own former teammates turned on the Academies not long after our graduation, I decided to keep it secret from your team." He paused. "I've tried to keep Summer's gifts hidden whilst helping her to reach her full potentia as a Silver Eyed Warrior. The Inner Circle, or Brotherhood, if you will, that myself, Summer, Glynda and the other three Headmasters are a part of protect individuals such as Silver Eyed, but more importantly, the Maidens."

He took another pause to have another drink of his coffee.

"The Four Maidens in the real world have been attached before with those who would misuse their powers trying to take it."

"That's possible?" Qrow asked with a frown.

"If only it wasn't; you might think of the Maidens being a ... vessel for the powers. When one host dies, the power seeks out another host. Though it was once believed to be random, the process is a lot more particular." He paused to give Qrow time to absorb the information. "Whoever was in the dying thoughts of the previous Maiden will become the next host- unless they are a male or someone too old." He smiled wryly. "They are called 'Maidens' for a reason. Only then the transferral is random. When people knew about the Maidens, there were some who hunted them down, it it not uncommon for the slain to think of their attacked in their final thoughts."

Qrow nodded as he understood.

"And those who got them misused them."

"Exactly. That's why it's best to keep them a secret."

There was another pause and Qrow understood why.

"There's more?"

"Lots more," Ozpin confirmed, "my predecessor founded the Academies, the Brotherhood, everything and passed on all his knowledge to me. I take it you've heard the stories of the Warrior King."

Qrow nodded. He knew the tales of the Great War well enough.

"The Last King of Vale founded the Academies and put a lot of trust in the Headmasters he appointed, myself included. In turn, I am putting my trust in you now, that what I have told you, and what I will tell you, you will not share with anyone outside of this Brotherhood unless you deem them trustworthy."

Qrow blinked, Glynda sighed.

"It will be your responsibility if you tell someone and they use the information for evil," she explained.

Qrow understood. The responsibility and trust Ozpin had placed on him as well as Summer and Glynda was something he would have to uphold.  It was the first time he had heard Glynda speak.  Her accent was clipped, her tone cold. He wondered if she had come from Mantle or Atlas, her frosty demeanour would suit Solitas' climate perfectly.

"I understand," he asserted.

Ozpin nodded.

"Good, now where was I?"

~~~

"And how do you feel?" the doctor asked as he took her pulse.

"Fine, a little tired, but fine," Summer assured him.

And she did.  Though her head had been pounding worse than any hangover when she had initially come too, she felt fine now.  Having used her Silver Eyed abilities she had discovered that fatigue was the only lingering side effect.

"Well, your heart rate's normal, blood pressure stable."  The doctor smiled reassuringly.  "I think you're ready to be discharged."

 _Finally_ , Summer wanted to scream and cheer.

"Thanks," was what she said instead.

"Is there someone we can call to give you a lift?"

Summer thought.  Qrow would still be with Ozpin but perhaps Tai wouldn't be too busy...  she gave them Tai's number and sent a quick text to Qrow saying that she'd be at the house by the time his meeting with Ozpin would finish.  She smiled a little.  She could only imagine his reaction to the crazy but true stories that Ozpin would be telling him.  Qrow was always so sure he understood the world around him that the new information on Maidens, the Two Brothers, Lord Grimm... she almost wanted to laugh and she couldn't even know what he was thinking!

By the time Taiyang arrived to give her a lift home, she'd received a text from Qrow saying he was heading home himself and that he could honesty do with an aspirin or something alcoholic.  He had aptly decided that he was "too sober" to be able to wrap his head round everything Oz had told him and Summer could only be sympathetic to that.  It was a lot to take in.

"You okay?" Tai asked as she got in the car with the doctor's words of 'rest up' ringing in her ears.

"Much better," she assured him, "I've just got to take it easy for a few weeks."

Taiyang smiled warmly and began to drive them back towards her house.

"Yang's missed you," he said after a minute or two, "she keeps asking for "Summy"."

Summer laughed at that.

"She's such a sweet thing, I'll be sure to pay you both a visit."

"I'm sure she'll like that, you've been so good to her."  He sighed happily.  "I want to thank you, though."  She turned to him.  "For helping me with her, she's grown very fond of you and I don't think I'd have coped without you and Qrow helping me."

"You're our friend, Tai.  We were only happy to help."

The blonde man smiled at her and then brought the car to a stop outside the house that Summer and Qrow shared.

"You have a key, right?" he asked as she stepped out of the vehicle.

"Er..." she patted her pockets and then her silver eyes lit up when she felt it.  "Ta dah!" She brandished the small key.  "Thanks for the lift!"

"You're welcome," Tai called leaning out the car window, "rest up, though.  I know how you are, just take it easy before you get back to work."

Summer rolled her eyes.

"Yes, mother.  I'll be fine!" 

"I mean it!" Tai called as he began to pull the car away.

"So do I!"

And with that he was gone.  She shook her head and walked to the front door, turning the key and stepped inside.  Although she had only been unconscious for a few days, it felt like longer.  Now she could only wait for Qrow to return home.

She brought out two small drinks glasses and a bottle of something from the cabinet.  She could only imagine what was going through Qrow's mind right now.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean it's Valentines Day... perfect timing huh? This does contain some adult stuff and well... it had to happen eventually didn't it. I tried not to make it too explicit. This chapter is quite short compared to the other's but I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 32

It wasn't long before Summer heard the telltale sound of the car pulling up in the driveway and the sound of footsteps walking to the front door. When Qrow walked in, she gave him a smile and noted just how stunned and downright confused he looked. He looks so cute when he's baffled, she thought with a small smile as she gestured to the bottle on the table.

"You said something alcoholic," she pointed out, "how did it go?"

"Great," Qrow said his voice a little higher than usual as he sat down in the chair opposite her, "just a ... a lot to take in."

He began pouring himself a drink as she pulled a face in agreement.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I get that. I found it startling when Oz told me."

Qrow smirked a little as he took a sip from his glass.

"It was startling alright." Then he paused. "He's asked me to do some reconnaissance for a while out in Anima."

Summer felt a small pang of disappointment in her chest.

"Will you?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her and she could see the sadness in his expression.

"When I know that you're fully recovered," he began, his hand taking her's "and then only."

This time it was Summer's turn to pour herself a drink.

"How long?"

She saw him shrug haplessly out of the corner of her eye as she took a drink.

"I don't know," he admitted, "I don't like the thought of leaving you anymore than you do." She looked up to see him offering a sad smile. "Hopefully not long but it could.. it could take months." He sighed. "That's why I want to spend as much time as I can with you before going."

Summer nodded. She looked at the hand holding her own and then threaded her fingers through his.

"Well," she said, standing to walk round the table, "if that's the case..."

She saw his frown change to a smile. As he stood, she felt his hand at the small of her back. His red eyes locked with her silver ones and she reached one hand to cup the back of his neck. And they were kissing, his lips moving round her's as his other hand trailed from her cheek, to her shoulders, her waist...

Her own hand rested against his chest feeling his racing heartbeat beneath the material of his shirt. It wasn't a first for either of them. They'd been together, lots of times, but both of them still knew how to get the other's heart racing.

She was lifted so that her legs were wrapped round his waist and Qrow's lips moved from her own to kiss the base of her neck. Summer sighed with pleasure feeling his smirk against her skin as she let the fingers of one hand thread through his dark hair. Her back was pressed against the wall as Qrow kisses and touches helped her mind to stop thinking.

It was just them. No-one else.

The wall was suddenly gone and she felt them move, then the soft fabric of the bed they shared rose up to meet her back. His lips were on her's again as her own fingers worked the buttons of his shirt loose and her hands rested against the muscle of his chest. She heard him groan as her fingers brushed his skin.

"Summer..." he breathed, "your hands are freezing."

She snorted at that and saw him grin at her as he broke away for a moment.

"Oh shut up," she huffed, fighting back her laughter as he shrugged the rest of his shirt off and leant back down to kiss her.

She pulled him closer feeling his hands loosen her corset as she kissed him again. She was struggling to breathe and teased him by trailing her supposedly cold fingers down his neck. He groaned again, shuddering against her touch, and this time it was her turn to smirk as he rested his forehead against her's. He looked at her and it was his turn to huff.

"Oh, that is it-" He cut himself off by kissing her more fervently and pulling her blouse open.

Summer shrugged it off throwing it who knew where as his hands held her gripped her hips. She could feel the overwhelming sense of desperation behind each touch, each kiss, longing for closeness. Because both of them knew that when Qrow left it would be a long time before they would be able to do this. To be together.

And the feelings as they both gave wide-eyed gasps, called the other's name, as nails left crescent shaped marks in skin... they were the feelings that they tried to hold onto. To sustain.

It was a high like nothing they would ever experience otherwise.

~~~

Laying in bed together afterwards, Qrow let his fingers stroke the soft skin of her back as Summer lay with her head resting on his arm, her hand on his chest, legs intertwined with his beneath the sheets.

"Well," Summer said after a pause, "so much for taking it easy."

He snorted at that.

"Yeah," he said as she shifted to look him in the eye, "so much for that, huh."

Gods he loved her. Every day he took a moment to thank whatever deities- though he supposed he'd now have to thank the Two Brothers- for letting him meet her. She was beautiful. He loved every inch of her and right now he just let himself be absorbed in the liquid silver of her eyes.

He saw the sadness in them.

"I'm going to miss you," she said softly as his hand moved to caress her cheek.

"Hey," he said equally softly, "I'm not going just yet." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "We have time."

She smiled at that. Gods, he loved that smile.

"Yeah," she hummed moving so she was looking down at him and her lips were an inch from his, "so we do."

He grinned and kissed her again his hands pulling her closer as they decided to go for Round Two.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The next few days passed like a honeymoon.  Summer and Qrow spent the majority of the short time together in each other's arms, though of course they were ever frequent visitors to the Xiao Long household.  However, Qrow had to leave at some point or another, though he did so with great reluctance.

He hugged Summer goodbye on the docks of Patch as he prepared to board a boat to Anima.  Yang stood with her father, it was hard to believe only three weeks had passed since her birthday party.  

"Come back soon," Summer whispered as he embraced her, holding her tightly.

He drew back to press his forehead against her's.

"I will, I promise."

She smiled though he could see she was getting teary eyed.  It was a rarity for the two of them to go on missions without the other, and even if they did, it was rarely for instances as long as Qrow's missions had the potential to be.  

"You better."

He kissed her softly before moving to look at Yang who was guided forward by her father.  Her fist was by her mouth as he ruffled her feathery blonde hair.  

"I'll try and be back by your second birthday, maximum, heh, kiddo?" he pulled a face and she giggled.  He gave his niece a hug goodbye.  "See you soon, eh, Firecracker."

"Bye bye, Woe!" Yang said in reply.

Qrow could only roll his eyes at the irony of his nickname.  He straightened up and offered a handshake to Tai.  He was surprised when Tai pulled him in for a brotherly hug instead but returned it.  He had no idea how long he'd be away from them after all.  

"You better be back for her birthday, but try for sooner," Tai ordered holding him back so that he could poke Qrow in the chest, in what the latter could only assume was meant to be semi-intimidating.

"I'll try," Qrow assured him giving him the handshake he had originally been trying to give, "I'll miss all of you."

Tai smiled and stooped to pick up Yang so she was sat on his hip.  Qrow's niece gave a small wave with her tiny fist at the whispered suggestion from her father.  

"See you, whenever." Qrow smiled and walked back over to Summer.  She smiled at him, though it was clear from her expression that she was going to miss him dearly and that she really didn't want him to go.

"I'll be waiting for you," she promised and Qrow felt a great pang at the prospect of not seeing her for as long as a year.

"I'll make sure that you won't have to wait long," he vowed and kissed her once more, "I'll be back before you know it..." a smile teased the corner of his lips, "Shortstack."

His smile broadened when she rolled her eyes at him.  

"You better, Stilts," she shot back and he smiled kissing her a third and final time.  
Then he reluctantly withdrew and made his way up the ramp to board the boat.  Gods, he was going to miss her, he was going to miss all of them.

He focused on her face in the crowds of other people saying farewell to loved ones.  And before he knew it, the boat was moving and Patch was slowly gliding away.  

**~~~**

Two days after Qrow had gone and Summer was already feeling his absence, let alone close to two months after.  She frequented the Xiao Long household more and spent a lot of time providing a mother for Yang.  

Though he had reconsidered it after Raven had left, Taiyang had finally accepted and taken his position as a teacher at Signal Academy.  That meant that someone had to take care of Yang whilst he earned enough lien to keep them afloat.  And, though Summer missed Qrow unendurably, her time helping to raise Yang made everything a little better.  Besides, Qrow video messaged her when he could.

And when he couldn't, she rewatched the ones he sent her.  

"I might be back late tonight," Tai said one morning, "is that alright?  There's an extra curriculum class I've got to supply for after the school day ends."

"It's fine," Summer assured from where she was sat reading with Yang on the sofa, "I might not be able to sit tomorrow though, Ozpin's coming over in the afternoon."

"Oh don't worry, I'll find someone else." Tai grinned and pointed to the cupboard.  "I got some more apricots after you pretty much devoured the last lot."

"I didn't _devour_ ," she protested with an indignant expression on her face, "and I'm not interested."

Tai smirked.

 _Wait for it_ , he thought.

"Which cupboard did you say they were in?"

He grinned.

"By the sink, bottom shelf.  Help yourself."

Summer fixed her attention on the cupboard and tried not to sound overly defensive when she spoke.

"I just recently discovered a love for apricots, okay?"

She heard Taiyang's laugh and heard the door close behind him.  Pretty much the second he had left, she stood up, gently placing Yang in a comfortable position on the floor so she would fall off the sofa, and went to the cupboard.  There was no problem with eating apricots, they were healthy and very delicious.  She hadn't ever really liked the much before, but had recently developed a new passion for them.

She took the ones she found out of the fruit bowl and moved back to the sofa pulling Yang back onto her lap.  

"Where were we, huh?" she asked more to herself, as she pulled the book onto both Yang and her own lap so that they could both read it.  "Ah, yes."

She took a moment to take a bite from one of the apricots in her hand before continuing to read.  It was a basic book, one designed to help teach infants to read and learn new words.

"The girl ran," she read aloud as clearly as she could to Yang who sat wriggling in her lap, "okay, Yang?   _The girl ran_."

However, her little blonde honorary niece seemed more intent on reaching for her well loved yellow teddy, propped next to them on the sofa.  Summer rolled her eyes finishing off the apricot she was eating.

"You're right, this is boring; let's play with teddy."

Yang crawled off her lap, with Summer ensuring she didn't fall off the sofa and hurt herself, and grabbed ahold of her teddy bear and hug it.  She looked so adorable Summer took her scroll out to take a photo.  Yang looked up with curious lilac eyes at the device in Summer's hand and made a grabbing motion for it.

"No, no," Summer said gently hoping the toddler wouldn't turn into a ball of screaming fire on her, "I'm afraid you can't have this, Firecracker."

Yang pouted and Summer wondered whether she was going to have to speed over to the fire extinguisher.  Thankfully she was saved by the bell, or rather saved by the chimes of her scroll going off with an inclement video message sent by Qrow.

It was a file, a video he must have taken and judging by the background, he had made it to Anima.

"Hey, look, Yang." She lifted the girl onto her lap so she could watch the video too.  "It's your uncle Qrow!"

"Woe!" Yang said cheerfully.

Summer chuckled and pressed play on the video.

" _Hey, Shortstack_." Summer rolled her eyes and the camera was turned to Qrow's face, grinning at her from a continent far away.

"Woe, Woe!" Yang said excitedly causing Summer to laugh and she had to stretch the scroll further away to ensure Yang didn't snatch it.

" _Missing you like crazy, out here_ ," Qrow continued, " _but, I made it to Anima.  Only took a month and a half, eh?_ "  He chuckled.  " _Say hi to Yang for me, I think I might buy her a present out here.  The people of Anima certainly know how to treat their kids_." He panned the camera to a family with a girl holding an elegant looking doll in a fancy silk dress and then back to his face.  " _So yeah, if you can get Ozpin to let you out here, I'd be more than happy to see you.  I miss you so much._ "

"I miss you too," Summer whispered knowing he couldn't hear her.

" _Took me less time than expected to get out here, how lucky_."  He rolled his eyes at his own irony.  " _Still, it's going to be a while before I can make it back home.  I got your last message, is Yang's hair getting longer?_ " He grinned.  " _And tell Taiyang I'm not going to become a teacher at Signal no matter how much he tries to sway me_."  Summer laughed at that remembering how Tai had hijacked her last video message to give Qrow a job offer.  " _So yeah, I made it.  I hope I get a response from you soon, Shortstack.  All my love, Qrow._ " He winked.  " _And nothing is going to best Shortstack, sorry, sweetheart but Stilts really isn't cutting it._ "  Summer snorted and he offered her one last smile before the video stopped.

Summer smiled and opened her own camera to record a reply.

~~~

Qrow received a reply to the video message he sent little over an hour later.  He had made it to a hotel near the docks to rest in.  The boat journey from Sanus to Anima had been long and he really needed to adjust at being back on land again.  He flopped down on the bed and opened the video smiling when he saw Summer's face.  He knew it would on,y become more difficult to send messages once he began heading into villages where the CCT signal wasn't renowned for being great.

" _Hey Stilts_ , _I'm not going to stop calling you that, you_ _might as well give up trying to stop me_."  Qrow chuckled.  He had only been joking when he told her to give it up.  Yang crawled into view and peered curiously at the scroll in which she would have been able to see Summer and herself on screen in the recording.  " _You going to say hi to your Uncle Qrow?_ " Summer asked her niece.  

" _Hello, Unky Woe!_ " Yang said.  Qrow smiled at that.  His niece really was adorable.

" _Aw_ ," Summer cooed and then looked back at the camera with those shining silver eyes he loved so much, " _we all miss you too.  I know CCT signal in Anima isnt great but hopefully we can still get each other's messages_." She smiled.  " _I'll keep trying with Ozpin but no promises.  He might end up sending me on a mission tomorrow when he comes over- if he does I hope it's to Anima._ " He saw her take a bite from an apricot and his eyebrows raised in surprise.  " _Also, when have apricots ever tasted this good?_ " Summer demanded as she finished the fruit off.  " _I don't know what's wrong with me, I can't stop eating them.  I'll be sure to pass on your message to Tai_." Qrow chortled at the expression she pulled as she took another bite of her new favourite fruit.  " _Yes, Yang's hair is getting longer_." She ran a hand over said hair gently, " _She's growing up so quickly!_   _But in all seriousness, try and get home soon, Stilts, we all miss you._ "  She cuddled Yang when the toddler held out expectant hands and smiled at the camera.  " _I hope I get a response from you soon, Qrow.  Love you._ "  She lifted Yang higher.  " _Can you say bye, bye?_ "

" _Bye!_ " Yang obliged and Qrow chuckled as the video message ended.

He missed them all so much.  He wound back the video to when Summer was cuddling Yang and screenshotted it.  It was such an adorable moment.  Besides, he knew Summer had a collection of photos of him holding his fiery blonde niece, it was time there were some of her he could add to the collection.  He snorted rewatching as she ate the apricot.  She hadn't ever disliked them, but she had never loved them as much as she now did.

He found it very entertaining.  He wondered if she was putting the face on for comic effect.  It certainly worked.  He set the scroll down and began to rest up.  It would be a long day tomorrow if he wanted to reach the next village, it might even take longer than a day.  

Qrow sighed smirking at the image in his mind of Summer and Yang together.  They certainly looked as though they fit together very well.  He would ensure that he would be back in time for his niece's second birthday, regardless of missions, family was more important.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Tai came back exhausted and wondering whether he should resign and rejoin the ranks of the unemployed.  But then he would hear Qrow's obnoxious "told you so" the second the Branwen showed up back in Patch.  

The extra curriculum class he had taken had been brutal.  Extra Curriculum, turned out to be him giving a lecture on Faunus to a class of children who either were Faunus, or ones who wanted to go home and so didn't pay attention to the lecture at all.  

It was only five o clock, so he wasn't surprised to see Yang still up and about clutching her yellow teddy with Summer trying to get the energetic one year old ready for bed.

"Rough day?" she asked gently when she saw him.

"Uhhh," he groaned in response feeling more than ready to faceplant his bed, "don't get me started."

"Dadda!" Yang greeted giving him a cushiony pummelling with her teddy.

"Hey, Firecracker," he managed to groan out.

"Come on Yang, bedtime," Summer said as firmly and kindly as she could, "daddy needs his rest now!"

Yang pouted but grinned when Summer picked her up and began giggling as the Huntress tickled her.

"Summy!" she giggled as she was carried to bed.

"I can put her to bed, or do you want to tuck her in?" Summer asked as she paused by the stairs, patiently ignoring the fact Yang was now pummelling her with the teddy.

"I got it," Tai assured taking his daughter who gleefully began beating him with her teddy, "ow, _Total Annihilation!_ " he grinned at Summer who was snacking on the last apricot from the fruit bowl.  "You really do love those don't you?  I'll have to restock!"

She rolled her eyes and finished off the apricot.

"They're nice," she whined.

"You used to dislike them when we were at Beacon," Tai pointed out as he walked up the stairs, "now I'm going to have to warn every fruit seller in Patch to stock up on the apricots.  'Beware all Fruit Merchants; Summer Rose is coming to eat your apricots!'" He turned to look at her when he reached the midway of the stairs and saw her frowning at the fruit bowl.  "Yeah, you ate them all!" he teased and she looked up at him, frown changing to eye roll.

"Shut up!"

He snorted and carried Yang up to bed.

"Stop eating all my apricots and I might!"

~~~

As Summer lay curled up in bed that night, her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts.  She was still unused to the coldness of lying in a bed alone.  Usually, when Qrow was lying next to her, she would be curled up against him, enjoying the shared warmth as well as the proximity and intimacy of being near him.

She found it strange trying to sleep without his comforting presence next to her.

But that wasn't what was playing on her mind.  In all honesty it was the apricots.  The delicious fruit that, as Tai had astutely put it, she had disliked with as much passion as she now enjoyed them.  After Beacon she had grown to at least tolerate their taste, but she had never liked them enough to gorge on them constantly.

Her tongue dried as she thought about the fruit telling her it wanted her to keep eating them.  Summer ignored the craving and tried to sleep.

All of a sudden her eyes flew open.

A craving.  That was what it was.  She _craved_ apricots.  Her stomach grumbled just thinking about them and she desired to find some more to eat.  But a craving?  Perhaps that was too extreme of a word...

She rolled over and found herself looking into the wardrobe she had forgotten to close.  She sighed and got out of bed to close it but not before he eyes fell on the box at the bottom.  Her brow furrowed.

She knew what was in the box, but what she didn't know was how long it had been since she opened it.  How long it had been since she needed the contents...

She closed the wardrobe, sat on the bed and began counting back.

_One, two, three, four, five, six..._

Bu the time she got to thirty-six, a sense of nausea had gripped her stomach.  And past that?  Her hand subconsciously moved to touch her stomach as her brain tried to wrap itself round the possibility that she was... but she _couldn't_..?

But she could.  Her brain did the maths without her even wanting it to.  Summer took a calming breath.

 

\----

Though she knew she was indefinitely better than the rest of her team, Summer was still an impatient person. She wondered if her speed semblance had something to do with her hatred of waiting. So, to keep herself occupied, she had made herself no less than three cups of tea, all of which were unfinished, and grabbed a book she was only half paying attention to.

After a sleepless night, she was now sat in the kitchen, waiting.  That morning she had gone to the pharmacy and now all she could do was sit and wait.

 _I thought tea was meant to quieten nerves_ , she thought irritably as she chuckled the remainder of her first mug down the sink and downed the rest of the second, _fat lot of good it's doing_ me _._

And she was nervous. Because as soon as the timer went, she would find out whether the little things she'd noticed all equated to one big- scratch that- _monumental_ thing.  And if it was true... she took a deep breath.  How would she tell him?  

 _But it might not be_ , she tried to reassure herself, _and if it_ is _.  It's good._

She twisted her fingers together and downed the third cup of tea, ignoring how it scalded her throat.  It took her a second to realise that the timer was beeping next to her.  She spent a couple of seconds staring at it before she switched it off and headed to the bathroom.

Summer picked up the small white piece of plastic from where she had left it and paused not flipping it over.   _What if it said yes?  What if it said no?_  She tried to calm the questions circling her brain.

_I guess there's really only one way to find out..._

She flipped it over.  Two blue lines shone through the plastic proudly confirming her growing suspicions.  Summer had to take a minute to sit down on the edge of the bath setting it down as she fumblingly reached for the cardboard box to check the instructions, to check if two blue lines meant she was actually...

It did.  She paused and picked the pregnancy test up again with its clear blue proclamation.

She was.  She was pregnant.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 _I thought Vacuo was meant to be the hot part of Remnant_ , Qrow thought somewhat irritably.

He had long since left the main city area at the docks of Anima and was beginning the journey to Mistral.  He knew conserving lien was vital so planned to walk as far as Joaquim before catching a train that headed to the city of Mistral itself.  It would be a long trek South but it would avoid having to pass through the frozen North of Mistral that was rumoured to have harsh conditions that rivalled that of Solitas.  Though he somewhat doubted that that was actually case, he had decided against passing through the ice and snow.

Regardless, his journey south was proving so hot and bothersome as to make him reconsider his decision.  Despite the CCT towers providing wide network coverage to all of Remnant, the signal around where Qrow was was pretty awful.  He had been forewarned that the worst blackspot was in Shion village, about two months travel time from where he currently was.  

 _Gods it's hot_ , Qrow thought and decided to take a moments rest on a fallen tree by th roadside.  

He took a drink of water from the hip flask at his waist and let himself rest.  He took his scroll from his pocket, there was an unopened video file for, Summer sent barely three minutes ago to him and he pressed play whilst he rested.

" _Hey Stilts_ ," she smiled at the camera and Qrow frowned, her smile seemed... off.  She seemed distracted by something.  " _Ozpin just left, I might be taking a mission but it's to Vacuo sorry._ " She made a face and Qrow felt the corner's of his mouth twitch in amusement.  " _Anyway_..." she cleared her throat and shifted awkwardly.  Qrow frowned suddenly concerned.  " _I've er... I've got some news_." She shifted again.  " _News that's probably best I don't say via scroll- Gods, why did I even bring it up?_ " She shook her head and then chuckled.  " _I know you're probably worrying, but it's nothing bad._ "  Her reassuring smile was genuine and helped him relax somewhat though his curiosity was peaked.  " _It's just something that said via video message feels... improper?_ "  She snorted at her own choice wording.  " _Anyway, I hope to hear back from you soon and hopefully you'll make it back quickly so I can actually tell you what this news is... but if not_..." she paused and Qrow could see the way she chewed her bottom lip- a nervous habit.  " _If not then... I don't know really.  But you'll find out either way._ " She smiled and Qrow could see a sort of pleasing in her eyes.  " _Just come back soon, heh, Stilts?  We all miss you._ " Her eyes lit up as she remembered something.  " _Oh yeah!  Probably should mention; Oz has said he can help me train and practise my Silver Eye so I'm actually effective in combat with it, and not just_..." she made a face.  " _You know, eye-explodey-white-light and then I black out for a few days._ "  Qrow snorted at that and somehow Summer had sensed what his reaction would be as she jabbed a finger at the camera.  " _You know what I mean, stop laughing!" She grinned.  "I hope to get a response from you soon though.  Love you!_ "

The video ended and Qrow got to his feet determinedly moving at a faster pace.  The sooner he reached Joaquim the sooner he boarded the train to Mistral and the sooner he made it back home.  His curiosity was definitely spiked about Summer's supposed news that she could not say via video message to him.  He had no idea as to what it could be and decided to record his response to her message as he walked.

According to the map in his pocket, he was a day or so away from the next village though hopefully if he picked up the pace he would reach it by tomorrow afternoon and be able to rest up properly.

The Gods knew he needed it.  The walk was long and exhausting and the stupidness of the heat...

He groaned and pushed his bangs out of his face that were starting to stick to his forehead. _If it's this hot in Anima, I feel so sorry for Summer when she goes out to Vacuo._

~~~

Had she made the right decision?  

Summer was pacing the floor of the living room engrossed in thought with a panic in her chest.  Ozpin had since left with no idea of the child she now had growing inside her.  Qrow didn't know either.  Only she did.

She had wanted to tell Qrow in her latest message, she had been word she away but had reconsidered at the last possible second.  The kind of news she had was not the kind of thing one blurted out impersonally via video message, it was something for face to face talking... right?

Summer had the feeling she would regret this.  What if Qrow didn't want children?  It was never something they had discussed in great length though Qrow seemed happy around Yang.  Heck, he was great with Yang, he could make her laugh and had spent an entire afternoon with her sat dozing on his lap, Misfortune Semblance forgotten.  

But that did not necessarily mean he wanted children himself.

Summer was terrified she would tell him via video message and receive a response that would tell her to... she shook her head at the thought.

No, he would never...

She gazed out of the window chewing her lip anxiously.  But what if she didn't tell him and he returned to find her and a newborn child, their child, and was angry at her for not telling him? What if she told him through video and he was angry at her for telling him in such a way?

And if she didn't tell him, it would soon become obvious to Tai and the other people she knew that she was pregnant the more and more time passed.  She sunk down onto the sofa wrapping her arms protectively round her stomach as more and more panic inducing questions built up in her mind.  

'It'll be okay' she thought to the child inside her looking down at her stomach.

She stiffened when she heard the chimes of Qrow's latest video message arriving.  Even before she pressed play she's could see that casual grin on his face.  He had no idea, would have no idea and she struggled willing him to be back in Patch with her just so she could tell him...

" _Hey Shortstack_." The nonchalance of his tone made her feel incredibly guilty.  " _Got your message, what can this news be I wonder_?" He grinned and Summer almost burst into tears pressing a hand to her mouth.  " _Looking forward to hearing that little gem when I make it back_." He winked and Summer had to pause the video to compose herself.  When she finally clicked play again Qrow was still grinning at the scroll.  " _What could you possibly have to say that can't be said over scroll_?"

 _You're going to be a father_ , Summer thought sadly feeling the guilt rise as nausea in her stomach.

" _I'll try and get back as soon as I can, I promise. So you're going to be trained to be a real Silver Eyed Warrior, huh_?" He grinned.  " _Good luck with that, sweetheart, I know you're going to knock it out of the park.  You can cut through Grimm like they're tissue paper and you're the strongest person I know- no I'm not biased_!" He winked and Summer felt a small chuckle escape her lips despite the tears that were sliding down her cheeks.  " _Well, I might be, but you truly are.  Anyone who says otherwise is an idiot_."  Then his voice changed to imitate her own. "" _Eye-explodey-white-light_ "?" he bit back a laugh and Summer huffed.  " _Great explanation there, Shortstack, I applaud you_."  He grinned.  " _I'm just teasing you, have fun I'm Vacuo.  It's boiling out here in Anima so Gods know what it'll be like for you out in the desert Kingdom_." He blew out an exaggerated breath bringing a smile to her lips. _"The signal out here is appalling though, so message might not come through_." He looked to the side and muttered.  " _I knew Atlas were overrating the CCT when they installed it everywhere_." He shook his head and then grinned at the scroll.  " _So I'll send messages when's I can, alright, Shortstack?  Love you loads_."

He smiled and the video stopped.  The nausea in Summer's stomach from the overwhelming guilt she now felt was overwhelming and she was forced to run to the bathroom.  

Afterwards she sat on the floor of the bathroom debating what to do. If she sent him a message, would it even make it through?  

Summer wiped her eyes and stood up swallowing thickly as she made her way back to the living room.  She needed help, advice.  

She grabbed her coat and walked to the door.  There was only one person she knew who had a child and was in reasonable travelling distance.  She got in the car and for the first time in an age, began driving towards the Xiao Long household.  Usually she would walk, but she wasn't sure she could stay upright for that length of time with all she was feeling.

She got out of the car and almost stumbled to the door hammering loudly.  When it opened she almost fell through.  Tai caught her arms and stared at her in surprise.

"Summer?  What-?"

She managed to gasp out an explanation.

"I need your advice..."

 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

After an exhausting day at work that he honestly couldn't wait to forget, the last thing Taiyang Xiao Long wanted was for someone to knock on the door. When he first heard the rapping on his home he groaned and tried to hide in the cushion he was currently face planting. When the knocking only increased in tempo and volume, he stumbled to his feet cursing the Gods that seemed to wish him a complete lack of rest before he threw open the door. He was then forced to catch one Summer Rose who overbalanced and almost fell past him onto the carpet by her arms.

"Summer?" he blinked in surprise, he had assumed her meeting with Ozpin would have meant she wouldn't have come over.

Then he saw the red rim to her eyes, the exhaustive way in which she was sagging and the wild look in her eye.

"Wh-?" he tried but she cut him off gasping out a rushed explanation for her impromptu appearance.

"I need your advice..."

Then she sucked in a breath and righted herself so she was no longer leaning against him. Tai hurriedly stepped aside to let her in.

"Sure, of course. What's wrong?" her appearance was extremely comcerning and he gestured to the sofa where he sat down next to her.

Summer opened her mouth to reply but no words came out. Then she swallowed and tried again, her voice thick with emotion and confusion.

"I-" she fiddled with the fabric of her skirt seemingly unwilling to meet his eye. "I need to tell Qrow something- an important something- and I- I-" her voice was speeding up and rising in pitch the more she spoke. "I don't think it's the kind of news you could- I can- that I can say via a video- a video message."

She buried her face in her hands as she took shaky breaths.

"I don't know whether I'm doing the right thing by waiting or- or- or-"

"Summer, calm down." Tai himself was growing increasingly concerned by her behaviour as her throat seemed to tighten with hysteria. "What's wrong? What do you need to tell Qrow?"

"It's..." she paused and took a calming breath, "I wanted- it's something I- something I would want him- I want him to hear first but he's not here and I don't know whether I could- can- just tell it to him via video or whether that would just- so I need you- you need to help me because I-" The panic was returning to her voice. "I was going to tell him- but I changed my mind and now I- I- I just-" she cut herself off with a strangled sob and Tai wrapped an arm round her shoulders in an awkward attempt at reassuring his friend and team leader.

"Summer, take a couple of breaths and tell me what's wrong," he tried to cheer her up, "I can't exactly help you if I have no idea what we're talking about. You're going to have to spell it out for me since I'm the only one who didn't notice you and Qrow making your love declaration in our second year at Beacon, heh?"

A small smile flashed across her lips before she returned to looking utterly miserable and guilt stricken.

"I..." she paused as if trying to find the words she needed to say. "I'm.. Qrow's..." at last she swallowed, scrunched up her face and knotted her hands into her skirt as she blurted it out. " _Ijustfoundoutthatimpregnant_."

It took Tai a moment to decipher what she had just said, but when he had done, he felt as though he had been struck by one of the world's biggest bombshells.

"... ah..." was all he could think to say as his brain tried to catch up with his mouth. "I ... see..." he cleared his throat awkwardly. Nodding his head slowly. "And Qrow's the fath-"

He didn't even finish the sentence before Summer's head had snapped round and she was shooting him a death glare that was laced with a side of 'are you fucking serious?'.

"Sorry!" he threw his hands up and began backtracking rapidly. "Just- uh- brain not quite wrapped itself round-" Summer raised an eyebrow in a withering fashion. "Yeah- uh- sorry." He offered a grin that was not returned. Not that that surprised him in the slightest given the unintentional insinuation he had made.

He paused trying to get back to the situation at hand.

"So... what's the problem?"

Summer chewed her lip.

"I don't know how to tell him that I'm... he's..."

She took a deep breath and started again with her cheeks flushed pink.

"I was going to tell him earlier, via my latest video message..."

"But?" Tai asked gently.

"... it felt wrong... am I just being stupid?"

Tai shook his head vigorously. Summer was not stupid, she was an intelligent young woman but this dilemma seemed to genuinely be giving her unrest.

"What is it you're actually scared of?" he asked her as calmly as he could.

Summer took a deep breath and gazed at her lap where her fingers were knotted together.

"That..." she swallowed, "that I'll get a reply from him that says he doesn't want kids-"

"Well he'll never say that!" Tai protested.

"He might not say it but he might think it," she pointed out quietly.

"He's great with Yang," Tai pointed out, "and I think deep down he does want kids."

"Then how do I tell him?" Summer asked so softly it took Tai a moment to even realise she'd spoken and another to work out what she had actually said.

"Er... I think you should send him a message," Tai said and Summer groaned hiding her face in her hands and mumbling something about how stupid she had been, "You're not stupid. I think you were just worried but you don't have anything to fear." He smiled reassuringly and offered a hug. "Just tell him, I think it'll go down better if you tell him now rather than later."

"Thanks," Summer whispered and Tai realised with a start she was crying.

"Besides, you and Qrow are going to have a kid." He grinned and nudged her. "Come on, be happy, I made a bet to myself you'd be more ecstatic than when Yang was announced."

Summer snorted and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I think I'll feel better when I tell him," she asserted her voice levelling out.

"I think you better have a rest up first," Tai offered, "you look-"

"Hideous?" Summer suggested.

"Rough," he finished with an eye roll, "you could never look hideous. But I think you look as though you mere some rest.

A smile tugged the corner of her lips and she rubbed her face tiredly.

"Yeah, of course." She yawned, "I better get home."

She moved to the door and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Tai."

"No problem, what are friends for, eh?" He grinned and offered her a bro fist. Summer returned it with a grin and then she was gone.

~~~

To say it was frustrating to be in a blackspot of Remnant was an understatement.  Qrow hadn't anticipated that Simpor, the only village in a week's travel time would have absolutely zero CCT tower signal.  To make matters worse, he wasn't even in the village yet, it was stil, another day's trek and the blackspot was already stretched out.

"That's the last time I trust any Atlas garbage," Qrow muttered, remembering the sales pitch made by the Atlesian Council that had been played during one of his Beacon lectures; "'The CCT'," he put on an imitation of the seductive effeminate voice of the advertiser despite no-one being around to appreciate his impersonation, "'The Cross Continental Transmit system.  Keeping you connected to all of Remnant' yes," he grumbled, " _all_ of Remnant except these pesky blackspots in Anima.  I wonder why they didn't out _that_ in the sales pitch."

He would have liked to escape the blackspot as soon as possible, but Simpor was the only village in a week's travel distance.  The next village- Bungaraya- was a week away on foot and was fairly small.  Qrow wondered how a village as small as Bungaraya was still on the map and why they didn't just up and move to the much safer and much bigger Plumeria.  Villages in Sanus that were the same size as Bungaraya, or even some that were larger, were often overrun by Grimm within weeks.

Heck, with the awful scroll service, Bungaraya might have been overrun with Grimm weeks ago.  There was no real way of knowing.  That left Simpor as potentially his only option for a decent night's rest.

Still, he took his scroll out with a sigh looking at the zero signal in the area.  It meant conversing with Summer would be impossible for what would feel like a small eternity.  The sun was already beginning to set and Qrow knew that the darker it got, the higher the chance of encountering Grimm would be. Thankfully he knew what to do.

It took him less than ten minutes to find a suitable tree.  He stuck his broadsword in the trunk ready to grab at a moment's notice and settled himself as comfortably as he could.  Perhaps it was something to do with his aviation form that allowed him to find a solid tree branch comfortable.  He leaned back against the trunk and began to let himself doze. 

~~~

Summer's fingers hovered over her scroll screen.  She noticed their slight tremor and took a deep breath.  The video she had yet to send was recorded and ready to go and had been for several minutes.

 _Just do it quickly_ , she thought,

Qrow would see the video message and she could expect the reply by tomorrow.  Swallowing, she squeezed her eyes shut and hit the send button.  No turning back now.  The video file was sent off and she closed her scroll feeling an immense weight lift from her shoulders.

Yes, she did feel better now that she had told him.  Now all she could do was wait for his reply.  


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Qrow spent as little time as possible in Simpor.  Upon arrival he had been immediately uncomfortable.  Though the village itself was very beautiful and somehow relaxed in atmosphere, Qrow had noted the mediocre Grimm defences the second he had entered through the main archway.  It didn't help that the village had only one resident Huntsman or that the village was in a terrible blackspot.  Qrow had spent his first hour questioning the barman at the local Inn.

"How do you live in a Blackspot like this?" had been Qrow's first question, "what happens if you get attacked?"

"I take it you're not from round these parts," the barman had chuckled, though Qrow had indeed spent some of his childhood in Anima, he had never stayed at any of the villages which he admitted.  "Our way of life is a simple one, we live away from the council."  He smiled broadly, "besides, perhaps in time we'll travel to somewhere more secure.  Many of the people here do not agree with the Council in Mistral.  Are you from Vale?"

"Yeah," Qrow had replied.

"Yeah, the Mistral Council is nothing like Vale's.  They've made some ..." he hesitated, " _questionable_ decisions in the past."  He had shrugged.  "So we decided to live outside of their influence.  It's not secure but we're happy." He had then asked Qrow whether he heard of a new Kingdom being built.

Qrow had said he had not.

"A couple of contractors from Kuroyuri- it's a village not too far from the City of Mistral- came down a year ago looking for builders for a new Kingdom somewhere between their village and Higanbana."  The barman had seemed quite elated at the prospect of the new Kingdom.  "They're calling it Oniyuri, many of our people were happy to help." He had grinned.  "I might move there myself when it's finished.  According to the contractors, the government they're planning on establishing will be free from the Mistrali Council and more like your Vale's."

Qrow had seen this sort of sunny optimism in everyone in Simpor and couldn't understand it.  He had seen villages in Sanus that were twice as large and twice as fortified as Simpor with ten resident Huntsmen fall to a relatively small slew of Grimm.  He was surprised that Simpor had lasted as long as it had.  

Needless to say, he had not had a particularly great night's sleep.  

The feeling that he would be woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of an inclement horde was ever present in his mind as he stayed there.  Despite having departed from Simpor two days ago, Qrow had only just escaped the blackspot that the people somehow seemed to enjoy.

On his scroll, a message flashed up saying that Summer had attempted to send him a message the night he had been forced to rest in the tree... but due to the poor signal, it could not be viewed.  Qrow gave an exasperated sigh giving his scroll a glare.

"Now listen here you little-"

He shook his head not even bothering to continue his tirade and recorded a message reply.

"Hey Shortstack! Sorry I took so long to reply, I've been in a blackspot these past few days."  He rolled his eyes in an exaggerated way knowing it would elicit a chuckle from her when she watched.  "Unfortunately- just my luck, heh?- your message didn't come through, I got a notice saying you sent it but my scroll is being a pain and refusing to deliver it properly."  He grinned.  "Hopefully it was nothing important, heh?" he joked.

~~~

"... _anyway, I hope everything's okay with you and the Xiao Longs.  I'll be back as soon as I can, promise.  Love you, Summer._ "

Three days Summer had waited for a reply.  When no response to her message had come through, she had feared the worst.  That Qrow had not received her message because he was injured or worse dead.  After calming down a bit, she had then feared he had received the message but did not want children and was refusing to reply.

But now?  The second the message had arrived she had pressed play fearing the worst, hoping for the best when she saw his smile.  But he hadn't received the message.  He had no idea she was now two months pregnant with their child.

Amd Summer didn't want to go through the whole fear of his reaction again.  At least if he was right in front of her, she could see his face and know for definite.  So after hearing the message, she had made the firm decision not to try and tell him again via video until he arrived home.

Her mission to Vacuo had been cancelled the second Ozpin had learned she was expecting the previous day.  Glynda would be going instead to gather intel on strange Grimm activity near one of the Faunus nomad clans in the desert.  Though Summer was itching to get back into field missions, she knew it was for the best.

Additionally, Ozpin and Tai were helping her keep the pregnancy secret.  Even Glynda did not know the true reason for Summer being taken off of he Vacuo mission.  She and Tai had unanimously agreed the decision since Team STRQ's fame in the main Kingdom of Vale would mean that the reveal of Summer's pregnancy would surely lead to a rapid decrease in the privacy that Team STRQ were desperate to keep.  

Tai had recalled when Lavender Fraïse of Team VILT had announced her pregnancy publically that she was barely out of the spotlight.  Especially since she refused to state the father of the child leading to many believing it was Viridian rather than her assumed partner Taupe Henren.  To put it simply, despite the 'scandal' of VILT being nothing more than public speculation with no foundation, Team STRQ were determined to avoid the same public controversy and media attention.

Summer spent the majority of her time stuck in Patch caring for Yang.  Yang needed a mother figure and Summer was more than happy to step in and fill the role.  Tai in turn helped her get everything she needed during her pregnancy on the pretence he was buying baby items for Yang.

By the fourth month of her pregnancy, her bump was beginning to become defined so Summer resorted to concealing it beneath baggy sweaters and loose fitting dresses whenever she went out into Patch's small town.  Thankfully Tai assured her that no-one was none the wiser and her pregnancy was going unnoticed.

She lay down on her bed with Qrow's latest video message- it had been so long since she had seen him in person- ready to play and her hand resting on the curve of her stomach.

" _Hey Shortstack, I got your latest message, Yang's hair is really getting long isn't it?_ " Summer smiled in agreement.  Yang's golden locks were now brushing the tops of her shoulders.  " _Anyway_..." he grinned and panned the camera round with Summer's eyes widening in surprise and delight.  " _I made it to Mistral! Good, heh?_ "  Summer saw the city flash past as the train Qrow was on zipped towards it.  " _And three weeks earlier than expected._ "  He smiled at the camera gleefully.  " _I'll be back before you know it, the second I've tracked down the informant in Lower Mistral_." He smiled wryly.  " _Shouldn't take too long should it?  Miss you loads, it's hard to believe it's been only four months, it feels longer._ " He sighed wistfully.

' _Approaching, City of Mistral_ ' the train's announcer stated pleasantly.

" _Well that's me then_."  Qrow grinned and Summer could see the landscape that had been flashing past in one of the background windows slowing down and being replaced with elegantly designed buildings.  " _I'll send a message when I can, love you Summer_."

Summer felt a sense of delight in her chest.  That meant that Qrow would be making the return trip soon.  She smiled down looking at her bump.

"You hear that, little one?" she whispered softly, "your Papa will be coming home soon."

She could've sworn she felt the child shift inside her at her words and smiled softly.  

 


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

When Qrow stepped off the train into the Kingdom of Mistral's capital, he was hit with an over abundance of bright colours, soft rhythmic music and a culture that differed radically from the more modern appearance of Vale. Mistral's architecture seemed frozen in time in, what Qrow had to admit, a beautiful way.

A couple of street performers were entertaining a group of well dressed children wearing rich vibrant silks. The performers wore painted wooden masks and were performing an aerobic display to the delight of the children with an elder woman playing a Gu Zheng across her lap and guarding the silken money bag open in front of her. Qrow had known that Mistral's high society were known worldwide for their contributions to fashion, architecture and theatre... but it was still astonishing to see up close.

However despite the vibrant bombardment he was recieveing that would strike any traveller with a sense of great joy and delight, Qrow knew it was a facade painted over the top of the infamous lower classes. Though the Mistral Council did their best and kept an iron fist in their law enforcement it did little to destill the fact that Mistral was home to the biggest black market on the planet. That meant it was also a likely place for a hideout for one of the informants that had reached out to provide Ozpin's group with information.

After checking in at a local inn, Qrow began his hunt for Mistral's black market. It took him less than half an hour to track down an individual willing, for more lien than Qrow would have liked to have given, to take him into the underworld. After hushed words exchanged between Qrow's guide and someone hidden behind the barred door of what anyone else would have presumed to be an abandoned building, Qrow was in.

The building was a bar crawling with lowlifes, thugs... Qrow even spotted a couple of Huntsmen and Huntresses' who had most likely been hired by less than respectable people for tasks he didn't want to think about. The informant had given the name 'Kestrel' in their message and was prepared to meet with anyone who answered to the name 'Falcon'. The bar keep, a man Qrow was more than certain could rip a man's head off with ease was who he approached first.

"I'm looking for a Kestrel," Qrow said lowly using the behaviour he recalled his former tribe adopting to try and pass off as the same kind of lowlifes who frequented the establishment, "if you know 'em, tell them Falcon is here to see 'em."

The bartender grunted.

"Woman at the back, black hood." He gestured to a hunched figure isolated in the corner of the room.

"Thanks."

Qrow stood and walked over to the corner giving a hard look to a Huntsman who's face he couldn't really see but who was definitely staring at him. He sat down opposite the black hooded woman and caught a glimpse of red armour beneath the sleeves of her long over shirt.

"Kestrel," he greeted.

"Falcon?" she asked in a low voice that did not appear to be her own.

"Yes."

The woman raised her head, Qrow saw red eyes at first and then a face all too familiar.

" _Raven?!"_

"Shut _up_!" she hissed her eyes blazing as several heads turned their way. "Stop _gaping_ you look like an idiot."

"What the _hell_ -?!" Qrow's initial shock was giving way to anger.

His twin's hand shot out and smacked him hard in the face. Qrow glowered but took the message.

"What the hell are _you_ doing _here?!_ " Qrow hissed angrily but at a quiet volume.

"Giving you information," she snarled ignoring the thunderstruck and beyond pissed look on Qrow's face, "now shut up and listen." Her eyes flickered round to make sure no-one was listening. "Last year, one of our tribesman was taken-"

" _That's_ where you've been?!" Qrow was disgusted and already considering leaving. "You went back to _them?!_ "

"They're our _family_ ," Raven replied coldly, "now as I was saying; one of our tribesman was taken. He was fairly new to our tribe, he was chased out of a Mistral village. We assumed he had just been killed by Grimm but one of my little birds said not. He's alive and working for a ' _Queen_ ' of some kind."

"There's no-"

"-royalty in Remnant, I know." Raven's eyes swivelled round and she leaned in close. "The last he was seen was in Mistral lower classes asking after a 'relic'. After that he said he was going to Vacuo but there was no conclusive proof."

Qrow felt his stomach drop but managed to keep his voice level.

"Do you have a name on this man?" he asked leaning in closer.

"His name is Hazel Rainart," Raven replied, "this 'Queen' of his is looking for a 'relic' her family lost in the Great War supposedly. I don't buy that for a minute." She tilted her head curiously and then her expression hardened. "You know what the relic is." She leaned forward more. "What is it? Where is it?"

"I don't know what you're-"

" _Bullshit!_ "

Raven's hand slammed down onto the table her red eyes flashing furiously. More heads turned their way but turned back again. There was one unspoken rule of the black market; Stay out of other people's business. Raven made sure the chatter had resumed before she made any more effort to speak.

"Tell me the truth," she spat.

Qrow glared at her.

"I can't. It's not my place to say."

Raven glared at him and sat back in her seat.

"Hazel is not a man to be taken lightly," she said, bitterness on her tongue, "I've seen him crush a log with his bare hands, he was a worthy addition to the tribe." She curled he lip. "He stayed barely two weeks before moving on."

"And you expect me to do what about this?" Qrow glared, "I'm not about to become one of your little birds."

"The relics Hazel mentioned, they seemed dangerous. I need to know what my family is up against."

"Probably just some of Patch's Beowolves," Qrow shot back.

Raven blinked, evidently caught off guard.

"What do you-? Patch? What are you talk-?"

"I'm talking about _Tai and Yang_ ," Qrow snapped.

Raven's startled expression turned colder than Solitas in less than a second.

"What about them?" she snarled.

"You just upped and left," Qrow spat, "do you know how Tai was after you disappeared on us? He was broken." He shook his head angrily. "And you're own daughter?! You talk about family but you forget about Yang, your own flesh and blood."

Raven's lip curled.

"Would you rather that I brought her with me? Would you rather she grow up in the tribe lifestyle?"

"Of course not-"

"Then I don't see why you're complaining." And then just like that, Raven suddenly changed the subject. "The relics.  Spill." 

"No."

" _No?_ " the shock in Raven's voice was evident.

"No, you tell me why the hell you dragged me all the way out here to tell me one of your precious tribesmen did a bunk."  He glared.  "Why not meet me in Patch?  Hell, why not even meet me in Sanus?"

"And run the risk of being recognised?" Raven scoffed, "why drag myself all the way over there when the tribe is stationed here?"  She brushed some lint from her black over shirt that was covering her armour.  She looked up at Qrow's furious face and rolled her eyes.  "Fine, the next time I meet with you, I won't drag you all the way out to Mistral, happy?"

Qrow narrowed his eyes.

"Good." She glanced around before laying out some more information.  "I have more little birds gathering information on this ' _Queen_ ', information I'm willing to share."

"In exchange for what?" Qrow asked bitterly.

Raven smirked.

"Only a few things," she said casually, "I want guaranteed assurance for the safety of my people from this Queen, assurance that _you_ will never personally interfere with what I am doing."  Qrow's lips curled at that.  "And I want you to give me any information I require."

"Anything else?" Qrow asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I remain anonymous." She smirked when he blinked.  "Neither Tai, nor Summer, nor Ozpin nor anyone else will ever know of my services to your little Brotherhood."

"Why not join our brotherhood if your care so much?" Qrow's eyes had narrowed considerably.

"Oh I'm not interested in what you _do_ with my information," she waved her hand, "I just want enough assurance to keep my family safe."

"Why don't you come back, Raven?" Qrow demanded his voice icy, "Yang needs her mother."

Raven's lip curled again.

"You're not doing much better," she said dryly, "I don't see Summer with you."

"Don't you _dare_ compare what _I_ am doing with what you did!" Qrow snarled.

Raven smirked but wisely said nothing.

"I left Taiyang true..." she dragged out her face hardening, "but you left _us_."

"I don't want to get into an argument about this, Raven, we had this discussion before we left for Beacon all those years ago." He glared at her again.  "And great mother you're turning out to be, heh?" Raven's lips curled again.  "You always idolised the " _great Onyx Branwen_ "," he mimicked as her fists tightened, "yet you happily ditched your own Branwen daughter the day after she was born!"

"She was _never_ a Branwen!" Raven snapped, "she was a Xiao Long, nothing to do with me!"

"She's your _daughter_ and you're just leaving her alone to fend for herself?!"

At this Raven laughed.

"If she is a Branwen as you so aptly put it, she'll be a fighter."  She tsked.  "But if it really means that much to you, how about this?  I have a rule, a rule mother followed but I ... altered." Qrow raised an eyebrow.  "If there ever comes a time when ..." Qrow glared when she struggled to force Yang's name out.  "When ... _Yang_... will die without my interference, _then_ I will step in and protect her." 

"Oh yeah and how many times are you going to do that?" Qrow growled.

"Only once." Raven stood up with a smirk.  "If you care about her so much, _you_ protect her."  

Qrow could have hit his sister then and there.

"I'll be in touch at some point," Raven said casually not noticing her brother's fury, "when my little birds get back from Vacuo.  I'll keep you updated on everything going on in the 'criminal' world, don't try to find me, I'll find _you_."  She rolled her eyes.  "And this time, I promise I won't drag you _all_ the way out to Mistral." She shook her head in disbelief at his supposed behaviour and Qrow's mouth curled when she placed a familiar white mask over her face and picked up her sword from under the table.  "Goodbye, _brother_."  She stopped before she reached a foot away.  "And remember our deal, I remain anonymous."

And with that she swept out of the bar leaving her furious twin behind her.  Qrow sat at the table a moment composing himself and resisting the urge to drag Raven back to Patch by her long black hair.  He straightened up and swept out of the bar heading back up into the vibrancy of Mistral's upper class streets.

He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and cursed angrily.   _Why had Raven gone back to the tribe?_  He was furious and needed something to vent his anger out on.  

She had clearly had no care for Tai, no care for _Yang_.

 _'if you care about her so much, you protect her_ '

Her snide words ran round his head.

' _You're not doing much better... I don't see Summer with you'_

Qrow snarled.  How _dare_ she compare them.  With another furious mental curse directed at his sister he turned and stormed off down the street looking for somewhere to vent his fury.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Summer received a message from Ozpin giving her the information that Qrow had received whilst in Mistral a couple of days later. From the information the informant known as 'Kestrel' had given, a thug named Hazel Rainart had been in the know about relics and was working for a Queen. Ozpin was believing that this was the supposed 'Lord Grimm' that the Brotherhood were chasing up and was awaiting Glynda's reports when she reached Vacuo.

Internally, she was ecstatic that Qrow had gathered the information from the informant so quickly. Obviously Kestrel was not someone who wanted to hide and was instead willing to provide intelligence quickly. She wasn't complaining and to her overwhelming joy, Qrow had sent a message saying that he would be making the return trip in little under a week's time after he had found the gift for Yang's birthday he had promised.

As the Seventh month of her pregnancy drew to a close and her eighth began, Glynda finalky delivered her Vacuo report. It had taken her a rather long time to track the nomad Clan who moved randomly and quickly. Thankfully, she had eventually found the Faunus Clan known simply as The Red Claws;

~~~

When Glynda finally made it to the Red Claws' nomadic encampment, she was greeted with some trepidation and suspicion until she mentioned the name of Ozpin. The Red Claws had an apparent great deal of respect for the Beacon Headmaster and passed her on to their Chieftain.  The Red Claws' Cheiftain was one with claws of his own and was of a thick muscular build with the red scorpion claw of hiis clan's symbol tattooed on his bare chest. He greeted Glynda with a warm enthusiasm before explaining the issue at hand.

"Not too long ago we settled nearer the old oasis," the Chieftain told her showing her a map, "but a few months ago, when we compacted you, it was because of strange Grimm behaviour.  Our whole settlement was surrounded by Grimm but they didn't attack."

"They didn't?" Glynda asked sceptically.

"Have you ever seen a Death Stalker back down from anything?  They were encompassing our entire settlement, we couldn't get out or move."

"So what happened?"

"A few days later, the Grimm disappeared and then a man arrived as we were preparing to disembark.  He was looking for a very specific Faunus type, a warrior."  He selected several Faunus in our ranks and promised to send them back to us in a week or so."  The Chieftain hung his head solemenly.  "When our people never returned, we went back to the Oasis.  We found their bodies in the sand and no sign of the last."

"Who was the last?" Glynda asked.

"A boy, around sixteen years old," the Chieftain sighed, "he was a strange kid, never quite there.  Some of the other kids picked on him, he didn't have many friends."

"What was his name?"

"I'm not sure, Tywin?  Tyrell?  Something like that." The Chieftain shrugged.  "He wouldn't have any family left in case you're wondering, they were the bodies we found."

"What kind of Faunus was he?" Glynda asked.

"They were all scorpions."

"Scorpions?"

"Yes.  Not the most common Faunus type, far from it, but they are in existence."

"Who was the man who came looking?" Glynda asked before an idea coming to mind, "was his name Hazel by any chance?"

The Chieftain nodded.

"The man said his name was Hazel Rainart, you know him?"

"No, but I have heard that name before," Glynda said slowly, "is there any word of where Hazel was going next?"

The Chieftain shook his head.

"Sorry, but no.  He just asked to speak to the group and that was the last we saw of them."  

"Is there anything else you can tell me about the scorpion faunuses that were killed?"

"Sure, there wee quite a few of them.  The scorpion faunuses usually liked to stick together but a group of them joined our clan after their own was attacked.  There were around seventeen of them; nine adults, eight little ones, they'd scattered from the rest of their people.  We took them in as part of our clan.  The ones I knew by name were; Mauveine Callows and his wife- the Tyri boy, whatever his name was, that was their son- then there was Inse Merlot and his wife and daughters and then there were the Carnelians and finally there was Hadrurus and his daughter Iuroidea- he was the ex-Chieftain of the old clan." He paused as he thought.  "Yeah, that was it.  The Callows were quite an odd bunch there was a girl I think too... yeah there was a girl named Sahra."

"What do you mean by an odd bunch?"

"Well, their son was a strange one.  He had very little attachment to his family, he try to stay away from them as much as possible.  He often got into nasty fights with the other children, he seemed to take a thrill out of it in a rather... unnerving way.  Then the girl Sahra, she was a little better, but she refused to listen to anyone.  She had no respect for authority, no-one could control her.  She did as she pleased and it soon became apparent that it was best to leave her to her own devices rather than suffer her attempts to attack us.  Then Mauveine and his wife- Daffodil, I think her name was.  Mauveine was very much like his children, he took a very unnerving thrill from the fight, but he was more docile, he could be spoken to and was actually rather pleasant when you got to know him.  Then there was Daffodil, she wasn't a Faunus herself, she was human, and I don't think the other scorpion faunuses ever really let her forget it.  She was never really a part of them but she loved her husband."  He paused.  "Her children scared her.  Especially the boy.  She kept trying with them but one day the boy just snapped and cut her face with his stinger."  The Chieftain grimaced.  "Thankfully most of the scorpion faunuses don't actually have poison in the tails but he scarred her for life.  Mauveine was furious.  After that incident, Daffodil rarely left her tent, she stayed with the other scorpion faunuses when Rainart came, couldn't be dissuaded.  We found her body next to Mauveine and Sahra's."

"Any indication of what killed them?"

The Chieftain paused.  He grimaced and then answered quietly.

"It looked ... it looked as though one of their own..." he didn't finish but he didn't need to.

Glynda had gotten the message.  One of the Scorpion Faunuses had attacked the others.  And after narrowing it down, that left the Callows son as the only possible culprit.  She grimaced at the thought.

"That's not all though," the Chieftain said wincing at the thought, "the boy must've somehow had poison in his stinger.  He didn't used to have it but the bodies were oozing purple fluid.  A toxin." He shook his head shuddering at the memory.  "Wherever that boy is right now, I'm just thankful that he's not with our clan anymore.  Anything else?"

"Can you show me where exactly you found them?"

The Chieftain blinked but nodded.

"I'll have one of the boys take you out to the spot where we found them, but I doubt you'll find anything."

~~~

The Faunus that led Glynda out to the spot was a young man, perhaps a little older than herself with coyote ears and a mouth that didn't seem to stop.

"The names Westie Tiburon," he nattered as they walked across the dunes, "and you said yours was Glina?"

"Glynda," she corrected.

"Yeah, sorry.  I'm terrible with names."  He grinned.  "I am good at tracking though, got the nose for it.  Me mam used to say it was to do with our Faunus 'eritage, I dunno, but I can tell you exactly where we found 'em Scorpion lot.  Some of 'em were pretty decent beings, I used to play cards with the Carnelians.  But the Callows?  The missus was alright, lovely woman.  Very nice, for an 'uman that is.  I don't fink the others liked 'er that much.  'Cept for Mauveine but that's obvious since 'e married 'her 'n' all.  Tragic an' all what happened to 'em."  He sniffed.  "'S just this way.  We only left there a couple a days ago, but I can imagine it took yuh a while to find us out here-"

Glynda stopped listening at that point.  She was there to do her job and complete her mission and go home.  At last as they came over the rise of the next dune, she saw the withered trees and cracked ground that marked one of the secondary spots of the old oasis.

"Found 'em 'ere."  Westie drew an outline in the sand with his foot allowing her an idea of how scattered the bodies were.  "No sign of anyone else.  The whole sand was stained purple 'n' red.  I guess that's been blown away by the winds now."

Glynda crouched down by the sand and peered at the area.  She had known it would be a long shot to find anything at all.

"Did Rainart ever mention anything else?"

"Ummm..." Westie paused, his coyote ears twitching, "oh, 'e mentioned something about an 'mployer coming out to do a selection process.  Never said 'er name."

"Her?"

"Yeah, it were a woman who was coming."

Glynda nodded her head.  That matched up with the supposed 'Queen' Hazel was supposedly working for. It appeared she had picked the Callows boy to be one of her followers.

"Sooo... you're from Vale right?" Westie asked as she straightened up and took her scroll out to send a message back to Ozpin.

"Yes," she said not really listening.

"What's it like?  Colder?  You got a family there, ... a boyfriend?

"Huh-?  No." Glynda shook her head, she had never been one to really consider dating.

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

"Huh."

Glynda began typing out her message to Ozpin only half listening to what Westie was saying.

"So... I was wondering, how long are you planning on sticking around in Vacuo?  'Cause if you need a guide for the city, I know some really great places for a da- a day trip."

"Right," Glynda said absently finishing off her message.

"And I was thinking that maybe you and me could, you know..." Glynda slowly began turning to look at him to see Westie shuffling his feet in the sand.  "Maybe grab a drink?  Bite to eat?  Together?"

He grinned.  Glynda paused.

"You mean as in... a date?"

"Er... yeah.  As in a date." He grinned.

Glynda paused.   She didn't really do the whole dating shenanigan.  Westie was looking at her with a hopeful expression that she found difficult to turn down so she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I will give you my scroll number," she sighed seeing his face light up, "this is _not_ a promise, or a yes, or an IOU, this is just my number.  Just in case you remember anything on Rainart, alright?"

"Drink tomorrow?" he offered.

" _Just_ my number," she reiterated as she typed it into his scroll.

"And its Glynda..."

"Glynda Goodwitch."

"Great." He beamed.

Glynda sighed at his enthusiasm wondering just how much she was going to regret her decision.  

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow's about to get a bit of a surprise.

Chapter 40

The day Qrow was scheduled to arrive home, Summer was at the Xiao Long household.  She had been staying there since the beginning of the ninth month of her pregnancy in case, as Tai had put it, she went into labour with no-one to help her. After a lengthy discoussion, the secrecy of Summer's pregnancy was to be maintained and her delivery would be undertaken by a midwife that would be entrusted with the secrecy of the birth. One candidate had been found and selected, she was a nice, quiet young woman that Summer had gotten along well with.

And so that was how it came to be. The evening prior, Summer had received a message from Qrow.

"Hey Shortstack." the grin on his face was unlike anything she had ever seen in him, "guess where I am?" Summer's heart leaped when he panned the camera to show the docks of Vale. "I'm almost home, sweetheart." He looked teary eyed and Summer could feel her own eyes beginning to water with happiness. "The next ship isn't until tomorrow and I don't have the energy to fly but I'm almost home sweetheart, I'm going to get the first ship in the morning or if it takes too long I'm going to fly and I'll make it back home to you." He grinned at the camera. "I love you, I can't wait to see you, again."

Summer was understandably nervous as she looked down at her stomach, rounded from the late stages of her pregnancy.   _How would he react?  Would he be angry at her for not telling him?_  Yang was sat next to her poking her heavily pregnant belly with curious fingers.  Taiyang was stood by the window as a kind of lookout so that he knew when to make himself and Yang scarce.  He had offered to go out with Yang and leave her alone for when Qrow arrived, but Summer was too anxious to wait alone.

She smiled at Yang when the young blonde, seeming to sense her trepidation gave a confused look.  Summer stroked her hair to reassure her and then noticed Taiyang straighten by the window.

"He's here."

Summer almost jumped to her feet.  Taiyang approached her and picked up Yahg giving a reassuring sort of smile.

"It'll be fine."

There was a knock on the door and Tai smiled one more time before moving to answer it.  He opened the door partially and stepped outside whilst Summer sat, keeping her back to the door, for fear of what she would see.  Then she heard Tai's goodbye and the sound of the door opening more and closing.

~~~

Qrow was delighted and relieved when he saw Yang in Tai's arms as the blonde man stepped out of the house.

"Qrow!" Tai grinned and pulled him in for a brotherly hug.

"Tai!" Qrow accepted the gesture and then ticked his niece's head, "hello, Firecracker, remember me?"

"Uncle Qwow!" Yang greeted reaching out to him with tiny grabbing hands.

"Glad to see she's getting better," Qrow added.

"Yeah."

Qrow had known Summer would be at the Xiao Long household.  She had sent him a message a few weeks ago saying that Yang was ill and Tai needed help taking care of her.  However his niece looked in perfect health as though nothing has been wrong with her.

"Is Summer inside?" Qrow asked leaning to try and look past his friend.

"Er.. yes!" Tai didn't step aside though.  "I'm just going down into town with Yang, do you need anything?  Food, drink?" Then added under his breath something that sounded like "muscle relaxant?".

"No, I'm fine," Qrow assured him.

"Goodbye!" Tai said overly cheerily and began power walking away, "oh!" Qrow turned to him to see a sly kind of smirk on Tai's face.  "Congratulations!"

"For what?" Qrow blinked.

Tai snorted but didn't answer.  Qrow could have sworn he heard Tai mutter something that sounded like; "he won't know what's hit him" but he possibly imagined it.  He shook his head clearly something was up with Tai.  He took a deep breath, composing himself for seeing Summer again after such an extended abscence.  He pushed open the door, closing it behind him and spotted her, back to him, sat on one of the sofas.

"Shortstack," he greeted.

Her face slowly looked round to his and he can see the joy on her face at seeing him.  He half expected her to zip round the sofa and tackle him, she certainly looked as though she wanted to, but something was holding her back.  He saw a flicker of something, perhaps fear in her silver eyes, give way to something else and then she took a deep breath before she stood up.

To say Qrow was surprised was an understatement.

He stared at the swell of her stomach with so great a shock that it took him close to two minutes to work out how to close his mouth.  His ruby eyes flickered to her silver ones that were quietly assessing his reaction and then down.

"You're..?" was all he managed to say as his brain tried to work out how his vocal chords worked.

She nodded but said nothing.  Qrow felt his legs move subconsciously as his bag slipped off of his shoulders to the floor with an unhealthy sounding clatter- but that didn't matter.  And then he was stood right in front of her gazing at Summer with the sense of complete and utter astonishment that was not fading.  He felt his mouth move but no words were coming out.

Some part of him wanted to be angry at her for not telling him, but every other part of him was slowly being filled with a kind of joy that was surprising everything else.  He felt his gaping mouth shift into a smile and he saw the palpable relief on Summer's face.

"I..." he stared at her with wonder, "was this..." he swallowed as he finally managed to work out how to speak again, "was this your "news"?" he asked recalling one of the videos she had sent him from so long ago.

"Yes," she replied with a warm smile still seeming to be assessing his reaction.

"Right." He nodded rapidly as his brain slowly started coming out of the near catatonic shock it had been placed in. 

It struck him so suddenly that he was going to be a father.  He pretty much almost collapsed with the prospect as his catatonia vanished and he took Summer by the shoulders and pulled her into a short, passionate kiss, the smile on his face felt like it would split his face open.  And then Summer was smiling too and laughing and he struggled to find the words to tell her just how unbelievably and stupidly happy he was and how much he loved her.

"I..." he didn't let himself finish his sentence and instead rested a hand gently against her stomach feeling a movement.  "Our...? Do you...?" he spluttered as a million questions tripped over themselves as they struggled to get out.

Summer laughed at his still shell shocked expression and cupped his face with her hands resting her forehead against his.  Qrow stared down at her stomach with an incomprehensible sense of awe and ecstasy.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl...?" 

Summer shook her head.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." 

Qrow nodded as he met her eye.  He knew his eyes were getting watery and he could see that her's were shining with the same happy tears.

"Any names?" he managed to ask and it took him a moment to realise he was laughing with happiness.

Summer shook her head again.

"I was waiting for you to come back," she admitted, "do you?"

Qrow shook his head.

"My brain's still trying to wrap itself around that we're - I'm- going to be-"

"You're going to be a father, Qrow," Summer said it for him, her hand brushing his face and he kissed her again with the same fierce passion.

"We're going to be parents!" he cheered still completely mystified by her, by the prospect of being parents, by their unborn child.

Summer laughed at his enthusiasm and rested her head against his shoulder.  Qrow couldn't stop smiling.  They were going to have a family!

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter but the next bit didn't feel right tacked onto the end of here. So be patient, I will deliver a longer chapter when I finish it :)

Chapter 41

When Tai had made it back home with Yang, he could only smile at the way that Summer and Qrow were. They were seated on one of the sofas, Qrow's hand resting over where the child was growing, with more abundance of happiness that Tai had ever seen in him, or ever thought him capable of. Summer was stroking his hair and laughing at his completely floored facial expression.

Though Tai did feel an inner pang as he recalled how happy he had been when Raven had announced her own pregnancy to him over two years ago.  Yang tugged on his hair in her playful manner and Summer's silver eyes flickered to his.

"Hey, Tai!" Tai looked at the beaming wide, smile on her face and smiled back.

Qrow looked up and Tai had to chuckle at the bewildered joy that was on his face.  He looked like the happiest man alive, but was still obviously trying to wrap his head around his inclement fatherhood.  Tai remembered feeling the same... except he didn't walk home to find his partner nine months pregnant.  He looked over to Summer who was smiling with a heart felt delight- she had been preparing for the worst and had received the best- Tai couldn't help but share some of their joy, even though he did feel pangs as his mind brought forth unwelcome thoughts of Raven that threatened to sour his mood.

Yang began reaching out tiny fingers towards the pair on the sofa.

"Unky Qwow!" she greeted and began squirming.  Tai set her down and she began fast walking towards her uncle.

"Heya, Firecracker!" Qrow ruffled her long hair and lifted her onto his lap, "look how big you've grown, heh?"

Yang giggled and began trying to scale her uncle as if her were a mountain.

"She's missed you," Summer chuckled as Yang managed to clamber onto her uncle's shoulders.

"Really, I couldn't tell," Qrow drawled holding his niece in place so she didn't fall and hurt herself.

"Summy grown too," Yang giggled and Summer rolled her eyes.

"How perceptive."

"Percetive," Yang tried to say in mimicry.

Qrow chuckled and winced a little as she used his hair as a grip to try and sit on his head.

"Ow, _Blondie Ninja Wins_ ,  _Total Annihilation!_ " he quipped, swinging Yang down from his shoulders to sit in his lap.

Tai snorted and sat down on the sofa opposite.

"She's too young to get that reference, you know," he pointed out as Yang scrambled off of Qrow's lap and moved to climb onto her father's.

"Eh." Qrow shrugged.  "She'll appreciate my sense of humour one day."

"When she's _older_ ," Tai emphasised.

"My dear friend Taiyang," Qrow began folding his arms and cocking an eyebrow, "are you implying that there is something the matter with my sense of humour?"

Tai smiled innocently as Summer snickered into her hand.

"Not at all, Qrow, _not at all_."

Qrow turned to Summer who was still snickering.

"Oh, well how about _you_?" He pointed at her teasingly.  "My dear Summer Rose, are _you_ implying that there is something the matter with my sense of humour?"

She shook her head but kept snickering.

"I think you are."

She shook her head again in denial but was still shaking with silent laughter.

"Unky Qwow is funny!" Yang agreed as Tai handed her the yellow teddy she was fussing for.

"Aha!  See!" Qrow pointed triumphantly as Tai shook his head in disbelief.  "There is nothing the matter with my sense of humour!"

 _Sure_ , Tai thought with an eye roll.

He tickled his daughter as Qrow turned his attention back to Summer who was slowly recovering from laughter.  The former wrapped an arm round the latter bringing her closer so he could hold her.  Tai knew how much the two had missed each other, so he rolled his eyes and spoke up.

"If I'm just going to be third wheeling here..."

Qrow and Summer both gave him a look that made him snort with amusement.

"Come on, Firecracker." He set Yang down.  "Unky Qwow and Summy were just leaving."

"Were we?" Summer asked innocently but a smug little smile was tugging to corners of his mouth.  "I seem to recall moving in here."

"Yes, I thought so too." Qrow pulled a pretend puzzled expression.

 _They're just as bad as each other_ , Tai thought with exasperation.

"Yeah, I'm sure you've got some catching up to do."

"Oh _loads_." Qrow gave a smirk that made Tai crinkle his nose and Summer turn pink.

"Thanks, Qrow, really needed that."

"Oh please, what can you really expect us to do while Shortstack's nine-"

"QROW."  This time it was a flustered Summer who cut him off much to Tai's relief as he was considering covering his daughter's ears.

Qrow grinned, stupidly proud of himself.

"As I was _saying_ ," Tai said firmly shooting daggers at his best friend, "I think you can do that in _your own house_."

"I think he's implying something," Summer joked and Tai switched his glare to her.

Summer smirked proving Tai's point even further.

 _Qrow's a bad influence on her_ , he thought with a shake of his head.

"Okay, say goodbye to Summy and Unky Qwow then Yang," Tai nudged his daughter forward as Qrow helped his heavily pregnant partner to stand.

Yang barrelled forward into her Uncle's legs and Qrow picked her up for a hug.

"See you tomorrow then, kiddo."

"Bye, bye!"

Summer kissed Yang's forehead and Tai took his daughter back off of the man whom he considered a brother.  

"See you tomorrow, Yang," Summer cooed.

"I'll drive?  I take it the car's somewhere outside?"

"No I _walked_ here whilst eight months pregnant with a suitcase."

There was a pause.

"You're being sarcastic right?"

Summer rolled her eyes and stepped past him.

"I'll collect my suitcase tomorrow, Tai."

"I can send it for you," Tai assured.

" _Right_?" Qrow asked with evident stress in his voice.

"Yes she's being sarcastic," Tai groaned, "your car's in the garage."  He grabbed the key and tossed it over.  "There you go."

"Cheers, Tai!"

"Bye, bye!" Yang waved one of her tiny little fists at them as the door closed behind them.

Tai looked at his daughter in the eye.

"Your Uncle is a terrible influence on Summy, eh?" Yang giggled at that though Tai was completely sure that she didnt 100% understand the point he was making.

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we go...

Chapter 41

Summer was awoken in the middle of the night by something- she didn't know what. It was pitch black, she could hear Qrow's light snores next to her. Nothing jumped out at her as the cause of her sudden jolt from sleep. After a minute as she tried to workout what woke her, she registered a distinct wetness on the mattress and then felt a stab of pain in her stomach.

She managed to sit up, gasping in pain.

" _Qrow_..."

The only response she got was his light snoring next to her.

" _Qrow!_ " she said louder.

When she still received no answer, she grabbed her pillow and threw it at him. Qrow stirred and looked at her with half open, sleepy, confused red eyes.

"Mmr?"

She would have explained if she then hadn't had, what she was pretty certain was, another contraction that made her gasp in pain. That woke Qrow up a lot more as she felt the bed shift behind her and he had suddenly swung his legs over her side of the bed to be next to her.

"What is it?" his eyes flickered to her swollen stomach and then widened. "Is-?"

" _Yes!_ " she snapped through gritted teeth as she squeezed her own eyes shut.

"Right, okay, _okeeyyy_..." she could hear the pitch in his voice rising, "er... earlier you said midwife?"

"Numbers in my scroll..." Summer gritted her teeth and managed to grind the next part out. "Heather- _Heather Axel_ -!"

There was more movement as Qrow shifted and then the light was switched on and Qrow grabbed the scroll. She opened her eyes to see him with it pressed to his ear looking increasingly frantic.

Though she had a feeling that she wouldn't care later as her labour progressed, right now she did feel a little sorry for him. He had just been hit with the news that she was pregnant and was now being hit with the sudden arrival of said child he had only just discovered was even in existence. Another wave of pain hit that made her completely forget ever feeling sorry for him and more focused on the pain.

"Er... Heather Axel?" Qrow asked with so much hesitancy Summer was tempted to grab the scroll herself. "Er... I'm Qrow... er.. Summer Rose's guy- man- friend..."

Summer resisted the urge to facepalm and instead made a gesture. Qrow handed her the scroll all too willingly.

"Hi, Heather, it's me."

" _Is everything okay?_ " Heather asked. " _Is anything wrong with the baby?_ "

"I've gone into labour-" Summer replied and then gave a small cry as another wave of pain hit her.

Qrow was right next to her in a second and took her other hand which she squeezed hard as the contraction passed through her.

" _I'll be there as soon as I can, which residence, Mr. Xiao Long's?_ "

"No! My own!"

" _Give me fifteen minutes_." Summer's eyes bugged at the time gap. " _Would you like me to contact Mr. Xiao Long?_ "

"Sure!" Summer managed to say, "please come quick though-!"

The scroll clicked dead and she dropped it as she let out another cry of pain. Qrow sucked in air through his teeth as she squeezed his hand a bit too hard for his liking. His other hand rubbed her back in what she could only assume was meant to be a reassurement. However she was too busy feeling in a great deal of pain and discomfort to truly appreciate the gesture.

~~~

Tai was woken in the middle of the night to the sound of his scroll ringing. He groaned patting his hand on the bedside table to try and find the source of the noise and eventually located it.

"Hello?" he groaned hoping there was a good reason for all of this.

" _Mr. Taiyang Xiao Long?_ " a familiar voice that Tai's half asleep brain couldn't put a name to asked.

"Speaking."

" _This is Heather Axel, the midwife for Miss Rose. I just received a call from her and a Mr. Branwen."_

Taiyang sat up rubbing his eyes as his brain tried to catch up.

"Oh?" he yawned.

" _Miss Rose is having the baby_."

"Yeah, I know she's been pregnant for-"

" _Right now_."

Taiyang nodded his head sleepily as he tried to shift the fog surrounding his brain.

"Uh-huh."

" _Mr. Xiao Long. Miss Rose is giving birth right now, I'm on my way to help deliver the child_..."

It took Taiyang a moment to process what she was saying. When he did, he sat bolt upright and stared at the scroll like it was going to blow up in his face.

" _What?!_ "

" _I offered to call you for them, Miss Rose is_ -"

Taiyang was out of bed before she had even finished the sentence with the scroll continuing to talk. He ended the call, imagining that he offended Miss Axel but he wasn't concerned with that right now. Instead, he dialled Qrow's number and after a few rings there was an answer.

" _Tai!_ " Qrow greeted somehow managing to sound completely terrified and relieved in one utterance.

"Qrow, is-"

" _Yeah the baby is coming_ -"

" _IS THAT TAI?!_ " Summer yelled from closer in the background than was necessary to shout.

Tai winced. He was reminded worryingly of Yang's birth. Raven had given him an earful of abuse that Qrow and Summer had thankfully missed the majority of- though it now seemed that Qrow was about to receive the same treatment from _his_ lover.

" _Yes, Shortstack its Tai_." Then Qrow was speaking in a hiss. " _What do I do?! She keeps yelling at me and she's scary when she's angry!_ "

"At least you're not driving to the hospital _WITH A BEOWOLF ON THE CAR!!!_ "

" _This is not a competition of who has the most stressful watching-their-partner-deliver-a-baby moment!_ " There was a pause as Summer cried out in the background, further away this time before Qrow continued. " _And who's the one with the permanent bad luck Semblance?_ "

"Qrow you're not going to do anything-!"

" _You don't know that! Do you know how freaked out I am over here?!_ "

"Hey, I had to do this with your sister! And I'm pretty sure the Beowolf was only the second most terrifying thing that was snarling at me!"

" _I'll tell her y- **Just get over here**!_ " Qrow snapped and the scroll went dead.

Rude, Tai thought before he ran to Yang's room where his daughter was fast asleep. He couldn't very well leave her alone. He lifted her up and wrapped her in a large amount of blankets, threw on his own coat before running outside to the car.

\---

Qrow was the one who answered the door looking exhausted and extremely nervous.

"How's it going?" Tai asked.

As if on cue there came pained cry from upstairs followed by a more colourful expletive than Tai thought was ever capable of coming from his team leader's mouth.  He winced recalling the many charming phrases Raven had screamed at him when she had been in labour.  Qrow winced as well.  Tai wrapped Yang's blankets round her head so she would t have to listen to too much of the profanities her aunt was issuing.

"Why aren't you up there?" Tai asked as he closed the door behind him.

Qrow paused looking nervously at the ceiling and wincing as another yell was heard.  

"I-" he sighed, "She doesn't seem to want me there and I'm just worried that I will-"

"Qrow." Tai fixed him with a look. "You haven't seen her in nine months.  Trust me.  She wants you there.  It's the pain talking, trust me, I went through the same thing.  I think you should be with her when your kid's born."

"But Tai, my _Semblance_ -"

" _Qrow_." Tai raised an eyebrow.  " _Go_."

Qrow took a deep breath, winced as Summer yelled something else before hurrying back up the stairs with Tai close behind him.

~~~

Qrow pushed open the door and regretted exiting it in the first place.  He had stepped outside the second Heather Axel had arrived, too scared to go back in and potentially cause harm to Summer, or worse, their unborn child.  The second he walked back into the room, almost fifteen minutes after he had left, Summer fixed him with such a look that made him think bursting into flames would be preferable.

" _Qrow Branwen you utter-!_ "

Qrow didn't let her finish vaguely recalling what charming things he had overheard Raven scream at Taiyang when she had been giving birth.  He crossed the room, taking her hand firmly in his, his other hand holding her back.

"Summer, just concentrate, sweetheart, you're doing great!"

"Take deep breaths," Heather said pleasantly from the other end of the bed.

"You're doing just fine, Shortstack-" Qrow tried again.

"Oh _SHUT UP!_ " she snarled, her silver eyes flashing with pain and the resultant fury it had sparked.  

"Will do, but first just listen to me, I need you to take deep breaths and-"

"DONT _YOU_ BLOODY START-!" Summer growled and then let out another pained cry before she could unleash another tirade of abuse at him.

"Okay, one more push," Heather said firmly.

"You ready?" Qrow asked gently.

" _DO I LOOK BLOODY READY TO YOU?!_ " Summer yelled back and he winced at the ferocity behind her words.

"Three, two-"

The last of Heather's words were cut off by Summer's louder, bloodcurdling yell of pain.  Qrow winced both at the sound of her agony and the immensely painful grip she was exerting on his hand.  He didn't feel he had any cause to complain and doubted if he did that it would go down particularly well.

At last, Summer stop yelling out and slumped exhausted against his chest.  Qrow kissed her forehead.

"You did it, Shortstack..."

A cry made both of them turn their heads.  Heather was wrapping their newborn in a red blanket.

"Is it a boy or...?" Summer asked, her voice absent of the savagery it had previously been filled with and now sounding utterly drained.

"A girl," Heather informed them with a smile, "Congratulations."

And then, to his surprise and panic, she held out their newborn daughter to Qrow.  Qrow felt all his fears resurface as he stared down at the baby, hidden in the swathes of the red fabric.  After a moment's hesitation, he took his newborn child- their child- his and Summer's daughter- from the arms of the midwife and managed to hold her in an awkward cradle.  He tried to remember how he held Yang when she had first been born and adjusted his hold.

Summer shifted so that he could sit next to her and she could see their daughter.  Their baby girl.

Qrow shifted the blankets with his fingers so that they could look upon the face of their child.  Qrow saw dark hair, pale skin and two shiny silver eyes that looked up at them curiously.  She seemed so delicate, so tiny with soft petal lips that stretched into a sleepy yawn.

"Hey, Petal," he whispered so quietly he wasn't sure anyone could hear him.

Summer positioned herself so that she was partially holding their daughter.

"She looks like you," Qrow murmured looking up to see Tai patiently waiting with Yang dozing in his arms and allowing them this moment of familial bliss.  Heather Axel had vanished from the room already.  

"We didn't think of any names," Summer realised with a slight chuckle.

Qrow's brain was a little way behind that stage.  In less than 24 hours he had discovered that he was a parent to be and was now holding his newborn daughter, the most beautiful thing he had ever set eyes on, in his arms.  His garnet eyes started to mist over and it took him a second to realise there were genuine tears of true happiness on his face.

"No, we didn't," he said quietly still gazing adoringly down at their child.  Transfixed.

His child.  Summer's child.  She had rendered him almost speechless.

"Ruby," Summer said, seemingly surprised at how easy the name had come to her.

Qrow blinked at her.

"Ruby?"

In response, she pointed to the mirror by the door.  Qrow saw himself, his skin paler from his interruption of sleep, dark hair messy and unkempt... and two brilliant ruby eyes glinting back at him.  

"If she's going to have my last name," Summer said warmly, "I want her to have something of _you_."

Her soft fingertips brushed back his fringe so that he could even more clearly see his own scarlet eyes.

"Ruby Rose," he said to no-one in pariticlar.

It was just a way of feeling the way the syllables danced off his tongue.  Summer smiled next to him and he looked at the adoring way she was brushing her fingers through their daughter's feathery dark hair.  Summer looked up at him with shining teary silver eyes.

"Our Petal."

He chuckled softly.  So she had heard him.  Qrow looked back up at Tai.

"Do you want to meet your niece?" he asked.

Tai grinned and walked over.  He shifted Yang and leaned down over the Branwen's shoulder to look down at the little girl that Summer and Qrow held between them.  Summer kiss dher daughter's head, her true mothering instincts taking over.

"She's beautiful," Tai told them confidently.

"Like her mother."

Summerrolled her own silver eyes at that and Qrow let her take Ruby wrapping an arm round her shoulders and shifting so she could rest properly against him.

"I'd best take Yang home," Tai said quietly not wanting to disturb them.  "I'll come back in the morning."

Qrow wasn't sure when he left.  He was too busy feeling happier than he could ever remember feeling.  The love he bore for Summer was now amplified by the very proof that their love existed at all.

A while later, he noticed Summer had fallen asleep in his arms.  He couldn't blame her.  She looked exhausted and in need of rest.  He carefully took Ruby from her arms, careful not to disturb the rest of his daughter and placed her gently in the crib already in place near the foot of the bed.   

He stroked his daughter's hair placing a kiss on her soft hair.

"Sleep well, Petal."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Ruby's entry to Summer and Qrow's life felt like the addition of something that they had been missing but had never quite been able to figure out what that something was until she had suddenly appeared into their lives. Fatherhood suited Qrow, Tai had observed that the moment he had seen his best friend holding his newborn daughter.

And as for Summer? Tai had seen her natural maternal instincts when she helped him care for Yang, so he was hardly surprised to see her behave much the same way with Ruby. Perhaps with a little more favouritism on the latter of the two girls, but that was to be expected. And it wasn't as if she was giving up Yang to spend time with Ruby, she was more than willing to look after both girls viewing Yang as much a part of her family as she viewed Qrow, Ruby and even Tai himself.

It was over one breakfast discussion at the Xiao Long household when Ruby was a little over two weeks old that the upbringing of the two girls was discussed. Both Summer and Qrow were a little reluctant to sacrifice the thrill of being out in the field as Huntsmen and they both were in Ozpin's Inner Circle fulfilling their duties there. On the other hand, they held a great love for both Ruby and Yang and didn't want to leave either girls' sides. Then there was the added factor of Qrow's Semblance that he feared would do harm to his daughter if left alone with her for too long.

"You're not going to cause harm to come to Ruby, Qrow," Summer had assured him, taking his hand in her's.

"I don't want to risk it. I love her, I love both of you, but I don't want to put her in danger."

"When I said I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, what did I say?"

"You can take care of yourself- you have an Aura to protect yourself!- she doesn't."

Tai had seen the trepidation in his best friend's eyes. He had seen the damage Qrow's Semblance could cause first hand on the battlefield. On the battlefield it was amplified by Qrow's emotional state and could be deadly to an opponent.

But even off the battlefield he had seen it. He could understand Qrow's slight paranoia to some extent.

In the end, after almost two hours of contemplation, they finally reached a decision;

Summer was happy to take a break from active service, unless she was called upon by Ozpin to undertake a mission, to help Tai- who was already settled- to raise their daughters alongside one another. Qrow would undertake the majority of the missions available- which would help bring lien in to support them all- but return whenever possible to help in the upbringings both his daughter and niece.

After that, they carried on much as they had. Yang's birthday was in little less than three months so all of the remainder of Team STRQ took a temporary reprieve from the battlefield.

~~~

Summer smirked when she awoke to the feel of Qrow's lips by her ear.

"Good morning, Stilts," she greeted rolling over to face him.

"Hmm, morning, Shortstack, did I wake you?"

"Yes." She grinned when he looked at her apologetically. "Not that I minded."

"Thought so."

He grinned at her, his forehead resting against her's. There was a soft mewling from the foot of the bed. Summer kissed Qrow lightly.

"I'll get it."

She rolled away from him out of bed and moved to the crib where Ruby was stirring and reaching out towards her.

"Hey, Petal," she cooed, lifting her daughter and rocking her gently.

She could feel Qrow's eyes on her and turned to see him watching with a small smile. She walked back to the bed, Ruby still in her arms and snuggled up, back pressed against Qrow's chest, letting them both fuss over her.

"So, Yang's Birthday," Summer mused, "you still haven't shown me the amazing present you bought her out in Mistral."

Qrow leaned to rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Its a surprise."

"Yes, for Yang." She shifted her head to kiss his cheek. "Not for me."

She felt his jaw move as he chuckled.

"I would move to get it, but I'm far too comfortable..."

Summer rolled her eyes and huffed when she felt his light breath against the back of her neck as he laughed again.

"We've got to get up anyway," she pointed out.

"But it's still so _early_..." he dragged the last word out and she dug him in the ribs eliciting another chuckle. "Alright..." she felt him shift away from her reluctantly. "I'm getting up."

His lips brushed her cheek and he stood. He placed a kiss on the forehead of Ruby and walked towards the bathroom leaving Summer to cradle their daughter. When he reappeared moments later, he finally went and grabbed his bag from the bottom of the wardrobe to presumably retrieve the gift he had gotten Yang for her second birthday.

He placed the bag on the bed and then took out the gift.

Summer's eyes widened.  

"But that's..."

"I know."

The gift in question was a book.  Perhaps a book for when Yang was a little older and could understand it more, but a perfect gift.  Summer had never seen a copy outside of the Beacon library though she had actually wanted one.  It was a copy of various legends of Huntsman and Huntresses, and given how similar Yang was to both her parents, even at such a young age, it was a given that these would be the kind of stories she would enjoy.  Summer herself had grown up listening to the tales of heroes and villains, that, although painted a more simplified version of the complicated world that they lived in, had always been entertaining and filled her with the ideals and beliefs that made her want to become a Huntress.

She knew her Silver Eye heritage had been an additional factor and, as Ozpin had put it, it was her destiny to become a warrior, but those stories had been a contributor to her decision to attend Beacon and throw herself into her studies to become the hero she had always wanted to be when growing up.

"Think it'll be alright?" Qrow asked, "I know it's a little old for her just yet, but I think she'll enjoy them when she's a little older."

"I think it's perfect." 

Summer stood up, shifting Ruby who was beginning to doze in her arms so that she could view the copy.  Mistral's affluent artistic culture had led to many of the greatest writers, artists and performers originating from Anima.  The elegantly designed cover, with a printed picture of two Huntsman- a Hunter resting on his great sword, and a Faunus woman pointing her bow and arrow towards the left- gave her no doubt that the stories would be beautifully illustrated and masterfully told.

"I think she'll like them."

"I hope so, it cost enough lien," Qrow joked.

"If she's anything like her father-"

"- which she is," Qrow pointed out with a grin.

"Then she'll love them." Summer kissed his cheek.  "Now if you take Ruby for a minute, I'll get ready."

"Morning, Petal," Qrow greeted as he more than happily took the girl from her arms and held her in a practised hold from when Yang was his daughter's side.

Summer smiled fondly and moved to the bathroom. 

~~~

Though Yang was a little off two years, she already seemed to have a great love for her new baby cousin.  She had already had an animated conversation with both her father and Summer about how she and Ruby were going to be the best of friends.   Now she was sat on her uncle's lap giving him the same conversation.

She was a very 'in-your-face' sort of child.  She was extremely like Taiyang in the confidence with which she spoke to the adults around her and her small face was alight with excitement as she peered at her cousin who was resting in th arms of Summer.

"Oh really?" Qrow asked feeling more than a little amused.

"Yeah!" Yang said loudly, "Ruby and me be friends!" 

"Well, I certainly hope so!" Qrow chuckled as his niece began reaching for her yellow teddy- whom she had now christened the imaginative name of 'Teddy'.

She had stopped pummelling everyone with Teddy much to the relief of the adults who weren't sure they could withstand another assault from the cuddly toy.  Despite being less than two, and her weapon of choice being plush in every sense of the word, she had great strength leading to her stealthy attacks- that would make a ninja proud- leaving behind a faint pain in the legs of whomever had been unfortunate enough to stand within striking distance.

Mercifully for limbs everywhere, she had finally grown past this early phase of brutality.  However, the new problem was that Yang, being an incredibly animate speaker and one for moving very quickly, often sent her tiny limbs accidentally flying into whoever was holding her whilst she was talking.  She would wave her arms around with no regard for faces, chests, arms... or the vase that had been nearby when Qrow had been holding her.  She hadn't been blamed too much for that last incident.  

"She's super excited about what she's going to do with Ruby when they're older," Tai added from where he was making cups of tea, "and I mean _super_ excited."

"Yes," Summer agreed with an eye roll as Yang jumped off of Qrow's lap to sit on the floor and play with Teddy.  "She's discussed how they're both going to play together and everything." She smiled fondly.  "Isn't that right, Firecracker?"

"Yes!" Yang nodded vigorously as she looked up at them.  "Ruby will be my bestest friend!"

Qrow ruffled his niece's hair grinning when she began to whine and bat his hands away.

"Sure hope so, kiddo.  Sure hope so."

 


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

" _Hey, how's it going, Glyn?  Westie here, I did some digging about that Rainart man you were looking for a couple of months ago, apparently he stayed at an Inn in main Vacuo for a short time.  He was asking after a girl with a tattoo marking- kinda like a heart- the innkeeper showed me a copy of the drawing Rainart gave.  I'll send you a picture, but just thought you should know.  That off of dinner is still up if you want, Bye!_ "

Glynda wasn't entirely sure how to react to Westie's typed message.  She wasn't sure how she felt about him calling her "Glyn" for one, she remembered giving an exasperated kind of sign when she read it the first time.  From the tone of his message, the Faunus was obviously very proud of his deductive work.  Barely a few seconds after his first message had arrived, a picture of a crudely drawn flower sketched on a napkin with a very inky pen popped up.

The worst part was, Glynda recognised it.  A sickening sort of feeling tightened in her stomach.  Though one as oblivious as Westie might not had realised the significance of such a marking, she did.  She had seen the mark appear on the back of the last Summer Maiden when she had been chosen a couple of years ago.  A young woman named Topaz from a village in Vale had been selected.  It had taken a long while to track her, she had had no idea of the significance of the transferral that had been passed to her by the last Summer Maiden.

The tattoo was identical.  What looked like two shapes pressed together creating a flower shape in the centre.  Though the design of the tattoo varied on whomever the power was passed to, the basic shape was always the same.

If Rainart was hunting Maidens, there was a high possibility that this Queen of his was after the powers herself.  She passed on the information to Ozpin who responded telling her to get as much information as she could from Westie and then return to Vale.  He had sent a precautionary message to all of the Maidens and urged the other three Headmasters to assign a protector to each Maiden.  He would assign Qrow to Topaz when the Huntsman finished his extended break which was due to finish two days after his niece's birthday.

Glynda reread Ozpin's message and gave a small groan when she realised she would have to meet back up with the Faunus.  It wasn't that he was a nasty piece of work, but his overly bubbly personality and constant barraging of her with requests of dinner was slowly driving her insane.  She had politely declined his first few requests, but Westie seemed convinced that he was the Gods gift to Remnant and Mr. Suave who was going to be the one to sweep her off her feet.

When she went to meet him, his face lit up with an ecstatic overly keen grin and cheerful wave.  

"Heya, Glyn!" 

There was that nickname again that she wasn't sure whether she liked or not.

"Westie," she greeted cooly hoping to dispel any of his ideas that this was her accepting his date requests, "I have a couple of questions for you about your message-"

"It was useful?" Westie seemed genuinely surprised.

"Important," she corrected, "now was there anything else.  Did Rainart mention a name?"

"Oh, for that yu'd 'ave to ask the innkeep."

"Can you take me to him?"

"Sure." 

Westie led the way nattering the whole time about how nice it was to see her, the changes to the Red Claws people- apparently some other scorpions from the Callows old tribe had appeared asking after their people- and how a Ram Faunus had surprised all by beginning a relationship with a Wolf Faunus.  Glynda wasn't really listening.  She had a job to do and though she occasionally appreciated company, Westie's non-stop chatter was beginning to wear the edges of her patience.

"'s just in 'ere.  'is name's Gray."

He pushed open the door letting them out of the sweltering heat and into the marginally cooler bar.  The cooler atmosphere was doing little to dispel tempers, Glynda noted.  She that Vacuo was the more uncouth Kingdom of Remnant but it was still unsettling to see a man twice her size barrel past her at a hair's breadth in a tussle with another gentleman that Glynda didn't manage to get a good look at.  Westie, however, seemed to have perfected the art of passing through a rambuctious crowd the same way others knew how to walk across thin ice and steered her through the various individuals to the bar.

The bar tender himself was watching the ensuing brawl with interest but doing little to interfere with something that was probably a regular sight.

"Evenin' Gray," Westie greeted.  

Clearly the two men were good friends.

"Westie," the bar tender shook his hand with a grin, "same as usual?  And for your date?"

"I'm not his date," Glynda huffed.

Gray shrugged and turned back to the Faunus who shook his head.

"Not for me thanks, this is Glyn, she's got some questions regardin' that Rainart bloke."

"Oh him?" Gray wrinkled his nose.  "Sullen bloke he was.  Got into a couple of scrapes, threw some chaps across the room- _OI!_ " he suddenly hollered to where the giant man was throttling the life out of a tanned man with light brown hair and a matching tail.  "Either gerroff him or take this outside!"

The giant man responded with a vulgar remark but stepped back allowing the Faunus room to breathe.  Gray shook his head muttering something dark before returning his attention to Glynda.

"What did you want to know about him?"

"As I understand it," Glynda began having to speak loudly over the noise of the bar, "Rainart was enquiring after a woman with a tattoo?"

"Ah, yes he did.  Said she was a dangerous individual."

"Did he have a name for her?"

"Erm..." the barman scratched his stubbly jaw as he thought.  "No, I don't think he did."  Glynda sighed in relief.  "But he had a vague idea of what she looked like."  The sigh stuck in Glynda's threat.

"And?" she leaned forward feeling a slight fear for the Summer Maiden's safety.

"Er.. he said she was blonde, brown eyes and tanned.  That's about it."

The description fitted Topaz's appearance.

"And what did you say?"

Gray snorted.

"With that description?  That matches half the women in Vacuo!  I told him he'd have better luck trying to find a speck of cinnamon in the desert!"  He chuckled.  "He didn't like that very much let me tell yo- _THAT IS IT SALVATORE!  GET OUT!_ " 

Glynda turned to see the giant man had reengaged the Faunus in another brawl.  The Faunus was trying to breathe, scrabbling at the man's arms with his nails and kicking him in the kneecaps to no avail.  Salvatore shouted something obscene back along the lines of "Faunus scumbag" that made Westie's coyote ears twitch in agitation.  Gray growled, threw Glynda an apologetic look, before vaulting over the bar and moving to separate the pair.

Glynda watched as the giant man was thrown out by Gray with the overly willing assistance of several offended Faunus who had been in earshot of his insult.  The battered Faunus with the brown tail managed to heave himself over to the bar with Gray who offered him a bag of ice for the bruise that was forming on his forehead.

"Got yourself into another scrape, hey, Wukong?" Gray asked pleasantly.

The brown haired man rolled his eyes.

"Hey, he started it." 

Glynda waited patiently for the two men to finish their conversation.

"How's Meri?" Gray asked as the Faunus man pressed the ice to his bruise.

"She's doing great," the Faunus man's tail perked up at the mention of this woman.

"You've got your own kid now, don't you?"

"Yeah, he'll be two in a few months time." Wukong grinned and then winced at the movement his face made that stretched his bruise.  He reached into his pocket and brought out his wallet.  Setting the ice down he thumbed through it and pulled out a picture.

Glynda caught a glimpse of it.  A pretty, blonde, tanned woman with pale grey eyes and a curved lemur tail, holding a baby boy with the same blonde hair and tanned skin, but with the glittering blue eyes of the father sat next to her.  They were both smiling for the camera.

"Takes after his mother, don't he?" Gray remarked with a grin.

"Tell me about it," Wukong chuckled with an eye roll.

"Gray," Glynda prompted trying to bring back his attention.

"Ah, sorry, Sol, could you give me a minute to talk to Miss Glyn here?"

"It's Glynda, there's an 'a' on the end-" she attempted to correct him of the nickname Westie had ingrained in his mind.

"Sure thing," Sol nodded, "thanks for the ice."

"Need a drink?"

"Whiskey, bottom shelf."

"Sorry about that," Gray turned his attention back to Glynda as he fixed Wukong his drink.  "Sol's an old friend, he usually doesn't like me interrupting his fights, but Salvatore's a nasty piece of work."  Sol grunted in confirmation.  "What was I saying?"

"You were telling us about Rainart not liking your response to his question."

"Ah right, well he weren't happy about it.  He was a bit drunk in the time, his words weren't that much sense.  He kept mumbling about this Queen or something, maybe I misheard him, but he then asked me again- got right in my face- demanded if I was sure that I hadn't seen the marking before.  Swore on my life I hadn't!  Then he went staggering off, last I ever heard of him.  Sorry I couldn't be more help.  All I can say is, I'm glad Rainart ain't coming back here anytime soon."

Glynda nodded.  

"Thank you, anyway."

"Rainart?" Wukong suddenly looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"You know him?"

"I met him once.  He was _obsessed_ about finding this girl with this heart shaped tattoo."

"That's what I said," Gray nodded.

Glynda was itching to get away from the bar that reeked out of alcohol and was uncomfortably crowded.  Sol striking up a conversation wasn't helping.

"Did he ever find her in the end?" Gray asked.

"Oh yeah, he knows where she is." 

Glynda's head snapped round.

" _What?_ "

The fierceness of her tone actually made Sol jump.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean he knows where she is?"

Sol blinked.

"There was a supply man from Sanus, Rainart was asking everyone, this supply man he said he'd seen the mark before.  Lots of times.  Said a girl in a village he passed through had it."

"When was this?!"

"Few months back."

Glynda turned to Westie who, though not aware of how serious this was, still understood the seriousness of the situation.  

"Thank you," Glynda nodded at Sol realising just how much danger the current Summer Maiden was in.  "You've been very helpful."

"Have I?"

"Westie, come on!"

And with that she hurried off towards the door of the bar with Westie behind her pushing through the jostling people and out into the desert.  If Hazel Rainart had left Vacuo with the knowledge of where to find the next Maiden... she could only dread to think.  She typed a fast message to Ozpin giving him the warning that Topaz was no longer in a safe location.  It had been a long time since the Maidens had been under any serious threat, but the Brotherhood was ready.  Topaz was well trained, Rainart would have a hell of a fight on his hands, and as a male, he was unable to receive the powers of the Summer Maiden anyway. She only hoped that this Queen would not be with him, or a host of any kind who would be able to take the powers.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Topaz Lennox read Ozpin's warning and knew she had very little time, if any, to make an escape. It was difficult to comprehend leaving the village she had spent her entire life in. Elisan was a small village she had found sanctuary in ever since the day the powers of the previous Summer Maiden were thrust upon her.

She had been nineteen.

The daughter of the Mayor of a large town with all the wealth and privilege that her birth had afforded her. She had been engaged too, to a handsome young man named Kane with the brightest eyes she had ever seen. And then, one unfortunate night, she had been out for a walk in the town trying to shake off insomnia when a stranger had stumbled through the gates.

A woman of around thirty with scarlet hair and large purple eyes injured in half a dozen places and looking for shelter. Topaz had been in the process of leading her to the doctor when the nameless woman had succumb to her injuries and died there and then in the street. The next thing Topaz knew was she was hit with a golden white light that seared her veins and stung her eyes.

She had thought nothing of it until days later when he fiancé had noticed the flower tattoo that had appeared on her back. And then it had all gone south. The Beacon Headmaster himself had shown up in the village and spoken to her, told her everything about the Maidens and the danger her new powers would bring.

He offered to find her a sanctuary in another place. But Topaz had been selfish and wanted to remain with Kane and maintain her privileges as Mayor's daughter.

But then came her responsibilities. The dangers. Maiden hunters. They were few and far between but some existed.

The tattoo on her back was recognised by a handful so she had taken to covering it. But by then it was too late. Her selfishness had given away her position and she had been forced to flee. To leave her fiancé.

That had been seven years ago.

She had travelled back their once under a guise. Kane had married another woman- the daughter of a supply man passing through. They had children too. The eldest, a boy of five.  
Topaz moved about her room in Elisan packing quickly and hastily. Her bag was slung on her shoulder and there was enough lien in her pocket to make the trip to the Kingdom of Vale itself. She hurried out of the door of her house and almost screamed when she was halted by her friend Rosita.

"Hey, Opa!" Rosita greeted, "Lileth and I were just on our way to yours." She gestured to the pretty ginger haired girl next to her with the almond shaped emerald eyes. "We're going to go o the bar, apparently..." she leaned in to side whisper even as Topaz tried edging away. "A Huntsman from Vacuo is staying there. He's totally gorgeous, he's been in the village since this morning! He is so muscular." Her pink eyes took on a dreamy quality. "What do you say?"

"I kinda need to go," Topaz said apologetically, "my father's sick, I need to visit him."

"Aw, I'm so sorry," Rosita gave her a hug, "tell him I said I hope he gets better." She turned to Lileth with a mischievous, saucy grin. "Let's see of we can meet this Huntsman huh? Did you get his name?"

Topaz walked off listening to their faint conversation as she hurried away from her two closest friends with a pang in her chest.

"Oh yeah, Erica told me," Lilith replied, "er... I think it was Haydrel or something like that."

The Summer Maiden shook her head resisting the urge to run back to her friends that were like sisters. They would be safer without her being around them. The second this Rainart man arrived they would be in more danger the second they found her. At least if no Summer Maiden was found they would be safe.

She slipped out of the main gate and decided to run the first few lengths to get a considerable distance between herself and her village.

~~~

Rosita flounced into the bar twirling a strand of blue black hair round her fingers. Lilith pointed out the Vacuo Huntsman seated by the bar. He had arrived that morning, apparently from Vacuo and was extremely good looking in Rosita's opinion. In as small a village as Elisan, she didn't exactly have many options and had taken an immediate liking to this muscular stranger.

He had copper brown skin and Hazel eyes sitting with a sullen sort of brooding countenance that made the local girls find her attractive. Rosita was perhaps the boldest of the girls in the village and was therefore the one who confidently strode over to the bar and took a seat on the stool next to him.

"Whiskey, top shelf," she said clearly glancing at the stranger with a small smirk. "I don't think I've seen you around Mister...?"

The Huntsman eyed her with a look that suggested he probably wanted to enjoy his own company without her being there. However he eventually gave an answer.

"Hazel." His voice was sullen and with a tone of someone wishing he were anywhere else.

"Ah, Hazel," she smirked and pointed to his eyes, "very appropriate." She stuck out a hand proudly flaunting the elegant flower tattoo on her inner forearm. "Rosita."

The Huntsman's gaze fixed on the tattoo, a small smile growing. Rosita smirked. She knew Topaz had an indentical tattoo on her back but flowers were more Rosista's thing than Topaz's. She had copied the tattoo in secret not knowing how her best friend would react to the matching tattoos. Flowers didn't suit Topaz and she didn't ever show it to anyone, Rosita had only seen it once and decided it looked rather fetching.

She had been careful not to flaunt it too much for fear Topaz would be angry. She recalled a supply man who passed through many months earlier comment on Topaz's tattoo when her friend had taken her jacket off revealing it though she had tried to keep it out of sight.  
Honestly Rosita couldn't understand why. Her mimicry had certainly captured the attention of this handsome stranger.

~~~

Ruby had long been put to bed upstairs and Summer and Qrow were reclining watching the television when a breaking news report popped up. The pair exchanged glances with Summer shifting from where she had been resting against Qrow's chest.

"Breaking News!" a reporter said, grim faced and tight lipped. "An attack on a small village in Eastern Sanus has recorded the highest concentrated levels of Grimm ever recorded. If you are living near the Eastern village of Elisan, you are advised to evacuate _immediately_. Airships are being flown in to deal with the overrun of Grimm that has never before been seen on such a scale and vacate the following villages; Tamaon, Missa, Verao and Mirsta. I repeat, if you are from Tamaon, Missa, Verao and Mirsta you are to be evacuated, an airship is being sent to your locations. Be ready for immediate evacuation."

Summer turned to Qrow seeing the same mute dread on his face. As far as either of them were aware, Elisan was the current sanctuary of the current Summer Maiden. Glynda had reported a threat to the life of the Maiden from her mission in Vacuo but this was something beyond any of the Brotherhoods' worst fears. A grainy airship shot captured the scene.  
Grimm pouring in, some just standing and surrounding the village preventing escape. Most of the shots were low quality and short to avoid too graphic an image for viewers but just enough to certify the seriousness of the situation to those in the vicinity. Qrow was already on his feet reaching for his scroll by the time the camera cut back to the studio.

"Hey, Oz? Is there any word on the Maiden?"

Summer watched with trepidation for Qrow's reaction and sighed in relief when his tense posture sagged.

"Okay, Yang's birthday's tomorrow, I'll be out there the day after." He lowered the scroll and turned to Summer. "She made it out, Oz's warning got to her in time. She was gone two hours before the attack happened. She's hiding out in Tamaon, she'll be swept up in the evacuation."

Summer nodded in relief. Ozpin had told her stories of Maiden Hunters who actively pursued the powers of the Four Maidens. Those that succeeded often lay waste to enemies and caused more devastation than any army of Grimm could achieve. The Queen that Hazel was in league with seemed like one who would use the Maiden powers for nothing but destruction. It was the best kind of relief to learn that that sort of power had not ended up in the hands of the presumed Queen of Grimm.

~~~

"Which one?" her voice was cold, clear cutting.

Her red eyes flickered to the circling airship above them. One snap of her corpse white fingers and a Nevermore sprung from the ground behind her and took off towards the craft. Barely seconds later and the craft ploughed into the forest behind her in a fiery blaze that she didn't bother to look at.

Her associate strode into the crowd, searched the faces and then dragged a petite young woman with dark hair and pink eyes from the masses by her arm.

"Here." Hazel yanked her sleeve to show the flower tattoo on the young woman's inner arm.

The girl didn't say anything but only stared up at the ghoulish woman with an expression of utter terror. The woman stepped towards the pink eyed girl and examined the tattoo branded into her flesh.  It took a mere glance to assert the tattoo was a fake.

"This is a forgery; some work of Ozpin?" she asked the girl cuttingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the girl cried, too terrified to even try to struggle against Hazel's iron grip.

The ghoulish woman sensed the honesty in the girl's words.  She was truly in the dark and therefore utterly useless.  Her red eyes fixed on Hazel who had failed her.

"You swore to me the Maiden was here, called me down to see."

"My sources were sound," Hazel tried to explain himself, "they said the girl was here.  I saw the tattoo-" he shrunk down as her eyes began to glow with fury.  "I'm sorry, My Queen."

Her papery lips curled and she approached the girl and stared down at her.

"Where did you see this mark?  It's copy, where did you take it from?"

"I just saw it!  It was on the back of a stranger I-!"

" _Liar_."

The girl started at the ferocity of the word but her face was clearly expressing her guilt.  The Queen beckoned with a finger and one of her pets, a Beringel, approached.  The woman stroked its head delicately with her forefinger seeing the terror and confusion on the girl's face at the savage monster obeying her commands.

"Tell me the truth, child."

When the girl said nothing, too shocked to even tear her eyes from the Beringel, the Queen gave a curt nod.  Hazel yanked the girl's arm, twisting it in an unnatural way till the pink eyed girl shrieked and squirmed.

"I saw it on a friend!" she screamed as she tried to escape her torturer, "she left today!  To her father!  He lives away from here- I don't know where!  Please let go!  Please!"

The ghoulish woman raised a hand and Hazel dropped her to the ground.  She clutched her arm, moaning and in pain.

"Thank you," the Queen said sincerely, "and what was the name of this girl?"

"Topaz," the girl whimpered, evidently thinking her compliance would save her own skin, "Topaz Lennox!"

The Queen nodded and turned to her henchman.

"You've caused enough mess here, do no fail me a second time."

Hazel bowed his head and nodded.

"I will not fail, My Queen."

She did not answer and turned to walk away.

"What would you have me do with the survivors?" Hazel asked.

She turned to him and then flickered her gaze over the women, men and children her pets had surrounded and prevented from escaping.  After a cold evaluation, she turned back to her henchman.

"What survivors?"

On a silent command, the Grimm roared and pounced on the people screaming for mercy.  The Queen heard the cries of the false Maiden but ignored them.  Hazel walked behind her away from the destruction, his gaze void of sympathy to his Queen's victims.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it's only gonna go downhill from here, brace yourselves people

Chapter 46

Topaz was ushered from the airship to Beacon Academy the second it landed.  Her face was recognised by a blonde, spectacled woman who had been awaiting her arrival and hurried her to the refuge of the school.

"Is there any word on Elisan?  Any survivors?" 

She was thinking of Rosita, of her friends.  She felt sick to the stomach, it had been her fault after all.  She had endangered them.  The blonde woman did not respond but instead led her to the Tower and duly brought her to the Headmaster.

"Sanus is no longer safe for you," Ozpin told her leading her towards the back of the school, "someone knows your identity and they have the means and resources to find where you are.  It is due to this that the Brotherhood and I have reached a decision which will hopefully ensure your safety-"

"Professor Ozpin, I'm sorry, for the interruption, but are there any survivors?" Topaz asked, praying that perhaps some of her neighbours and friends had managed to flee.  

"A Nevermore took out the VNN helicopter," he replied with a sad shake of his head, "we don't know anymore than you do.  However, I have a feeling that the answer to your question will be no." He paused and looked at her.  "As for concerning your safety, you will be trading continents with the current Fall Maiden."

"Where will that be?" Topaz asked.

As in answer, the blonde woman handed her a thick warm coat, thermal clothing with a pair of winter boots on top of the pile.

"Solitas," she realised.

"You will be assigned a new identity as well to ensure your safety," Ozpin added, "when you arrive in Atlas, go to the Headmaster, he will tell you what to do next."

They rounded the corner to see a small airship.  One that was often used for the transportation of the products of the SDC.

"Hide out in the cargo hold, the pilot will take you into the main Kingdom."

Topaz nodded and made her way towards it feeling sick to the stomach but putting on a brave face as she walked.  She would have to be more careful, she had been careless.  And it was because of carelessness that her home, her friends had been destroyed.

~~~~

"Happy Birthday, Yang!"

The toddler in her father's arms laughed and giggled as her uncle placed a cake down on the table.  Summer stood between the two men with Ruby in her arms smiling and laughing.  After the decision regarding the girl's upbringing, it had been easy to assume position as mother for Yang as well as Ruby.

When the girls were older, they would be told the truth of the situation, but it was unfair for Yang, through no fault of her own, to grow up without a mother.  Qrow would be father to Ruby and Tai would be father to Yang and Summer would be mother to both.  Tai was like a brother to both her and Qrow, she was more than willing to help him out and take a part in the raising of her honorary niece.

Yang laughed as she looked at the candles.

"You going to blow them out, Firecracker?" her dad asked kneeling down so she was level with them.

Summer grinned as she blew them out and clapped her hands.  She was so adorable.

"Our's is cuter," Qrow mumbled in her ear, accurately guessing her thoughts, as he wrapped an arm round her waist.

Summer smirked and looked down at Ruby who was looking up at them with a smile on her small face.

"Oh, undoubtedly," she agreed as Qrow took their daughter from her arms. 

"Mummy!" Yang looked at her with a small pout on her face as Summer cussedness over Ruby.

It had been so easy for Yang to switch from saying "Summy"- her attempt at saying her Aunt's name- to "Mummy".  It seemed to the three adults that she had no recollection now of calling Summer anything else.  

"Yes, sweetheart?" Summer asked, "you want to open your presents?"

Yang's face lit up and she struggled to free herself from Taiyang's grasp.  The blonde man rolled his eyes and set her down.

"Go on then, Sunny Little Dragon."

Yang gleefully bounded towards the presents by the coffee table on her short legs and grabbed the nearest one, tearing into it with glee.  It was a gift from her father, another teddy companion to Teddy, but this one a dragon.  It was very appropriate and Yang gleefully clutched it to her chest declaring that she loved it.  

Next it was the gift from Qrow.

"Stories from Mistral," Summer explained on his behalf, poking Yang in the nose with a grin, "about heroes and heroines." She tilted her head.  "Would you like to have them read to you?"

"Yes!" Yang decided eagerly handing her the book.

"What do you say to Uncle Qrow, first?" Summer pointed out.

Yang got to her feet and barrelled into her uncle's legs almost causing him to fall and drop her baby cousin.

"Thank you, Uncle Qrow!"

As Qrow regained his balance he knelt down and gave her a hug.

"Steady on, eh?" he chuckled nervously, "you're welcome, Firecracker."

He kissed her forehead and watched as she jumped back from him with a smile.  Her father's trademark beaming smile.  Qrow returned it ruffling her hair affectionately.  It was something she disliked and her face scrunched up in irritation.  She batted his hands away but trimmed at him.  It was a very happy moment.  It was also very short lived.

Whether it _was_ Qrow, or just simple bad luck, none of the them could decide.

But regardless, the end result was the same.

Yang turned to run back to Summer but caught her foot on the table cloth, that's edge had somehow slipped closer to the floor from where it was trailing off the table, and as she ran, her momentum pulled it towards her.  Plates, glasses, cutlery.  It all came crashing down.

It was Summer Rose's Semblance that prevented a complete disaster.  She had barely managed to pull Yang out of the way, but even with her Speed, the young girl's knee was still sliced by a shard of glass that had smashed on the floor.  Summer's own hands and knees were sliced with little shards of glass but her Aura kept her from recieving wounds. For a second, there was silence after the loud crashing and shattering there was a pause where the only sound was Summer's heavy breathing.

None of them moved.  

And then Yang started crying.

Summer carried her to the kitchen to tend to the cut, Taiyang hurriedly behind her checking she was okay; rubbing her hair, kissing her forehead, offering reassuring words.  Qrow, on the other hand, was practically a statue.  As Summer finished bandaging Yang's knee, she took in his rigid stance, his red, wide eyes, still staring at the spot where she had originally caught Yang.

"Qrow?"

He didn't respond.  Ruby started mewling in his arms and he realised he was holding her too tightly.  With speed that rivalled her own he passed her over to Summer and began backing up.  She could see the terror in his eyes and reached out a hand towards him.

"Qrow-"

"I need a minute.."

And then he was gone out the door.  Her own terror that he was leaving rose up.  She carefully placed Ruby in her carrier and then ran outside after him to see him walking down the path towards the town.

" _Qrow!_ "

"Stay back!" he said, almost like an order.

"Qrow, look at me.   _Look at me!_ "

He stopped dead and turned to face her.  His eyes were pained and full of a fear she had seen before.  The fear that had been on his face when the tree branch had snagged her arm, the fear whenever something- even something as small as a broken whiskey glass- went wrong around him.

"It wasn't your fault," she said firmly, calmly.  "We've established this, its never your-"

" _Isn't it?_ " he asked and she started at the ferocity of his tone.  

He had only spoken to her like that once before- the night she had begged him to give up his search for Raven that was slowly destroying him.  She swallowed, seeing his red irises begin to glow.  When Qrow made to turn again she spoke.

"So you're just going to leave?"

He halted mid-rotation.  She persisted.

"Is that it?  Is that your plan?  You're just going to go?  Leave me? Tai? Yang? _Ruby?_ "

"Summer-"

"Your Semblance isn't you!  It's never your fau-"

"It might not be my fault, but she'll still get hurt," he pointed out looking at her almost angry at her for trying to comfort him.

" _Qrow_ -"

"If you hadn't been there, what would have happened, huh?  Yang would have been scarred for life.  Because of my Semblance!" He shook his head.  "What happens when another tree branch falls?  When a shelf collapses?  You won't always be there to step in.  What if that happens again?  To Yang?  What if it happens to _Ruby?!_ " He swallowed, looked away and then back at her.  She could see the tears forming.  "Do you think I could live with myself if she got hurt, because of me?"

"Qrow, what did I say to you when you told me this-" she tried again but he cut her off.

"You have an Aura!  You can protect yourself!  So can Tai, but they-" he cut off with a shaky sob.  " _They can't!_ "  His voice was tight with panic.  "I can't be responsible for hurting them."

As he turned and began to walk away, Summer said one more thing that stopped him dead.

"So you're leaving?   _Like Raven_."

There was a chilling silence.  

It had been a long time since Raven's name had been mentioned.  Qrow remembered his conversation with his sister in Mistral.  His utter disgust and contempt at her abandonment of Yang and Tai.  His fury at her departure in general.

He looked back at Summer.  She was trembling but had her face set- fixed in a false expression of confidence in her words.

"I'm not..." he began, unsure of what to say.

He didn't know what was right and wrong anymore.  Did he stay?  Stay and fear what his Semblance would do. Did he leave for their safety but leave in the knowledge that he was breaking her the same way his sister had done to Tai?  

In his confusion and inner turmoil, he had sunk to his knees crying.  He felt Summer wrap her arms around him.  He wanted to tell her to leave while she still could and not risk being hurt by him but he couldn't speak.

"Qrow, it's okay," she soothed, her hands stroked his hair softly, "it's okay.  Everything's okay."


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See end for notes.

Chapter 47

She didn't know how she convinced him to stay but she did. Somehow she managed to coax him back into the house. Tai, though concerned for his daughter, could see the expression on Qrow's face and knew to hold his tongue.

The next day, Qrow went out on his first mission since his trek to Mistral. He was stopped at the door by Summer.

"Are you coming back?"

He stopped and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Ruby was in her arms, dozing, her face peaceful and calm. It was a stark contrast to Summer's. He doubted she had slept very well. He hadn't either. It was the first time they had ever really felt like strangers to each other, both lying with their backs to each other not speaking, not sleeping. Both consumed by their own fears.

"Yes," he answered finally and he saw a great weight lift from her shoulders.

She approached him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Her silver eyes looked at him a dead set firmness that it wasn't his fault. And the way she interacted with him made her feelings that she felt safe with him around abundantly clear. Qrow didn't know why she felt so safe to be near him when she knew, better than anyone, what his Semblance was and what it could do.

He remembered Beacon when she had become his. The day he'd kissed her for the first time. How happy he had been that she loved him too.

Qrow felt very far away from his younger self now.

He looked down at their daughter, his daughter, curled up in her mother's arms. She was so delicate and soft, like rose petals, and didn't deserve to suffer through what he could do. But Summer was right, she didn't deserve to grow up without a father either. He bent down and kissed her forehead seeing her shift and open her large shining silver eyes.

His daughter giggled and reached towards him with a tiny hand. He offered her a watery smile, kissing her knuckles and then looked back up at Summer. Her expression was as solemn as the day he left for Mistral, but this time he could see a different fear in her eyes. The fear that he would do what Raven did. Qrow was furious at Raven for what she had done, he had told himself he would not do the same thing. But there was a grave difference between if he left and why his twin abandoned her family;

She had left for selfish reasons. He would be leaving to protect them from himself.

But could he actually bring himself to do that? He looked at his lover's face. Beautiful, fearful, tearful.

He wasn't sure which of them moved first but they were kissing with a desperate longing; her free hand resting against his chest and his fingers cupping her soft face. Ruby mewled between them and the kiss was broken. Short and sweet.

"See you in a few months, Shortstack," he whispered.

And then he stepped backwards and began walking away. He didn't look back.

~~~

She was a smallish girl, perhaps around ten or eleven years old, with large golden eyes that were currently widened in fear.  She had been sent by her stepmother to collect some wood for the fire though the woods scared her.

There were monsters in the trees.  She had said as much to her stepmother who had told her to shut up and do as she was told.  She had done so reluctantly, taking her book with her as if it were a good luck charm to ward off Grimm- a book on fairytales she had been given by her father before his passing.

She held up this book now as if it would protect her from the figure before her.

"Do not be scared, child," the figure said in an effort to be soothing.

Her voice was nullifying, like chloroform, but it was not the gentle reassurance that the girl's real mother had used so many years ago.  Her appearance did little to dispel the girl's fear.

"Who are you?" she asked, her golden eyes wide with terror.

"Me?  I am..." the woman's glowing eyes fell onto the book in her hands, "your fairy godmother."

The tone was sarcastic, but the little girl didn't seem to notice.  Her eyes were wide, but the fear was gone replaced with an innocent scepticism.

"You don't look like a fairy godmother..."

"Well, appearances can be deceptive, little one." The woman smiled a pleasant smile that did not reach her eyes.  "Where are your parents, are you lost?"

"I don't have any parents, just my stepmother."

"Ah, I see." The woman's white lips curled.  "You don't like your stepmother?"

The girl shook her head with vigour.

"Is she wicked like in the stories?"

The girl nodded with just as much vigour and the pale woman chuckled.  She outstretched a pale, cold hand lined with pronounced black veins.

"Will you walk with me, little one?"

The little girl hesitated and the woman crouched next to her.

"You do not like your Stepmother, you think her wicked.  I am your fairy godmother here to grant your wishes." She reached out with a sharp nailed hand and ran her fingers through the girl's short dark hair.  "You needn't fear me, little one."

The girl shivered at the woman's touch.  Her skin was like ice but her smile was kind.

"If you were to wish for anything, what would you wish for?" her fairy godmother asked.

"My mummy and daddy back."

At this the woman's smile became almost amused.

"If only that were possible, but no magic can raise the dead, child."  She tilted her head, her eyes as bright as burning coals.  "Would you wish for your stepmother to be gone?"

There was a pause and the girl nodded in delight.  She didn't like her stepmother very much.  She was a nasty woman who doted upon her own pretty daughter and treated the little girl very cruelly.  The pale woman smiled at this.

"Would you wish her dead like the other wicked women in your stories?"

Another gleeful nod.  The child did not understand the true significance of death.

"Would you wish for the power to teach that nasty woman a lesson?"

At this, the girl's golden eyes brightened.  Ever since she was little she had longed for a kind of special power.  She had read about witch's with the powers of nature, Huntsman who could shake mountains with a snap of their fingers, nymphs who could swim underwater for hours but never surfacing and those who could touch fire without burning their fingers.

The little girl had always been entranced by fire.  Her mother had been a fire dancer who wore red mirrored silks and orange headdresses and danced swinging ball chains alight and swirling about her body.  As the mirrored silk caught the sun, it reflected like her mother herself had been ablaze and glowing.  The little girl had wanted to be just like her- a fire wielder.  She had tried to touch fire only for it to burn her fingers and leave her crying in her mother's arms.

The pale woman noted the brightness in the girl's eyes, the way she had perked up.

"You want power?"

Another nod.

"Come with me, little one, and I will show you power beyond your wildest dreams." She smiled again.  "You will be fed, clothed and you will never have to think about that wicked stepmother who abuses you so again.  Would you like that, child?"

The girl paused.  She had been told by her parents not to trust strangers, but this one was so kind, so genuine.  The pale woman waited patiently.  The little girl was perfect, in a few years she would be trained and ready to become her Maiden.  Her Inner Circle was almost complete.  The doctor, Hazel and the Faunus boy were invaluable to her goals.  All she had needed was a host.

A child's mind was a clean slate, easily shaped and moulded.  She had been looking for the right child, the right girl.  And she had seen one with golden eyes, not cared for, one who might be willing to leave her family.  Her smile broadened as the girl's hand raised.

The little girl reached out and took the woman's hand that was cold to the touch.

"Walk with me."

"Where will we go?"

"A castle, like in fairytales," the pale woman replied, "you will be ever so special, little one."

"Like a princess?"

"A Maiden," the pale woman corrected, "when you are older, you shall be a Maiden of great power and..." she poked the girl's nose in what the girl could only assume was meant to be an attempt at a playful gesture, but her nails were sharp and left a chill to her flesh.  "You will be able to get back at that wicked stepmother."

The little girl smiled at that.  Her stepmother deserved some payback, some mischief.

"What is your name, little one?"

"Cinder Fall."

"Cinder Fall, such a pretty name, for a pretty girl." The pale woman bared her teeth as they walked through the woods.  "Tell me young Cinder, have you ever heard the Story of the Seasons...?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that Cinder was quite young when she was recruited by Salem. She is called "Young Cinder" in Volume 4 suggesting she is quite a deal younger than the other members of Salem's Inner Circle.
> 
> I headcanon that Salem fashioned her as a child weapon, training her to become a Maiden in her later life. She needed someone who would have time to be trained but who, by the time they finished their training, would not be too old to receive the Maiden's power.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Despite his assertion, he could tell Summer was terrified that he wouldn't return to them. All of her videos included Ruby, a lot of them featured Yang, and even Tai appeared in a fair few- the blonde man was still insistent that he should take a teaching position at Signal Academy. Qrow rolled his eyes at that.

He remembered one of his conversations with Tai before Ruby was even conceived. They had been chatting in a bar over a few drinks, just after Taiyang had found the strength to overcome Raven's departure and take his new job...

_"So how's the new job?" Qrow had quipped._

_"They're all bright young things like we used to be," Tai had replied._

_"Speak for yourself mate, I think I still qualify as a young! And, what are they like?"_

_"A pain." Tai had put it so bluntly Qrow had started choking on his drink. "Gods I hate them."_

_Wow Tai_ , the present Qrow thought with an eye roll, _how inspiring_.

The Fall Maiden, transferred from snowy old Atlas had been in Sanus for a week. She was a quiet, doe eyed thing, older than he had expected- close to thirty- with very brown hair and great, green eyes. She wasn't overly fond of leaving her home in Atlas- Gods alone knew why. As far as Qrow could tell, everyone from Solitas was as friendly as frostbite. But she had taken up residency in another small Sanus village.

It was Qrow's job to root out potential Maiden Hunters and track Rainart. He couldn't very well do that whilst lecturing a class now could he?

And then there was his Semblance. Was it really wise to let the world's worst luck charm teach kids how to swing dangerous weaponary around? No, no it was not. Though many Maidens had chosen to travel with their respective guardians, Qrow knew that in his case, it was likely to cause more harm than good.

He wondered why Ozpin had picked him of all people.

A message from Summer a week ago suggested that he was helping to train her in her abilities as a Silver Eyed Warrior, that Qrow had quickly abbreviated to SEW- Silver Eyed Warrior tended to get a bit long winded after a while- and that she herself would be taking the occasional mission.

He took a deep breath as he thought about her. About all of them. Qrow didn't think he would be able to bring himself to leave them if he tried.

He was currently hunting out Rainart whilst simultaneously keeping an eye on the Maiden. It was stressful and exhausting work but critical. Qrow paused from where he was perched on the limb of a tree branch. It wasn't like in Anima where the chances of being recognised were marginally slimmer, Team STRQ were a well known fighting team that had come into the same popularity and publicity as Tai's idolised Team VILT. In Sanus, Qrow had been recognised multiple times by friend and foe alike.

The main reason Team STRQ had moved to Patch was to avoid the constant limelight. But off the small island? There was always that one person who wanted an autograph, that one idiot who wanted to challenge them. Even Tai and Raven, who had enjoyed the spotlight for a time, had eventually grown sick of it and having the media present every facet of their relationship. It was additionally because of that that Qrow and Summer had been so quiet and secretive in their own relationship. Neither of them particularly enjoyed too much attention or the senseless commentary of people looking in on their lives who had no idea of what actually went on in their private lives.

It also unfortunately made Qrow's undercover assignments a little more difficult, especially in Sanus. Just because they didn't know anything about his private life didn't mean that people thought they did and it certainly didn't stop people approaching him and asking about the sudden disappearance of Raven, was it true that Taiyang had a daughter... it churned his stomach and it took all of Qrow's willpower to remain calm when answering with "no comment" to the various questions that felt like the closest thing to a police interrogation he would ever experience in his lifetime.

Qrow adjusted his position on the tree branch and peered with razor sharp vision towards the building he was currently watching. There had been hints and suggestions that Rainart might possibly be in the village, but weeks of chasing false leads and dead ends had left Qrow with a heavy sense of scepticism. The only reason he was even following this lead was because of just how close this lead was to Amanorto- the village the Fall Maiden was hiding in.

Qrow suddenly became alert as someone exited the local tavern. Broad shoulders, brown skin, and a close cropped beard in a green and gold sleeveless tunic. It matched the descriptions of Rainart that had been given perfectly. Silently, Qrow switched to his avian form and flitted far above the man's head keeping a close eye out. His crow form was exceptionally useful for when it came to gathering information. After all, who would care about a mere bird listening to their conversations? If this was indeed Hazel Rainart, the man who had caused so many problems for them, he was just as oblivious to Qrow's true nature.

Qrow hopped onto the window ledge as he entered the workshop of a tradesman. The window was open to let in cool air on the warm day so Qrow could listen to the conversation.

"Welcome to Fuller's Weapons and Amunitions, how may I help you today, sir?"

There was the loud sound of metal being slammed onto a workbench.

"Need some modifications," the customer grunted in a deep voice. There was the crumpling of paper. "Here. Like this."

"Well I can certainly do that for you, sir. It will be expensive given that these modifications will be quite drastic from your original design-"

"Lien's not an issue."

"Wish I could say that for myself, heh?" the shopkeeper chortled but as the laughter died Qrow could tell that the customer was in no mood for joking around.  "Anyway, who should I put the name as?"

"Hazel Rainart."

Qrow's feathers spiked up.  It was him and he could finally provide a face to the name.  Carefully he hopped forward along the ledge to peer inside.  Though the weapon had been cleared off the table, the craftsman was counting through a large amount of lien.  Clearly money was no problem for Rainart.  He clearly had the financial backing and resources to be an efficient Maiden Hunter.

Qrow dropped down from the ledge flying towards the tree he had occupied.  Once he was far enough, he shifted back to human form and took out his scroll and waited.  The second the man left the shop, Qrow snapped a picture and sent it to Ozpin.

~~~

"Now, I have a surprise for you, Firecracker," Summer cooed giving Yang a small wink, keeping her hands behind her back.

Yang sat up eagerly.

"What is it?"

Summer smiled.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

The girl giggled, even Ruby did- though she was little more than four months old and too young to understand what was happening- and shook her head in agreement.

"No, Mummy."

Summer brought the plate round to the front of her person and Yang's lilac eyes brightened in delight.

"Cookies!"

She ran over on her small legs and jumped to try and reach them.  Summer laughed and poked the little girl in the nose.

"Sit down and you'll get one, heh?"

Yang did so immediately waiting with great impatience.  Summer giggled and handed her one of the cookies watching as the little girl devoured it happily.

"Don't tell your father, heh?  If you tell him, he'll want them all for himself and we can't very well have that can we?" she asked with a wink.

Yang giggled again.

"No, Mummy!"

"There's our Sunny Little Dragon!" Summer set the plate down and began tickling her.

" _Stooopppp!!!_ " Yang laughed but she was squirming and giggling.

Summer picked her up and pressed her nose to her's.

"You want me to stop?" she laughed, "okay, how about a story then?"

She cuddled the little girl close and trailed her other hand towards Ruby looking up from her carrier so she could brush her daughter's face.  Yang pulled the book onto her lap and snuggled against Summer's front.

"Do you think Ruby would like the story too?"

Yang nodded and shifted so that Summer could pull the baby girl into her arms and hold both children close.

"Which one do you want to hear today, Firecracker?"

Yang flipped through the book with clumsy fingers before eventually settling on one with the picture of a woman with long blonde hair.  One could only guess why she picked that particular book.

"'The Hunters of Stormwind'?" Summer asked to be certain, "a very good choice, Dragon.  I think we'll be able to finish it before Daddy gets home and snaffles all the cookies."

Yang giggled again and snuggled against her aunt and cousin.  Summer kissed her forehead and brought Ruby close to her chest and began to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin clearly recognises Hazel's face so it makes sense to me that Qrow would have sent him an image. Now all that's left is the reason why Ozpin says he should not be taken lightly


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on tumblr! My username is 'Maddstar'.  
> Shout out to Ellelehman/Ellie-Strations/Elleusive who's artwork and stories make my day. Keep up the great work! :D

Chapter 49

"I'm home!" Taiyang called.

"Daddy!"

A small blonde ball of energy rammed itself into his lower legs at high speed. Tai grinned and picked up his daughter tossing her in the air and then poking her in the nose.

"How's my Sunny Little Dragon?" he asked with a grin, "were you good today?"

Yang nodded her head vigorously and Tai smiled when he saw Summer stand with his small niece in her arms. Then his gaze shifted to the coffee table.

"Are those cookies?"

"You can't eat them all, daddy!" Yang whined as he set her down and bee lined for the plate.

Tai gave the woman he considered a sister a mock glare.

"What have you been telling her?"

"Only the truth," Summer said innocently, "that you have a habit of eating more than your fair share of anything I bake."

"Oh please," Tai scoffed even as he picked up three of the cookies from the plate, "when..." he took a large bite from the first cookie. "Have I ever..." he swallowed and took another bite. "Eaten more than my fair share?"

Summer coughed and raised an eyebrow nodding her head at his hand. Tai paused looking at the two cookies he had left. He swallowed and pointed at her.

"Okay," he admitted, "but Qrow is definitely worse than me!"

Summer snorted with amusement, sitting down next to Yang and animatedly telling her niece about the time when she baked a cake only for Uncle Qrow to eat half of it before she could offer it to anyone. The little blonde girl laughed at the story as Summer described in an over exaggerated manner how she chased that "darn Qrow" round the kitchen with a large spoon.

In reality she had pointed a teaspoon in his face and had a 'stern word' with Qrow that had morphed into playful bickering, bordering on flirting. Tai and Raven had finally interceded when it looked like the pair might throw themselves at each other. Qrow had whined afterwards that his sister and friend were being total hypocrites given the antics he and Summer had been forced to put up with whilst they shared a dorm at Beacon to the mutual embarrassment of both Tai and Raven.   
Tai shook his head at the memory with fondness. He noted the open book that Summer had clearly been reading to their respective daughters.

"I can finish the story if you need some rest?" he offered and Summer nodded slightly.

"Thanks." She kissed Yang on the forehead. "Daddy'll finish the story, alright, Dragon?"

Yang wrapped her arms round her aunt's neck in a tight hug.

"I'll put Ruby to bed," Summer nodded picking up her daughter and heading up the stairs, "then I think I'm going to have a rest." She gave a tired kind of smile. "Hang's a real bundle of energy, Gods it'll be tiring when this one's bigger."

Tai snorted and, picking Yang up, sat her in his lap and picked up the book.

**~~~~**

The mission had been a long one and by the time Qrow was finally allowed to return home, he was aching from both the physical and mental strain of his task. He was looking forward to seeing his small family again, fear had been replaced with melancholia.  

Summer often stayed over at the Xiao Long household to look after both Yang and Ruby with Tai helping to take care of the latter.  He had barely made it halfway down the drive when the front door was opened a small blonde ball of energy threw itself at him.

" _UNCLE QQQRRROOWWWW!!!_ "

Qrow was knocked off his feet by the impact and landed with an awkward thud on his back. When he looked up, slightly dazed, he saw his niece sitting on his legs and hugging one of the tightly.

"Hey, Firecracker," he greeted with a grin, "miss me?"

"Lots and lots!" she nodded releasing his leg and crawling onto his chest so she could throw her arms around his neck.  "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did," he laughed standing up and setting her down, "where's your dad, heh?"

"Daddy at work, mummy and Roo inside."

It might have seemed quite strange to some hearing Yang call Summer her mother, but Qrow knew that his blonde niece deserved to have a mother in her life- at least until she was old enough to understand.  His stolid niece had grown quite a bit since he had last been in Patch. Her hair was longer, brushing an inch past her shoulders and she was a little chunkier.  

It had been four months since the disaster that had occurred at her second birthday party.

"Qrow!" there was an enthusiastic, ecstatic cry and Qrow barely had time to react before he was almost knocked off his feet again by the black and white blur of Summer Rose crashing into him.  

Though he managed to stay upright, she had knocked the wind out of him to say the least and it took him a second to respond to her tight embrace.  

"Hey, Shortstack!" he held her back a bit so as to get a good look at her.

Her hair was a little longer too than when he had been there last.  Her eyes was shinning with delight at seeing him again, her soft hands coming to frame his face.

"Ruby?" he asked.

Summer placed a soft kiss to his lips before leading him inside.  Their daughter was sat upright on the carpet clutching a small black toy to her chest.  It took Qrow a second to realise that the tiny was a small crow.  Her gave Summer a look but she only replied with a smug sort of grin.

"Hey, Petal," Qrow picked up his daughter, feeling elated when he heard her laugh.

"Say hello to daddy Petal," Summer cooed coming to hold Ruby in regards with him whilst Yang grabbed her own teddy and began playing around their feet.

Ruby made a small gurgling noise that Qrow interpreted as a greeting.  His garnet eyes met Summer's silver ones.  He saw some trepidation in those eyes but also relief.  

"I missed you, both of you," he whispered so softly he wondered whether she would have heard him at all.

"We missed you too."

Her free hand came and touched his forearm.  Qrow leaned forward and kissed her, it was a long and deep kiss laced with longing after being apart for so many months.  Ruby squirmed in his arms making a small fussing noise feeling left out.  Qrow drew back from Summer with a sigh and small smile looking down at his baby girl.

"Hey, don't fuss Petal," he said gently placing a kiss to her feathery hair and hearing her soft cries turn to giggles.

"She's grown quite a bit," he noted with a smile.

"So's Yang," Summer chuckled, "I saw her knock you off your feet."

"She's strong," he protested.

"Oh the great, fearless Qrow Branwen defeated by a two year old," she teased.

He gave her a mock glare and she threw back her head and laughed.  It was still the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.  Her eyes were sparkling as she looked at him and managed to cal, down.

"Not going to challenge that claim?" she quipped with one of her eyebrows arched.

He looked down at Ruby was finding purchase with her tiny fists to the front of his shirt.

"I actually think I'm being defeated by a not-even-one-year-old but I'll have to get back to you on that one."

He pressed his forehead to his daughter's smiling when she giggled and pressed her tiny hands to his cheeks.  Somehow all of his fears felt quietened.  Summer had argued that the stress of the Summer Maiden's compromised position had been the problem and that he was fine at any other point.  With his family, she had pointed out, he was happy.

And she was right.

Tai, when he returned from work, was equally pleased to see him... if only because he needed help choppinf firewood.  Qrow had warned him he had better be joking-only to discover he wasn't.  The Branwen had then reluctantly agreed to help out the next day as he wanted some time to connect with his daughter and lover.

"Sure, but you better be ready to help out tomorrow," Tai grinned.

"I am really getting the feeling you missed me," Qrow drawled.

"Eh, I missed your usefulness," Tai joked, "but in all seriousness, it's good to see you again, Birdbrain."

Qrow's mouth twitched.

"Same to you, Blondie."

Tai snorted.

"Is that the best nickname you could come up with for me?"

"The best is wasted on you," Qrow shot back with a grin and Tai pulled a face of being over exaggeratedly offended.

"Oh my poor heart!" he cried dramatically.

Qrow tuned to Summer who was burying her laughter in Ruby's feather-like hair.

"He always was a bit of a drama queen."

Tai made a noise of protestation but seemed unable to come up with a good comeback this time.  Summer was still laughing when the door closed behind them.  

"So how much _did_ you miss me?" he teased, wrapping an arm round her as they walked to the car.

"Hmmm..." her fingers brushed his cross shaped pendant as Ruby began to fall asleep in her arms, "quite a bit... you were gone for a _very_  a long time..."

"Well I can think of a few ways to make that up to you," he murmured as she lowered her hand.  

A smirk of her own appeared on her face.

"Good to hear, Stilts, good to hear."


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, it might seem basic but it's a far flung from the original draft that I wrote. I just could not be satisfied. Anyway here you go thank you for your patience!

 

Chapter 50

If time seemed to pass by quickly when Yang arrived, it seemed to go by even faster when Ruby appeared. To Qrow, who was often called away by Ozpin to follow leads all over Remnant, it passed by the fastest. One time he saw Ruby and she would barely be an,e to lift her head off the floor without help, the next time he saw her she was able to stand and totter a few steps on her small legs (though not any great distance). One time he would leave for a mission and she could t say a word, by the time he came back she was already attempting to say the names of those around her.

As there had been with Yang, there was some difficulty in her pronunciations. Though she could say Mamma and Dadda with some ease, she had dubbed her cousin 'Aag' and her uncle 'Unka Ai'. Something that confused Yang who would repeatedly reply with "but it's _Yang_!" whenever she was greeted with this nickname and greatly amused Tai who was reminded of when Qrow had been Unky Woe to _his_ daughter.

Before any of them knew it, it was Ruby's first birthday and soon it would be Yang's third. Qrow barely made it back in time for his daughter's birthday but he would have been damned before he missed her special day. The last mission he had been on had been gruelling and fruitless. Supposed strange Grimm activity in Vacuo had proven to be nothing more than rumours and not the potential Lord Grimm that the Brotherhood had been hoping to find.

He had supposedly been sighted on the Western Coast, far from the main Kingdom but just close enough to cause the new inexperienced Professor Lionheart a bit of a panic. Qrow wasn't sure why exactly the late, great Professor Fortem had named Lionheart his successor. The man's name was a total juxtaposition from what Qrow could tell. But perhaps the Haven Headmaster's nerves would quieten once he settled down into his new job more comfortably.

But he would think about his missions another time. It was his daughter's first birthday after all.

"Doesn't feel like so long ago we were celebrating Yang's second," Tai remarked from where he was sat with his daughter on his lap.

"Birfday?" Yang asked eagerly when she spotted the cake.

"No, Dragon," Summer stroked Yang's blonde hair, "its _Ruby's_ birthday."

"Aw." Yang stuck out her bottom lip in an adorable pout but giggled when her father tickled her.

Ruby was in her father's arms, her tiny fingers curled around the cross necklace that always hung around his neck. She looked close to dozing off and Qrow took a moment to nudge her awake.

"It's your birthday, Petal," he said softly to her, locking gazes with her large silver eyes, "think you can stay awake? Just for your birthday?"

"Birfay," Ruby attempted that made Summer chuckle, she took her daughter from her father's arms as Tai stood up with Yang.

"Ready to blow out your candle, heh?" Qrow asked as Summer knelt by the cake on the coffee table.

He took a little step backwards, paranoid of a repeat of what happened at Yang's second birthday. Tai came to set Yang down and moved the cake closer towards the two SEW's. Qrow let him and smiled when Ruby blew out the candle with encouragement.

Summer straightened up and began humming a few lines of "Happy Birthday To You" just audible for them to hear as she nuzzled her daughter.  Qrow smiled watching from a slight distance, leaning against the wall. 

~~~

Qrow wasn't the only one to take missions. Though Tai had committed fully to his teaching position at Signal he took the odd Grimm clearance mission if it was located in Patch but nothing that lasted longer than two days. Summer often took missions too all over the Kingdom. 

In the evening, when Tai was long in bed after an exhausting day of teaching- Summer and Qrow often teased him about having lost his stamina to which he was too tired to argue with- she often in great detail told Yang and Ruby. Qrow liked to hear her stories too and would end up with a wide eyed Yang and a sleeping Ruby- still too young to understand or pay attention- sitting in his lap whilst Summer described her missions in an animated fashion.

The evening of Ruby's birthday was no different.  They were staying in the guest room, Tai had already gone upstairs to rest as he had work the next day.  Summer was telling the story of her week long mission in Vale tracking down an underground black market dust trade that had been started in the backstreets of the main city.

"So then, Judy kicks down the door..." she mimed kicking it in, "and we burst in on this smuggling ring. One of them reaches for their sword but we're already right beside them." She pantomimed swinging her sniper-sword. "I duel the leader who's bold enough to think he can take me on..." Qrow smirked at that. With one final arm swing, Summer's face went from excited to complete badass. "And its over before he even knows what hit him."

Yang clapped in a clumsy fashion at the story as Summer took an exaggerated bow.

"Sounds like I missed all the fun," Qrow quipped moving over so she could join him on the sofa with the two girls.

"It was _quite_ entertaining to see the look on their faces when they realised the game was up."

"Only quite?"

She grinned and would have snuggled closer to him had Yang not interceded and begun clambering onto her uncle's chest. Qrow managed to move Ruby out of the way in time before her cousin's foot connected with her face. He passed her to Summer and raised an eyebrow as his niece grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him.

"Uncle Qwow, tell story, please, please, _please!_ "

Qrow smirked.

"I think Summer's doing a great job of telling the stories, Firecracker. Besides..." he checked the time, "it's bedtime for you."

Yang folded her arms and stuck out her bottom lip in a well defined pout.

"Come on, Firecracker, Ruby's got to go to bed too," Qrow pointed out, picking up his stolid niece and carrying her up the stairs despite her squirming, "you know you want your sleep."

"Don't!"

"Do."

" _Don't!_ "

"Yeah, you do!" Qrow grinned and looked at Tai who had stepped out of his room, "your daughter keeps telling me she doesn't want bedtime when she clearly does..."

"Don't!" Yang emphasised struggling.

Tai rolled his eyes and took her off of a willing Qrow.

"Come on, Dragon, _I'll_ read you a bedtime story."

Qrow walked back downstairs to where Summer was.  The guest room was just off to the side on the ground floor.  Ruby was already sleeping in her mother's arms.

"I think the birthday wore her out," Summer mused as she carried their daughter into the room where a crib was set up.

"Yeah," Qrow agreed following her slowly into the bedroom, "she deserves some rest." He leaned in the doorway as she tucked Ruby in the crib.  "So it sounds like your mission was successful."

"Oh it was!" Summer agreed as Qrow lay on the bed, "we tracked the dust traders to black market dealers from Mistral."

"Hmm, hardly surprising."

"No, it wasn't really."

Qrow's hand came up to play with her silky hair and a contented smile ghosted her lips.

"Happy?" he teased and she nodded sleepily, "tired?"

"Looking after both Ruby and Yang is very tiring- I love the two girls dearly- but Gods they can wear me out."  She looks up at Qrow with a smirk.  "There is a reason we call her Firecracker."

"Considering we've established that she can tackle _me_ ," Qrow pointed out with a snort, "I know.  Gods knows what her Semblance will be when she learns how to generate an Aura- I'm betting some form of strength."

"Qrow, you always lose bets to me," Summer pointed out with a smirk.

"Do not!"

"Do _too_!"

"When?" he huffed.

"Raven's snide remark, Yang's gender..." she began, "whether Ivy Thenn would end up with Errol or Flynn, whether that baby _was_ Viridian Blaze's..."

"Alright, made your point." Qrow huffed.  "Are you _sure_ your Semblance isn't future telling?"

"I've lost bets before," Summer pointed out, "so no.  I gamble-"

"With great abandon," Qrow snorted and chuckled when she dug him in the ribs.

"-I gamble a lot," she admitted, "but even though I lose against others, I still win against you." She smirked.

"You'd think my Misfortune would help me win bets, but ohhhh noooo," Qrow dragged out making her laugh, "fine, I won't bet with you again, happy?"

"Aw, but I make so much money from betting with you!"

Now it was his turn to administer a dig to the ribs.  She laughed and snuggled closer to him.

"You're just jealous of my prowess as a gambler."

"Sweetheart, when it's not me as an opponent, you lose almost every time."

"Oh shut up."

 


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See if anyone can spot the not so subtle ship I threw in from a totally different movie that I love and if in the future sequel it won't be canon there then goddamit I'm making it canon here. You never know maybe they will and no-one asked for this but here it is. No this isn't THE mission, I have big plans for that little gem. But as Yang said in V2E6 Summer went on missions all over Vale so boom.

Chapter 51

"You be careful out there, Shortstack."

Summer gave an eye roll.

"I'm going into the Main City, Birdbrain," she chuckled, "I'll be fine. If anything..." she tugged his lapels and pulled him in so his nose was touching her's, "you should be the one being careful. As I recall, Oz is going to be pulling you into something."

Qrow smirked and delivered a peck to her lips.

"I'm _always_ careful."

There was a scoff from the petite Silver Eye. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? My dear, Shortstack, do you have something to say to the contrary?"

"The night after Team STRQ was formed," Summer began, "Tai asked what your landing strategy was because us two had been launched ahead of you and Raven. You threw open the window, said you were going to do something cool, and jumped out."

Qrow snorted.

"Your faces were priceless!"

"And I don't think that qualifies as 'being careful'," she pointed out.

"Per- _lease_ , I knew _exactly_ what I was doing."

"Which was what?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk. "Giving your new teammates a heart attack?"

At this, Qrow only laughed. As his amusement faded, he looked at her seriously.

"But do be careful, yeah?"

"I always am," Summer assured and another smile graced her lips, "if it helps, I'm more careful than you seem to think that you are."

"Well isn't that reassuring," Qrow snorted and gave her another kiss.

Summer drew back and then almost fell backwards as something small, blonde and most definitely Yang shaped barrelled into her lower legs. Qrow's hand shot out and caught her arm pulling her upright so she didn't fall completely. She gave a grateful smile before drawing her attention to the Xiao Long Firecracker burrowing her face into her knees.

"No go, mummy!" Yang said stubbornly and hugging both her legs so tightly she was almost cutting off the blood circulation.

Summer gently prised Yang's hands from her legs and knelt in front of her.

"I have to sweetheart," she sighed, "but I'll be back before you know it." She gave Yang a kiss on the forehead and gave a tiny wink. "I'll bake some more cookies when I get back alright?"

At this, Yang's pout morphed into an enthusiastic smile and she began nodding eagerly.

"There's my good little Dragon!" Summer laughed.

"Raargh!" Yang said in response with a big grin on her face.

Summer stood and looked at Qrow. He had picked up their daughter who in turn was clutching her small bird toy close to her chest.

"I'll be back soon, Petal, alright?" Summer cooed, "love you, little flower."

"How long gone?" Yang asked as Summer kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I don't know, little Dragon," she admitted and then grinned, "some nasty villains have been causing mischief in the Main City and mummy needs to go and teach them a lesson!"

Yang grinned and Summer hugged her. Taiyang stood and moved forward offering her a brotherly hug.

"See when you get back."

"Good luck looking after these two," Summer teased.

"Oh I'll be fine," Tai assured, "Ruby and Yang are great kids." Then his smirk grew.  "It's him who'll be the problem."  He jerked a thumb at Qrow who glared.

_"Oi!"_

Summer laughed at his offended face and kissed his cheek.

"Don't let Tai ruffle your feathers Birdbrain, he's just joking."

"Was I?"

"YES," Summer emphasised with an eye roll and Qrow shot his blonde teammate another glare, "see you in a few weeks."

~~~

The group that had been responsible for trying to establish Vale's first black market dust trade had made a resurface.  Summer was part of the group of Huntsmen and Huntresses working closely with the Vale police department to apprehend the, as the ever optimistic Judy had dubbed, "baddies".  The group was made up of Summer, Judy Lepus- the silver haired rabbit Faunus with doey lilac eyes who had originally come from Mistral but moved after she graduated Haven- Nick Redtail, the fox tailed Faunus who had been an Azael's Team ATMN at Beacon and one of the infamous Atlas Specialists; Captain James Ironwood who, as Summer understood it, was to become the next Atlas Headmaster and was acting as a representative of the SDC who's profits were being affected by the black market trading.

Summer recalled meeting ole Jacques Schnee and his family with Qrow.  The two of them had unanimously agreed that he was stuck up and that jumping into ice water would be preferable to another conversation with him.  Summer had met Ironwood too, he had been present at her first Vytal Festival, though a few years older than her, that she had partaken in, however his team had not progressed past the doubles round due to their strict military training being ineffective to the unpredictable fighting styles of Vacuo.

At the first Vytal Festival, she had been introduced to him and he had struck her a well meaning, but misguided teenager who didn't try and look past the obvious solution.  Though he had shown a glimpse of a 'fun side' in his youth, he was now thoroughly embracing his military position and taking his job for the SDC exceptionally seriously.

Which meant he was no fun.  Case and point proven when Summer and Judy greeted each other.

"Hey Judy!" Summer had greeted enthusiastically giving the woman a hug.  

Judy too was on the short side, a mere half an inch shorter than Summer was but she insisted that her rabbit ears made her the taller of the pair.  

"Summer, hi!  It's been ages!"  Judy pulled back and then her violet eyes lit up as she remembered something.  "Oh!  You haven't heard the news!"  She held up her left hand wriggling her fingers.  "Nick proposed!"

"Really?!" Summer grabbed her hand and examined the engagement ring with the violet gemstone, "that's fantastic!  Congratulations!"

"Couldn't help myself," Nick grinned, appearing and wrapping an arm round his fiancé, "had to make sure she didn't hop away from me."

"Okay, one; your rabbit puns are terrible," Judy huffed as his fox tail tickled her side, "and two; did you really think I was going to say no?"

Judy and Nick had been a couple pretty much since Judy moved to Vale.  The two Faunuses seemed to hit it off right away and within the space of a few short weeks were officially together.  They had a height difference that rivalled that of Summer and Qrow's

"My puns are great," Nick scoffed, "and no, I'm just pulling your le-"

"I hate to break up this social gathering," Ironwood cut in as if we were a teacher scolding students who were talking in his lesson, "but if we could get back to the matter at hand."

When his back was turned Judy and Summer looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  This was going to be a long mission.  Nick on the other hand, looked as though it was Christmas.  Before Summer could even query it, or Judy prevent it, her fiancé immediately strode up to Ironwood and clapped him a short hard as he could on the back making the Captain jump upout of his skin sending papers flying.

"So what's the plan?!" he said far too loudly than necessary and giving the Atlesian an innocent look when he glared at him.  "Did I do something wrong?" 

Ironwood didn't give him the satisfaction of an answer and began resorting his paperwork.

"Here, let me," Nick said sounding innocent before shuffling all of the papers together clearly out of order and returning them with a beaming smile to counteract Ironwood's frosty stare, "oh lighten up," Nick muttered and moved away.

Summer and Judy smirked.  Perhaps this mission would be more fun that they had originally thought.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Though many Headmasters and their trusted allies had started to relax over the sudden disappearance of the Lady Grimm and Rainart, Ozpin was the exception.  The sudden disappearance was not reassuring in the slightest given how sudden the influx of activity surrounding the long thought mythical Lady Grimm had begun.  The Fall of Elisan had people worried, and though no-one outside of the Brotherhood had any idea of the Grimm Queen's existence, the worry was bringing with it Grimm.

It didn't help that Mistral's black market was trying to worm its way into Vale.  People were worried enough as it was without a sudden black market working beneath their feet potentially drawing with it the lowlifes and thugs that had been commonly sighted in Anima and the Kingdom of Mistral itself.  So Ozpin had sent Summer Rose to deal with the black market trade to help settle the minds of the citizens and Qrow out to gather reconnaissance.  

Professor Leo Lionheart, the newly appointed Mistral Headmaster, was also sending out his agents across Anima and gathering intel for them.  The new Headmaster struck Ozpin as a well meaning but nervous individual.  His record was perfect, he had been proven to be a man capable of designing and directing successful missions though he himself rarely seemed to partake in them.  Ozpin had come to the assumption that his nerves were just due to the pressure he was facing as Headmaster and that they would eventually be quietened.  Every Headmaster or Headmistress he had seen, including himself, had come under some form of fear due to the great responsibility carried on their shoulders.

He just needed time to adjust to his new role.

Where focus needed to be was where the Lady Grimm was and what would she do next? 

~~~

Leo entered his office late one evening.  He had forgotten to pick up some files from his coffee table before he went to bed.  Not bothering to turn the light on, he walked over towards the table with the tea set Ozpin had given him as a welcoming gift and paused when he saw no files.

He was certain that he had left them there.

A sense of unease began to crawl up his spine and he felt as though he were being watched.  His hand went to feel for the pistol that was kep holstered under the table but found it missing.  Leo swallowed and then froze when he heard a growl.  He had never had much confidence, always afraid of Grimm hoping that if he learned to fight them it would help him overcome his terror- it had only half worked.

Praying that his mind was playing tricks on him, he turned towards his desk where his main weapon was kept and froze in terror when he saw what, or rather who, was sat behind it.

Ghoulish skin, Grimm red eyes and white hair that reminded him of an arachnid.

"Leonard Lionheart," the woman greeted cooly, "I presume."

Leo opened his mouth to speak but said nothing.  His throats was sealing itself off as he stared into the terrifying glowing coal eyes of the Grimm Queen.  She was seated behind his desk treating it like a throne.

Now that he had registered her presence she cast her hand and the lights in the room came up.  The sudden brightness did little to dispel his fears.

"Wh- wh-" he swallowed down the nauseous lump in his throat, "what are you doing here?"

The Grimm Queen rested her marble white arms against the chir's arm rests and leaned back in the seat.

"Is this any way to treat a guest?" she asked, her voice regal and imposing.

Leo swallowed and in a half hearted way lifted the tea set on the table.

"Tea?" was all his brain could think of to say.

Internally he was screaming and compelled to both run and stay rooted to the spot.  The Grimm Queen beckoned him to approach.  Months ago she had asked Rainart to find her an opening into the Inner Circles that she knew were in existence, she had never expected him to find an opening so high up.  The cowardly Headmaster of Mistral.  New to his post and a man of a nervous disposition.  He would be the man she could persuade and intimidate to silence, or in the worst case kill with little remorse or care.  She had told Rainart to find her the doorway, she had promised to do the rest.

Leo managed to drag his feet from the spot and moved towards the death.  As he drew closer, she only seemed to become more imposing and she rose from the chair so as to look down at him.  Despite Leo being a fairly tall and muscular man, she was taller.

Thin, with sharp angled elbows and chin, glowing eyes that seared his soul and froze him all at the same time.  She radiates both ice and fire and held herself as regally as any Queen or Empress would.  She truly was a frightening figure to behold.  

She gestured for Leo to pour her a cup.

"Thank you," she said in a way that sounded neither genuine nor condescending, "you truly are _quite_ hospitable."  She took a cool sip of the tea before setting the cup down on the desk.  "You asked what I am doing here."  She gestured for him to sit in the visitor's chair.  She held the power now.  "I've come to offer you a business proposal."

Leo swallowed.  This woman terrified him more than anything else in this world.  He couldn't refuse her but he had to, his sole purpose was to ensure that she did not rise to power over Remnant.

"I- I- I-," he cursed himself for stammering as she gently stirred the mug with a teaspoon held between her corpse white, slender fingers.  "I'm afraid that is not possible-"

"Is it not?"

The temperature in the room seemed to drop by degrees as she fixed her eyes with his.  He felt the urge to run and scream for help rising, but found he could not move, could not speak with those eyes upon him.

"Disappointing."

Her gaze returned to her tea and Leo tried not to wince at the grating sound the silver spoon made against the fine porcelain.  He exhaled in a breath he didn't know he had been holding and began trying to control his breathing.  She removed the spoon from the tea and tapped it lightly against the rim of the mug.

"You haven't even heard my offer..."

Leo found the strength to move and bolted out of his seat from the door.  It suddenly slammed in front of him and he stared up into the glowing red eyes of a Beowolf that had been hidden behind the door.  It growled at him and he backed away too terrified to scream.

"Now, now, my pet," the Grimm Queen cooed and the Beowolf lowered itself onto all fours. "Is this any way to treat our host?"

Acting as an escort, the Beowolf guided Leo back to his seat before slinking round the desk and raising itself behind its Mistress.  Now two sets of piercing red eyes stared him down and Leo was disturbed by the fact that the woman emitted a far more dangerous energy than the Grimm towering above her seat.  Slowly she lowered herself back down into the chair, positioning herself as a Queen might in a throne once more.

"Now," she said, drumming her sharp black nails against the mahogany desk, "I think it's time you listened to my business proposal, hmm?"

Leo swallowed but gave a small nod and the Queen seemed satisfied.

"It is quite clear that you know who I am," she began, "or rather, _what_ I am." A smile that did not reach her eyes and chilled Leo to the core stretched across her face.  "You are a liaison of dear, Professor Ozpin and my proposal is simple.  I can offer you... personal assurance that my pets will not harm you and three other members of your standing..."

' _In return for what?_ ' Leo thought but was too scared to ask.

His palms were sweaty and his vision was beginning to blur.

"In return however, I do expect something."  She ran a sharp nail around the rim of her teacup creating a grating sound that drilled into Leo's brain.  " _Information_."

Leo gulped.

"Just some simple reconnaissance on dear Ozpin and his little troupe."

"I- I- I can't-"

" _Can you not?_ "

Leo felt a shadow cast over his seat and glanced up looking at the wide open mouth, hot tongue and vicious fangs of an Ursa towering above him.  She had made her position very clear, should he refuse, she would kill him.

"I can sense your trepidation, Professor," the Queen said smoothly, "but do not fret that my pets will slay you the _second_ you refuse me."  Her smile dropped and her fiery eyes began to glow brighter, her voice becoming colder; a terrifying contrast.  "I am a patient woman, a Professor.  Refuse me and you shall not die today.  Tomorrow?  No.  I'm afraid that if you refuse me you will be dying for quite some time."  His eyes widened.  "Slowly... _painfully_..." He felt the bold rising in his throat.  "I could pick apart your mind as your body is savaged, find your deepest fears and bring them to life before your very eyes.  I could give you as a plaything to my dear, pets for their amusement.  I could leave you rotting and starving in the dark until the light blinds you."  Her mouth curved upwards.  "All this _and more_ , I could do to you."

Leo tried to be brave.  But he never had the courage that so many others had.  He should declare that he would rather die than let himself become one of her pawns.  But the White Queen was too petrifying to refuse.

"And if you believe that telling me you would rather die is preferable?  I have entered this school by undetected means, I can do it again.  Do you really think your students are safe from me?  Your _children?_ "

But in Leo's mind he could only think about himself.  He was too scared to think of others.  He feared he was going to black out.  His vision was swimming.  

Selfish, he had always been selfish.

And worst of all she could sense it.

"You are ashamed of your desire for self preservation?" she asked softly, rising from her chair.

Her eyes seemed to freeze him in place as she walked around the desk.  No... not walked... _glided_ as if she were floating above the ground.  At last she halted behind his seat.  Leo found he could not move to even recoil from her hand that brushed his cheek.  It felt as if a block of ice had brushed his skin.

"Self preservation should not be a shameful thing.  In this world, the strong survive, they know the ways to survive."  She moved again, her face with its black veins and chilling pallor close to his own.  "So tell me this, Professor; How would you survive me?"

"I- I wou- wou- I would..." he stammered.  "O- o- obe- obe- eh."  He swallowed. " _Obey_."

A smile carved across her features.

"Very good, Professor, very, _very_ good."  She glided back round towards where the Beowolf stood guarding the chair as if were her possession.  "So..." she extended a pale, icy hand towards him.  "Do we have a deal?"

There was a pause.  Leo did not want to touch that icy hand.  His cheek, where she had caressed his face, felt as though it were on fire.  Like a cold burn.  

But somehow her red eyes commanded him and his trembling, sweaty, shaking hand reached across the space and shook her's.  Touching it felt like his hand was on fire and freezing all at once.  He wanted to cry out in pain and shock but had not the voice to do so. The Queen withdrew her hand and seemed pleased by his decision.  

However she had one final warning to give.

"One more detail I must add to this contract, Professor; Do not tell anyone.  I _will_ know.  I will know the _moment_ the words leave your lips and there will be no Huntsman, no Huntress, no _Maiden, God, Relic or force on Remnant_ that will keep you safe from _me_.  That I can _promise_ you, is a _fact_."

Leo swallowed but his head gave a shaky nod to show that he understood.  She let him take his seat before reclining back into the chair.

"So, Professor, tell me what you know of Ozpin's Inner Circle..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a remark in V4E12 that made this scene come to mind. Watts said; "Salem always did say you were quite hospitable". The emphasis on 'always' led me to believe that Salem must have said this frequently across the whole time Watts has been working for her. So obviously Lionheart has been working for her longer than the two years or so covering Volumes 1-4.
> 
> It isn't hard to imagine that Lionheart has been an informant for quite some time and given he is based off of the Cowardly Lion, it doesn't seem as though he'd be overly willing to stand up to the Wicked Witch.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Leo told her everything.  It was like once he started speaking he could not stop.  Spilling secrets he had sworn his life to protect as if her eyes were controlling him and forcing him to tell her truths that must never be revealed to her.  He tried to stop himself, once he tried to lie but she had seen through it, her eyes had flashed and her voice, dangerously soft he ordered him not to life.  Her pets had growled making him wish he could be sucked into a void.

Anywhere far away from her.

"And who are the members of, Ozpin's Inner Circle?" the Queen asked as he finished telling her about his informants and those of Atlas.  "Descriptions too; Appearances, Semblances, Weapons, job roles..." The smile that looked as though it were being carved into her marble face appeared again.  "I will need to know what my poor pets will go up against."

"Ozpin has three that I know of," Leo said wishing that he could stop his lips from moving, "two women and a man, the man is the latest addition."

"Names."

It was an order, not a request.  And an order he found he could not resist.

"He is Qrow Branwen, the two women are Summer Rose and Glynda Goodwitch."

"I see.  Proceed."

"The Branwen, he gathers reconnaissance, protects Maidens, I've only seen him fight during the Vytal Festival...". He swallowed and closed his eyes feeling his tongue burn as he sold everyone out to this Queen he could not refuse.  "He weilds.. a- a- a scythe.  But it's like a sword too!  His Semblance I do not know, it was never revealed it the stats...". He gulped as  when he opened his eyes, she was staring directly at him.  "Black hair, red eyes, wears a red tattered cloak and cross necklace..."

"The women?  This Summer Rose.  Is she a Maiden?"

"No.  She wields a sniper-sword, she's been with Ozpin the longest."  Leo did not think he was giving too much away.  Just names, a few descriptions, nothing serious.

The Queen had already known about Relics and Maidens.  So he had not given anything significant away.

"Black, maroonish hair- red tips.  She wears a white cloak, speed Semblance, has silver eyes-"

" _What?"_

The Queen's voice was loud and disbelieving.  The teacup in her hands was slammed against the mahogany with such force, a chip was removed from the base.  Something had upset the Queen as her pets began growling and shifting.  If anything, Leo noted, she looked genuinely upset and perhaps afraid.

A long moment passed before the Queen spoke again.

"Repeat that back to me- _slowly_."

"Black, maroonish hair- red tips," Leo said slower, swallowing thickly, "she wears a white cloak, has a speed Semblance and has silver eyes."

The Queen was out of her seat and towering over him.

"Are you certain of this?" she demanded, " _silver?_  Not grey?"

Leo swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, Ozpin said that she was a silver eye-"

The Grimm growled.  Leo sensed that the Grimm Queen's anger was being projected by her beloved pets rather than ruining her own composed and regal demeanour.  His words trailed off into silence.  Somehow he suspected that he had given away something more important than just names and appearances that a Queen could have gotten anywhere.

~~~~

Tyrian was there to greet the Queen when she arrived back.  Rainart was by his side, the ever loyal brute.  He may be older than Tyrian, but the younger man felt he could take him. He had taken on all of the scorpions in that pathetic Red Claws faction, Hazel was little threat towards him.

He was always more respectful, more obedient, more loyal than Rainart.  Had he not shown his undying loyalty when, under her very first orders, she had told him to slice down his own blood?  His cold blooded father, his filthy human mother, his uncontrollable sister who just would not listen.  

Had he not purged the world of them for her?

He had.  Then why was he the one relegated to training and sparring when Rainart took all the glory for her?  The oafish thug offered good Council where it was needed but why should he be the one to carry out tasks for _his_ Queen?

But when his Queen, his Goddess returned, she was furious.  Though her composure remained as strong and respectful as ever, there was a fierceness in her eye that Tyrian recognised and bowed his head from as she glided past them both.  

The two men followed.  One knew to say nothing, the younger spoke in humble tones.

"My Queen?" he asked softly, "what ails you?"

The Queen did not answer until she drew into the Council room.  There stood Watts giving the eleven year old Cinder Fall a disgusted look.  She was a new addition, younger even than Tyrian with golden eyes.  Watts had taken an instant dislike to the girl he deemed as a brat- though not when either the child nor Salem were within earshot- and saw her as having zero potential to become the Maiden that Salem would want in the future.  

However whatever squabble Watts had been engaged with with a pre-teen was halted by the presence of the Goddess.  She glided to her seat at the table and raised her hand for them all to sit.  Tyrian took his place beside the little girl.  Though he had an equal disdain for children, he had found fun in tormenting her.  He and Hazel were ultimately responsible for her training and Tyrian took no greater pleasure than pumping her full of poison until she was at death's door.  Only then would he relinquish his hold on the antidote.

"It has come to my attention," Salem began, her address cold and fiery all at once, "that a Silver Eyed Warrior is in existence."

Tyrian hated to be unknowing of the significance of this.  Both Hazel and Watts were clearly perturbed by knowledge that he did not possess.  He did not want to be as ignorant as the child beside him.

"My Queen?"

"A most disturbing fact."  She turned to her two youngest members of her Council.  "For those of you who do not know, a Silver Eyed Warrior is a person with silver eyes that can render a Grimm submissive."

Tyrian hissed at this.  The Grimm were the obedient children of his Goddess.  Those who tried to take them from her were challenging her mastery her Divine powers.  He would never let such a being cause so such slight.

"Furthermore, depending upon the warrior's mastery of their inherent abilities, it can also be used in an offensive format.  Whether it be turning Grimm to stone, burning them or destroying any within a fairly large radius, they are a threat that I had long since believed and desired purged from this world."  She sat back in her chair, red eyes glowing with anger that she had kept out of her voice.  The picture of regency and propriety that Tyrian so greatly admired.  "However, our new informant in Haven has confirmed that Ozpin has one within his Inner Circle."

Hazel and Watts' lips curled at the notion.  Tyrian himself was growing disgusted by an upset to his Queen's future ascension to power.

"This Warrior needs to be eliminated and Grimm alone will not suffice."  Her gaze flittered to her trusted Council.  "Hazel..."

Tyrian felt a great sting of bitterness as his Queen favoured the man seated at her right hand at the table.

"I entrust you to locate this task.  Track and find the Silver Eye known as Summer Rose.  Do not engage but report back to me.  You cannot hope to defeat her alone.  And do please _try_ to keep a low profile..."

Tyrain barely hid his laughter at the tone his Goddess used.

"You have unfortunately become quite the recognisable face across Remnant."  

Hazel nodded his head.

"As you wish."

"But, ma'am," Watts spoke up, "who will be tracking Maidens whilst Rainart accomplishes this?"

"Maidens are no longer a concern until young Cinder has been trained and prepared to become one.  However, I shall be appointing Tyrian to the task when it comes fit to resume. Hazel has unfortunately become too recognisable as a Maiden Hunter to continue this task."

Tyrian felt himself swell with pride and excitement.  He clapped his hands with glee and giggled with manic delight at the prospect of such a task being appointed to him.  His Queen had appointed _him_ to do such a serious task.. he was giddy with ecstasy.

Though the other members had become somewhat used to his eccentric behaviour, there were a couple of disturbed glances thrown his way, primarily from Cinder and Watts.  

 _Well now_ , Tyrian thought hysterically, _there_ is _something that they can agree upon_.

"Until then Tyrian, your training and that of young Cinder's will be of most concern.  You both have a way to go, Cinder more so than Tyrian, before you reach _my_ standards."

Tyrian bowed his head.  He aimed to please her.

"I will not disappoint you, My Lady."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"Is he humming the ' _Spies of Darkness_ ' theme tune?" Summer muttered to Judy.

Judy sighed looking up at Nick who was, most definitely, humming the dramatic crime thriller TV series tune.

"Yes, yes he is."

She elaborated that Nick was obsessed with spy thrillers and believed himself to be Mr. Suave- that explained the aviators he was wearing. Summer could relate since she was dating, in her own and Qrow's opinion, the most suave man in Vale- though she knew how to ruffle his feathers. She smirked at that last thought.

Ironwood was leading the way. He had given up trying to get Nick to shut up. Upon meeting the general, the fox Faunus had decided to do everything in his power to wind him up. This had led to the Captain making several questionable decisions regarding Nick's placement during the operation but the Faunus had accepted it with gusto.

Summer was behind Ironwood with the two Faunus bringing up the rear. Other Atlesian soldiers under Ironwood's command were circling the perimeter and closing in on all sides of the disused warehouse the Black Market traders were thought to be hiding in. Summer had to admit that the traders had chosen a fairly good location;

Abandoned, no workers, plenty of escape routes that were being merticulosuly cut off as they all closed in.

Ironwood raised his arm in a countdown as they reached the door. He followed an extremely militaristic style that the other Huntsmen and Huntresses disliked since he wanted them all to abide to it. Summer had been quick to remind him that he was in Vale, not Atlas, and the training of warriors was not so regimented and more individual. Ironwood had been equally quick to shut her opinion down leading to a raised eyebrow and verbal put down from the Silver Eyed Huntress.

Since then, he had wisely chosen not to say a word to her.

Summer watched the countdown. On zero, Ironwood kicked down the door.

"Freeze!"

"Hands on your heads!"

There was the sound of panic over the soldiers' barked commands. Summer saw a few of the traders reach for their ill fitting stolen weapons, some grabbed precious dust crystals to try and run for it, others abandoned it all together. Only one or two surrendered immediately.

Summer charged after one dust trader- a woman with light brown hair and very green eyes and thick lashes- who had tried to break for it with stolen crystals. The woman seethed swinging a stolen police riot baton in an unpractised fashion at the SEW's head. Summer caught the baton in her hand and, digging her shoulder into the woman's chest, flipped her onto her back.

A man with dark grey hair, a patterned scarf tied round his head with beads hanging from his hair lunged at her. This one held a knife with a serrated edge. Summer danced round his attacks and round house kicked him to the floor.

The man snarled and grabbed the discarded bag the woman dropped. He spat something foul about a lookout before trying to run. Summer ran towards him but the woman snagged her ankle. Glaring, the SEW delivered a knock out blow to the side of her head and tackled the man to the ground cuffing his wrists.

Judy and Nick had rounded up the rest of the traders along with the Atlas soldiers. Ironwood was grinning proudly. Another soldier entered the warehouse with a scraggly haired teen in tow. Several of the traders shot the boy nasty looks, he shot worse ones back but seemed to falter at the sight of the unconscious woman Summer had knocked out. Ironwood approached the teen who glared at him with the same green eyes and thick lashes. With his long scraggly ginger hair, it would have been easy for one to mistake him for a girl.

"Found him snooping round the perimeter," a soldier reported, "says he wasn't doing anything wrong."

"I wasn't!" the teen snapped and scowled when the soldier cuffed him round the head. "Freaking Atlesian pri-"

"Watch your mouth!" Ironwood cut across.

Despite his profanities, the boy had a surpring authorative voice- one that carried a refined accent. He was clearly unpopular with the other criminals however as they were quick to speak against him.

"Oh if I'm going down because of your Goddamn laziness boy, I'm taking you with me!" a trader spat. "He's our lookout, or he was supposed to be. What happened, Roman? Was asking you to lookout too much like hard work?"

"Oh go to hell you miserable fuc-!"

"That's enough," Summer sighed and turned to Ironwood, "let's just get them to the station and we can have them processed quickly."

"I couldn't agree more- soldiers."

There was a sharp nod from each of the men who began escorting the traders out of the warehouse to the transit vans. Judy bounded over eagerly, buzzing with an enthusiasm that only some people could achieve after several cups of coffee. She had taken down three traders herself whilst Nick, knowing that she could take care of herself, had snagged down a couple of traders himself.

There was a resounding chorus of congratulating comments and back thumpings as everyone was very pleased with themselves- and then came the suggestions of going down to one of the local bars to celebrate. Summer knew that Ironwood would handle the press and news crews since he was 'leading' the operation, so she agreed.  It had been a while since she had spoken with Judy.

By the time they finished escorting the traders to the transit vehicles, press had already started arriving.  

"Miss Rose!" one pushy newscaster managed to break through from the VNN.  

Summer sighed, she had hoped to avoid the press for as much as possible.  It appeared that she couldn't dodge them indefinitely.  She noticed Ironwood being ambushed by another new sister team.  Gods the paparazzi were pushy.

"What can you tell us about the criminals you apprehended?  Is this the end of black market dust trading in Vale?"

"No comment," Summer sighed trying to find a way to escape.

"Is it true that Team STRQ has been disbanded?"

"No comment."

"Can you confirm the rumours that Raven Branwen has left your team?"

Summer gritted her teeth.

" _No comment._ "

"What about the rumours that Qrow Branwen was responsible for-"

" _No.  Comment._ Please excuse me."

She brushed past heading for her vehicle.  The second she got in she closed the door and sighed leaning her head against the steering wheel.  Paparazzi were a nightmare.  When Team STRQ had been flung into the limelight, growing in popularity and even beating Team VILT in terms of fans, the paparazzi had swarmed them all like locusts in the wind.  

They, along with numerous other reasons, were why Team STRQ chose to keep themselves hidden in private lives on Patch.  Ozpin helped ensure that the press never learned of their location as press often led to enemies seeking out a challenge.

Summer sighed and turned the key in the ignition.  Time to go home.

~~~

"... _Atlesian soldiers and a team of Huntsman and Huntresses stormed the docks of Vale this morning,"_ the newscaster was saying _, "it is believed that the suspects apprehended are memebers of a covert black market trade in dust crystals originating from Mistral.  Amongst those arrested were notorious Mistrali criminals Rema Torchwick, Baz Procter and Edgar Gray.  The Vale police department is certain that these are the last of the dust traders working to undermine dust companies in the main Kingdom._ "

Qrow grinned watching the news.  Despite hoping to prolong his mission until Summer returned, he knew he could t do it forever.  He was sat in a small tavern, sad to have missed saying goodbye to her in person, and leaving his daughter in the hands of Taiyang.

" _Amongst the Huntsmen and Huntresses partaking in the raid- aside from Captain James Ironwood- were Nicholas Redtail from Team ATMN_..."

A picture of a red haired fox Fanus was shown who's face rang a bell in Qrow's memory.   _Well, if he was on Azael's team..._ There were a few cheers, a few racist comments about Faunus that were quickly shouted down. 

" _Judy Lepus, Leader of Team JADE_."

A rabbit Faunus with large purple eyes.  Catcalls, wolf whistling, uproarious laughter.  Qrow tried not to glare.  The taverns were always like this.  Men who had too much to drink and zero chance of getting a woman of their own often made sexual remarks towards any Huntress that appeared on screen.

" _And, most notably, former Leader of Team STRQ Summer Rose_."

Qrow smiled.  However it was difficult to maintain since the same remarks were made about her.  This time he couldn't help the glare he shot the way of the loudest of the brashest men.  He disliked the way they spoke about any of the women, but least of all her.

"The once notable team has since disbanded in recent years with rumours that Raven Branwen is no longer situated in Vale or any of the other Kingdoms.  Miss Rose refused to confirm or deny these claims."

Downing his drink, Qrow moved towards his room.  He had a long day ahead of him tomorrow.  Reconnaissance work was long and time consuming but he wanted to be back home in time for Yang's third birthday.

It would be a long time without seeing his wife and daughter and he was already missing them.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

It was a quiet day when Lionheart called with the news.  Qrow was out gathering reconnaissance, Summer- having returned from her previous mission a month or so ago- was back in Patch.  Ozpin was in his study.  Lionheart had rung with news that he had discovered a name for the Lady Grimm that had been plaguing them for so long.  One of his Huntsmen had found a name used.

The Headmaster had been quiet for the few weeks after his appointment as he adjusted to his new leadership role.  But this information, so quickly, seemed to make him a prime appointment to the role.

"Salem?" Ozpin repeated, just to be clear, "are you sure?"

" _Yes_ ," Lionheart assured and then chuckled nervously, " _and if not, it's easier than saying "Lady Grimm all the time isn't it?_ "

His nervous laughter faded when Ozpin did not join in into an awkward cough.  Though not outwardly expressing it, the Beacon Headmaster was delighted.  This was a major break through in discovering- and hopefully killing- the one person that could control the monsters.

"Leo, this is brilliant work," Ozpin said with a warm smile that seemed to ease some, if not all of the Haven Headmaster's anxious demeanour, "but however did you come across such information?"

" _Oh_..." Leo chuckled nervously again, " _one of my men managed to root it out from some backwater hellhole_." He waved it off.  " _I'll make sure he's highly commended for his intel_."

"Do so," Ozpin agreed reaching for his scroll, "I'll be sure to pass on the word the others."  He sent the word on to the other Headmasters and his Inner Circle.  Lowering the device, he looked up at the view screen Lionheart was on.  "How is your new appointment suiting you though?  We hadn't heard from you in a while and now this?"

" _Oh its um_..." Lionheart paused, " _different.  Very different from just teaching- so much responsibility and not just for stopping Salem... but ugh... the students_."

"I'm sure you'll find it all much easier as time passes," Ozpin assured, "if it's any reassurement, Atlas will be replacing its Headmaster soon, so you won't be the most inexperienced Headmaster for long."

At this Lionheart seemed to relax more.  He chuckled.

" _Well that's good to know_ ," he joked.  " _Any advice on teaching?_ "

"I find that coffee helps."

Lionheart made a face.

" _Sorry, Professor, but I've never much cared for the drink_."

"Oh, really?"

" _No_."

Ozpin paused taking a sip of his own mug of coffee.

"I hope you're getting good use out of the gift I gave you."

Lionheart frowned and then nodded quickly.

" _Yes, yes_ ," he gave a slight smile and raised the green teapot into view, " _I've... er... made some great cups of tea with it_."  Lionheart glanced off camera and then widened his eyes.  " _Oh, I have a... er... a meeting in a few minutes actually... Im going to have to end this call.._ "

"Of course, Professor," Ozpin assured, "I, myself need to digress your intel with my colleagues."

The viewscreen clicked off.

~~~

It helped relieve some of his conscience- telling Ozpin Salem's name.  He knew he had made an error the moment the Grimm Queen had swept out of his office through a glowing red portal taking her monsters with her.  The second she had discovered that someone with silver eyes existed, she had taken off.

Since then she had returned to Lionheart's office only once.  She had offered him her name, Salem, but still ordered him to greet her with all the proper formalities and titles she greatly deserved.  Lionheart feared her wrath in the extreme.

He had witnessed enough deaths by Grimm too horrifying for to imagine for a lifetime.  

Lionheart knew what Salem wanted.  She had told him as much.  Pressed her side of the argument very strongly.  But she needed him to help.

Though he had tried to edge out of it, her vehemence and rage had caused him to shrink back, to cower from her.  Her whole being radiated a dark, frightening energy that left him paralysed and unable to do much more than mutely nod his agreement and promise to obey her command.  

He was too terrified to go against her word.

~~~~

"Hey, hold still, Dragon," Tai sighed as he tried to brush through his daughter's hair.

It was still feathery in texture and growing as wild and untameable as what Raven's used to be.  Yang squirmed and whined.

"You pull!" she protested struggling to get free of the brush that had somehow managed to get tangled in her shoulder blade length locks.

"That's to get the knots out, sweetie, I'm doing everything I can-"

"Need some help there?" Summer asked raising an eyebrow as the father tried to calm his struggling infant.

Tai looked at her desperately.

"Please!"

Summer smirked and shooed him off of the sofa, taking a seat behind Yang.  The little girl turned to look at her with lilac eyes that were bordering on fuchsia.  A sign that she might do her fireball party trick.

"Hey, hey, little Dragon!" Summer reassured her and began untangling the hairbrush as gently as she could, "sit still and this will be over quickly."

"It huuuuurrrtttsss..."

Summer eased the brush free and held it up with a smirk.

"Did that hurt, Dragon?"

Yang shook her head and Summer poked her nose.

"Then sit still and let me brush, yeah?"

Yang was as good as gold.  She sat beautifully still and Summer began to brush.  She tried not to tug or pull and eased every knot and tangle free.

"You don't pull like daddy does," Yang told her.

Tai, who was watching from the other sofa raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Oh pardon my lack of knowledge on how to brush my daughter's hair."

"For a teacher, you have terrifying blank spots in your knowledge," Summer quipped.

She had combed through Yang's hair remarkably quickly and was now tying it off in a small delicate braid.  The little blonde girl glanced at her reflection and grinned.

"Pretty!  Thank you, mummy!" She threw her arms round Summer tightly.

"Hey, you're welcome, little Dragon."

There was a small sound next to them and Summer pulled Ruby up onto her lap.  The girl had been playing with her before Yang's mayday message had reached Summer's ears.  The older girl in desperate need of rescuing from her father's inability to brush her hair.  

"Ang," Ruby pointed her tiny finger towards the braid in her cousin's hair.

"Yang," came the instant correction like always.

"Do you want a little braid too, Petal?"

"Mummy!" she nodded her head enthusiastically.

Ruby's hair was shorter, only just brushing the tops of her shoulders, but Summer was able to weave a miniature braid down the side of her daughter's face.  Taiyang left at some point to start getting ready to go to work.

"Very pretty, Petal," she smiled and then grinned, "who wants to help, Mummy bake something?"

"Me!" Yang waved her hand in the air like she was in a classroom.

"Me wunna helup!" Ruby insisted.

"Oh come on then," Summer teased, "both of you come and give me a hand.  Cookie or cupcakes?"

"Cooies," Ruby repeated instantly.

"Cookie," Yang agreed.

Summer shook her head with a chuckle.

"Just like your fathers, the pair of you."  She rolled her eyes and led the way to the kitchen as Yang danced round her ankles and Ruby sat on her hip.  "They always were a favourite."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

The moment Salem's name was revealed, Qrow, Summer and the other Huntsmen and Huntresses who worked to bring her down through themselves into their work with renewed energy.  But regardless of how carefully planned a strategy was, of how many leads there were, of how close an individual got, she always seemed three steps ahead of them.

Anyone who reported being close to finding her would either wind up one of three ways;

1) Empty handed  
2) Injured  
3) Dead

The latter option was rare, but not unheard of.  Though attacks on members usually only resulted in injuries serious enough to pull them out of field duty, every once in a while one brave soul would never come back.  

And suspicions began to fly.  It all came to a head the day Ida Mulberry was killed.

Mulberry, having originated from Mistral before attending Beacon in her youth, had become a trustee of Lionheart's.  She had been primarily involved in work around Haven Academy after the majority of her team had retired to start families, but had begun her own search.  After reporting in with the closest lead anyone had had in months, she had been cut down in combat by unknown attackers.

After her death, Ozpin called up a video conference to speak with the other Headmasters.  

" _This is becoming ridiculous_ ," the Vacuo Headmistress- Gobi Sahra- said firmly, " _I sent two of my best out near the Northern Dune Ranges, told only the Brotherhood, and yet they were still ambushed. They barely made it out of there_."

" _Just what exactly are you suggesting?_ " Atlas' Headmaster, General Snowe demanded.

" _I think you are all aware of what I am insinuating- there must be an information leak somewhere within this hierarchy_."

" _That Professor Ozpin doesn't know about?_ " Lionheart pointed out.

" _I am not questioning Ozpin's judgement or perception, but it is entirely possible- meaning no offence Headmaster_."

" _Well if we're looking for information leaks, let's start with Vacuo,_ " General Snowe said cuttingly, " _your Kingdom seems to have a historic record of unruliness, a complete lack of discipline, and no sense of integrity.  If we're looking for a mole, I suggest we start there_."

" _ **Lack of discipline and integrity?**_ " Gobi repeated, her orange eyes flashing angrily.  " _Just because we citizens of Vacuo don't walk around like there are **sticks up our asses** does **not** mean we have any less understanding of the world we live in than you!_ "

" _If we're here to trade insults-!_ " Snowe began.

"Which we are not," Ozpin finally cut in and the other three Headmasters fell quiet.  

"Gentlemen, Madame, it is vital we work together in order to root out this mole.  Do any of you have any reason to question the people in your service?"

" _No_ ," Snowe answered instantly, " _the men and women that I have under me are extremely loyal.  I would never doubt any of them_."

" _Same goes for me_ ," Lionheart answered.

" _And me_ ," Gobi nodded.

"And I trust those who I work with, with my life," Ozpin sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose.

" _Can we be certain that it is a mole?_ " Lionheart pointed out, " _we have no idea of the true nature of Salem.  For all we know she possesses some kind of Semblance- or one of her followers do- that allows them some degree of foresight?_ "

"Foresight is an exceptionally rare Semblance," Ozpin mused, "I've only ever seen it once in my time as Headmaster and even then it was mild- they could only predict certain moves an opponent might make but only seconds before it happened."

Lionheart sighed and shrugged to indicate that it had only been a suggestion.

" _But that's presuming that this Salem is close to human_ ," Major Snowe pointed out, " _for all we know, she possesses a power more similar to the Maidens or, possibly, even the Brothers.  Is it possible for her to be of a more supernatural disposition?_ "

"You make good points, Headmaster," Ozpin agreed, "and with everything that there is in Remnant it is impossible to be truly certain.  However, regardless of this being the case, I must agree with Headmistress Sahra.  I believe we should all do a thorough search for a potential mole in this Brotherhood, regardless of trust we may hold with our subordinates."

There was a murmur of acknowledgement and agreement from the other three Headmasters.

"Headmaster Snowe, I recommend that you inform your replacement Captain Ironwood of these developments as he will be taking over from you before the year is out."

" _Agreed, Professor.  But it's Major Ironwood now and he's quite proud of it_."

" _A fast advancement_ ," Gobi noted with apparent scepticism.

" _The Schnee Dust Company insisted upon his commendation for service to Atlas_ ," Snowe explained.

There was a disgusted scoff from the headmistress that was mirrored in Lionheart's apparent discomfort.  If Snowe was offended by these actions, he did not show it.

"This meeting has now been called closed," Ozpin finished and the viewscreen snapped off.

~~~~

"I'm back- _oof!_ "

Qrow had stepped through the door when something small and black and grey charged his legs from the side.

"Hey, Petal!" Qrow greeted looking down at his daughter.

She looked up with wide silver eyes from where she had done a remarkable impression of her cousin and barrelled into his legs like a cannonball.  There was a big smile on her face.

"Dadda!" she stretched up with teeny hands and he picked her up feeling all the tension and exhaustion from his last mission fade away.

"Gods I missed you," Qrow mumbled hugging her tightly as she wrapped her small arms round his neck, "where's Mummy, huh?"

"Kishen," Ruby replied and Qrow leaned back to look at her properly.

She was beaming in delight.  He had missed her a lot on the last mission and noticed she was a little bigger now.  

"Shall we see if we can find Mummy, huh?  Surprise her?" Qrow whispered and she nodded eagerly.

He had barely taken another step when he was hit by another inclement canonball- this time Yellow and orange in appearance.

" _UNCLE QROOOOWWW!!!!_ "

Qrow was almost knocked off of his feet by the three year old Xiao Long.  Summer's head suddenly appeared from round the kitchen door and grinned in delight at seeing him.

"Guess that's the end of the surprise, heh?" Qrow joked looking down at his right leg that his stolid niece was squeezing the circulation out of, "good to see you too, Firecracker.  Did you miss me?"

"Lots!"

"Noh assmuch as me!" Ruby pouted.

"That I don't doubt, Petal," Qrow smiled and nuzzled her forehead hearing her giggle.

Her fingers began playing with the pendant round his neck.  Looking up he saw Summer crossing the room to stand in front of him.  Qrow made his face look innocent.

"I hope you missed me too, Shortstack," he teased.

A smirk appeared on her face.

"Hmmm... let me see..." she hummed, "I would have done but I had these two lovelies all to myself whilst you were gone..."

"Scandolous," Qrow joked, "but I _could_ forgive you." He gave his daughter a mock glare.  "Little heart stealers the pair of them."

Ruby giggled and snuggled up against his chest and Yang finally detached herself from his leg and ran off to grab her father.  Summer moved into the new space to kiss him softly though Qrow could sense the longing behind it.

"Please don't start making out in front of the kids," Tai's voice drifted towards them.

Qrow broke away to shoot his friend a mock glare wrapping his free arm round Summer.  Tai was grinning so smugly the git.  Yang came bounding down the stairs with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Look what me and Ruby drew!" she waved it.

It wasn't too hard to see who had drawn what.  The brightly colourful printer and hand prints were obviously from Ruby whereas the bairly discernible objects with an actual shape drawn in crayon were by Yang.  Though the picture, to Qrow, looked like a yellow giraffe, a pink oblong with a face and a black and red splodge with a smile he grinned as if she had drawn a masterpiece.

"Hey, that's really good, Firecracker."

"Its all of us," Summer murmured in his ear as an explanation.

"And Ruby, you helped make this masterpiece?" Qrow asked her with a smile and she nodded.

"Our children, the budding artists," Summer smiled as her husband kissed their daughter's forehead.

"No, wanna be a Huntwess like mummy!" Yang declared swinging her teddy around like a sword and attempting to perform ninja moves.

"Oh, what does that make me and Uncle Qrow?" Tai asked jokingly, "librarians?"

But Summer and Qrow could both see the apprehension in his eyes.  It must be jarring for him to find his little girl wanted to enter the most dangerous line of work in the world, even though he too would have made the same decision years before.  With Ruby, both Summer and Qrow knew it was only a matter of time, she was a SEW- fighting would be in her blood.

"Teachers!" Yang declared, "Daddy you is a teacher!"

" _Are_ a teacher," Tai corrected, "and fair point."

"I'm not a teacher," Qrow pointed out sitting down with Ruby still snuggled against his chest, gripping his cross necklace.

"I keep telling you, you should be!" Tai retorted, "you'd be good at it!"

"Yeah, right!" Qrow snorted as Summer leaned against him.

"Daddy a hewo," Ruby replied, "Mummy sehso."

Qrow looked at Summer with a smirk.  Her cheeks were a little pink.

"That so, huh, Petal?"

"Yessum."

"I think you and daddy are going to have to talk about what mummy says about daddy some more later, huh?"

Summer rolled her eyes at him and he grinned.  As Yang began bounding about again, Qrow sat in the floor, cross legged, to play with his daughter.  She still clutched her bird toy close to her chest that Summer had gotten her when she was a baby.

"Daddy bird!" Ruby held up her toy waving it.

Qrow smirked pulling her onto his lap as she began playing with it.  Most of her words were still infant babble but he was able to pick out a few discernible phrases.

"Flap, Flap!" she waved the bird up and down frantically.

"Flap, flap, indeed," Qrow smirked, "but I'll tell you something about flying, Petal..." he took the toy to demonstrate his point, "it's gliding..." he demonstrated, moving the bird gently through the air in front of her face, "one day, if you inherit my trait, you might be able to fly too heh?" 

"Flap, flap?"

"Try, glide, glide, but yes Petal." He kissed her forehead.  "Swooping around in the sky."

He picked her up, standing and holding her so she was looking at the floor.

"Like birdie."

Ruby giggled and began laughing as he swooped her round.  It took him a moment, but he noticed Summer leaning against the door watching them with an amused grin on her face.  Qrow winked and swooped Ruby up to face her mother.

"Fly to Mummy?"

Ruby stuck her arms out and giggled as Qrow 'flew' her over into her mother's arms.

"You never know," he pointed out with a grin at Summer's amused expression, "she might end up being like birdie."

"I'm not complaining," Summer assured, "that was one of the cutest things I've ever seen."

Qrow smirked.

"I'm just that good."

"Oh, ha ha."  Her eyes rolled again.  "I think Ruby was doing more of the cuteness factor if I'm perfectly honest with you, Stilts."

His eyes widened in a puppy-dog expression and she snorted.

"Okay, made your point," she conceded, ruffling his hair with one hand and laughing as his face scrunched up in mild protest, "you're adorable too."

"Knew it," he grinned, shaking his hair back into position.

"Oh quiet you."

"Gonna have to make me, Shortst-"

"There's a whole tin of cookies I baked in the kitchen."

Qrow's eyes lit up and he grinned in delight.

"Deal!"


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Ida Mulberry wasn't supposed to die. That hadn't been a part of the plan. Lionheart hadn't meant for anyone to die, but Salem had asserted that as he had no knowledge of the people, he didn't need to worry over their deaths. But he had known Ida. A very down-to-business woman with a no nonsens attitude to her work. She was dedicated, hard working and one of the single bravest people Lionheart had ever met.

Hell, she had lost an eye and still kept doing what she was doing.

And now she was dead. The rest of her team had come all the way out just to see if he was doing okay. They were obviously distraught, Viridian especially, but they had come to see how he was. How was he? Wracked with guilt. but how could he stop now and tell everyone the truth... that it was his fault she was dead.

"Yes it is," Salem had said, "so what's one more? You won't even know this one- not personally."

He had tried to back out, but people were dead. Would Ozpin and the Headmasters, VILT, his employees... would thy really just forgive and forget? No. No, they wouldn't. He'd lose his job, he might even go to prison or ... he swallowed... be executed so he did not spill more secrets. The thought made him sick. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone... not seriously... he had hope the Queen would leave him alone.

But she came back.

Again and again and again. Sometimes she brought her pets, sometimes not. She would sit there and her eyes would freeze his soul and his mouth would dry up and spill the secrets he wasn't supposed to tell least of all to her. He knew he was a coward, he was too scared to tell anyone that for fear of what they would do to him.

"You know what will happen if you don't cooperate," Salem had said coldly, "our plan will take time, you just have to do one simple thing..."

~~~

"Qrow."

"Yes, sweetheart, darling, love of my life, who won't question what is currently happening?"

"Ha, nice try, Birdbrain," Summer scoffed, folding her arms, "why are you and Ruby in the tree?"

"Er... getting firewood?"

Summer's eyebrow peaked into the position Tai and Qrow had dubbed 'the eyebrow of doom'.

"You know you usually cut down the tree when you're not in it," she said dryly, "what are you actually doing?"

"Teaching her to fly?"

"For the sake of your continued existence that better be a joke."

"Okay fine..." Qrow dragged out, "I was just giving her a view, she wanted to climb the tree."

"Flap, flap!" Ruby agreed.

Summer paused looking up at them with an expression that gave Qrow the cue that this was the time to get down from said tree.  He dropped down giving her a wide grin in response to her sceptical, warning expression.

"Well, I'll be inside," Qrow nodded and bid a hasty retreat.

"Oh you get back here this instant, Qrow Branwen!"

Qrow dived into the house but a blur of white and Summer was in front of him, arms folded, eyebrow raised and a small smirk tugging the corners of her lips.

"Boo, that's cheating," Qrow whined, looking at Ruby, "Mummy cheated!"

"Ba Mummy!" Ruby pouted.

Summer's stern expression wavered as she tried not to laugh.  Qrow widened his eyes.

"Was that going to be a chuckle?"

"Oh you're in so much trouble-" Summer began but was cut off by the sound of her scroll ringing.  Qrow's suddenly went off as well.

"Oz," Summer said with a frown.

"Same."

Qrow set Ruby down and answered as Summer did the same.

"Oz, what is it?"

" _We need you both to come in, right now,_ " the Headmaster said sounding worried, " _an airship is arriving in Patch to collect you, it's an emergency._ "

"Right," Summer replied her eyes widening, "we'll be right there."

Qrow grabbed his broadsword from where it was propped against the wall.

"Tai!" he shouted.

"Yeah?" The blonde man appeared down the stairs and looked in surprise as his teamates strapped their weapons on.

"Oz called," Summer explained, "a mission, we both need to go.  I'm sorry, but do you mind...?

"No, I'll look after Ruby for you," Tai assured, "what mission?"

"We're not sure, we've been called in for an emergency," Qrow replied, "an airship's arriving to take us."

"We don't know when we'll be back either," Summer continued looking stressed, "but it's Ruby's second birthday soon, we will be back before then."

"Yang!" Tai called.

"COMING!!!" 

There was the sound of tiny thundering feet and Yang came bounding down the stairs two at a time and landing with a loud thud in front of them all.

"Mummy's going on a mission again," Tai explained.

Yang's lilac eyes widened and she turned to Summer.

"Sorry, Firecracker," Summer whispered kneeling in front of her her.  She hugged the blonde girl tightly, but briefly.  "I'll bake you and Ruby some more cookies when I get back, okay?"

"Promise?" Yang held her pinky finger out.

"Promise." Summer linked pinky fingers and kissed the girl's forehead.

Qrow turned to Ruby who was sat watching them.

"Daddy and Mummy have to go, Petal," Qrow whispered softly.

It was the first time they had both left her together alone with Tai.  He felt awful doing so, he would miss her terribly.

"Go whur?" Ruby asked, her silver eyes wide and her mouth turning down.

"Hey, don't cry, Petal."  Qrow picked her up and hugged her.  "We'll both be back before you know it.  We just gotta do something first, okay?"

He kissed her cheeks feeling her arms wrapped round his neck.

Then he handed her to Summer and knelt in front of Yang.

"See you soon, eh, Firecracker."

Summer nuzzled her daughter close to her and kissed her cheek.  Her little girl looked back with identical silver eyes and sniffed a little.

"I'll be back soon, Petal, promise," she whispered kissing her again.  "I'll bake some cookies for you and Yang, alright?"

"Luff you," Ruby said hugging her.

"Love you too, sweetie, love you too."

Qrow stepped back from hugging Yang and straightened to look at Tai.

"You sure you're okay-?"

"You've both taken good care of Yang whilst I've been at Signal," Tai assured, "I'll be fine."

Qrow gave his friend a hug and then took his daughter so Summer could do the same.  They had no idea how long they would be away for.

"Luff Papa!" Ruby mumbled against his chest as she played with his pendant.

Qrow gently praised her fingers away and kissed her cheek.

"Love you too, Petal.  Daddy'll be back before you know it."


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I posted a draft but then deleted it as I wanted to improve it. For the past week I have been on holiday with no wifi so sorry for the delay.
> 
> It begins...
> 
> Please don't kill me.

Chapter 58

From the moment the two stepped into the office at Beacon, they knew something was wrong.  For one, the three holo-monitors on Ozpin's desk were on displaying the three faces of the Headmasters and Headmistress of the Academines.  Second, Glynda was there- she was supposed to be in Mountain Glenn arranging a secondary defence unit for the extension of Vale that had come under a couple of near-devastating Grimm attacks.  And finally Ozpin himself looked concerned.

The Headmaster never looked like this unless in an emergency.  Clearly this was something incredibly serious.

" _We can't allow Atlas military to lead a full scale assault, it will cause a panic!_ " Headmistress Sahra was protesting.

" _With all due respect, Headmistress, the Atlas military can ensure the minimum loss of life_ ," General Snowe insisted, " _our military has been proven efficient and effective.  We can secure multiple areas at a time_."

" _But at what cost_ ," Lionheart pointed out, seeming to be in agreement with the Vacuo Headmistress, " _as someone hailing from Mistral, I know the same as anyone from Solitas that the Atlesian Military is exceptional, but to send in a full armed fleet to any other continent will cause, as Professor Sahra said, mass panic_."

"Qrow, Summer," Ozpin looked somewhat relieved at the brief interruption to the meeting that was quickly raising in volume.  "Please, come forward."  He gestured near to where Glynda was standing- attentive and patient.

Qrow exchanged glances with Summer.  He saw the same concern painted across her face that he felt.  The pair walked forward waiting to be informed of what the current situation was.

" _Professor Ozpin, another distress signal has just been sent from the Red Claws Clan_ ," Professor Sahra suddenly informed, " _they're requesting back up_."

"Is it the same as...?"

" _Yes, Professor_."

Qrow noted that Glynda too, looked just as uncertain- she clearly was yet to be informed of the current developments.  

"I think it's time we explained the situation," Ozpin turned to the three before him and began to address them as the other three Headmasters turned, presumably to address their own subordinates, "we've called you in due to an emergency situation that we are currently trying to prevent from media attention.  If word of this reached the mass public- panic would be arife and the security of the four Kingdoms would be at risk."

Qrow glanced at Summer to see the visible surprise at worry on her face.  He glanced back at Oz whilst a something tingled the back corners of his mind.  There was a pause as Ozpin allowed the information to sink in before he spoke again.

"As of just under an hour ago, a significant number of large scale Grimm attacks in locations where various groups and individuals who have aided us in the past have been reported; the Red Claws, Fraïsal, Mildew, Sawfly- to name a few."

"There are more?" Glynda asked, concern strewn across her usually expressionless features.

Ozpin nodded grimly.

" _Much_ more.  We've had suspicions of a mole within our ranks- it appears they have leaked the information concerning our informants to Salem.  She's trying to cut them off."

"How large scale are the Grimm attacks?" Summer asked voicing the question everyone was thinking.

Ozpin sighed.

"Enough to wipe a large amount of well-defended village off the map if we do not act quickly."

"The Fall Maiden?" Qrow queried.

"She's being evacuated from Aphidel as we speak.  We think it's likely the next target."

"The other Maidens have also been brought to the other academies," Lionheart added, "they should remain safe."

"Teams of Huntsman and Huntresses are already being deployed to help," Ozpin continued, "Oobleck and Port have gone to Sawfly already.  We're sending you out to help evacuate the other informants, the entire villages and towns if necessary and aid in the defence."  Ozpin paused and then sighed.  "Despite the concerns of Headmistress Sahra and Headmaster Lionheart... I am authorising the Atlesian military to aid in this matter."

" _I'll begin informing the Commanders_ ," General Snowe assured even as both Lionheart and Sahra looked somewhat perturbed by the news.

"The military will split and only aid in absolutely necessary," Ozpin said firmly, "too many foreign airships will cause panic and potentially worsen the situation.  Qrow, Summer..."

The pair straightened, listening attentively.

"I am sending you to Coniophaeria in Anima- none of the airships can get in due to the sheer number of winged Grimm.  Summer, I know this is asking a lot of you and if you do have concerns then I will not force you to-"

"I can do it."

Qrow looked at her in surprise. She sounded extremely confident.  Ozpin nodded gratefully.

"Thank you."

"Qrow, you and Summer have proven an effective team.  We just need you to hang on for a short time before Atlas military can arrive on the scene and aid in the evacuation.  It is a dangerous mission and I understand if-"

Qrow raised his hand.

"Oz, it's fine."  He looked at Summer his eyes searching her's for any sign of hesitancy or regret.  He saw only confidence and agreement and so continued his sentence.  "We've dealt with Grimm before."

"Several soldier will be going with you," Ozpin informed, "Should anything go wrong, press the distress call on your scrolls and the military will head to pull you out.  But for the moment, we need to spread out forces to deal with the wide spread issues."

He gave a reassuring, if nervous sort of smile.

"Good luck.  Glynda, you'll be teaming up with ground forces near the Red Claws, they trust you.  Hopefully your previous affiliations will encourage them to trust Atlesian military, I know that they have their reservations."

Glynda nodded to show that she understood.

"Your airships are downstairs.  And Qrow, Summer your's will drop you some way out from the area.  You'll have to go in on foot."

"I've been training my SEW abilities," Summer assured both Qrow and their mentor, "I can help us cut a way through."

"If you're sure..." Qrow began feeling a pinprick of something twinge his subconscious.

She gave him a small smile.

"I'm sure.  Besides..." she smiled as they made their way to the lift doors.  "I've got you at my back don't I?"

Qrow smiled too but he could see a small glimmer of nervousness in her eye.  His hand curled around her's even though the feeling he couldn't place his finger on continued to play at the back of his mind.

~~~

Lionheart swallowed.  He knew what Salem wanted him to do.

His hand reached for the second scroll on the desk and began a message to the contact.

One word;

C-O-N-I-O-P-H-A-E-R-I-A


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a long chapter but I believe you would have killed me if I ended it on a cliffhanger or something.

Chapter 59

As soon as the airship departed, both Qrow and Summer, weapons drawn are ready, began to make the hurried walk towards Corriphaeria. Summer recalled learning about the settlement during lessons on the Great War at Beacon. Corriphaeria was a village near to the coast at the heart of dense woodland, where Mistralian settlers had embarked from in order to begin a settlement on Sanus. When the riots between rival Vale settlers broke out, Corriphaeria had been in outrage calling for violence against the people who had killed their families and friends.

It had also, from memory, been the site of one of the most deadly battles of the Great War. Grimm had always been a problem during fighting, lured to the negative emotions of the battlefield, but the anger of Corriophaeria- the people most effected by the War due to their closeness to Sanus- combined with the general fear and aggression had brought on one of the largest Grimm hordes in history.

Though the combined forces of Atlas, Mistral and Vale- who had called temporary ceasefire- had managed to slay many of the creatures, the battle area was eventually evacuated due to the numbers being too large for anyone to survive.

Since the War, Corriophaeria had been rebuilt and, from what Summer had heard, transformed back to the way it was almost perfectly.

"You okay?" she asked noting that Qrow seemed unusually tense.

Though, she thought, that could be to do with the sheer number of Grimm that Ozpin implied were in the area.

"I'm fine," he assured her, "you?"

"Other than the incredibly large horde of Grimm that we're about to go up against, never better."

Qrow offered a reassuring smile.

"Hey, Corriophaeria has one of the best Grimm defence systems in Anima. Especially after the Great War."

"I'm surprise you were even listening to the lesson," she quipped and Qrow threw her a mock glare.

"I get the feeling you're insinuating something," he drawled.

Summer grinned. The verbal banter was beginning to lift a couple of her own nerves.

"Only a feeling? How much more obvious do you want me to make it, Stilts?" she teased.

"So its tattooed on my forehead," he said dryly, a grin of his own on his handsome features.

"What? You want "I never paid attention in school" tattooed on your forehead?"

"Oh come on, I was not _that_ bad."

"Yes you were," Summer scoffed, "I had to bail you out numerous times you weren't paying attention in classes."

"I got perfect grades, thank you very much."

"That's because I helped you!"

"Yes- well-" Qrow bluffed as he stumbled for a witty response.

He glanced over at her to see a very smug, satisfied grin on her face. He glared, her grin only broadened in length.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

"I didn't say anything," she teased.

As they neared the settlement, spotting a smoking colummade stretching up into the sky, Summer began to feel unease knawing at her. She glanced at Qrow to see if he shared her concern. He did. His face was lined with a mix of unease and confusion.

"You feel it too?" she asked quietly, her grip on her sword tightening.

Qrow nodded but said nothing. This was not supposed to be an easy mission- keeping the informants safe and clearing the skies of enough Grimm to land a shuttle was not easy- but she didn't understand why she was this nervous. The two drew closer to one another- mainly to prepare for an attack, but also out of the feeling of comfort they took from the other's presence. The rest of the journey passed in relative silence until Qrow finally worked out what the problem was.

He drew up so suddenly and unexpectedly that Summer took a good few steps before she noticed he had stopped moving with her.

"What is it?" she asked walking back towards him.

"Ozpin said this was the largest of the Grimm overruns..." Qrow began slowly and unsurely, "if that's the case... shouldn't we have heard something by now?"

Summer paused and listened. He was right. That was what had been causing her such unease. Not the presence of the Grimm but the seeming lack thereof.

There were no growls of Ursas or Beowolves, no screeches of Nevermores or Griffins. Not even the sound of distant ammunition fire. Nothing. Rethinking upon this, Summer noted that she had yet to even see a winged Grimm despite Ozpin asserting that there were too many to even consider landing an airship close to the settlement.

"Perhaps we were too late?" Summer whispered, the genuine fear and horror of that truth in her mind.

Qrow glanced at her.

The next moment the two were running. As they verged over a hill sided by jutting cliff faces, they spotted the fires still burning from Corriophaeria. Summer hesitated and then turned to Qrow.

"If you fly up there, can you see anything?"

Qrow paused and then shifted into his crow form flying to survey the village as Summer kept pace below. Coming to his inevitable conclusion he was about to drop down when Summer's sudden warning cry and a screech quickly changed his theory.

A Nevermore swooped at him, beak open and taloned feet outstretched screeching the whole way. Qrow dived and landed, human form on the grass, back to Summer who was aiming her rifle at the creature. A growl from the tree line and a Beowolf lunged at them.  
He slashed it in two as Summer delivered a shot to the Nevermore hitting it square in one of its eyes. There was a screech as it began to fall.

"Get to the village!" Summer shouted and the two began to run.

However by the time they reached the still burning ruins, with more Grimm bursting out of the undergrowth around them, they knew they were too late. Corriophaeria was decimated. They tried not to look at the bodies of the people they had failed to save and instead fixed their attention on the Grimm snapping, snarling and dragging their tongues over their jaws as they eyed up their next meal.

"This can't have happened too long ago," Qrow commented keeping his gaze fixed on a Beowolf in close proximity, "but it must have happened before we arrived..."

"Agreed." Summer nodded, pointing her sword at the Taijitu that was slinking its way over the rubble at the entrance to the town. "But for the minute, I think we should focus on the Grimm-"

No sooner had the words left her mouth than and Alpha, standing near the back of the pack, let out an almighty howl. A battle cry of sorts. On this cue, the Grimm charged. Qrow remained back to back with Summer dealing with anything that came within swiping distance on his side.

However it wasn't long before the pair began to notice the numbers were becoming overwhelming. It seemed as soon as they dealt with one, another would automatically take its place. Summer commented at one point that the stronger Grimm- The Ursa Majors and Allha Beowolves- were waiting and circling, only engaging when necessary and jumping back.

"You don't think that Salem..." Summer began having to cut herself off as she bi-sected a Beowolf that had lunged for her.

"Why here?" Qrow pointed out, "there's nothing left here!"  He glanced around the wreckage, "we were too late, it's been destroyed!  Why would she still be here?!"

"But she's the only one who can control them..."

Qrow swallowed thickly glancing around. He couldn't see anyone, no sign of a single living thing. No sign of any Salem.

In his brief hesitation he missed the Beowolf lunging their way. Qrow grabbed Summer's arm and dragged her through to an abandoned building out of the way as the Grimm began pouring in.

"I'll call Oz!" Summer cried, above the din the monsters were making.

Qrow plunged his broadsword through the face of the Ursa that appeared through the doorway clicking the trigger that switched his weapon into scythe mode. He stuck the blade in the ground firing rounds into the creatures that were clawing at them. He vaguely heard Summer's words over the tremendous noise.

"Oz.... surrounded... too late... backup...."

There was a screech from above and a Nevermore's head burst through the roof.  It was a distraction and the other Grimm began landing blows, scratching and tearing at them.  Qrow  saw a blur of white and felt something grab him pulling him aside. The next second they were outside, he glanced at Summer gratefully but felt a stab of fear in his gut. The Grimm were everywhere.

One made a lunge but misfortune was on its side as it missed him and found itself on the sharp end of his scythe. Summer fired a volley of shots at the three Beowolves giving chase to them pushing them back into the ruined town. Qrow coughed as he was forced to cover his mouth with one arm- the smoke was thick and rolling through choking them. He swallowed fearfully, the Grimm appeared to be strategising, something he had never seen before, pushing them to an area where they were disadvantaged in combat.

The monsters were seemingly unaffected by the rolling smoke. He saw Summer in a similar situation. A burning building nearby suddenly collapsed under its own weight. Had Qrow not pulled her back, one of the larger timber beams would have crushed her. Despite his best efforts, the beam still caught her arm and she cried out in shock.

"There's too many!" he realised looking up at the never ending horde that was closing in.

Summer swallowed thickly. Qrow was right. There were too many to fight them off using conventional fighting.  Their Auras were too low... but she had been training to use her Silver Eyes. Now was the time to use them. She took a step away from Qrow who immediately called after her worry in his tone.

"Summer..."

She closed her eyes feeling the burning sensation she had first felt in the outer villages almost three years before. A primal call deep inside her that brought a sting to her eyes and a loud pulse to beat on her brain.

Qrow watched as Summer stood, stock still. She was going to die if he didn't do something, he reached out to grab her arm and pull her back- there had to be a back passage out of the village. Corriophaeria was backed by a steep cliff, surely there was a tunnel the villagers had carved to make their escape in a circumstance such as this...

Just as hand was about to curl round her wrist, she opened her eyes and a searing white light almost blinded him. He shielded his eyes, wincing at the harsh white. It took him another second to realise what it was.

Silver Eye...

The first time he had witnessed Summer's power, he had only seen the bright light, but as it became more concentrated and his eyes began recovering- he saw its full effect.

The Grimm were shrinking away from her, some visibly recoiling, the closer ones seemed paralysed in place. Summer adjusted her grip on Silver Rose to a reverse guard, blade pointing downwards and began her fight.

Closer Grimm looked as though they were turning to stone as the red faded from their eyes and grey began to spread over them. Qrow's attention was drawn back to Summer as she shot off in a blur of white light and hacked the further Grimm to pieces. Some of the further Grimm began retreating for the treeline as others either froze into stone or were sliced apart by her sword.

Qrow watched in slack jawed astonishment as her speed, skill and prowess was amplified by the new starlight pouring from her eyes. At one point she turned to look towards him, her eyes glowing like white Suns focused and radiating an intensity he couldn't describe.

As the last Grimm was transfigured into a statue, the glow began to fade. This time, Qrow knew what was coming. He ran forward, skidding to his knees and caught her before she fell to the floor keeping her close.

She wasn't unconscious, but she looked tired and weakened from her over exertion of power.

"You did it, Shortstack," he whispered.

Too tired to give a coherent answer, he received an airy sigh and a small nod of her head.

"It's over," he whispered, kissing her forehead, "its over."

~~~

High on the cliff face, standing on a ledge carved by the winds, a pale figure draped in regal black robes stood gazing down upon the smoking ruins before her. The fires were slowly dying, her pets were slain, but a cutting smile was on her marble features.

The Silver Eye had put on quite the show. It had been a long time since Salem had witnessed one in combat and the Rose had not disappointed.

Her burning eyes picked out the white of the cloak the SEW had tied round her neck.  The rest of her was obscured from her line of sight by the Huntsman with the scythe currently resting by his side. Her pets in stone form stood around them, frozen mid-attack, mid-screech, mid-roar.

Salem was unconcerned.  

Numbers had forced the SEW to use her power, she would not be able to use it again.

Slowly she opened her palms that had been clasped in front of her. A swirling spiral of black mist, not dissimilar to that formed when a Grimm disintegrated unfurled into an indistinguishable ever changing shape and hovered in the air before her.  She admired her Spectre.

"Go," she commanded, as the Ghast tilted what may have been a head, two red shapes that might have been eyes opening in front of her, "fulfill your purpose."

The creature bowed its foggy translucent head, a darker glowing hollow opening in mimicry of a mouth into a hungry grin, before it turned and began slithering down the cliff towards Corriophaeria.

~~~~

It took her a while to stand again after such a display, but she didn't pass out. Qrow recalled her mentioning that Ozpin had been training her- he had done a very good job from what Qrow had seen.  

He helped her up holding her close in a tight embrace feeling her breathy relieved laugh against him.

It was over. Oz was on his way to pick them up, and though they had failed to keep the informant safe, they were alive.  Their Auras were low though and Qrow doubted they'd be able to hold off another wave of attacks.... and then there was that cold feeling.

That twinge in the back of his mind that something bad was still going to happen.

'Heh..."

Both of them turned to the noise. Summer frowned easing herself from his hold.  

'Hel...'

"A survivor?" Summer suggested quietly.

The voice sounded human enough, admittedly ... off. Rasping, guttural... but that could have been from the pain.

'Help me...'

Summer moved ahead of them glancing and flinching at the bodies of those they might've saved had they arrived sooner looking for the speaker.  Qrow saw no-one moving.

'Please help me...'

The closer they got the quieter and softer and younger the voice seemed to get, morphing into the dialect of a frightened child. Qrow could see Summer's posture softening and the sword lowering at her side as they moved round the side of the houses.

They could make out a dark shape curled into a fetal position surrounded by rubble. Qrow felt a twinge of something and turned looking for anything that could be the cause of his discomfort. It was his Semblance that was causing him worries and fears, he knew that much. His broadsword was raised as he moved closer to Summer scanning the wreckage for Grimm.

Summer smiled as she moved in closer to the child.  She had sheathed her sword at her hip hearing soft snivelling from the shape.

"It's okay," she assured, "it's going to be alright-"

Her hand reached out and touched the child's shoulder.  The child raised its head.

Summer saw two red eyes and then was suddenly knocked backwards.  A sharp talon slashed across her palm and her Aura fell in glorious form.  Her shout of surprise warned Qrow and he spun around to see what the matter was.

Summer reached for her sword, leaving herself wide open.  Qrow deflected the first strike but the talon evaporated as the monstrous child morphed into something akin to black smoke.  It solidified knocking him backwards with his Aura taking the deep slash that had been aimed for his chest.

He saw Summer slash at the Grimm only for to pass through it.  The creature solidified once more and struck.

Her mouth formed a soft pink "oh" as the ethereal figure with the sharp talons dragged its bladed claws free from her abdomen. Time seemed to slow, she turned and saw the look of horror on Qrow's face as he looked at her.  Her own eyes were wide with fear. 

Her knees suddenly hit something hard... the cobblestones ... and then her body became too heavy. She felt so very tired... her whole body leaned to the side and she hit the floor with a hard thud.

Then the pain hit her.  

Qrow stared for one long moment, frozen with horror and fear.  Then his eyes began to glow with a fiery rage. He swiped at the creature seemingly made of mist and smoke that turned to face a new opponent.

Qrow fought with a fury and rage he had never used before delivering brutal slashes that were ineffective to the ghast like creature. Summer tried to tell him to go, to get away whilst he still could...

One slash across his face and the red rippled like electricity over his body.  Another slash to his chest and he dropped letting out a cry of pain.

A cry of her own escaped Summer's throat. The creature drew back letting him drop to his knees, weapon clattering at his side. With a final glowing glare, it began to float away. It's purpose accomplished.

Qrow was on all four's, one hand clutching his wound feeling the blood running through it. Watching it drip on the cobbles below.  It was deep and painful.

"Q-Qro-"

His red eyes snapped to her hurrying to her side, wincing as he stretched the wound  dragging himself towards her voice. She was staring up at the night sky, her silver eyes shimmering, brows pulled together with the pain. One hand clutched her wound, blood running through her pale fingers, through the gaps in the cobbles, running into her hair. The other was outstretched towards him.

He ignored the pain.

She was what mattered.   Her wounds were more serious.

"I'm here..." he promised.

Her silver eyes, their colour dulled looked at him. His hand stretched out gripping her's, fingers sliding to interlock with her's.

"I'm r-right here..."

He pulled her body close, feeling tears spring from his eyes and a gasp escape him when he saw the mess of blood running from her stomach.  Frantically he put pressure on the wound hearing her gasp of pain and apologising in incoherent sentences as he struggled to keep her alive.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, feeling something cold clench his heart, "so sorry..."

"Qrow..." her voice was faint and he ignored it.  The cloak from her shoulder was torn and loose. 

He balled up the cloth trying to staunch the blood flow that was becoming out of control.

Summer knew it would be no use.  Unless the airship arrived now, she knew what would happen.  She wasn't afraid, not for herself anyway.  

"I should've..." he croaked, "j-just stay with me, Shortstack."

"Qrow..."

"J-just stay right with me okay?" He swallowed down the bile in his throat.  "Oz's coming, we can get you help, j-just stay-"

He cut off, feeling her hand against his face. Cold skin, warmed by the slick red blood it was drenched in. Qrow ignored his own wound pressing down on her's. He didn't matter. She did. It was all his fault, his Semblance... he had felt it...

 _Please_ , he begged to any deity he knew by name, _not her. Please, please not her. Take me, not her, please, I'll do anything, please don't let her d-_ he swallowed shaking his head against the absurd, cruel notion.

Summer was strong, the strongest person he'd met.  She woudn't die, she _couldn't_ die.

"Qrow..." she coughed and Qrow swallowed seeing the sliver of crimson run from the corner of her mouth down her chin. "This- this wasn't your fault..." she gasped in pain again, shivering against him.

Qrow's grip on her tightened.

"No- no- don't speak j-just stay awake... Summer?"

But her eyes were already closing.

" _Summer?!_ " 

That soft, sweet smile that he had loved for so long came to her face again as she looked up at him with the love and adoration he had known, right from the start, that he had never deserved from her.  A stab of new pain struck him silent.

"Qr-Qrow..." she spoke so soft and he strained to hear her, "I love you..."

" _Don't_." Qrow's voice cracked. "Please don't talk like this is the end- we need you- _Ruby_ -" he cut off as thoughts of their daughter filled his head, their daughter who would grow up without a mother, "I- we need _you_ -"

"Shh," she whispered, "its not your fault..." Her eyes were damp too, her rapidly cooling fingers brushing the tears from his face. "It's okay..." Her smile was fading, "Qrow... I love you."

"Sum-" he choked on the words. "I lov- I love you so _much_." His hand brushed through her hair hoping to give her something to hold onto. "Don't- please don't leave me!"

Her other hand reached to cup his hand to her cheek. He swallowed feeling as though he was shattering from the inside out.  Her fingers were like ice against his own.  He curled around them hoping to provide warmth as his other hand desperately tried to staunch the blood with her cloak- the white saturating a deep crimson already.

A voice in Qrow told him he was working against an unforgiving clock, that time was already up.  The rest of him in utter denial screamed that voice into silence.  

He had never allowed people to get close to him, no-one had ever wanted to.  Even when he was a child, they always pushed him away.  They feared his Semblance and so feared him.  Even he feared himself. So he had closed himself off, never allowed others to get too close for the fear, the terrible fear of what he might do to them.  And then there was Summer.

With her sweet smiles, her soft laughter and her playful demeanour that had gradually chipped away at the walls he kept up.

"I'll always be here Qrow..." he leaned against her hand, nuzzling his face against it, hoping and praying that the airship would come.  His eyes scanned for it on the horizon.  When she spoke again it was barely audible.  "Even if you can't see me..."

Then with a soft exhale, almost like a surprise at how easy it was, her body suddenly lost the rigidness and sagged against him.

"Summer..."

Her hand slid from his face and he caught it, feeling the coolness of her skin. _Too_ cold. Panic set in.

" _Summer!_ "

His vision was becoming blurry as he pressed her knuckles to his lips, squeezing his eyes shut and feeling the pain, the anger and the grief all welling up inside him. He was so very tired... he noticed the blood on his own shirt front.  He dimly registered the physical pain beneath the emotional cries inside him that begged, pleaded and screamed that it wasn't too late, that Ozpin was coming soon.

His flickering eyes flickered open desperately hoping to spy the airship or _something_...

Through the hazy smoke of his teary eyed, exhausted vision he thought he saw a blurry figure with white skin in a black gown approaching.  He looked up at the blurry vision of a regally clad woman with the ghostly pallor feeling an unbridled rage deep inside him.

The whole world seemed to tilt... he was so very tired...

"Goodnight, Qrow Branwen," a cold voice whispered bringing forth a new fear in his mind.

Then the ground came up to meet the back of Qrow's head and everything went black.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

"Any word from the search team?"

"Nothing. They're still looking."

"... what?"

"Ozpin, it's been almost four weeks, if they would have found anything..."

Qrow groaned and the voices fell silent. There was a brief pause as he moved through the fog back to consciousness and then the voices picked up in a fervent unintelligible murmur. There was the sound of a door opening and closing and then a familiar voice spoke to him.

"Qrow?"

It was Ozpin.

"Qrow, can you hear me?"

Bright light hit Qrow's eyes and he squinted against the glare. The shock of night to day hurt and he winced.   _What happened?_

There was some kind of breathing tube in his nose and his chest had an acute throb to it that made him groan. When his eyes finally opened, he looked up into the face of Ozpin. The Headmaster looked relieved but also haggard. More worn than Qrow had ever seen him. There were dark circles beneath his eyes and there was a sense of disarray to his hair and clothing.

Qrow glanced around the small hospital room.  Other than Ozpin, he was very much alone.

"How are you feeling?" Ozpin asked.

"Like hell," Qrow managed to reply.

His voice was hoarse from disuse and his whole body ached. He recalled being slashed across the chest by... something... there were gaping holes in his memory that jarred him into alertness.  

 _So they came for us, heh?_ he looked round again and then glanced at Ozpin.

"Summer?" he asked softly.

There was a slight hesitation.

"I can only imagine how you're feeling," Ozpin said ignoring his simple query, perhaps he hadn't heard him, "that was a deep wound you had, we thought you wouldn't make it."

A small smirk tugged his lips despite the anxiety he had for his lover.

"You ain't getting rid of me that easily." His eyes narrowed as he tried to remember what happened. "Where's Summer?  What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

Qrow struggled to sit up but was pushed back down firmly.

"That's not happening, Qrow, you need your rest."

With a defeated sigh, Qrow sunk back down his brow furrowed in confusion. Everything was hazy, confused...

"What about the others, did anyone-?"

Ozpin hesitated but eventually began speaking slowly and carefully.

"Most of the informants are dead, Professors Port and Oobleck were successful in their missions and the Atlesian military helped defend most of the villages. The majority of the public are going around without a clue of what happened, which is probably for the better. Glynda took a nasty hit but she's fine."

"Glynda...?

"She got grazed by a Death Stalker stinger in the leg. The poison's out of her system- she'll make a full recovery."

Qrow sighed in relief. So everyone was fine.

"What I need you to tell me, Qrow," Ozpin pulled up a chair and sat down, "is what happened in Corriophaeria."

There was a few seconds pause as Qrow tried to remember.

"There was no-one there..." he began slowly, "no Grimm... the village was already destroyed..." he struggled to prise information from an uncompliant brain.  "Then we were attacked..."

_Get to the village!_

_We were too late, it's been destroyed! Why would she still be here?!_

_There's too many!_

Qrow shivered as the memories came back to him.

"There were too many Grimm... Summer, she..." Qrow looked round once more hoping to catch a glimpse of her.  "She activated her Silver Eye powers, saved our lives."

_You did it, Shortstack... It's over... its over...._

A sudden series of flashes hit him causing him to sit up suddenly ignoring Ozpin's protest.  The breathing tube in his nose strained uncomfortably at the jerky movement and his chest throbbed with pain.

He remembered holding Summer close... _blood_...

"Oz..." his eyes were pained and pleading, "where's Summer?"

His former Headmaster looked down at his lap seemingly refusing to answer.  Panic rose in Qrow.

"Is she doing okay?  Tell me the truth Oz, how bad is she?"

Ozpin swallowed and looked at Qrow steadily refusing to answer.

"What happened to you in Corriophaeria?"

Qrow stared at the Headmaster.  

"We heard ... someone calling for help... a child?" 

_Hel..._

_Qrow..._

_Help me...._

_I love you..._

_Please help me..._

_I'll always be here, Qrow..._

Qrow shook his head, it was all muddled in his mind he shook his head violently to try and clear it.

_Even if you can't see me..._

"But it wasn't a child... it was a Grimm.. but it looked human to begin with... then it became like black smoke- I've never seen anything like it."

"An Enenra," Ozpin sighed rubbing his face and groaning slightly, "they're rare Grimm types.  They mimic voices, people but they have no true form.  It's exceptionally difficult to kill one.  We found you lying in the ruins unconscious, brought you back."

"It attacked us, Summer..."

His red eyes swivelled to Ozpin.  The man had been evading his one very pressing, but simple, question since Qrow had woken up.

"Oz," he began carefully, swallowing down his fear and hysteria that had to be unjustified, "I'm going to ask you this one more time; Where's Summer?"

The Headmaster opened his mouth and closed it wordlessly.  There was a great deal of pain on the older man's face that caused Qrow's red eyes to glow with panic.

" _Oz_..."

Ozpin closed his eyes, swallowed and then looked at Qrow firmly.  Qrow could see the pain in the older man's eyes.

"Summer's... we..." He swallowed again and removed the glasses from his face.  His thumb and finger rubbed beneath his eyes as he spoke again in a quiet, defeated tone.  "When we got to Corriophaeria... we only found you.   _Just_ you, Qrow... she... she wasn't there."

Qrow shook his head almost laughing in disbelief.

"No," he denied, refusing to believe it, "no, no, no, she was right there!  She was right next to me!" Hysteria began to rise in his throat.  "No, no there'll be search parties right?  They'll find her!  She was right _there_!"

"Qrow, you've been unconscious for almost four weeks," Ozpin explained as calmly as he could, Qrow gasped in horror and despite Oz trying to stop him from panicking, he found he was struggling to breathe.  "We've sent out search teams... but I think you know the truth Qrow..."

Ozpin winced as he saw the sheer pain and grief welling in the Huntsman's eyes.

"Please don't say it..." Qrow's voice cracked.

_Please don't leave me..._

_I'll always be here, Qrow..._

"Qrow, I am so, so sorry... but she's gone."

_Even if you can't see me..._

There was a brief pause as Ozpin's words sunk in.  Then Qrow curled in on himself, shoulders shaking.  Ozpin reached out to touch his shoulder in an act of condolence but the man only flinched away.

When he looked up again, Ozpin could see the tears rolling in silent streams down his face.  Two glowing red eyes stared at him accusingly and bitterly, there was hatred in those eyes.  It took Ozpin a moment to realise it wasn't aimed at him, but was instead self-loathing.  Making the connection, the Headmaster's eyes widened.

"Qrow, it wasn't you-"

_Its not your fault..._

"Get out."

It was spoke so softly that Ozpin didn't even hear him.  He heard him the second time though.

"I said, ' _Get. Out_.'"

Ozpin paused but stood up slowly.  Qrow's eyes, still streaming glared back.

"Okay, Qrow, okay," Ozpin assured him, ignoring his own pangs of grief for his lost student and friend, "I'll go."

But even when he closed the door behind him, Ozpin could hear the guttural, heart wrenching sobs begin as Qrow finally broke down.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

_Qrow was lying with his back against the silver bark of a red leafed tree. Summer was laid in his arms, sleeping, cheek pressed against his chest, hands curled against him, his hands crossed over her back. One of his hands raised to fiddle with the strands of her dark hair._

_She stirred and he smiled down at her._

_"Sleep well, Shortstack?" he asked as she stretched and opened her eyes._

_"Mmm, like the dead," she mumbled, propping herself up to look him in the eye._

_He smiled._

_"You were gone for an unusually long time," he murmured running his hand through her hair._

_"Well you're just a very comfortable pillow, Feathers," Summer teased, leaning forward slightly, with a lazy smile of her face._

_"Feathers?" he scoffed._

_"You don't like the nickname?"_

_"Face it sweetheart, nothing's ever going to be as good as Shortstack," he smirked and his grin broadened when she pouted in an adorable manner._

_"Well, if you're the King of Nicknames, Beanpole," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm that made him give her a mock glare, "what do you want me to call you?"_

_Her face was unbearably close to his now and his smile softened._

_"Heh." His hand raised to stroke her cheek. "Just call me..."_

~~~~

Qrow jolted awake with a start, feeling like there was a hole where a heart should have been. On closer inspection, he found his cheeks were damp with tears. It had been a week since he had woken up for the first time. Ozpin had told Tai he had been injured but had yet to mention anything on Summer Rose, he had offered Qrow to tell him unless Qrow wanted to do it himself.

Qrow stared out at the dark sky outside. Stars. White and cold and burning a million miles away.

Over the days, he had been recalling more and more of Corriophaeria. The Enera and Summer... he swallowed looking down at his hands angrily... and Summer's ... her death.

Why did he have to live when she had to die?

It's okay... it's not your fault...

Her words rang in his head and he glared trying to force them away. She might have been denying what he was, what he ... he gulped... what he _did.._

But he wouldn't.

He had felt it... felt his Semblance... It had killed her.

Another sob wracked through him.  Memories of Summer running through his head.  Her smile, her voice, her laugh, her touch.  Not just her kisses and embraces... but the way she'd elbow him, swat his shoulder, or dig him in the ribs when he did something ridiculous or said something- always in lieu with a roll of those silver eyes.

All gone.

Everything that was Summer Rose.  Gone.

He sobbed and cried until he was dragged back into unconsciousness.

~~~~

His next dream wasn't so pleasant.

_"Qrow!"_

_He was standing in the midst of a grey fog, black smoke.  He could barely see anything.  It was choking, he was wretching on it._

_"Qrow!"_

_"Summer..." he breathed and ran through the smoke, "Summer!"_

_"Qrow!"_

_The smoke cleared and there she was.  Standing and smiling as if she never left.  He smiled in delight._

_"Summer..."_

_He trailed off in horror as the blood started.  In was running from her nose, her mouth, blossoming on her shirt front like some gory, crimson petal unfurling from inside out.  She dropped to the ground in front of him and he ran forward._

_"Summer!  No, no, no... please, please!"_

_Her hand shot up and her hand grabbed his hair, almost painfully.  Her Silver Eyes accusatory and cruel, her hand scaly and clawed, clammy and cold against him._

_"You," she spat, blood running from her lips, " **you** did this."_

_"I know..." he whispered, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."_

_She began to fade.  Physically vanishing into nothing until there was nothing left.  He stared at the space hollowly until he felt a presence beside him.  He looked up and started backwards in terror._

_A faceless figure with skin of white draped in black robes.  Instead of a face there was a slate and a carved black smile.  Like a crack splitting wood apart.   No eyes, no nose, hair like spiders moving and shifting like a living creature._

" ** _Goodnight, Qrow Branwen._** "

~~~~

He jolted awake gasping sitting up.  He cried out in pain clutching his chest.  

"Just a dream," he gasped, "just a dream!"

But it wasn't.  Summer was dead and that woman...  

_Goodnight, Qrow Branwen._

A vicious, cold voice.  A figure standing over him as he clutched Summer's dying form close to him.  Paper white skin and black robes.

 _Salem_.

He had seen Salem.  Seen her right before him... and, he realised with sickening horror, she knew who he was.  She had known his name, she had most likely known who Summer was too and if she knew about them...

He reached for the buzzer by his bedside.

It would only be a matter of time before she knew about Ruby.  

Ozpin had said that Silver Eyes were rare, hunted.  Fury welled up inside him.  Salem had killed Summer... And she would kill Ruby too.

His fury died as he was struck by a painful, awful realisation.

With his Misfortune, Salem had been able to kill Summer.  And he knew, his misfortune would wind up, he choked on the very real possibility feeling like he needed to be sick, it could... it would wind up... it would kill Ruby too.

The bile rose in his throat at the thought of Ruby meeting the same fate as her mother.  He would never let himself be responsible for her death.   _Never_.  He would never be able to live with himself.  

A doctor entered the room in answer to his buzzer and Qrow looked at him wild eyed and frantic.

"I need you to call Professor Ozpin.   _Now_."

The man nodded and rushed from the room.  Qrow swallowed down the bike in his throat and dug his palms into his eyes.  If Ruby ... _died_...  because of him... How long before Salem found her with his misfortune surrounding her?

He needed to keep her safe.  No matter the cost.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

"Salem? You're sure?" Ozpin was surprised and inquisitive but managed to bite back most of his curiosity.

It had only been a week since Qrow had learned of Summer's death and, though Ozpin certainly had queries, he knew that Qrow was very much still a broken, haunted and grieving man.

"Yeah," Qrow said defeatedly,still looking at his hands in his lap, "and she knew who I was."

Ozpin's eyes widened.

"She was there just as I was about to pass out," Qrow whispered, his red eyes seemingly void of any emotion, "sheet white skin and hair, black robes... that's all I could distinguish... and she said "Goodnight, Qrow Branwen"." There was a tone of bitterness to his words as he finished- he practically spat his own surname.

Ozpin didn't have to be a genius to work out the reasoning behind such self-loathing but he had, wisely, chosen never to bring it up.

"Is it possible she knew who..." he hesitated but pressed on, "who Summer was too?"

A flash of pain passed over Qrow's face at the mention of her name but he managed to answer- albeit, very quietly.

"The Enenra slashed me, but it didn't finish me off," Qrow mumbled, his eyes narrowed and brow lowered with anger, "it could've done. Then Salem, she would have had every opportunity to kill me, but she only ensured that Sum-" the words stuck in his throat and his face scrunched in a pained grimace.

Ozpin could see he hadn't the strength to continue so nodded to show he understood Qrow's point. He swallowed wondering whether now was the best time to bring this point up, he had to tread carefully.

"I know this is difficult, Qrow, but if Salem knows who you are and who... who..." he swallowed and managed to find his voice. "Who Summer was..."

"It's only a matter of time before my Semblance leads her to Ruby," Qrow said quietly.

He knew Ozpin had never seen Ruby, nor did he know of her SEW heritage. He bitterly wondered whether that was a result of his Misfortune too- No, he told himself firmly.

Ruby was not the product of Misfortune, she was the one fortunate thing left in his life that he could be thankful for. He'd be damned before Salem got her hands on her too.

"I'm sure we can make arrangements to ensure her safety Qrow," Ozpin began but Qrow shook his head.

"I already have one." There was fresh pain in his eyes. "My Semblance got- it-" after several false starts he forced the words out. "It got Summer killed." Ozpin opened his mouth to protest but Qrow knew he didn't deserve such comforting words. "And if Ruby is surrounded by my Misfortune for her whole life, Salem has a better chance of finding her- and maybe not even Salem.  I have a lot of enemies, Oz.  The chances of anything at all bad happening to Ruby are increased by being in my presence-"

"Qrow-"

"She's- she'll be safer- in the long term she'll be better off without me, Oz."

Whatever Ozpin had been expecting, it certainly wasn't that. He actually sat back in his seat as though stepping back in shock. It took him a good few seconds to respond to the drastic decision that Qrow seemed, though not happy about, willing to go through with.

"So... you're just going to leave?" Ozpin asked slowly, his own eyes narrowing in disbelief.

"I-" Qrow didn't look at him. "I don't know."

"Qrow, she's your _daughter_ ," Ozpin began gently, "don't you think that Summer would want you to take care of her? You _love_ her Qrow-"

"And that's why I'm doing this," Qrow cut him off, "and it's not about what Sum- what _she_ would want." Ozpin heard his pained sigh and watched him rub his eyes in a suspicious manner. "She deserves a father who doesn't bring the monsters home with him- I'm not that father."

There was a heavy silence before Ozpin phrased his next question.

"So what is your plan, Qrow?" he asked, trying not to sound bitter, "what are you going to do?- don't you think this is a rash decision?  You're grieving Qrow- you don't know what you're giving up- wait until you're fully rested and then make a choice!"

"I know exactly what I'm giving up, Oz."  

Qrow spoke with the voice of a man three times his age.  Heavy, defeated and broken.  He finally looked at his former Headmaster properly and Ozpin felt paralysed by the sorrow, the self-loathing, the sheer pain he saw in those eyes.

"But what pain this causes me now, will be worth her safety in the future."

~~~~

_Five weeks later._

Only two items of Summer's had been recovered by the search team.  Her bloodstained cloak, that Qrow had been clutching when they found him, and her weapon- snapped clean in two.

Qrow didn't recall any blow that had destroyed the sword.  He held the two shards trying to fit them together as if by doing so would suddenly bring her back.  As if with her weapon complete again, his heart would no longer be broken and Summer Rose would suddenly sit down in the seat beside him laughing and joking as if she had never left.

As if to assert that this would never happen, when he pushed them together, an ugly crack that ran through the metal work prevailed.  Qrow lowered the two pieces and watched them slip apart from one another again as if they had never belonged together in the first place. 

There was no body to bury.  Her white cloak, dyed a gory crimson was folded in his bag.  He didn't like to look at it, but did so, sometimes, as a reminder to himself of what his Misfortune would bring if he stayed too long.  A reminder of what would happen to... to Ruby if she stayed with him.  

Qrow turned his attention to the window of the airship that was transporting him back to Patch.  

Patch; he hadn't been there since the night he left.  He knew that Patch existed in a bubble of isolation from the tragedy of Summer's death.  Taiyang had no idea that Qrow had robbed him of a friend, Yang and Ruby had no idea that Qrow had robbed them of a mother.  And Ruby had no idea that she would soon be robbed of her true father but gifted a better one.  It would not be hard to convince her- she was too young, so young she might not recognise him at all when or even if he returned.  Yang was a little older, but young enough to be persuaded.  Then there was Taiyang alone who would need to be convinced.

The airship landed and Qrow departed.  Taiyang didn't know he was coming back today, he didn't want them to meet him at the docks.  He needed as much time as possible to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen.  What he was about to do.

The journey would have taken less time if he had flown, but Qrow had a desire to be human.  He needed to be human for this.  

The long road carried him through and away from the town, up the hills and passed the house he and Summer had called a home.  Qrow heard childlike laughter before he even saw the house that struck him like a punch to the gut.  He even heard Tai's voice, faint but discernible in the relative silence of the woods around him.  

The tears were rolling down his face thick and fast by the time he even noticed he was crying.  As the house came into sight he spotted them;

His golden haired firecracker niece, laughing and giggling as she ran.  His friend who watched them with an attentive eye whilst he tended to the flowers growing in the pots along the windowsill.  His heart stopped when he saw her; his silver eyed daughter struggling to catch up with her bigger cousin, following her around the garden.

Qrow wanted nothing more than to run over and hold her closer than he had ever done so before.  She looked so much like Summer already.  It struck him harder than ever just what he was giving up.  

He waited until Taiyang called them inside before moving forwards.  He had expected to knock, but at the last second, Taiyang turned around and spotted him.

"Qrow?" A broad smile appeared on his face and his friend walked over still grinning.  "Qrow!"

It hurt to know that Taiyang was ignorant of the painful news Qrow carried with him.  As he drew nearer, that broad, welcoming smile wavered as the Xiao Long noticed Qrow's face but he still persisted with his warm welcoming.  Qrow found himself pulled into a tight brotherly hug.

"You've been gone for ages." Tai grinned as he stepped back and then frowned.  "Where's Summer?  I swear if she jumps out at me again-"

At the sound of her name, Qrow finally snapped.  He collapsed to his knees breaking down crying covering his face with his hands.

"Qrow!" 

Now Tai sounded worried.

"Qrow, what is it?  Where's Summer?"

Between sobs Qrow finally managed to look his friend in the eye.

"Tai..." he swallowed the lump in his throat, "she's not coming..."

The worry on Tai's face was replaced with disbelief and horror at the unspeakable truth.

"Tai..." Qrow tried to speak again but broke down crying once more unable to tell his friend that the woman he had loved more than anything in the cruel world they lived in was dead.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Yang and Ruby were rushed upstairs. Today would not be the day to tell them what had happened. Tai was leaning against the kitchen counter stoic save for the shaking in his shoulders.

A liquor bottle was open on the coffee table in front of Qrow. It had taken him a minute but he recognised it as the same bottle Summer would always bring out during a celebration- Raven's pregnancy, Tai and Raven's engagement. Though the latter didn't turn into a very long lived celebration.

In one hand, Qrow held a glass full of dark liquid. In the other he held his team photo.

He focused on her. She had been shy when Velour Scarletina had offered to take the photo. Hiding half of her face behind a shield of blood tipped hair and a white hood, leaning against the bark of the tree. A sweet smile on her face, a small glint in the one silver eye that was visible. He used to take comfort from the photograph in his hand.

But now her smile seemed twisted. The glint in her eye seemed cold and malicious. And worst of all, accusing.

It was as if she were grimacing, disgusted by his eye on her.

"How?"

Qrow's red rimmed gaze flickered over to the kitchen unit. Taiyang turned, his own blue eyes red rimmed and puffy. There was a pause before Taiyang repeated his question.

"How?" Another pause and Taiyang eventually clarified. "How did she... _die_? What happened?"

Qrow dropped his head and looked at the dark liquor in his glass. He swallowed and drained the potent alcohol ignoring the stinging burn that hit the back of his throat.

"Grimm."

Simple, direct. Easiest answer to give.

Taiyang picked up his own glass and made his way to the couch. He sat down opposite before speaking again.

"Just one?"

"A hoard. Then a Grimm we'd never seen killed her."

Qrow refilled the glass as Tai stared at the dregs of his own. Though Taiyang had never been in love with Summer romantically, she had been his friend. She had helped him after Raven's departure, cared for Yang as if she were her own and been one of the liveliest, sweetest people he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. And now her light was gone.

If Tai thought he felt bad, he knew that Qrow undoubtably felt worse.

"Gods, how do we tell the girls?" Tai asked softly, new tears springing from his eyes.

Qrow swallowed. Fresh tears were welling in the corners of his own eyes. Ruby. Yang. It was his fault their mother was gone.

_It's not your fault._

He ignored the whisper of Summer's voice in his mind. Summer may not have been related to Yang by blood but she had been as much a mother to her as she had been to Ruby. The girls would be devastated.

All his fault.

He drained his drink again feeling somewhat lightheaded as the alcohol took effect. Good. He doubted he could be sober for what he was about to say.

"Tai."

"Yeah?"

Qrow paused and then closed his eyes.

"I need you to be Ruby's father, now."

Whatever Taiyang had been expecting him to say it wasn't that. He actually sat back in his chair in shock. The silence thickened in the air, corrosive in its potency.

"What?" Tai's voice was deceptively calm.

"Ruby's not safe with me," Qrow whispered, "it's bad enough she's a SEW, if she's with me and my Semblance-"

"Now, hold on a minute," Tai interrupted, leaning forward, his blue eyes narrowed and cold.

"Tai, please listen to me-"

"You're drunk and grieving. Think this through-"

"I have. This is-"

" _Stupid!_ You're not thinking clearly. You just want to waltz out of here leaving your daughter behind? You love Ruby!"

"And that's why I've got to do this!" Qrow snapped slamming his glass on the table with enough force to cause a crack to run along the base.

Tai paused, his gaze on the crack splitting the glass in Qrow's white knuckles grip. Qrow eventually relaxed his hand and explained.

"The people we fought know who I am. They probably knew _her_ too. How long before they know about Ruby? With my Misfortune around her, how long before someone finds her. Tortures her, _kills_ her." He forced away the horrifying thoughts that sprung to his mind. "She's a SEW, you know about SEW's, Oz told you as well as me. We hid her out here, even Oz doesn't know she's a Silver Eye, to keep her safe but how long will that last with Misfortune surrounding her for her whole life? I-" he choked back a sob. "I can't let her be hurt because of me!"

He covered his face with his hand dragging it down to wipe a sheen of sweat from his face. When he looked up Taiyang looked sympathetic but still extremely irritated.

"Qrow," he began with the firmness of One about to begin a lengthy lecture, "I think you're blowing this out of proportion. Your Semblance has caused one or two incidents perhaps of significance but never anything-"

"Yes it has, Tai." Qrow spoke in the voice of a man three times his age. Broken, weakened and battered.

"What?"

"My Semblance I-I felt it. When Sum- when Sum-" his voice faltered at her name but he managed to say it. "When _Summer_ died. It was there. I-I-I felt it and I couldn't do anything to stop it and she's now she's dead. If the same thing happened to a Ruby I'd never be able to live with myself, I can't- I _won't_ let her be hurt because of me."

He looked at Taiyang pleasingly.

"Please, Tai! Please, will you do this for me?" Seeing the hesitation he pressed on. "She needs- she deserves a father who doesn't bring the monsters back home with him. She deserves to be safe and happy. I can't do that anymore, Tai."

"You could if you get out out of this- this- this _shit_ with Ozpin!" Tai snapped, "you say the bad guys are after you? Stop being a threat! It's not too late-"

"It was too late the second they knew who we were." Qrow sighed. "But it's not too late for Ruby. This is the only thing I can give her."

"This isn't a gift, Qrow," Tai said, fury behind each word, "you're taking something away from her. And what are you going to do? Leave? Like _Raven_ did? She's already lost one parent Qrow, she can't lose another."

"I'm not doing what Raven did!" Qrow growled, "and I'm trying to give her all I can. I was never there for Summer's pregnancy, people can easily assume she's yours. The more people believe it, the safer she'll be. Tai, I'm giving her a father who's safe to be around, and a loving sister. A life where she's safe from me and the people who'd try and hurt her."

There was another choking pause.

"Until the people who'd use her to get to me are gone, she's safer as your daughter."

Tai leaned back in his seat and stared at him.

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?" he asked bitterly.

Qrow didn't answer. Tai looked down at his lap, eyes closed in frustration.

"If I do this, Qrow," Tai began, looking up to fix Qrow with a bitter glare, "then you can't change your mind. There's no telling her until she's older."

Qrow blew out a breath ignoring the pain in his chest.

"Thank you-"

"And I'm not letting you just walk out of her life completely.  Summer would have wanted you to stay."

"I know," Qrow whispered, "and I don't think I could stay away even if I wanted to.  She's so much life Summer."

"I'll do this Qrow," Taiyang said eventually, "but not for you. You don't even realise what you're giving up."

"Yeah, I do," Qrow whispered, twisting the rings on his fingers, "which is why this is so hard."

"Daddy?" A timid voice asked.

Both men turned to look to see Yang standing at the bottom of the stairs. She was clutching her battered yellow teddy in her hands, holding it close to her mouth. Wide lilac eyes almost afraid looked between them.  They brightened when she saw Qrow but then she frowned.

"Where's Mommy?"

Qrow pulled his face into a false smile, noticing Tai doing the same.

"She's on a mission remember, Dragon," Tai said with a lilt to his voice, "she'll- she'll be back soon okay? Why don't you go and play with your co- sister."

He said the last word with a hard look at Qrow. Yang frowned, but before she could say anything, there was the sound of unsteady footsteps and Ruby appeared clinging to the bannister like a lifeline. Qrow remained frozen in place as he looked at her for the first time since Summer's death. She looked so much like her mother it felt like a knife was twisting in his gut.

"Unky Tai!" Ruby began and then spotted Qrow.

Qrow watched the confused look on her face morph into one of pure delight.

" _Daddy!_ "

He had sunk to his knees before he even knew what he was doing and she ran into him. His arms wrapped around her, kissing her hair and holding her close.

"You back!" Ruby continued burrowing her face against his chest.

Qrow closed his eyes feeling her warmth. Holding his daughter closer and tighter than ever before. Gods he wanted to stay. To be her father...  

_**Goodnight, Qrow Branwen.** _

"Mommy?" Ruby asked looking round with a frown.

Qrow felt as if a hole in his chest was steadily widening. He swallowed and fought back the tears. Tai spoke for him.

"She's on a mission remember, sweetheart."

Taiyang glanced at Qrow, who gave a heavy nod. His whole body felt weighted.

"When she back?"

"Soon, kiddo," Qrow mumbled, feeling any louder would cause his voice to crack with the pain of Summer's loss. "Go play with your sister, heh?  Go play with Yang."

Ruby frowned but ran off to go with Yang who was still looking uncertainly at the two adults. As soon as the two girls left, Taiyang turned to Qrow who straightened up and reached for his bag.

"They never found a body," Qrow explained reaching for the plastic wrapping her cloak was hidden in, "just this."

He opened it out. It took a moment due to the foreign colour but Taiyang's eyes bugged when he finally recognised the garment.

"This is all we can bury."

He handed it to Taiyang and gripped his arm. Taiyang's wide grief stricken eyes met his own.  Taiyang stared fearfully when he saw the terrifying red glow coming from the man's eyes.

"Ruby, who's daughter is she?"

"Wha-?"

" _Tai_. Who's Ruby's father?"

" _I_ am- he stammered.

"Who did Summer love?" he demanded feeling a great stab of pain tear at him. 

"Qrow-!" Tai's horror at the notion Qrow was suggesting was palpable but the dark haired man pressed on.

" _Who did she love?_ "

"Me..." Tai choked out, "me..."

Qrow ignored his own pain.  It would all be worth it if it meant that Ruby wouldn't suffer.  Taiyang looked at him torn between a mixture of anger, misery and great pity as Qrow moved to pick up his bag.

"You're going?"

"The faster she accepts the new truth the better off she'll be," Qrow replied not looking at him, rubbing his face to wipe away the tears that were breaking free.  "I'll come back soon."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"What will you do?"

Qrow's eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to find the people who did this.  I'm going to hunt them down."

He straightened up and turned to see Tai holding the bloodstained cloth out in its plastic wrappings.  He swallowed hard, closed his eyes and looked at his friend dead in the eye.

"Keep it.  Bury it.  She loved you remember," he said in barely a mumble.

_Qrow... it's not your fault...._

"Qrow," Taiyang protested but Qrow was already moving to the door.

~~~~

"When you back?" Ruby asked looking at him tearfully.

Qrow swallowed.  It broke his heart to see her this way.  To leave her this way.  But he knew he had no choice, not if he wanted to keep her safe from Salem.

"You came back, no go!" she insisted.

"I have to, Petal," he whispered, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"When you back?" she repeated.

"I don't know, Petal," he whispered.  "But I'll be back, I promise."

"When Mommy coming back?" Ruby asked as Yang sat in her father's arms.

"I- Petal I need you to do something whilst I'm away, heh?" he smiled at her, "can you do something for me?"

She nodded eagerly.

"I need you to treat Uncle Tai like Daddy okay?" he told her as she frowned, "play pretend like he's Daddy and call him Daddy, okay?  Can you do that, Petal?"

"Like pretend?" she asked tilting her head.

"Yeah."

But Qrow knew that when he came back, it would no longer be pretend.  She gave a small nod and he sighed in relief.  Ruby would be safe.

"Good girl," he smiled and kissed her forehead, closing his eyes and feeling her wrap her tiny arms round his neck.

He held her close savouring this last moment where she would be known as his daughter.

"Bye, Petal," he whispered.

"Bah, bye, Daddy."

He stepped back, straightening up and Tai came forward to take his hand.  It was clear the blonde man did not approve, but he would do this one thing for Qrow.  Qrow turned and walked away hearing the two girls giggling and going off to play.  He knew when he came back it would be doubtful that Ruby would even remember him.

He wanted to fly away as fast as he could before he changed his mind and did something stupid that would bring her back into danger.  But he needed to be human.  Qrow didn't know how Taiyang would break the news.  The last two momentos were separated; Summer's cloak was hidden in Tai's house and the pieces of her weapon were in the sheath at Qrow's side.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

~ _18 Months Later_ ~

Qrow hadn't been there for the funeral.  He'd received a message from Taiyang months ago telling him.  There had been a fair turnout.  Ruby and Yang had been naturally devastated, the former, Tai assured, was already firmly believing the lie they had told.  Questions about his presence had been asked, but Tai had offered an excuse about a long mission and that Qrow didn't even know the truth yet.  

Now he was stood gazimg down at the stone altar on the cliff edge.  Summer's symbol, the one she wore as a brooch, was carved into the grey stone with her name and a short line;

'Thus Kindly I Scatter'.

It seemed appropriate.

Qrow sunk to sit down in front of the grave that housed no body.  Just a tattered, bloodstained cloak.  But he felt as if it were the only way to talk to her. He took the hip flask out from his back pocket and propped it against the stone.

Though he had enjoyed the odd drink before, he found that being drunk provided him with the only comfort he could take after her death.  It silenced her voice that played on repeat, faded the brutal images from his dreams of her body- bloodied and broken in his arms.  And helped him forget those other nightmares.

A different body.  A different SEW.

"Hey, Shortstack," he greeted, and imagined her face raising an eyebrow at his beverage.  "Yeah, I know you don't approve, but it helps, you know?"  He sighed and pushed the bangs off of his face.  

18 months he had scoured Remnant.  Hunting and tracking Salem's forces in a ruthless pursuit for revenge.  He knew his reckless searches and brutal force were making him even more of a pain to Salem's faction.  

 _Good_ , he thought.

"You said that you'd always be here, even if I can't see you.  I can only hope you're still willing to listen to me after everything I've done."

Grief affected people in different ways.  In Tai, he had heard from Ozpin, he had shut down for a short period of time.  Long enough for the girls to notice.  Qrow had considered coming back to deal with the very new problem he had not considered before Ozpin assured him Tai had come out of his funk and was doing his best.

In Qrow, however, it manifested itself as rage.  Rage and bitter self-loathing.  He drunk more than he used to, got into bar fights- something he'd never done- and took more pleasure than he ought from killing Salem's 'pets'.  

He wondered if Summer would hate him for leaving Ruby like he had.  He hoped she would understand from his perspective.

"I miss you so much," Qrow whispered, "and I know you hate me for leaving Ruby.  I can just hear your voice now..."

He tried to close his kind off to the hideous things that were being said in her voice in his mind.  Flinching at their words, sobbing at her voice.

"But I needed to keep her safe, Shortstack."

 _Safe from me_.

Silence.

A cold breeze passed over him and he shuddered bringing his arms in to wrap around himself.  Summer's weapon was in a box in his home.  Every photograph, letter and possession had been boxed away, put in the attic out of sight should Ruby ever find them. 

"I love you," Qrow continued, letting the tears roll unchecked, "I hope you know that, Shortstack.  I've never stopped."

~~~

Yang had been inquisitive when she had learned that Summer was not her mummy.  Not her bio-lee-ogical mummy anyway.  That's what her daddy had said.  Her bio-lee-ogical mummy was her daddy's first one true love.  

It helped with being sad.  Yang may have lost one mummy, but she had another mummy.  She asked anyone who came to the house what they knew until her daddy told her to hush because she was bothering the guests.  There were pictures of Summer Rose, her daddy's second true love, around the house though not very many.  

Yang wondered if her daddy had any pictures of her real mummy.

Yesterday, she had been rummaging through a box she found at the bottom of a wardrobe when a picture fell and the frame cracked.  Glass everywhere.  She was frightened because daddy would be ever so cross for breaking it.

He told her not to touch glass in case she cut herself but she didn't want daddy to be cross. The picture seemed silly to begin with.  Who'd take a picture of a house?  It wasn't a very nice house like the one she, daddy and Ruby lived in.  No, no, this was an abandoned house.  Very scary looking.  Lots of broken windows that would make daddy very cross if they were the windows in their house.

But there was writing on the picture.  Swirly writing.  Not daddy's scribble writing, or Ruby's blocky scrawl or even Mummy Summer's swirly writing.  This was different writing.

It took her a while to read what it said;

_Dearest Taiyang,_

_Looking for houses on Patch like we agreed to do, found this one?  What do you think?  Maybe with a bit of a spruce it would look nice.  But then again perhaps not.  Too much work?  The address is on the back.  Even if we don't buy it, it looks like a place we could be together if you know what I mean.  Be waiting for you there, darling x.  It's by Old Town, if you're interested, come and see._

_Xxx_

_Rae_

Rae.  Was that her Mummy?  She looked as though she had certainly loved Daddy very much.  There were kissies on it.  After some thought she had decided Mummy Rae was a pretty name.  But daddy would be cross if he knew she had broken the picture frame.  She had cleaned it up as best a girl of five could do.

She wondered whether she should ask Daddy.  But he didn't talk much about Mummy Rae and he always told her not to ask about Mummy Rae.  But it said Mummy Rae was waiting there for him!  She should go and introduce herself to her Mummy, it would be a little adventure!

A secret adventure!  And when daddy came home for working she'd be there with Mummy Rae and he would be ever so happy!  She thought she should burst with excitement. 

"I'm just going out, Dragon," her daddy said, he looked tired.

She remembered when Mummy Summer had died.  She'd gone away and never come back and her daddy had been almost unresponsive.  It was scary.  He just sat there even when she cried.  He made food and put them to bed but there were no hugs or kisses anymore.  He seemed like he had left his body.  Though he was better now p, Yang thought he would be even more betterer if she brought back Mummy Rae.

"I need to go to work.  Your Uncle is running late today."  He looked worried.  "Do you promise not to leave the house or answer the door whilst I'm gone?  He has his own key.  I won't be gone long and she'll be here in a little while but stay upstairs and play okay, Dragon?"

"Yes, daddy!" Yang nodded. 

It felt bad lying.  Lying was very, very naughty.  But Mummy Rae was waiting for her daddy and if he wouldn't go then Yang would.  And Uncle Qrow who had been gone such a long time would be fine.  He was late anyway.

"Good girl."

Her daddy hugged her and kissed Ruby's forehead.

"Bye, bye, Daddy!" Ruby waved their daddy goodbye.

Yang clambered up to look out the window.  As soon as their daddy had gone down the path she turned to Ruby who was playing with her own toy.  She couldn't leave Ruby alone could she?  Ruby was only three whereas she was five.  

"Ruby!" she called and her baby sister looked up, "do you want to go on an adventure?" 

Ruby nodded, her wide silver eyes lighting up excitedly.

"Yes, Yang!  Yay!"

She clapped her hands and giggled.  Yang grabbed the little red wagon they used for playing games and picked up Ruby.  She was quite heavy but Yang managed to sit her in the cart, tucking the red blankie around her so she would be warm.

"Ready?" Yang asked beaming.

"Yay!"

Yang pushed open the door and stepped outside.  She knew where the Old Town was, her daddy had taken her there many times.  They had walked and she knew the way, it wasn't too long she thought.  Though Daddy had always carried them or taken the car half way.

She pulled the little wagon along with Ruby clutching her toy.  This was going to be so much fun!


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

The adventure was longer than Yang had expected.  But she wasn't going to let anything stop her from reaching Mummy Rae.  After a while she noticed that the shadows were getting longer like when the sun was setting.  How long had they been walking?  Ruby had gotten bored and fallen asleep in the wagon and Yang's legs hurt.

They'd been stung by a patch of stinging nettles and a bramble had stuck in her knee that had made her cry.  But she wanted to see her Mummy.  

She reached the road fork that told her she was only a little way from Old Town and she smiled excitedly.  It was so close to Mummy!   _Or_ , she thought in case she was disappointed, _someone who maybe knows Mummy_.

~~~

Qrow knew he was running late.  But time had passed by so quickly when he talked to Summer's grave.  Taiyang would be a bit cheesed off to say the least, his scroll text that had told Qrow he was in work had arrived, unfortunately, a bit late.  It had been sent an hour before he got it and Qrow had hurried to the house.

He felt sick internally.  This would be the first time seeing Ruby and she would be someone else's child.  Not his Petal anymore.  Not his daughter, his niece.  He didn't know if he could face that.  But he had to come back at some point.

Even as he drew closer to the house, he had a nagging feeling that something was wrong, long before he saw the front door swinging eerily in the breeze.  When he saw the door open though, he felt something very cold twist in his gut.  He walked quicker and put his head into the house.

It wasn't wrecked.  No Grimm had attacked the home.  A surge of relief washed through him.  Perhaps Tai had just forgotten to lock the door?  But still that nagging feeling...

"Yang?" he called, "Ruby?"

The house was eerily silent.

He stepped inside and looked around.  Nothing.  The panic was rising in him.

"Yang?!  Ruby?!"

Qrow looked round for a clue, anything to tell him where they were.  His eyes fell on the corner of something sticking out of the toy box.  He tugged it out and was surprised to see a photo.  He was even more surprised to read his sister's writing on the picture.

He knew that Taiyang had told Yang some things about Raven.  Ruby was too young to really comprehend what had happened to Summer, Yang was older and had been crying and not sleeping.  By telling her about Raven, misery had been replaced with curiosity.  Qrow noticed Yang's drawing book open and stared at it in horror.

It was a picture Yang had very clearly drawn in wax crayon with a picture of herself- scrawny yellow hair, pink skin and very purple eyes- standing beside a poor attempt to capture 'Mummy Rae' outside a rough copy of the creepy old house in the picture.  The photograph hadn't even hit the floor before he was out of the door.

He shifted into bird form flying fast and frantically in the direction of Old Town praying to any God who would listen that they were alright.  The thought of finding their bodies, bleeding from a Grimm attack crossed his mind pushing him to fly faster.

 _No, please_ , he begged, _not them.  I'll do anything.  Please, please, please not them..._

~~~

The house was much scarier than in the photo.  It was even more broken and run down than Mummy Rae's picture.   Why would Mummy go here? Yang was tired, her legs were bleeding and bruised but she was here.

Ruby was asleep in the back of the wagon.  Would Mummy Rae like to see Ruby too?  Yang considered waking her up before she walked forward some more.

"Mummy?" she asked, her voice quieter than she was expecting.  

Her voice felt tired.  She wanted to sleep.  But first she wanted to see Mummy.  She shivered, it was darker and colder.  The trees were casting scary shadows like the monsters Mummy Summer had fought were with her.

Yang realised she was frightened.

And then she saw them. Those burning red eyes, glowing from inside the darkness of the broken down home.

~~~

Qrow was so close.  His wings were tired but he forced himself to keep flying.  Forced himself to keep going as fast as he was.

 _Please_ , he begged, _please, please, please...._

_There!_

A blob of yellow hair swinging in twin pigtails.  Yang.  He almost collapsed with relief.  Then he saw the Grimm and his whole world stopped.

Glowing red eyes, they skunk forward sniffing and licking their lips at their new prey.  

Qrow switched forms dropping to the ground moving on pure instinct.  He grabbed his broadsword switching into a scythe.

The Beowolves pounced.  Ruby stirred in the back of the wagon and raised her head to see he monsters lunging for her and her sister.  He heard the beginnings of her terrified scream.

Qrow leaped forward swinging the blade slashing the first in half.  His own eyes were glowing red from a burning mixture of fear and fury.  He snarled slashing the next Grimm.

"Look away!" he shouted knowing that the violence was not for their eyes.

He decapitated the next Grimm and then strode angrily towards the third.  It tried to jump past him and bite at the more vunerable prey.  Qrow swung his scythe round its ankles pulling the trigger and sending it to the ground.  He raised the scythe high and plunged the curved blade through the creature's back.

No, he thought furiously to his Semblance, I won't let you hurt them.

Salem had taken Summer, he'd be damned if she took Ruby or Yang too.  The black smoke sizzled as the creatures faded away into the ether.

Now he could breathe again.  He looked up to see both girls paralysed with fear and staring.  He froze in place seeing Ruby.  Her hair was longer, her eyes as silver as her mother's.  He swallowed down the bile at the thoughts of what would have happened if he had been _just a second_ too late.  

Then Yang started to cry.  Ruby joined in too and he rushed over sheathing his weapon.

"It's alright," he whispered as Yang wrapped her arms round his neck.

Ruby looked at him confusedly sniffling.  It broke his heart to see she didn't recognise him.  Didn't know him.  But it also relieved him that she had accepted Tai as her father.

"Hey, kiddo," he greeted as if it were the first time he'd seen her, "you must be Ruby, heh?"

She nodded, her eyes teary, her bottom lip quivering in fear.  Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'm your Uncle Qrow," he introduced offering a smile, "now come on, let's get you two home."

She started to cry then and he welcomed her into the hug he was giving Yang.

"It's alright, P- _pipsqueak_ ," he whispered, holding them close, "let's get you both home to daddy alright?"


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter everybody! Just the epilogue to go.

Chapter 66

He left the wagon and chose to carry both girls in his arms. Yang was gripping the front of his shirt sniffing quietly, Ruby was shivering though he had wrapped the red blanket around both of them in an effort to keep them warm.

By the time the house loomed into sight, it was dark. Taiyang was standing in the doorway, his mouth hard pressed with worry. The second he saw him carrying the two girls his face dropped and he ran over.

"They're alright," Qrow assured, "let's get them inside."

As Tai tended to Yang's legs that were sliced and stung by brambles and nettles, Ruby sat curled up. Qrow was sat on the opposite end of the sofa keeping his attention on Yang. He didn't know if he could look at his daughter. How much would she remember? Would she recall him? Her face suggested otherwise. And that had hurt him in a way that he couldn't describe.

It hurt when Ruby curled up against Taiyang for comfort though the blonde man at least gave him an apologetic look. Clearly he was showing his true feelings more than he thought. Tai made a gesture- did he want to comfort Ruby? Yes, more than anything he did. But he shook his head subtly.

Ruby believed Tai was her daddy. He was a total stranger in her life now.

He watched as Tai gave them their toys, he watched as Tai gave them their dinners and he watched as Tai put them to bed, read them their stories and kissed them goodnight. And then the two men sat across from one another at the kitchen table.

"Are you staying?" Tai asked, giving Qrow a critical look when he saw him taking a long swig from his hip flask. "You drink more than you used to."

"Yeah, I wonder why that is," Qrow snarked.

That shut him up. For a while at least.

"Are you staying?" he repeated his initial query.

Qrow lowered the flask.

"Guess, I have to..." his angry red eyed glare looked up at Tai, "since you couldn't protect her."

Tai looked taken aback. Qrow knew his accusation was unjustified but he was angry. His daughter and niece had almost died and though he knew Taiyang was in the exact same position as he was, he needed to channel his anger and fear somewhere. Then Tai looked angry.

"Not like _you've_ been doing much better for her the past 18 months," Tai shot back.

Both men knew that their statements were unfounded, unjust and unfair. Tai had done everything he could for Ruby and Qrow had done what he felt was right. Both men stared each other down, Qrow's eyes glowing like stoked coals, Tai's frostier than ice. Though neither vocally apologised, there was a softening of the eyes, a small twitch at the corners and a shameful glance away on both sides as they accepted they were both in the wrong.

"You could take a job at Signal," Tai suggested for perhaps the three hundredth time, "Professor Blackjack just retired, you could take his position. Be only a few classes a week, the pay's good."

Qrow made a non-committal noise but internally he was, for once, considering it properly. 18 months he had thrown himself with savage ferocity into trying to tear Salem's faction a new one. They were always one step ahead, the suspicions of a mole were incredibly strong and all four Heads were working round the clock to rat them out.

Sure, his work hadn't been fruitless. He'd found a couple of leads. Even ran into Raven once. His lip curled at the thought of their meeting.

+++

_Qrow was drunk. Straight up, room spinning. But he still couldn't forget._

_The STRQ photo was in front of his again. Summer's accusing eye staring up at him, her smile twisted into a grimace. He couldn't bear it. Sure, he'd drunk her voice that played like a broken record in his brain to silence. But he couldn't stop the disgusted look her younger self, immortalised in printed ink, seemed to give._

_So he placed his whiskey glass over her face._

_"I'm sorry."_

_Through the haze of misery and alcohol he looked up into the red eyes of his twin. Anger twisted in his gut and he half lunged at her out of the seat. But he was drunk, off balance. She evaded his swing and pushed him back into his chair taking the seat opposite._

_Her squinted. Her eyes seemed strangely pink rimmed, her mouth turned down, as per usual, but without the scowl. Instead her brows were pulled together in a seeming sadness._

_"What do you want?" Qrow asked, voice slurred, gaze hazy._

_"She may have been your lover but she was my friend too."_

_"I never realised you cared."_

_"Despite what you think to the contrary," Raven huffed, "I do have something you could call a heart." She shook her head disbelievingly. "It's just hard to believe she's gone."_

_"Yeah," Qrow agreed, "tell me about it."_

_"Why don't you come home, Qrow?" Raven asked softly, placing her hand on his, "we need each other, now more than ever."_

_Qrow drew his hand back and lifted the glass from the photo. A rim of liquid stained the film forming a circle around Summer's face and upper body and blurring Tai's face. Qrow dabebd at the photo desperately with a napkin to sop up the most of the moisture before giving up. Raven was looking at with a sense of sympathy and expectancy as she waited for him to answer to the affirmative._

_But of course he couldn't. He couldn't leave one family and go back to the one that had never really accepted him. He had Ruby, Yang, Tai. He wasn't going to leave them._

_"I can't," he told her firmly, meeting her eye, "I'm sorry."_

_Raven's sympathetic smile faded._

_"What do you mean you can't?" she demanded, her voice filled with genuine hurt and confusion._

_"I just can't." He stood up shaking off the excess liquid from his photo before refilling it and tucking it in his inside pocket. "Goodbye, Raven."_

_He turned to go, her hand shot out and snatched his wrist in a vice like clench._

_"Qrow!" her tone was angry now, "what have you got left? Summer's gone." His eyes began to glow. "Don't look at me like that, it's true. I've heard about what you've been doing. You're going against Salem, I get that, I do. But you can't do it alone. I want to get the bastards who did this to Summer too- she was a good friend- so come home. I lead our people, they'll follow me. Our whole family against Salem. Come home, Qrow. You don't have anything out there anymore."_

_"No." Qrow elected not to tell her about Ruby. "But you did. You still do. Two things actually. Summer helped raise Yang, and now Yang's lost a mother for the second time."_

_Raven growled and let him go. Qrow shook his head at her in distaste._

_"You never wanted Yang, did you?"_

_"Of course I did," Raven spat, "but my family came first. Those that raised us. They needed me more than she did. Her father could look after her just fine, our family? They were suffering under misrule."_

_"And now they're not, come home."_

_She shook her head slowly as if at a silky, ignorant child._

_"You don't understand," she whispered._

_There was a long pause before she spoke again._

_"Farewell then, brother," she said and walked away. Half way to the door she turned around. "I am sorry, Qrow. I truly am."_

++++

He'd managed to be a thorn in Salem's side at the very least.  Every time he did something to stop her, no matter how small, he knew it would slow her schemes.  But 18 months of chasing after Salem across the whole world and he hadn't stopped anything of major significance.  He was tired now.  

Perhaps he _should_ settle in some way.

"Not your cup of tea, huh?" Tai asked with a raised eyebrow.

It took Qrow a minute to work out what he meant. Tai was assuming the lip curl was at the job offer he had presented.

"No, no." Qrow shook his head by way of explanation. "Sorry I was thinking of something else. The job?" He hesitated again. Then sighed. "Sure."

Taiyang nodded absently. Then stopped. Then looked at Qrow as if he wasn't sure he'd heard him properly.  A small smile grew on his face that made Qrow roll his eyes.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Tai asked, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh, shut up."

"How many years have I been going on at you about this?"

"Tai, shut _up_."

"Five?"

"I'm considering changing my mind."

Taiyang raised his hands in mock surrender, his smug, satisfied grin becoming increasingly irksome the longer it stayed on his face.  Qrow gave a glare as Taiyang continued to radiate a self-righteousness that made him want to punch him in the face.  Sensing the potential fist to the face, Tai eventually stopped grinning like a smug git.

"What have you been doing for the past year and a half?" he asked bringing the conversation back to a more sobering topic.

Qrow sighed and took another drink before he spoke.

"This and that," he replied with a shrug though it was clear Tai wanted details.   _Copious_ details.  "Chasing leads, trying to track various leads all over the world."  He looked at Tai sternly.  "Don't think that me taking this position means I'm going to stop taking missions to find the people who killed Summer."

Tai nodded.

"I understand."  Then he looked at Qrow with a smile.  "Thank you, for saving them today.  I know I should have waited, I'm sorry,  I never expected Yang to-"

"It's okay, Tai," Qrow assured, "I'm sorry for my comment."

"Me too."

"No, you're right.  You've protected her far better than I have." Qrow sighed.  

"And _you're_ right, I should have kept them safe.  I'm so sorry, Qrow."

"Me too."

A pause fell over them.  Qrow seemed to taken keen interest in twisting the rings on his fingers whilst Tai found the dinner cloth extremely fascinating.  Both had a great deal of shame in them at what the day's events had turned into.  Tai felt guilt over not staying until Qrow arrived, he should have ensured someone was watching the girls.  And Qrow was wallowing in the guilt of a great many things; Summer's death, Abandoning Ruby... now this.  If he'd stayed she maybe would never have been put in the position she had been.

He recalled the utter horror he had felt what he had see the Grimm lunging towards her and Yang.  The heart stopping, freezing moment when his whole world almost came crashing down.  He even remembered the beginnings of Ruby's terrified scream.

It was a sound he never wanted to hear again for as long as he lived.

 _Don't worry, Petal_ , he thought his gaze glancing to Tai's copy of the Team STRQ photo on the mantle, _I'm not going to let anything happen to you.  I promise_.

And in that moment, the grimace Summer's picture seemed to give him seemingly reverted back to the sweet, subtle smile that he had fallen in love with so many years ago.   Her eye no longer seemed critical and cruel but as kind and gentle as it had ever been as she regarded him with high esteem as she always had done, even when he thought, when he knew, that he never deserved it.

 _I'm not leaving, Shortstack_ , he promised, _I won't leave her again.  She's safer now, Tai's protecting her, but I won't let anything happen to our daughter.  I promise._

 


	67. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we are everybody. The ending of 'Scattered Petals'. This has been so much fun to write and I never expected this story to become as popular as it has. Thank you so much for reading and commenting and I'm sorry for the pain I put you all through near the end of this book.
> 
> Though I've been focusing on this story like crazy I am open to Oneshot requests and writings for a number of ships (though Flown North is definitely my favourite). I have been briefly considering a short prequel story to this going into the upbringing of Raven and Qrow in more detail if people would be interested? I have also seen an AU idea that I would like to explore where Summer IS alive but amnesiac somewhere in Remnant when she meets Qrow again? If you want to request either write in the comments of this chapter or message me on Tumblr @maddstar
> 
> This has been a blast guys and I hope you enjoy the ending. So without further ado, the epilogue of Scattered Petals.

~ _**Seven Years Later**_ ~

Of course Ruby wanted to be a Huntress.  It was something she had wanted to be for a very long time.  When Yang started reading all the books that their mother had read to her when she was young, she wanted to be one.  A hero, like in the books.

Ruby was never jealous of Yang for having a clearer memory of their mother.  Even though all she could recall or her was a figure in hooded a white cloak, similar to the red one her Uncle Qrow had given her as a birthday present.  She dimly remembered a warm smile and being held close in her mother's arms and a fuzzy melodic voice that was hazy like it was broken up with radio static.

She also remembered the painful day she was told that her mother wasn't coming home.  

Her mother had gone down fighting, that's all she knew.  She had been on a mission and never come home.  And even though yes, her mother had been a strong and fearless warrior, she was gone.

Her father didn't talk about her much.  Ruby supposed that was understandable.  Her Uncle Qrow talked about her more but then again not very much either.

Both her father and Uncle taught at Signal Academy, the combat school she went to.  But her father taught the side of the year she wasn't it, so it was her Uncle who was her class teacher.  And Ruby wanted to ask him a very big question.

Training.

Yang had been trained by their father in a very up close fighting style that involved a lot of close quartered combat.  It was the style their father used in combat and Yang was an ever willing participant in sparring matches against their parent.  Ruby would watch on the sidelines with Zwei, the black and white Corgi puppy they had recently gotten, and sometimes with Uncle Qrow when he happened to be visiting.

At Signal she had watched _him_ spar.  And the second she had seen him switch the broadsword into a scythe... she was sold.  

She remembered when her Uncle had saved her life when she was younger.  A day that was mostly hazy in her memories but very clear in one specific moment.  The moment a pack of Grimm had been about to kill her and her sister before they were saved by their Uncle.  He had destroyed the Grimm with a scythe- so until that moment she had always been confused since he carried round a broadsword.

But the moment he switched his broadsword into a scythe and beat his opponent with three precise strikes she knew.  She wanted to be a scythe weilder like her Uncle.

Ruby sat in class watching the clock to break with a sense of impatience and anticipation.  She wanted to wait until her class of the other ten year old wannabe Hunters was dismissed before asking her question.  Seeing only a few minutes to go she turned her rapt attention back to her Uncle.

"It's vital when becoming a Hunter that you pick the right mentor," her Uncle was saying, "you need to decide for yourself what kind of Huntsman or Huntress you want to be.  Do you want to focus on your Strength or your Agility?  That's not saying you can't do both, but you will find that you have to favour one or the other.  Both have their advantages and equally they have their disadvantages.  At Signal we have over 50 staff members trained in various fighting styles and techniques.  But of course if you have family who can train you, then by all means ask them."  He paused and glanced at the clock, noticing the time.  "At the end of next month, I hope all of you will have picked someone to mentor you.  Classes for you first years will continue as normal with regular sparring sessions in basic self defence training until you decide upon the combat style you wish to follow.  Tomorrow I'll hand out lists detailing staff members at Signal and their various fighting techniques.  Though there'll be forms for you to request a mentor, I highly suggest asking the staff in _person_."  The bell tolled for break and her Uncle grinned.  "Alright, go and have fun.  Remember you've got homework on the Great War due tomorrow."

There was a resounding groan of complaint as the students began to file out of the classroom.  Ruby waited until everyone had gone telling her friends to go on without her whilst she spoke to their teacher.

Her Uncle Qrow was surprised to see her still standing there.

"You know, kiddo, I dismissed you all for break," he smirked, " _or_ is this your way of saying..." he dropped a loud of files onto his desk with a loud thump, "you want to help me carry these _exceptionally_ heavy folders back to the headmaster's office?"

He chuckled when he saw her startled face.

"I'm just teasing.  What is it you want, kiddo?"

Ruby grinned.

"So, I've been thinking about who I want to mentor me," she began and he smirked again.

"That was quick, Pipsqueak," he joked, "I only just gave the assignment."

"Well, I do know who I want to mentor me."

"Oh yeah?" he asked leaning against his desk and folding his arms to look at her.  One of his eyebrows was raised.  "Who?"

Ruby took a deep breath before answering.

"You!  I want to be a scythe master too!"

To say her Uncle looked surprised was perhaps an understatement.  He looked visibly stunned, the smile had gone from his face and his eyes had a vacant look to them as he looked at her.  When he recovered he looked at her with a very strange expression on his face.

" _Me?_ " he asked sounding as though someone had knocked the wind out of him.

Ruby nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" she grinned and then paused.  "Please?"

Qrow stared at her for a long moment.  Ruby began to feel disappointed, it looked like he was going to say no.  She didn't recall anyone ever asking to be taught to wield a scythe before.  And after years of eating popcorn in the lounge watching Vytal Festival tournament matches with her father and sister she had never seen one enter the roster.   It wouldn't surprise her if he said no.

"Are ..." Qrow began hesitantly, "are you sure?  Scythe wielding's not easy, kiddo."

"I'm sure," she said almost instantly, "please, please, _please!_ "

She was bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet and giving her best puppy eyes.  Her Uncle tilted his head a warm, seemingly grateful smile appeared on his lips.

"Sure," he said, nodding his head, "sure, why not?  I'll mentor you."

Her eyes lit up in delight and she grabbed him in a tight hug hearing him give a small "oof" of surprise as she quite literally this time knocked the wind out of him.

"Thank you!  Thank you!  Thank you!   _Thank you!_ " she cheered before stepping back eyes shining with excitement.

Her Uncle smiled at her broadly with a mysterious glint in his eye.

"Don't thank me yet, Pipsqueak, I'm mean and scary when I'm serious and I'm a _very_ serious teacher."

"It'll be worth it!" she decided feeling very giddy with happiness, "thank you!"

"You're welcome, kiddo."

Her smiled warmly at her and then nodded towards the door.

"Now go and enjoy your break time, we're learning about some pretty boring syllabus stuff next lesson so you better enjoy yourself whilst you can."

Ruby nodded and gave him one more hug.  He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.  She was positively buzzing with happiness and when she looked up he was smiling and shining the same kind of delight down at her.

"See you later, kiddo," he smirked and offered her a fist bump which she returned so hard both their knuckles started to smart.

"Bye!" she waved and ran out of the classroom leaving a trail of red scattered petals behind her.

~~~~

Qrow watched his daughter go smiling and waving away the red petals that were left in the wake of her Semblance.   He shook his head in fondness sitting down behind his desk and taking out the STRQ photo.

"'s only fair, huh, Shortstack," he said looking at Summer, "she definitely has your looks.  I'd say she got a fair share of both our personalities.  And now she's going to have my fighting style."  He sighed heavily and gave a wan smile.  "Gods you'd be proud of her."

She seemed to smile in agreement at his statement.

"I just hope she knows what she's signed up for," he smirked, refolding the photograph and moving to the door.

Qrow shook his head fondly thinking of Ruby.  She was so much like her mother it was uncanny.  They were practically twins in appearance, though only those very close to him and Ruby would pick up on the smirk of a thousand expressions, the playful glint in the eye and the slight avian texture to her now silky hair that was just shades darker than Summer's had been.  Subtle hints to her true parentage but not discernible unless someone really looked.

He glanced out of the window to see Ruby approaching her friends and older sister clearly telling them the exciting news.  Qrow chuckled as she buzzed around them all, full of her mother's energy and enthusiasm.

_You'd be proud of her, Shortstack._

And somewhere, at the back of his mind, he heard the faint melodic echo of her laugh of agreement.

 

 


End file.
